


On partage tout entre frères

by romybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romybook/pseuds/romybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Été 1976: Sirius a 16 ans et il est sur le point de s'enfuir de chez lui. À l'origine, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais que ce serait-il passé si Regulus et lui avaient décidé d'emprunter l'autre voie qui se présentait à eux? Le futur aurait changé, assurément. Peut-on vraiment tout partager entre frères? Sirius et Regulus en sont persuadés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

****

**Prologue**

Il y a certaines choses que vous devez savoir à propos de la famille Black : tout d’abord, ils sont riches, vraiment très fortuné et ensuite ils sont très fiers de la pureté de leur sang.

Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos des frères Black : à leur façon, ils sont tous les deux malheureux.

Il y a beaucoup de choses que l’on peut reprocher aux deux frères. L’un dira de Sirius que ce n’est qu’un garçon vantard, arrogant et hautain. L’autre dira de Regulus que ce n’est qu’un lâche incapable d’affronter à ses parents, un fils à papa et un Mangemort en devenir.

Oui, ces deux frères ont beaucoup de défauts, comme tout un chacun. Mais, s’il y a une chose que l’on ne peut leur enlever, c’est leur intégrité. Quand ils croient en quelque chose, ils se battent dans ce sens. Quand ils aiment, ils le font complètement, pour la vie. Quand ils détestent, rien ne peut les faire changer d’avis.

Et puisqu’ils sont frères, Sirius et Regulus s’aiment, d’un sentiment pur, fort, indestructible, unique et – de par leur personnalité – inhabituel pour deux frères. Ils sont probablement conscients de ce lien si puissant. Je dis probablement car je pense que c’est la raison pour laquelle ils sont prudemment restés jusqu’à présent du bon côté de la limite que représente la normalité. Le bon côté, pour les autres en tout cas.

Et c’est uniquement à cause de tout cela que ces deux frères se sont éloignés l’un de l’autre. Pas à cause d’une stupide discorde entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, pas à cause d’amis divergents, pas à cause de leurs différences de personnalité. Rien de la sorte. Comme je l’ai dit, quand les frères Black aiment, ils aiment entièrement, peut-être même un peu trop.

Dans leur futur originel, Regulus et Sirius ont tous les deux prouvé leur courage, à leur manière : les deux sont morts dans leur lutte contre Voldemort, dans l’intérêt commun. Pourtant, ils sont tous les deux morts sans connaitre ce côté de la personnalité de l’autre. Ce qui est bien dommage.

Alors, si on leur donnait une seconde chance, ils suivraient probablement une autre voie.

Au moment où cette histoire commence, point de basculement de leur vie, ils ont un choix à faire. Parce que, et vous devez le savoir, le futur n’est pas encore arrivé. Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’Harry Potter n’existe pas encore. En réalité, les Maraudeurs sont toujours à l’école. Ce que personne ne sait, c’est que c’est durant cet été que les frères Black ont dû et vont devoir choisir l’un des deux chemins devant eux. Je ne dis pas qu’à cause de ce choix, tout le futur en sera changé. Je ne dis pas que cette histoire, leur histoire se terminera par un ‘happy end’ mais étant donné ce choix, beaucoup de choses pourront être et seront différentes.

Nous y voilà, donc, en cette nuit de l’été 1976 : Sirius et Regulus ont ce choix à faire, un choix qui changera définitivement leur vie. Un choix qui ne sera pas facile. Un choix qu’ils ignorent. Un choix qu’ils ignoreront pour toujours. Parce que, comme vous le savez, si le passé change, alors personne ne se rappelle du futur originel.

Beaucoup de personnes penseront probablement que ces deux frères n’ont en fait choisi que la voie de la facilité : à savoir se laisser aller à une simple faiblesse. Pourtant, ils vont prouver leur courage pour la toute première fois de leur vie. Ce n’est jamais une chose facile que de décider de tout changer, de décider de comprendre qui l’on est, de choisir de faire confiance à l’amour.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 1 :** **BLACK is the New Sexy**


	2. BLACK is the new sexy

**Chapitre 1 :** **BLACK is the New Sexy**

À 16 ans, Sirius Black est un beau garçon que l’on pourrait qualifier d’esprit libre. Et comme tout esprit libre, il déteste lorsque quelqu’un essaye de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Être né dans la famille Black ne l’a jamais vraiment aidé dans ce domaine. Car, comme dans chaque famille de Sang-Pur, toutes les décisions sont prises par le chef de famille. Et puisque Sirius n’est pas vraiment le genre de garçon à accepter de faire des concessions ou compromis, la cohabitation avec son père notamment a toujours été plutôt difficile. Et, plus il grandit, plus cela devient laborieux.

Sirius a toujours voulu aller au bout de ses propres idées et non celles de son père. Il a donc toujours fait son maximum pour faire l’inverse de ce que souhaitait son père et ce dès sa répartition chez les Gryffondor à l’âge de 11ans. Ce jour-là, il avait été si fier de lui-même, si fier d’être une telle déception pour eux tous, pour sa famille. Le simple fait de penser à cela l’a toujours fait rigoler. Le simple fait de penser à la colère de ses parents lorsqu’ils avaient enfin compris que peu importe ce qu’ils pouvaient dire ou faire, Sirius ne les rejoindrait jamais, ne les suivrait jamais, ne les respecterait jamais, le faisait sourire. Après cela, Sirius avait cru qu’il ne serait qu’un être invisible pour ses parents. Mais s’il devait bien leur accorder une qualité, c’était la pugnacité. Ils n’avaient pas abandonné, mais pas pour une raison aussi noble que celle de faire de Sirius un parfait héritier. Non, seulement pour sauver les apparences. Cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Vraiment.

Et puis, petit à petit, les menaces avaient remplacé les paroles remplis de haine et les coups avaient remplacé les moqueries. Mais à présent, Sirius y était habitué. Il avait 16 et c’était comme ça depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

Jusqu’à présent, il pensait vraiment être capable de tenir comme cela jusqu’à 18 ans, jour où il pourrait enfin s’enfuir de cette famille de fou. Seulement voilà, cette nuit-là, Orion et Walburga ne s’étaient pas arrêtés à la raclée habituelle. Non, cette fois-là, ils avaient parlé du meilleur ami de Sirius : James Potter. Oh, ils ne s’étaient pas contentés de parler de lui, ils s’étaient moqués de lui, ils l’avaient insulté et avaient dit des choses que Sirius pensait impossible à entendre de la bouche de ses parents. Pourquoi avaient-ils soudainement eu cette idée qui était bien la seule chose que Sirius ne pouvait encaisser. Car après la correction qu’il s’était prise – et croyez-moi, elle avait été assez spectaculaire étant donné que Sirius avait protesté et même tenté de riposter – Sirius avait finalement décidé qu’il en avait assez.

Ainsi donc, en cette soirée, alors qu’il monte jusqu’à sa chambre, aussi Moldue que possible, il est fermement décidé à faire ses bagages et à s’en aller. Et puisque ses parents lui ont parlé des Potter, Sirius sait exactement où il peut se rendre.

Avant de commencer à tout empaqueter, néanmoins, Sirius profite de la température clémente et de sa merveilleuse fenêtre qu’il aime tant pour se fumer une dernière cigarette. Son petit péché mignon, tout le monde le sait.

Alors qu’il est plongé dans ses penses, cependant, la porte de sa chambre s’ouvre. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas ses parents : pas la peine d’espérer de quelconque remords de leur part. Après tout, quand sa mère a arrêté son père quelques secondes après le début de sa raclée, ce n’était que pour dire à son mari : « Pas au visage, quelqu’un pourrait le voir ! » Merci Mère, franchement !

Pas la peine de se retourner pour que Sirius sache à qui appartienne ces pas : il les reconnaitrait entre mille. Son petit frère, dont les traits, maintenant qu’il peut les observer, sont plus pales que jamais. Comme d’habitude, Regulus a tout entendu du passage à tabac.

« J’ai essayé, j’ai vraiment essayé… » Murmure Regulus.

Et Sirius sait immédiatement de quoi il parle. Regulus a essayé d’entrer dans le salon pour arrêter ses parents, ou plus précisément son père. Mais, comme d’habitude, la porte de la pièce était fermée. Il n’avait pas le droit d’y pénétrer. Car, en tant que parfait petit héritier, Regulus ne peut avoir à faire de près ou de loin à toute cette mascarade dont Sirius a le premier rôle. Ses parents le lui interdisent…

Ce que Sirius comprend à cet instant, c’est que la simple vision de son frère a toutes les chances de faire flancher sa décision. La simple vue des traits de Regulus déformés par la peur va l’empêcher de partir. Cette nuit, en tout cas. Non, il ne va pas s’enfuir, car, cette nuit, Regulus a décidé de le rejoindre.

Alors qu’il réalise tout cela, Sirius ne prononce aucun mot. Il se contente de fumer, en regardant dans le vide. Mais alors, Regulus s’approche de lui, lui prend sa cigarette des mains et finalement aspire une profonde bouffée. Et tout à coup, l’atmosphère jusqu’alors figée par la peur devient irrespirable à cause de la tension. Ils peuvent entendre leurs cœurs battre à l’unisson. Les cigarettes se suivent, leurs mains sont proches, leurs corps également. Leurs doigts se frôlent.

La chaleur et la moiteur de ce mois de juillet n’est pas vraiment aidant, et la tension déjà élevée à cause du silence des deux frères, à cause de leurs non-dits, à cause de leur improbable et imprononçable désir, devient insupportable. Pour Sirius, en tout cas.

D’un rapide geste de sa baguette, Sirius attire à lui son fauteuil qu’il place près de la fenêtre. Il profite de ce mouvement pour échapper à l’étau formé par leurs deux corps. Alors qu’il marche jusqu’à sa table de nuit, Regulus s’adosse à la fenêtre. Il regarde son frère, observant chacun de ses gestes. Sirius n’est pas gêné par cette soudaine attention. Après tout, il a toujours aimé qu’on le regarde. Et s’il doit être honnête, il se sent encore mieux sous le regard scrutateur de Regulus.

Sirius revient près de la fenêtre et s’assoit dans son fauteuil, ses jambes légèrement écartées, sa tête penchée en arrière : sa position favorite quand il fume. Quand il fume vraiment. Cette position n’est pas une invitation ou peut-être en est-ce une. Cela n’a pas d’importance pour Sirius car il n’y pense pas. Il n’en a rien à faire. Alors, quand Regulus se rapproche de lui, écarte ses jambes davantage, se glisse entre ses cuisses pour finalement s’asseoir contre le torse de son frère, Sirius ne proteste pas, il ne dit rien, il profite.

Sirius agit comme si tout est normal et peut-être est-ce le cas. En attendant, il ne perd pas son temps pour allumer son joint qu’il a pris de son chevet : un autre péché mignon. Et tout comme avec les cigarettes, les deux garçons commencent à le partager. Toujours dans un silence assourdissant. L’atmosphère est de plus en plus étouffante. Leurs doigts se frôlent de plus en plus, ils se font fumer l’un après l’autre. Mais à présent, ils se touchent plus franchement, fiers du contact et non honteux. Ce qu’on dit des joints est vrai : ils aident assurément à se détendre.

Les deux frères sont si peu dérangés par le silence qui règne entre eux, que lorsque la voix de Regulus résonne, cela ne les sort pas de leur torpeur. Bien au contraire.

« C’est moi ou il fait vraiment chaud ? »

Peut-être est-ce à ce moment-là que tout se décide enfin. Ou bien le choix s’est déjà fait au moment où Regulus a franchi le seuil de la chambre de son frère. Mais à cet instant, Sirius fait un geste décisif, parce que son petit frère a raison : il fait bien trop chaud. C’est irrespirable. Ainsi, Sirius colle le joint dans la bouche de Regulus, laissant ses doigts frôler les lèvres de son frère un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis, il descend ses mains le long du torse de Regulus et déboutonne lentement sa chemise jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse la lui retirer.

« C’est mieux ? » demande Sirius nonchalamment même si son cœur est sur le point de s’arrêter.

« Bien mieux mais ce serait encore plus confortable si je n’avais pas à toucher ta chemise toute trempée ! »

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel mais utilise tout de même sa baguette pour retirer sa propre chemise.

Le contact de leurs peaux, bien que collantes elles-mêmes à cause de la chaleur, à cause de la tension, à cause du désir est étrangement très agréable.

« Maintenant, c’est bien ! » dit Regulus comme pour confirmer leurs pensées mutuelles.

Et quand il laisse sa tête tomber sur l’épaule de Sirius, Regulus s’autorise même un gémissement de satisfaction qui fait indéniablement réagir le corps de Sirius.

Cherchant à retrouver un semblant de calme, Sirius récupère son joint pour continuer à fumer en silence.

Mais alors, Regulus commence à bouger doucement, presque lascivement. Pourtant, cela n’a rien de sexuel, ou peut-être bien que si. Pourtant, ce n’est pas délibéré, ou peut-être bien que si. Tout comme les jambes écartées de Sirius un peu plus tôt : tout dépend de la personne qui interprète le geste.

Et c’est sans doute pour cela, parce qu’il ne sait pas si c’est volontaire ou non, que Sirius arrête Regulus, une main sur sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de bouger, s’il te plait ! » murmure-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Regulus, très innocemment.

Autant être franc, autant être fixé.

« Eh bien, je suis un garçon donc c’est comme si je passais ma main sur ton entrejambe avec insistance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Ça me semble plutôt pas mal ! » répond Regulus.

Et ce n’était certainement pas les mots qu’attendait Sirius mais ils sonnent délicieusement à ses oreilles.

Mais alors, Regulus se lève. Et là, Sirius se met à paniquer. A-t-il été trop brutal ? Regulus va-t-il s’en aller ? ‘S’il te plait ne fait pas cela ! Je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles !’ Sirius aime bien trop ce petit jeu qui s’est instauré entre eux.

Une fois n’est pas coutume, Regulus fait la dernière chose que Sirius peut attendre de lui. Il s’allonge sur le lit de son frère. Et cette fois-ci, c’est clairement une invitation.

Sirius regarde son frère en prenant sa dernière bouffée, pensif. Sirius pourrait blâmer la fumette pour ce qu’il s’apprête à faire, disant qu’à cet instant il est ailleurs, qu’il ne sait pas ce qu’il fait, qu’il est pris par une certaine euphorie. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Car, il sait parfaitement bien qu’il ne devrait pas se lever et rejoindre Regulus. Il sait qu’il ne devrait même pas l’envisager. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas désirer son frère comme c’est le cas à ce moment-là.

Alors, quand il se lève, ses intentions sont très claires dans son esprit et pour les entériner et les rendre visibles aux yeux de Regulus, il se saisit de sa baguette et ferme la porte grâce à un puissant « Collaporta ». Lentement, il s’approche de son lit, les yeux de Regulus plongés dans les siens et ce qu’il y voit est à couper le souffle.

Sirius s’allonge à côté de Regulus, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le toucher. Il veut montrer à son frère qu’il a encore le choix, qu’il aura toujours le choix avec lui. Regulus se place sur le côté, pour faire face à son frère. Et pour la première fois, il voit les marques sur le torse de Sirius et il commence à les toucher, les caresser.

Regulus pourrait blâmer la peur qu’il a ressenti lorsqu’il a entendu son frère dans le salon, la peur qu’il a ressenti quand il a compris que Sirius en avait eu assez et qu’il était sur le point de s’enfuir, pour expliquer son attitude. Mais ce serait une erreur. Car, alors qu’il caresse le torse de Sirius, il n’est pas en train de toucher ses blessures. Non, elles sont juste un laissez-passer pour son désir.

« Est-ce que c’est douloureux ? » demande Regulus, légèrement inquiet malgré tout.

« Normalement, oui… Je devrais te dire oui mais pas quand c’est toi qui les touche ! »

Regulus est tellement content de cette franchise, qu’elle lui donne la force d’aller plus loin.

« Et qu’est-ce qui se passe si j’embrasse tes bleus et tes coupures ? »

Et avant que Sirius n’aie le temps de répondre, Regulus fait exactement cela. Et Sirius ne peut s’empêcher de gémir, de plus en plus fort, au rythme des baisers plus insistants.

Sirius est à présent complètement excité et il peut sentir que son frère l’est aussi. Les baisers de Regulus l’ont amené à grimper sur Sirius, à califourchon, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Et dès que leurs sexes entrent en contact, les deux frères s’arrêtent. Ils se fixent et la seule chose qu’ils peuvent voir dans le regard de l’autre c’est l’envie, le désir sexuel mais plus que tout l’amour. Ainsi, aucun des deux n’hésitent à réduire la distance entre eux et tout à coup leurs lèvres sont liées. Au départ, tous deux veulent montrer par ce baiser leur douceur, leurs sentiments. Mais, assez rapidement, les baisers s’approfondissent, leurs lèvres s’entrouvrent au même moment et leurs langues se trouvent finalement. Ce n’est pas le premier baiser de Sirius, loin de là, mais jamais il n’a donné autant de passion. C’est bel et bien le premier baiser de Regulus – car le garçon n’a jamais été intéressé par ce genre de choses – mais jamais il n’aurait pu penser que ce pourrait être si parfait. Peut-être embrassent-ils tous les deux bien, sûrement même, mais ce n’est pas la raison d’être d’une tellement perfection, d’une telle passion. Le fait est, et ils ne le savent pas encore, le baiser qu’ils s’échangent provient d’un réel amour. Et aucun baiser ne peut être mieux que cela.

Pris par la chaleur et la profondeur des baisers, Sirius s’est redressé pour rencontrer le corps de Regulus. Ils n’arrêtent le baiser que brièvement car leurs bouches ont le goût de la maison et il n’y a pas de sentiment plus grisant. Ce n’est pas une émotion que l’on veut abandonner. Jamais.

Doucement, les mains de Sirius sont sur le pantalon de Regulus. Il le déboutonne, aussi vite qu’il le peut mais ce n’est pas si facile à cause de leur proximité. Mais Regulus n’a pas envie d’attendre alors en poussant une plainte, il saisit la baguette de Sirius sans même y réfléchir et les déshabille en un geste. Il n’avait pas voulu les déshabiller complètement, seulement enlever leurs pantalons mais son désir avait dépassé sa pensée. Alors quand ils remarquent qu’ils sont tous les deux nus, ils se regardent bouche bée avec appréciation, plaisir, bonheur et oui : de l’envie. Parce que leur désir est trop puissant, parce que leurs mains se trouvent et s’enlacent, parce que leurs bouches sont bloquées l’une sur l’autre, parce que leurs corps sont emmêlés, parce que leurs sexes sont pressés l’un contre l’autre, alors, ils commencent à bouger en rythme. Et puisque Sirius et Regulus ne sont que gémissements et caresses et plaisir et amour, ils atteignent un point de non-retour et ils explosent d’une joie pure au même moment, leurs spermes se mélangeant d’une façon très poétique. Ils ne mettent pas fin à leur baiser après cela car le besoin de l’autre est toujours présent. Ils ne mettent pas fin non plus à leur étreinte car le besoin de leurs peaux est trop puissant. Ils s’allongent donc, leurs yeux clos et leur amour radieux.

Bien sûr, la fumette les a probablement aidés pour quelques heures à ne pas réfléchir à leurs actions, à oublier la barrière fraternelle. Et alors qu’ils s’endorment ans les bras l’un de l’autre, elle a surtout permis à Sirius de ne pas s’enfuir, de ne pas être banni et ainsi effacé de l’arbre familial, mais elle a également permis à Regulus de ne pas perdre son dernier allié.

En somme, elle leur a permis de changer leur avenir.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 2 : BLACK is the new loss**


	3. BLACK is the New Loss

**Chapitre 2 :** **BLACK is the New Loss**

Ce matin-là, alors que Regulus ouvre ses yeux, il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire profondément, conscient que sa vie a pris un tournant des plus inattendus. La veille au soir, en pénétrant dans la chambre de son frère, ses intentions n’étaient pas des plus évidentes. Il était sûr d’une seule chose : Sirius voulait s’en aller. Il le sentait dans ses veines. Son but n’était pas vraiment de le faire changer d’avis. Non, sans rire. Il voulait seulement le voir pour passer quelques minutes avec comme s’ils étaient encore enfants. Il voulait être là pour Sirius, tout simplement.

Alors qu’ils étaient jeunes, avant Poudlard, avant que l’éducation de leurs parents ait pris un tournant que Sirius ne pouvait plus supporter, avant l’émergence d’un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sirius et Regulus étaient plus proches que n’importe quels frères. Ils partageaient tout. Toujours ensemble était leur devise car à deux ils se complétaient et étaient parfaitement heureux. Et c’est ce que Regulus souhaitait retrouver. Il ne s’imaginait pas serrer son frère dans ses bras, encore moins l’embrasser. Mais, au moment où il s’est retrouvé dans cette chambre, pris par les émotions et la tension, il a su que c’était la chose à faire. Et pas seulement ça. Ce n’était pas réellement un choix. Plutôt un besoin. Un besoin qu’ils avaient réprimé depuis leur enfance, sans même s’en apercevoir. Parfois, quand quelque chose est juste, tu le sais tout simplement au fond de toi. Et cette nuit-là, Regulus savait qu’il voulait, qu’il avait besoin de se sentir proche de Sirius. Peut-être que les choses s’étaient accélérées un peu trop rapidement, peut-être n’auraient-ils pas dû franchir cette limite de la fraternité si vite sans même en discuter, mais, ce matin, Regulus ne regrette rien de ce qui s’est passé car pour la première fois en longtemps, il s’est senti réellement heureux, libre et complet. Depuis toujours, Sirius était tout pour lui. Même si durant toutes ces années, ils n’avaient pas été si proches, cela n’avait et ne changerait jamais.

Quand Regulus s’était aperçu qu’à cause de la rébellion de Sirius, leurs parents ne leur permettraient plus d’être aussi proches qu’ils l’avaient été, Regulus s’était dit que peut-être, cela valait mieux. Il était alors en première année à Poudlard, pendant les vacances de l’année de Noël, et Orion ne lui avait pas laissé de choix : il devait se faire des amis chez les Serpentard, passer du temps avec eux ainsi qu’avec ses cousins, ceux qui en valaient la peine. Regulus avait tout juste 11 ans et il commençait à expérimenter les affres de l’attraction physique, et tout ce que cela implique dans un corps de garçon. C’est alors qu’il avait compris que la simple vue de son frère, la simple pensée de Sirius faisait réagir son corps d’une façon des plus plaisantes. Alors, oui, passer moins de temps ensemble était probablement une bonne chose. Surtout car Regulus ignorait si Sirius partageait cette attraction, si elle était normale pour un adolescent ou si au contraire elle était mauvaise voire même dégoutante.

Mais, le temps avait passé et rien n’avait vraiment changé. Dans un sens, les choses étaient même pires plus il grandissait. Car, bien sûr, Regulus avait fini par comprendre clairement ses sentiments, réalisant qu’il devrait vivre avec pour le reste de sa vie, sans jamais les partager avec Sirius. Le fait que son frère soit en déni le plus total quant à toute connexion possible avec sa famille rendait la chose évidente. Donc, même s’il avait été attiré par lui, Regulus savait qu’il ne ferait rien à ce propos. S’il avait appartenu à une autre famille, le fait qu’ils soient frères ne l’aurait pas stoppé. Mais puisque les Black étaient réputés pour leurs relations incestueuses, c’était suffisant pour faire fuir Sirius.

Alors, la nuit passée, Regulus ne s’était vraiment pas attendu à tout ce qui s’était produit. Depuis qu’il avait compris le sens de son attirance, Regulus avait décidé de rester à l’écart de toute relation possible. Non pas qu’il ait été intéressé par qui que ce soit de toute façon. Mais, même si Regulus est quelqu’un de particulièrement intelligent, on ne peut pas dire non plus qu’il soit expert en matière de sexe. Pourtant, cette nuit, avec Sirius, tout était si naturel, logique : l’expression de ses sentiments, de tout ce qu’il avait dans son cœur depuis toujours. Tout avait été simplement génial.

Voilà pourquoi, ce matin, il porte un sourire si large au visage. Son unique inquiétude vient en fait de Sirius. Certes, la nuit dernière, il semblait plus qu’heureux à l’idée de partager un tel moment avec Regulus : très excité, très rapidement. Mais, quand Sirius est dans la balance, Regulus ne peut rien prévoir. Personne ne le peut. Alors Regulus ne peut s’empêcher de se demander ce que va être sa réaction dans quelques minutes lorsqu’il va se réveiller, son petit frère dans ses bras, tous deux nus, les preuves de leur forfait de la veille sur leurs corps et le lit ? Un vrai mystère. Mais, Regulus espère. Oui, il espère – et ce n’est pas un sentiment que Regulus a l’habitude d’expérimenter – que son frère n’aura aucun regret.

Le fait est qu’après avoir été si proches, Regulus ne sait pas s’il peut reprendre les choses comme elles étaient. Et il est absolument sûr qu’une quelconque forme de rejection de la part de Sirius lui briserait le cœur. Voilà pourquoi à l’origine il avait décidé de ne faire aucun pas en direction de Sirius, voilà pourquoi il n’aurait jamais dû pénétrer dans la chambre de Sirius la nuit d’avant. Car maintenant, les dés sont jetés et il n’y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il a accepté de se mettre à nu – tant littéralement que figurativement parlant – devant Sirius et à présent il n’est plus celui au commande. C’est le choix de Sirius, non le sien et il n’aime pas du tout ce genre de situation. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que Regulus n’est qu’un mouton, non un leader, quelqu’un qui suit docilement les ordres de ses parents mais ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. À cause de sa famille, à cause de sa personnalité, Regulus a seulement dû apprendre à survivre. Il est donc prêt à faire certaines choses qu’il n’aime pas. Mais, jamais, il ne ferait quelque chose qu’il ne veut vraiment pas.

Regulus est tout à coup tendu. Le cours de ses pensées l’a conduit dans une voie qu’il n’affectionne pas particulièrement. Et il n’a maintenant qu’une envie : que Sirius se réveille et qu’ils parlent de tout cela. Mais bien sûr, Sirius est un lève-tard ! Quand Regulus se décide finalement à réveiller Sirius, peu importe que son frère déteste cela, le plus jeune des deux frères entend un bruit dans les escaliers. En une seconde, Regulus quitte le lit, revêt son boxer, se précipite hors de la chambre, referme la porte grâce à un sort pour finalement tomber dans la salle de bain, pile dans les temps. Il n’a pas vraiment le choix : si sa mère le trouve dans le même lit que Sirius, disons qu’il préfère ne pas y penser. Mais maintenant, tout est pire, car il est déjà 9h, et le départ est prévu à 10h. Si Sirius ne se réveille pas d’ici une heure donc, ils n’auront plus l’opportunité de se parler en plus de trois semaines, ce qui semble absolument insoutenable pour Regulus. Non qu’il ait une autre possibilité. Il pourrait essayer de laisser un message, oui, c’est une bonne idée. Avec cette heureuse pensée en tête, Regulus se dépêche de prendre sa douche et dix minutes plus tard, il sort de la pièce, une simple serviette sur les hanches.

\- Pourquoi n’as-tu pas pris tes vêtements avec toi dans la salle de bain, Regulus ? Si ton Père te voyait dans une telle tenue, s’exclame Walburga dès que son fils pénètre dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis désolé, Mère, répond Regulus, ses yeux s’agrandissant sous le choc. J’ai complètement oublié. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là à m’attendre.

\- Je faisais simplement une dernière vérification de tes bagages avec Kreattur. Mais, dépêche-toi, Fils, je suis sûr que tu es pressé de quitter la maison pour voir tes cousins.

 - Bien sûr, Mère. Je serais en bas dans un instant.

\- Ton petit déjeuner t’attend au salon.

\- Merci, Mère.

Regulus ne peut s’empêcher d’exhaler bruyamment à la seconde où sa mère quitte la pièce. Merlin ! Ça aurait pu être bien pire que cela. Mais alors, il remarque que l’elfe de maison est toujours là, à ses côtés.

\- Maître Regulus n’a pas dormi dans son lit la nuit dernière ! dit simplement Kreattur.

Regulus rougit immédiatement avant de s’éclaircir la gorge, profitant de l’occasion pour s’habiller.

\- Est-ce que tu l’as dit à ma mère ? demande-t-il finalement, pas certain de savoir comment réagir.

\- Bien sûr que non, Maître. Kreattur ne l’aurait pas fait sans vous l’avoir demandé avant.

\- Merci, Kreattur. Tu es un bon ami.

Regulus aurait pu jurer que c’était au tour de l’elfe de rougir.

\- Kreattur, pourrais-tu me rendre un service, s’il te plait. Je sais que Sirius ne vient pas avec nous pour les vacances, mais pourrais-tu le réveiller ?

\- Le traitre à son sang !

\- Kreattur, ne l’appelle pas comme cela !

\- Je suis désolé, Maître. Mais, Maîtres Orion et Walburga m’ont demandé d’utiliser ce nom.

\- Je te l’ai déjà dit, pas quand tu es avec moi.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour mes Maîtres de voir leur fils avant leur départ.

\- Tu as probablement raison, Kreattur. Dans ce cas-là, pourrais-tu déposer un mot pour moi dans sa chambre avant que nous partions ?

Kreattur regarde ses pieds, visiblement mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de cette requête, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il veut être un bon ami pour Maître Regulus mais d’un autre côté, il n’aime pas du tout le traitre à son sang. Après quelques secondes, il se décide à relever la tête.

\- Très bien, je le ferais, Maître Regulus, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez lui parler.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Kreattur.

À cet instant précis, la voix de Walburga s’élève, appelant l’elfe. Immédiatement, Kreattur transplane.

Regulus soupire. Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile dans cette maison d’avoir une quelconque forme de communication avec son frère ? Peu importe, Regulus quitte la pièce puis l’étage, accordant un dernier regard à la porte de Sirius. Peut-être que le pouvoir de son esprit sera suffisant pour réveiller Sirius.

Mais, cela ne semble pas marcher. Regulus prend tout le temps qu’il peut pour son petit-déjeuner, mais le temps défile inexorablement. Il regarde l’horloge toutes les dix secondes, l’aiguille se rapprochant implacablement vers le 10. Avant que ses parents viennent le chercher au salon, Regulus parvient à donner à Kreattur un bref message. Mais l’elfe n’a pas le temps de transplaner que déjà Walburga est dans la pièce, regardant les mains de l’elfe avec curiosité.

\- Quel est ce papier que tu tiens dans tes mains, Kreattur ?

\- Rien du tout, Maîtresse. Je l’ai trouvé par terre. Il est vierge, répond Kreattur, se concentrant sur ses pieds.

\- Alors, mets-le dans la cheminée. Qu’attends-tu ? Dépêche-toi. Nous n’avons pas toute la journée.

\- Bien sûr, Maîtresse. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire perdre de temps.

\- C’est pourtant exactement ce que tu fais.

Kreattur est contraint d’obéir, adressant à Regulus un regard désolé. Mais, au fond, il est soulagé. Ne pouvant soupirer librement, Regulus se réfrène, observant l’horloge une dernière fois.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Regulus, dit Walburga. Nous partons maintenant.

Regulus sourit à sa mère, même s’il n’en a pas envie. Par chance, sa mère a confondu son air désespéré et son air pressé.

De toute façon, à présent, il n’a plus le choix : il doit suivre sa mère et son père sur le lieu de leurs vacances. Il devrait être heureux. D’habitude, il l’est. Mais, étrangement, cette année, le cœur n’y est pas.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius ouvre enfin ses yeux au rythme des rayons du soleil pénétrant sa chambre. Il cligne des yeux quelques fois, pas certain de l’endroit où il se trouve, pas certain de ce qui s’est passé la nuit précédente. Était-ce un rêve, un fantasme ? Une chose est sûre, Sirius est maintenant seul dans son lit. Pourtant, son frère aurait dû être là si tout était réel. Légèrement déçu par la place vide à ses côtés, Sirius passe sa main sur le matelas, regardant son corps dénudé par la même occasion. Il fait face alors à l’inévitable : son ventre est couvert de trainées de sperme séché, tout comme le drap. Et il y en a bien trop pour que tout lui appartienne. Sirius sourit et fronce les sourcils en même temps : que pense-t-il de tout cela exactement ? Sirius secoue la tête puis regarde l’heure. Quand il réalise qu’il est déjà 14h, Sirius comprend la raison de l’absence de Regulus. Toute sa famille est déjà partie. Sirius s’assoit dans son lit, ses bras ballant de chaque côté de son corps : il a donc réussi à rester dans cette maison jusqu’à leur départ ! C’est une surprise ! Quelques semaines auparavant, il n’y aurait pas mis sa main à couper.

La maison est donc maintenant vide et il est tout seul. Mais, étrangement, cette pensée ne le réconforte pas. Ce matin, Sirius doit admettre qu’il est un peu perdu. Il aimerait tellement que Regulus soit là mais en même temps ne sait pas si c’est une bonne idée. Ce qu’ils ont fait la nuit passée… Oui, c’était quelque chose dont il avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises dans le passé. Il se savait déjà malade, il savait déjà que sa famille l’était, ce n’est donc qu’une confirmation. Pourtant, tout a semblé juste avec Regulus. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas penser cela mais c’est néanmoins le cas. La peau de Regulus sur la sienne avait le goût de perfection. Mais qu’est-il supposé faire maintenant ? Vivre avec ? Comment est-ce même envisageable ou possible ?

Sirius se décide finalement à se lever, juste pour penser à autre chose. Il faut qu’il bouge. Il faut qu’il fasse quelque chose. Peu importe quoi. Car il ne veut pas, non pire, il ne peut pas penser à Regulus maintenant. Il pourrait faire quelque chose d’idiot autrement. Comme, aller au Manoir Malefoy, seulement pour parler à son frère.

La première chose que Sirius fait en sortant du lit est de s’habiller. Il sait qu’il devrait prendre une douche mais le contact du sperme de Regulus sur son ventre est sacrément parfait et il veut le garder encore un peu. « Esprit libre mon cul ! Je ne suis qu’un nouveau descendant Black dans la liste des incestueux ! Putain… » Sirius secoue la tête alors qu’il fait son chemin jusqu’à la cuisine. Et pendant soixante secondes, il essaye réellement de ne pas penser à Regulus.

Mais, plus les minutes passent, plus Sirius comprend que tout dans cette maison n’est qu’un rappel de la présence de son frère. Le pire étant sa propre chambre, dans laquelle il prend néanmoins refuge. Il n'y peut rien : elle est la meilleure place au monde à présent. Complètement perdu et incertain quant à l’attitude qu’il devrait et qu’il veut adopter, Sirius ne sait qu’une chose : il ne peut rester ici plus longtemps. La maison a toujours eu cet effet sur lui : le rendre fou ! Et, franchement, il préfèrerait se retrouver au manoir Malefoy avec toute sa famille plutôt que de rester ici. Et Sirius n’a jamais pensé une chose pareille. Il est déjà fou. Merlin ! Il a besoin d’un ami, tout de suite. « Non, tu as besoin de ton frère, de ses lèvres, de son corps, de son parfait… » Non, définitivement, un ami…

Après une rapide douche, en quelques mouvements de sa baguette – heureusement, les protections de la maison lui permettent d’utiliser la magie – Sirius fait venir à lui toutes les affaires dont il est supposé avoir besoin pour pratiquement un mois, jusqu’au début de l’année scolaire donc. Impossible pour lui de rester ici seul jusqu’à ce que son frère franchisse le seuil de la maison. Se retrouver à Poudlard, en terrain neutre, serait probablement une bonne idée. Et jusque-là, il utilisera son temps pour se changer les idées, et faire le tri dans ses pensées. Oui, c’est décidément parfait. Et il n’y a pas mieux que James et ses parents pour l’accueillir chez eux et l’aider à traverser cette petite crise. Non pas qu’il soit prêt à dire quoi que ce soit à Cornedrue. Il veut garder ce souvenir pour lui et son frère. C’est bien mieux comme cela ! Il n’a pas envie qu’on le traite d’anormal, ni d’être rejeté par ses amis. C’est déjà bien suffisant d’être un traitre à son sang…

Avant de quitter la maison, Sirius trouve un mot de son père accroché à la porte – comme si Orion était déjà certain qu’il finirait par partir – lui disant qu’ils ne reviendront pas avant la fin de l’été et qu’il doit donc faire ses achats de rentrée de lui-même. Sirius soupire. Il aurait préféré lire quelque chose de la main de Regulus. Après avoir envoyé le papier dans la première cheminée, il réduit sa malle pour la transporter facilement et finalement sort de la maison. La porte se referme d’elle-même, signe qu’il est définitivement tout seul. Il descend les quelques marches le menant à la rue. Sa veste noire bien serrée contre son corps pour empêcher la pluie – qui a finalement décidé de tomber – de le tremper, Sirius marche jusqu’à la plus proche rue. Il possède un garage que les Moldu sont incapables d’ouvrir, et c’est là qu’il entrepose sa moto. Sirius profite d’une cigarette, alors qu’il passe un coup de chiffon sur la machine déjà rutilante. Légèrement mieux après cela, Sirius enfonce son casque sur sa tête et démarre la puissante moto, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer la réaction de Regulus s’il le voyait maintenant. Le trouverait-il sexy ? Sirius lève les yeux au ciel à cause de sa propre réflexion. Espérons que le voyage jusqu'à la maison des Potter l’aidera à faire le vide dans son esprit !

…

C’est amusant de voir à quel point trois semaines peuvent passer à la fois vite et doucement.

Avant d’arriver chez James, Sirius s’était imaginé qu’être avec son meilleur ami lui permettrait de ne plus penser à son frère. Il avait bien tort. Bien sûr, la présence de James a toujours été et est encore, de bien des manières, réconfortante. Mais, même s’il s’est toujours persuadé que James est ce frère qu’il n’a jamais eu, Sirius comprend désormais à quel point il avait tort. Oui, Cornedrue est peut-être son frère. Mais, Regulus est bien plus que cela. Durant ces longues semaines, Regulus lui a tellement manqué, comme jamais auparavant. Mais d’un autre côté, il reste effrayé à l’idée de le revoir. Malgré l’aide de James et de la normalité de la famille Potter, son esprit ne s’est toujours pas éclairci. Dès son arrivée, James s’est aperçu que Sirius n’était pas dans sa meilleure des formes. Il essayait bien d’être aussi amusant et souriant que d’habitude mais quelque chose n’allait pas. James ne l’a pourtant pas poussé à se confier. Il sait que lorsque le temps viendra, quand Sirius sera prêt, il viendra le trouver. Jusqu’alors, il fait donc de son mieux pour rester le Cornedrue que Sirius a toujours aimé, celui dont il a toujours eu besoin.

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, Regulus est aussi dans un état d’esprit confus mais il est bien plus fort pour le cacher. Durant les trois semaines, personne dans sa famille ne s’est aperçu de rien. Regulus a donc passé le reste de ses vacances à se languir de son frère sans pour autant avoir la possibilité d’en parler ou de lui parler. Heureusement, ses cousins, avec qui il s’entend très bien, l’ont aidé à ne pas devenir complètement paranoïaque. Il sait que s’attendre à recevoir des nouvelles de Sirius était complètement déraisonnable. Son frère est plus intelligent que cela. Pourtant, chaque jour il a attendu qu’un hibou pointe le bout de son bec. Désespérément… Et plus le temps a passé, plus Regulus s’est mis à stresser à propos de Sirius. Il ne peut l’expliquer mais il a le sentiment que Sirius n’a cessé de penser et d’analyser leur nuit passée ensemble. Il ne pourrait avoir d’avantage raison…

Et à présent, ils sont tous les deux-là, Sirius et Regulus, les deux frères, aussi beaux que des anges, aussi perturbés que des diables, prêts à débuter leur nouvelle année à Poudlard. Prêts surtout à transplaner sur la Plateforme 9 ¾ ? Presque au même moment…

…

A suivre avec:

**Chapitre 3 : BLACK is the New Fight**


	4. BLACK is the New Fight

**Chapitre 3 : BLACK is the New Fight**

A l’instant où il pose ses yeux sur Sirius, Regulus sait que son frère se trouve dans le même état d’esprit que lui. Pas la peine d’être sorcier pour le comprendre…

Ils sont encore à la Gare, prêts à grimper dans le train lorsque leurs yeux entrent en contact. Et pendant une minute entière, ils se retrouvent coincés dans leur contemplation. L’échange de regard, bien que court, est néanmoins suffisant pour réveiller le souvenir de leur nuit passée. Un regard et c’est comme si ce qui s’était passé presqu’un mois plus tôt se retrouvait amplifié. Surtout pour Sirius qui s’est battu à son corps défendant contre cette pensée. Il l’a combattue comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et peut-être est-ce le cas. Mais, à cet instant, Sirius doit se mordre la langue pour s’empêcher d’agir. Son cœur bat si vite. Plus vite que lors de leur premier baiser… Mais il ne peut se permettre de penser à cela.

Quand le gout de son sang s’insinue finalement dans sa bouche, Sirius comprend que leur situation va être bien plus difficile à gérer qu’il ne le pensait. Car, à ce moment, il n’a qu’une envie : prendre Regulus dans ses bras. Et pendant une seconde, il s’imagine réellement le faire.

Mais bien sûr, aucun des deux frères ne fait un pas en direction de l’autre. En public, ils n’agiraient jamais de la sorte. Néanmoins, leur échange visuel permet aux deux garçons de partager leurs émotions apportées par ces retrouvailles. Et c’est suffisant pour les apaiser quelque peu.

Pour ceux qui les entourent, ce regard ne signifie rien. Il passe même inaperçu. Personne ne voit le désir des garçons, leur joie d’être réunis, le stress également de ce qui est à venir. Et dans le cas de Sirius, l’étincelle d’un autre sentiment, que Regulus lui-même ne parvient pas à nommer.

Ils se saluent d’un signe de tête avant que la magie de l’instant ne soit brisée. Mais, c’est intentionnel. Car ils savent qu’ils ne peuvent rester ainsi éternellement. Et même s’ils souhaitent tous deux discuter, le moment n’est pas encore venu. Ils doivent attendre d’être à Poudlard car une chose importe plus que tout : que personne ne s’aperçoive de rien. C’est la clé de leur survie.

D’un commun accord, ils se mettent en mouvement, Regulus rejoignant ses amis Serpentard qui l’attendent, Sirius suivant James, Remus et Peter dans leur compartiment.

Même si Sirius tente d’agir comme si rien ne s’était passé, Cornedrue n’est pas dupe. Il connait son meilleur ami par cœur. Alors, aussitôt qu’ils se retrouvent dans leur bulle, il saisit la chance qu’il a de lui parler, murmurant à son oreille :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? … C’n’était pas trop dur de voir ta famille ?

Sirius agite la tête pour toute réponse, en espérant que cela soit suffisant car pour l’instant, il ne peut en dire plus. S’il parle maintenant, il risque de tout dire à James. Ce qu’il regretterait plus tard, à coup sûr. Évidemment, il ne se sent pas particulièrement bien. Il vient de réaliser que ces dernières semaines de séparation avec son frère n’ont absolument rien changé à son état. Il est toujours aussi malade. Il ressent toujours le même besoin. Et il a peur que ce soit même plus fort que cela. Et Sirius n’a jamais été bon pour gérer la peur.

Pendant le voyage, Sirius fait de son mieux pour rattraper le temps perdu avec ses amis. Comme d’habitude, ils ne se sont pas vus pendant les vacances. Ils ont donc beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Même s’il n’est pas spécialement investi dans la conversation, de son avis, il fait tout de même du bon boulot pour camoufler ses émotions. Et ce particulièrement au moment de discuter des farces qu’ils prévoient de faire durant l’année.

Mais tous ses efforts sont ruinés dès qu’ils arrivent à Pré-au-Lard. Immédiatement, les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent. Sirius sait que le temps est venu de parler et il n’arrive pas à dire s’il en est excité ou s’il souhaite juste s’enfuir.

 

Bien sûr, l’arrivée à Poudlard ne donne pas d’opportunité aux deux frères pour se retrouver. Pas encore. Ils sont presqu’aussitôt trainés dans la Grande Salle afin d’assister à la Cérémonie de Répartition et au festin.

Ils se contentent donc de s’asseoir, se cherchant du regard à l’instant où ils sont installés. Et, dès que leurs yeux se trouvent, de nouveau, le même feu les assaille. Comme s’ils étaient incapables de se regarder normalement à présent. Comme quoi, partager le lit de son frère empêche d’agir naturellement. C’était à prévoir, en même temps …

Depuis leurs bancs, Sirius et Regulus sont pratiquement face à face. Et la distance entre leurs tables ne les dérangent pas car ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas se quitter des yeux. C’est tout bonnement impossible. Ils savent tous deux qu’ils sont supposés être prudents. Après tout, ils n’ont jamais pris la peine de s’observer à l’école. Ils ne se parlent jamais vraiment. Ils n’ont pas d’interaction. C’est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Et pour autant qu’ils sachent, tout doit rester ainsi. En tout cas, en public. Mais, à cet instant, ces pensées des plus censées ne signifient rien. Car ils n’en ont rien à foutre que leurs camarades les découvrent. Plus exactement, leurs amis proches. Ils pourraient toujours trouver une excuse de toute façon. Non pas que ce serait difficile.

Alors, ils se regardent, sans prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour d’eux, et ceci durant toute la Cérémonie. Jusqu’à ce que Dumbledore cesse de parler et que James s’approche de son ami :

\- T’es bizarre, Sirius ! Tu n’as pas dit un mot depuis qu’on est arrivé. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux dans le train mais tu dois m’expliquer ce qui se passe. Qui es-tu en train de fixer en plus ?

\- Personne. Tout va très bien, Cornedrue. Je suis juste fatigué, c’est tout.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Oui, c’est ce que je dis !

James lève les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers ses autres amis, laissant Sirius broyer du noir. Regulus a été témoin de l’échange et il ne peut s’empêcher d’arborer un petit sourire satisfait. Sirius fronce ses sourcils à son attention mais son sourire ne s’en fait que plus grand.

Le festin n’est pas aussi agréable que d’habitude pour Sirius qui mange à peine. Son estomac est bien trop noué. Il a besoin d’une cigarette pour le moment. Enfin, il aurait bien besoin de quelque chose d’autre. Il a envie de quelque chose d’autre. Mais, il ne peut l’admettre. Alors, quand il décide qu’il est resté suffisamment longtemps assis à sa table, il se lève, s’excusant auprès de ses amis.

Regulus suit son frère des yeux et après un temps qu’il juge plus que nécessaire, il quitte lui-même la pièce. Il sait où trouver Sirius. Il a toujours eu une sorte de radar quand il est question de son ainé. Ce n’est donc pas très compliqué de le rejoindre dehors, près du viaduc, là où il est en train de fumer. La vue de son frère dans l’obscurité, seulement illuminé par la lumière de sa cigarette, lui coupe le souffle. Et il doit s’arrêter une minute entière avant d’être capable de reprendre son chemin. Le son de ses pas sur le pavement finissant par sortir Sirius de sa contemplation.

Il se retourne et alors que la distance entre les deux frères se réduit, ils ont tous deux un sentiment de déjà-vu. Ce qui ne les dissuade pas de bouger. Ils restent stoïques et silencieux jusqu’à ce que Regulus se décide à poser sa main sur la cigarette de Sirius, apparemment d’humeur à profiter d’une bouffée, a priori d’humeur à faire de leur souvenir une nouvelle réalité. C’est ce que Sirius pense en tout cas et c’est pourquoi il doit faire quelque chose.

\- Arrête, dit-il en levant sa main tout en faisant attention de ne pas toucher Regulus. On sait tous les deux ce qui va se passer si tu continues…

\- Et alors ? demande Regulus, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et alors ? Reg, on ne peut pas faire ça. C’est complètement tordu. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train d’arriver. Je… Je n’ai pas encore réussi à comprendre. Mais, je sais qu’on ne devrait pas faire cela. C’est arrivé une fois et c’était une erreur. Et ça ne doit plus jamais arriver…

Regulus est évidemment blessé par ces mots. Des mots qu’il ne pensait pas entendre dans la bouche de son frère. Même s’il doit bien avouer qu’il craignait que Sirius ne prenne pas très bien les derniers évènements. Ils n’auraient jamais dû être séparés si longtemps. Putain de vacances.

\- C’est donc ce que tu veux ? Que ça ne se reproduise plus. Vraiment ? demande Regulus.

\- Oui, j’y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et même si je n’arrive pas à expliquer ce qui s’est passé, on sait tous les deux que c’est mal.

\- Je sais que tu ne le penses pas, dit Regulus avant de caresser la joue de Sirius de ses doigts.

Mais son frère réagit comme si le simple contact le brûlait.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû venir ici, Reg… Il faut que tu partes. Laisse-moi, dit finalement Sirius d’une voix vibrante.

\- Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Sirius. Je peux lire en toi si facilement. Tu crois être le seul à être perdu à cause de la situation. Devine quoi ? Je suis peut-être un vrai Black mais je suis quand même désorienté depuis notre baiser. Mais tu ne peux m’obliger à partir, seulement parce que tu es incapable d’y faire face.

\- Ce n’était pas qu’un baiser, Reg, crie quasiment Sirius. C’était tellement plus que cela…

Les deux frères se font maintenant face, leurs yeux remplis d’une colère et d’une peur mutuelles.

\- Oui, c’était plus que cela. Et c’était génial… Et tu l’as ressenti toi aussi. Je le sais. Alors, pourquoi dois-tu combattre ce sentiment ?

\- Le simple fait que tu me poses cette question montre à quel point tu es perturbé. Putain, Reg, on est frères. C’est mal. Merlin ! Non seulement on l’a fait une fois. Mais tu m’as suivi pour recommencer. Je ne peux pas…

Regulus ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Il ne parle pas. Il ne pleure pas. Il garde sur son visage son masque de Serpentard. Il reste aussi froid et sans émotion qu’un Black. Il se contente de se retourner. Sirius a été on ne peut plus clair. Il le dégoute seulement pour vouloir être proche de lui. Très bien. Ils sont tous les deux dans le même bateau. Et même s’il ne veut pas y faire face pour l’instant, Sirius devra le comprendre un jour ou l’autre. Et Regulus sera là. Mais pour l’instant, il ne va pas le supplier, ni se mettre à genou devant Sirius pour le faire changer d’avis. Il a sa fierté et tient à la garder. Mais il se doit aussi d’être franc. Il ne peut laisser Sirius penser qu’il n’est qu’un adolescent incapable de réfréner ses envies. Voilà pourquoi, il explique :

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir tort dans cette histoire, Sirius. Tu l’es également. Je ne suis pas venu pour t’embrasser ou juste recommencer comme tu le dis. Je voulais seulement que tu me prennes dans tes bras, Sirius. Je voulais seulement que tu m’accueilles comme il se doit. Je voulais seulement savoir que je t’avais manqué. C’est tout.

Et sur ces derniers mots, non seulement sa voix disparait dans les ténèbres, mais également sa silhouette, laissant Sirius en pleure.

L’ainé des Black prend sa tête dans ses mains, incapable d’empêcher le flow de tristesse. Merlin ! Qu’a-t-il fait ? Mentir à Regulus à propos de ce qu’il ressent est une chose. Être méchant envers son frère en est une autre. Si Reg est aussi perdu qu’il l’est à propos de ce qui est arrivé, il vient non seulement de ruiner leur relation – quel qu’elle soit – mais il vient également de blesser son frère sévèrement. Et c’est tout simplement insupportable.

Ce n’est que quelques heures plus tard que Sirius trouve finalement la force de bouger. Il a fini son paquet de cigarettes et n’a plus aucune larme dans son corps. Il est frigorifié, triste et perdu. Malheureusement son retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ne peut en rien l’aider. Il doit faire face à ses amis maintenant. Et il n’en a pas envie. Il n’en a pas besoin. Le seul dont il est envie et besoin est Regulus. Merlin ! Pourquoi faut-il qu’il soit si perturbé ?

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 4 : BLACK is the New Breakdown**


	5. BLACK is the New Breakdown

**Chapitre 4 : BLACK is the New Breakdown**

Quand Sirius se réveille le jour suivant, il n’est pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il vient de passer une nuit plutôt difficile : son visage en porte largement les stigmates. D’autant plus ses yeux, injectés de sang dû aux nombreuses larmes qu’il a versées. Mais pas seulement. Ils sont également remplis de colère. Colère contre lui-même, contre Regulus – sans réelle raison d’ailleurs – contre le monde entier. Et les mots « laissez-moi tranquille » sont inscrits sur l’intégralité de son corps.

Il veut cesser de penser à Regulus mais bien sûr ses rêves et pensées sont et n’ont été concentrés que sur le visage de son frère, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Sirius est si perdu que pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sait réellement pas quoi faire. Il ne peut tout simplement pas admettre le fait qu’il est indéniablement attiré par Reg. Son frère, pour l’amour de Merlin !

Il a à peine ouvert ses yeux, n’a pas encore vu quiconque mais il veut déjà être seul. Il veut que cette journée se termine. Alors qu’il tourne son regard vers le plafond de son baldaquin, Sirius tente de se concentrer. Il doit se remettre en selle. Sa journée sera différente de sa nuit. Il va se lever, se diriger vers la salle de bain, prendre une douche bouillante et finalement retrouver ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Tout cela sans penser à Regulus. Pas une seule fois.

Au départ, Sirius croit vraiment en cette résolution. Il pense qu’il va réussir à oublier et avancer. Il parvient à se lever sans trop de difficultés. Mais vient ensuite le premier obstacle de sa journée. Alors qu’il est en train de se laver, la tentation de se caresser en pensant à Regulus est des plus fortes. Mais il tient bon et c’est en soit une petite victoire. Néanmoins, sa joie retombe assez rapidement quand il s’assoit à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Inévitablement et comme la veille, ses yeux trouvent son Serpentard de frère et désormais il ne peut plus penser clairement. Regulus est en train de regarder dans le vide, ses yeux aussi inexpressifs que d’habitude. Mais Sirius sait qu’il n’en est rien. Regulus n’est pas un serpent pour rien. Il est très fort pour cacher ses réels sentiments. Il n’a l’air ni en colère ni triste, ni rien du tout. Mais, tout au fond de ses pupilles, ses émotions résident. Sirius voit à travers. Quand Regulus veut quelque chose, il devient un prédateur traquant sa proie.

Ou peut-être que Sirius est paranoïaque ou juste fou. Assurément les deux. À bien y réfléchir, il doit admettre qu’il aime assez l’idée d’être la proie de Reg. Son frère ne cessera jamais de le poursuivre. Ce qui signifie qu’il sera pour toujours dans la ligne de mire de Regulus, la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Et cela compte pour Sirius. Il doit se raccrocher à cette pensée. Quitte à être tordu, autant l’être à fond !

Le but originel de sa journée est déjà oublié. Regulus l’a ensorcelé. L’image de son frère est la seule que son cerveau accepte de traiter. En aucun cas sa journée sera différente de sa nuit, ou de tous les autres jours depuis leur baiser. Regulus l’a définitivement ensorcelé. Et s’il doit être honnête, tout au fond de lui, Sirius aime ça. Car, peu importe à quel point cette situation le rend malade et le perturbe, il ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir des papillons dans le ventre…

… jusqu’à ce que Regulus commence à parler avec ses amis. Et immédiatement, tous ses sentiments confus disparaissent. Sirius n’est que jalousie. Depuis sa naissance, il se sent exclusif à l’égard de Regulus. Et c’est bien pire depuis leur baiser et peut-être même encore davantage depuis leur dernière conversation. Il ne peut s’empêcher de s’imaginer… Peut-être que Reg est réellement déçu par son attitude. Peut-être qu’il le déteste. Peut-être qu’il ne voudra jamais plus lui parler. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il est si amical avec ses Serpentard.

Sirius secoue la tête puis finalement ferme les yeux. Si l’objet de ses tentations n’est pas si clairement face à lui, peut-être a-t-il encore une chance de conserver un minimum de sa santé mentale. Merlin ! Si seulement il pouvait comprendre ce qu’il veut. Mais cela semble voué à l’échec si Sirius ne se décide pas à écouter son cœur.

Et puisque durant les jours suivants, il reste imperméable à la voix de son cœur, sa situation ne s’arrange pas. Il persiste à être d’une humeur de chien. Pire que ça en fait. Plus les jours passent, plus sa vie devient insupportable. Le temps passe jusqu’à ce qu’il soit incapable de donner une seule raison valable pour laquelle il doit résister et ne pas se laisser aller à son attirance. Il pense mourir rien qu’à l’idée de regarder Reg une seconde de plus.

En même temps, comment pourrait-il aller mieux s’il ne peut avoir Regulus ? Il sait ce que c’est d’avoir la peau de son frère contre la sienne. Il sait ce que c’est d’être réellement heureux. Comment pourrait-il vouloir quoi que ce soit d’autre ? Il ne peut tout simplement pas.

Alors que les jours passent, Sirius semble de plus en plus prêt à accepter qu’il n’est qu’un nouveau monstre dans la famille Black. Un monstre qui désire embrasser son petit frère et faire bien plus que cela. Mais Sirius est un combattant. Il n’est pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Et il sait que ces derniers jours, il n’en a pas été un. Pas vraiment. Les Gryffondor ne sont pas réputés pour réfléchir. Ils agissent. Et c’est ce qu’il doit faire. Peu importe quoi. Mais arrêter de penser. Peut-être pourrait-il se souler et rester dans cet état pour le reste de sa vie ? Ou bien est-ce une terrible idée. Rien ne pourrait refréner son esprit embrumé d’aller directement dans l’antre du Serpent. Le risque est trop élevé. Il prendrait probablement Regulus sans même lui demander son avis.

Non, il faut qu’il trouve quelque chose d’autre. Après une semaine et demie de constant brainstorming, il manque malheureusement d’options. Sirius n’est que l’ombre de lui-même. Ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Chaque jour, ses amis et particulièrement James essayent de savoir ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Chaque jour, il reste silencieux. Il dit que tout va bien, même si c’est un évident mensonge. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que la solution à tous ses problèmes viendrait justement de son meilleur ami.

James, qui, comme à son habitude, est en train de parler de Lily, vient à sa rescousse, sans même le savoir, donnant à Sirius la solution idéale. Les garçons se trouvent alors dans la Grande Salle en ce dimanche matin quand cela fait tilt dans l’esprit de Sirius : les filles sont la solution. Deux semaines depuis qu’ils sont revenus et il n’est pas encore sorti avec qui que ce soit. Il faut qu’il cesse de se morfondre à propos de son frère, qu'il trouve une fille à serrer et tout sera parfait. Il pourra finalement tourner la page que représente Regulus, n’est-ce pas ? En tout cas, il peut essayer.

Première chose à faire : trouver une cible. Alors qu’il regarde tout autour de la Grande Salle, loin de son frère pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Sirius ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer que tous les visages des filles (et des garçons aussi d’ailleurs) semblent insipide comparés à celui de Regulus. Sirius ne perd pas espoir et continue à chercher une fille après qui il n’a pas encore couru. Finalement, il trouve la perle rare : une fille aussi jolie qu’intelligente. Mais plus que tout, une fille qui l’a jusqu’à présent évité comme la peste. Est-ce intentionnel ou inconscient qu’il choisisse la fille la plus difficile à avoir ? À vrai dire, Sirius n’a pas envie de savoir qu’il n’a quasiment aucune chance. Non qu’il n’aime pas un bon défi.

Les deux semaines qui suivent, l’attitude de Sirius subit une légère modification. Bien sûr, il reste complètement obsédé par son frère mais il parvient tout de même à l’oublier quelques minutes afin de mener à bien sa mission. Chaque jour, il prend un peu de son temps pour parler à certaines filles et petit à petit il se rapproche de sa cible jusqu’à ce qu’il lui parle enfin.

Le samedi matin suivant, quand Sirius arrive dans la Grande Salle, arborant son premier réel sourire depuis des semaines, James, Remus et Peter ne peuvent en être plus surpris. Mais c’est avant d’entendre la raison du bonheur de Sirius.

\- Adélaïde a accepté de venir à Pré-au-lard avec toi ! s’exclame Peter tout à coup. Je n’en reviens pas.

Sirius lui renvoie un sourire satisfait, très fier de son petit effet.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas pour ma part, ajoute Remus, toujours aussi intelligent, c’est pourquoi tu ne t’en es pas vanté jusqu’à présent.

Sirius hausse les épaules comme pour montrer qu’il ne voit pas le problème. James et Remus ne sont pas stupides néanmoins et ils s’accordent pour dire que cela ne ressemble pas du tout à leur ami. Après un bref échange de regard, Remus se tourne vers Peter pour commencer une conversation, donnant à James l’opportunité de murmurer :

\- Te languissais-tu d’elle durant tout ce temps ? Était-ce la raison de ton attitude si bizarre ?

\- On peut dire ça, admet Sirius, souriant largement. Je t’avais dit que ce n’était rien.

\- Mais tu vas mieux maintenant. Ou plutôt tu iras mieux ce soir.

\- Espérons-le.

\- J’ignorais qu’Adélaïde était la fille que tu poursuivais. Ne te méprend pas, elle est parfaite et tout. Mais d’habitude, tu n’es pas le genre de garçon qui aime attendre. Et elle t’a déjà rembarré une bonne dizaine de fois. Et puis, ces dernières semaines, tu ne semblais pas être après elle.

\- Peut-être pas de la façon habituelle. Parfois, il faut changer sa tactique, être patient et discret.

\- En attendant, je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Je suppose qu’on ne va pas te voir beaucoup aujourd’hui.

\- Tu supposes bien, mon cher Cornedrue.

\- Je n’en reviens pas de dire ça mais tu es bien plus beau quand tu souris, Patmol.

\- Fais attention. Je vais finir par croire que je t’intéresse.

Et sur ces mots, les deux garçons commencent à chahuter. Et ça fait drôlement du bien.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les Maraudeurs arrivent à Pré-au-Lard, aussi bruyamment que d’habitude. Adélaïde est avec son groupe de Serdaigle quand Sirius la voit. Après un clin d’œil en direction de James, il rejoint la jeune fille.

Ils passent une après-midi des plus agréables, se promenant et discutant dans les rues du village enneigé jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Toujours aussi charmant, Sirius n’a aucune difficulté à trouver des sujets de conversation et Adélaïde semble s’amuser. L’atmosphère du salon de thé étant favorable à un rapprochement, dès qu’il en a l’occasion, Sirius n’hésite pas. Il n’écoute pas non son cœur qui lui dit de ne rien tenter. Il embrasse délicatement Adélaïde sur les lèvres. Le baiser ne dure pas très longtemps pour la simple raison que Sirius ne se sent pas à l’aise. La première pensée qu’il a est pour Regulus. Il ne peut s’abstenir de comparer les lèvres de son frère à celles d’Adélaïde. Il ne peut s’empêcher de noter que leurs bouches ne s’accordent pas avec la même harmonie qu’avec Reg. À cet instant, Sirius a envie de vomir, de pleurer ou de cogner sa tête contre un mur. Les trois en même temps, sans doute.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Sirius ? demande Adélaïde après une minute de silence.

\- Très bien. Et toi ? Parvient à demander Sirius.

\- Ce n’est pas grave si tu n’as pas aimé, tu sais. Tu n’as pas à me mentir.

\- Je savais que tu étais intelligente, Adé. Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. On est deux dans un baiser. Tu embrasses bien mais tu ne peux pas simuler des sentiments. Ne t’inquiète pas. Il n’y a pas de mal. Si je dois être franche, je n’avais pas accepté ce rendez-vous pour ça à la base.

\- Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison alors ? Je ne veux pas être prétentieux mais les filles qui me disent oui ont en général les mêmes intentions que moi.

\- Les miennes me sont propres, répond Adélaïde en riant. Au moins, j’ai pu voir une part de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais. Étant donné ta réputation, je croyais que tu n’étais qu’un con qui aimait étendre son tableau de chasse. Mais tu es à la recherche de l’amour, à ce que je vois.

\- Même si je suis flatté par ton compliment – si on peut le prendre comme tel – tu n’as pas répondu à ma question…

\- Okay, je me sens un peu honteuse de te dire ça mais j’ai un petit béguin pour ton frère. Je ne sais pas, je crois qu’au départ, je voulais que tu nous serves d’entremetteur. Mais après je n’ai pu m’empêcher de voir à quel point tu es charmant et disons-le tu ressembles beaucoup à Regulus. C’était une erreur de ma part, même si j’ai passé une super après-midi.

Sirius a cessé d’écouter à la fin de la première phrase, se disant qu’il comprend très bien l’effet d’avoir le béguin pour Regulus. Malheureusement, cette pensée le ramène à son frère et c’est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il parvient néanmoins à reprendre la conversation mais heureusement pour lui, d’un commun accord ils décident d’achever leur rendez-vous peu de temps après.

Les sorts ne semblent décidément pas en la faveur de Sirius car au moment où ils quittent le salon de thé, Regulus passe devant eux, entouré de se bande de Serpentard. Pour une fois, Reg ne cherche pas à cacher ses émotions derrière son masque. Il est d’abord surpris mais le sentiment passe vite et il n’est ensuite que colère. Ses yeux sont remplis d’un feu obscur. Il ne s’attend pas à la réaction de Sirius en revanche, qui se mord la lèvre inférieure comme pour s’empêcher d’agir. La fille qui accompagne Sirius se tourne vers son frère lui adressant un sourire étrange avant de le quitter. À ce point, Regulus et Sirius cessent de se fixer, avançant d’un commun accord.

Après cela, Sirius ne s’embête pas à aller aux Trois Balais. Même si boire un verre pourrait lui être utile, il n’a pas envie de voir ses amis et d’écouter leurs questions. Il veut être seul pour réfléchir à son rendez-vous raté et toutes les émotions apportées par le baiser. Ou plutôt leur absence.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand James, Remus et Peter rentrent finalement de Pré-au-Lard, ils trouvent Sirius déjà couché, dormant profondément. Même s’il sourit en voyant son meilleur ami, James ne peut s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils, se demandant si Sirius va enfin mieux.

Les jours suivants ne lui apportent pas la confirmation qu’il cherchait. Ou peut-être le font-ils. À vrai dire, Sirius semble reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, à savoir sortir avec toutes les filles de Poudlard qui veulent de lui, ce qui représente un nombre conséquent. En treize jours, Sirius établit son nouveau record de conquêtes. Un record imbattable lorsqu’on pense qu’il peut être vu avec trois filles différentes du petit-déjeuner au dîner en passant par le déjeuner. À temps désespéré, mesures désespérées.

Finalement, cet impossible marathon s’achève le samedi soir suivant. Après avoir passé une journée à la fois merveilleuse et horrible, Sirius s’est décidé sur sa prochaine cible : cette fille, quasi inconnue, qu’il est à présent en train d’embrasser dans un couloir vide. Le baiser est aussi infâme que ceux qu’il a eus ces deux dernières semaines mais il n’en a que faire. Sauf que tout à coup, la silhouette de son frère attire son attention. Et alors que la jeune fille continue de l’embrasser, avec acharnement, il ne peut quitter Regulus des yeux. Et involontairement, son corps réagit à ce regard. Ce qui le place dans une position un peu étrange car la fille pense que ses bons soins ont finalement porté leur fruit. Bien sûr, c’est la première fois que Sirius fait face à cette situation depuis longtemps – depuis son baiser avec Regulus en fait. Sirius réagit mal, repoussant la jeune fille assez violemment, lui intimant de partir.

Quand Sirius se retrouve enfin seul, il se tourne vers Regulus qui a disparu. Et tout à coup, Sirius se demande s’il n’a pas tout imaginé. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains. Son corps tout entier le fait souffrir. Il se sent si mal. Il cogne sa tête contre le mur le plus proche. Une fois. Deux fois. Quand il est finalement étourdi, il sait qu’il est temps de bouger. Après tout, il ne devrait même pas être dans le couloir à cette heure. Cette nuit-là, alors qu’il se dirige vers son lit, les yeux de Sirius sont remplis de larmes.

Le jour suivant, son premier geste est de chercher son frère du regard mais Regulus l’ignore. L’état de Sirius, qui n’est déjà pas très bon, ne cesse d’empirer. Tant et si bien qu’il finit par prendre une décision importante.

Il est 18h lorsque Sirius se décide finalement à se tourner vers James pour lui demander son aide.

\- Est-ce que je peux t’emprunter ton balai, Cornedrue ? J’ai besoin de me changer les idées et je pense qu’un tour de balai me fera le plus grand bien.

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu n’auras pas tellement de temps avant le repas.

\- Je crois que je vais passer le dîner.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas tu devrais peut-être attendre quelques minutes histoire d’être sûr que l’équipe de Serpentard a fini son entrainement.

Sirius hausse les épaules.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi.

Bien sûr, il n’écoute pas le conseil de James. Il n’a pas oublié l’entrainement. Tout le contraire à vrai dire. Il fait évidemment exprès d’aller là-bas à cette heure-là. Ces dernières semaines l’ont assuré d’une chose : il ne peut passer une minute de plus sans parler à Regulus. Il est plus qu’obsédé par son frère maintenant. Alors s’ils parlent, peut-être qu’il ira mieux.

Quittant la tour des Gryffondor, Sirius se demande ce qu’il peut attendre de leur futur rencontre. Il est conscient juste qu’il a reporté cette discussion depuis trop longtemps. Ils ont réellement besoin de parler. Franchement. Sans détour.

Quel naïf jeune homme Sirius est ! C’est mal connaître Regulus que de penser qu’il ne va pas en profiter. Après tout, Sirius n’est-il pas celui qui s’est comparé à une proie, Regulus étant son prédateur ?

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 5 : BLACK is the New Reunion**


	6. BLACK is the New Reunion

**Chapitre 5 : BLACK is the New Reunion**

Si vous lui demandez un compte rendu de sa journée, Regulus vous dira qu’il vient de passer un après-midi en tout point parfait. D’une part, ses cours se sont révélés digne de son attention et d’autre part, l’entrainement de Quidditch auquel il vient d’assister a été on ne peut plus exceptionnel. Et puis, il a cette sensation dans un coin de son esprit, sensation qu’il ne peut d’ailleurs pas expliquer, qui lui dit que sa situation avec Sirius va enfin se décanter dans un futur proche. Il ne pourrait avoir davantage raison !

Alors qu’il quitte le terrain accompagné ses coéquipiers, Regulus aperçoit au loin la silhouette de Sirius. Sa première réaction est de froncer les sourcils. Après tout, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que _cette_ journée devienne encore plus agréable. Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction. Son plan a parfaitement marché. La vue de son frère est un pur délice. Il sent, même s’ils ne sont pas côte-à-côte, pas encore en tout cas, que Sirius est stressé. Le visage de son frère est paré de jolis rosissements que Regulus devine comme étant la marque de sa hâte à le rejoindre pour ne pas le manquer mais également le trouble que leur futur rencontre lui prodigue. Ce qui rend le sourire de Regulus encore plus prononcé. Oh, Sirius… Si seulement tu savais.

Regulus ne perd pas de temps pour s’excuser auprès de ses amis. Ils repartent en direction des vestiaires tandis que lui, se contente de rester bien droit, au milieu du terrain, son balai volant à ses côtés, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il peut dire quand Sirius comprend que sa présence a été découverte car son frère se met à sourire timidement. Il tient son balai dans sa main droite, ou plutôt celui de James. Regulus soupire. Ce simple fait a le don de le rendre jaloux. Conservant son masque de Serpentard, il tente de retenir son sourire suffisant.

\- Mon cher frère, dit-il d’un ton très Black. Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour revenir me voir… Un mois… Très Gryffondor de ta part.

\- Arrête de faire ton connard, Reg et contente-toi de profiter ! répond Sirius, en frappant le sol pour s’envoler.

Se retrouver au contact de Regulus est tellement facile. Si facile qu’il abandonne en un éclair son attitude de Poufsouffle pour redevenir un impétueux Black.

\- C’est exactement ce que je vais faire, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi.

Et sur ces mots, Regulus suit son frère dans les airs.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils volent côte-à-côte, profitant des sensations que procurent le vol, profitant également d’être ensemble, tout simplement, ce qui n’est pas arrivé depuis si longtemps en réalité. Puis, Regulus fait venir un Souaffle et ils s’amusent alors à se faire des passes.

\- Tu as finalement décidé de bien te comporter ? demande Regulus après un temps suffisamment long, s’il doit en juger en tout cas.

Sirius fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Tu n’as pas arrêté de broyer du noir ces dernières semaines… explique Regulus de son air toujours suffisant.

\- Excuse-moi si la situation me perturbe, répond Sirius en soupirant.

Il est à la base celui qui voulait discuter mais ce n’est plus le cas à présent. Ce moment qu’il passe avec Regulus est tellement agréable qu’il ne veut pas que quoi que ce soit le gâche.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? lui demande finalement Regulus. Je veux dire, si tu n’as pas encore pris de décision…

\- Je ne pouvais pas passer une seconde de plus sans toi, voilà tout.

La franchise de Sirius est suffisante pour déstabiliser Regulus. Les deux frères se regardent un long moment, suffisamment longtemps pour que le Souaffle tombe sur le sol.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? S’enquiert Regulus car malgré son attitude, il est loin de se sentir réellement confiant.

\- On améliore notre lien fraternel… tente Sirius en haussant les épaules. On se rapproche, quoi.

\- J’ai bien quelques activités à te proposer pour faciliter le rapprochement…

\- Reg ! Ce n’est pas drôle.

\- Bien sûr que ça l’est. Et tu le sais très bien. Tu aurais rigolé, avant.

\- Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, je ne peux plus agir comme avant. J’ai essayé pendant tout ce temps mais ça n’a pas marché.

\- Tu as seulement essayé d’effacer ce qui s’est passé entre nous. Tu n’as pas essayé d’écouter ton cœur, tes sentiments, ce que tu veux vraiment. Voilà pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Car je ne vais pas bien maintenant…

\- Je suis ton frère, Sirius, un Serpentard, et quelqu’un d’intelligent. Même le plus idiot des Poufsouffle s’en serait aperçu. Je veux dire, on se demande pourquoi tes chers amis n’ont pas encore compris.

\- Ne soit pas si clairement jaloux, Reg.

\- Je me fous de le dire tout fort : je suis jaloux !

\- Tu ne peux pas dire cela. Tu ne peux pas me parler de cette façon, dit Sirius, fermant ses yeux.

Les deux frères sont à présent côte-à-côte dans les airs. Ils ne se touchent pas mais se frôlent.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c’est exactement ce que tu veux entendre.

\- Merlin, Reg ! On est frères.

\- Et donc ?

\- C’est… mal ?

\- Tu dois arrêter de faire ta Drama Queen. Je sais que c’est ta marque de fabrique mais tu dois t’en remettre. On est deux grands garçons. On en a tous les deux eu envie. On en a encore envie. Point à la ligne. Et si tu dois vraiment mettre un nom là-dessus, dis-toi que c’était une expérience. Et que ça pourrait toujours en être une…

Après avoir fixé Sirius une minute entière, Regulus part en piqué. Sirius admire la technique de son frère durant quelques temps. Il ne peut regarder ailleurs. Il est bien trop doué.

\- Je dois avouer, tu es vraiment bon sur un balai, dit d’ailleurs Sirius après qu’ils aient atterri.

\- Je suis assurément nait pour monter, répond Regulus, son éternel air suffisant au visage.

Et Sirius ne peut s’empêcher de rire, tout en pensant que Reg a bien raison. Les images de leur nuit sont de nouveau très vivantes dans son esprit et il doit réprimer un gémissement.

Après cela, ils rejoignent les vestiaires communs à toutes les équipes. Sirius s’assoit sur l’un des bancs en face des douches, tout à coup parfaitement conscient qu’ils sont seuls et qu’ils sont supposés se laver dans la même pièce. Sirius s’affale contre le mur : il ne sait que faire. Il ne peut s’empêcher d’observer chaque geste de Regulus. Son frère, qui ne semble pas du tout perturbé par leur proximité. À vrai dire, il commence immédiatement à se déshabiller, en face de Sirius.

En moins de deux minutes, Regulus se tient debout, dans toute sa gloire. La nuit où tout a basculé – pour le meilleur ou pour le pire selon le point de vue – Sirius n’avait pas eu l’opportunité de regarder attentivement le corps nu de son frère. Mais le voilà à présent : absolument magnifique. Une apparition tout droit venu du paradis. Sirius se mord la lèvre inférieure pour s’empêcher de gémir.

Regulus continue de le fixer alors qu’il pénètre dans la plus proche douche. Sans attendre, il commence à se laver jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve son érection grandissante. Sirius ne peut le nier désormais. Il est fasciné par le somptueux sexe de Regulus. Sirius se lèche les babines, tel le chien qu’il est parfois. D’un mouvement très lent, il se déshabille, ses yeux toujours sur Reggie. Il se redresse et marche en direction de son frère.

Être proche de Regulus, touché par son aura magique est exceptionnel, grisant. Sirius se trouve déjà dans une autre dimension. Il approche sa main de la joue de Regulus afin de le caresser tendrement. Leurs cœurs battent un peu plus fort. Leurs yeux se ferment au même moment puis se retrouvent, remplis de désir et d’envie. Regulus n’hésite pas. Il est évident qu’il veut montrer quelque chose à Sirius, qu’il veut se faire comprendre clairement. Il immobilise donc Sirius contre le plus proche mur, l’eau bouillante dégoulinant sur leurs deux corps. Leur mutuelle envie les illumine quasiment. Regulus se rapproche encore davantage mais n’embrasse pas son frère. Pas encore. Il le séduit jusqu’à laisser Sirius au bord d’un précipice de plaisir, prêt à tomber de bon gré.

Alors leurs bouches se trouvent finalement. Avec tendresse. Avec impatience. Leurs langues reprennent une danse qui leur est déjà familière. Sirius n’a jamais rien ressenti de tel. C’est impossible. Il n’y a pas de mot pour décrire ce sentiment. À part la perfection.

Les baisers de Regulus sont passionnés et si bon. Meilleur que le paradis lui-même. Si bon que cela ne peut être mal.

Et ce que Reg est en train de faire maintenant est l’opposé du mal. Sirius voudrait se convaincre que ce n’est qu’un baiser. Un simple baiser sous la douche. Un long baiser et deux corps pressés l’un contre l’autre. Deux corps, leurs corps, plus qu’excités, se frottant avec désespoir. Mais c’est tellement plus que cela. Car c’est la bouche de Regulus contre la sienne, puis sur son torse tout entier, descendant de son cou à son bas-ventre. Et enfin, les lèvres de Regulus se refermant sur son sexe. Merlin ! Regulus, son propre frère, est en train de le sucer. Et il ne voit rien de mal là-dedans.

Sirius a toujours les yeux fixés sur son cadet et il pense que la simple vision des yeux de Regulus va le faire jouir. Putain, qu’est-ce qu’il est beau, sa bouche ouverte, sur ses genoux devant lui. Sirius sent un élan de puissance se précipiter dans ses veines, dans son corps tout entier. C’est au-delà de la perfection maintenant.

Regulus ne taquine plus. Il en est incapable. Il doit foncer. Depuis cette nuit de Juillet, depuis bien plus longtemps que ça s’il doit être franc, il en meurt d’envie. Il meurt d’envie de tenir Sirius dans le creux de sa main, dans le creux de sa bouche plus exactement. Il se sent tellement bien à cet instant. Tellement bien qu’il perd presque notion de la réalité, qu’il perd presque son objectif de vue.

Sirius est complètement submergé par ses sensations. Il sent son corps entier trembler un peu plus fort. Il va jouir, salement. Et c’est exactement ce qui se produit. Quand Regulus le tient de cette manière, quand il le suce comme ça, il ne peut avoir honte. C’est sacrément parfait. Spécialement la façon dont Regulus avale son sperme, le goutant sur ses lèvres, un air de régal, de pur extasie au visage. Sirius sait que personne ne peut lui donner ce que Reg vient de lui offrir. Personne.

D’un mouvement plein de grâce, Regulus se relève, faisant face à son frère, ce petit sourire qu’il ne peut réprimer. Sirius est encore en train de trembler. Le rythme de son cœur est à nouveau en train de s’accélérer. Et ce n’est pas seulement à cause de son orgasme. Regulus est la cause de ses rapides pulsations : son visage, sa façon de l’observer, les sentiments qu’il lui renvoie quand ils se regardent ainsi.

De nouveau, Regulus se rapproche et Sirius frissonne d’anticipation. Ils vont de nouveau s’embrasser. Il va pouvoir toucher Regulus et le faire jouir parfaitement. Sauf que rien de tel n’arrive. Regulus murmure à son oreille quelque chose qu’il ne veut pas entendre maintenant, quelque chose qui stoppe son cœur :

\- Retourne voir tes filles, maintenant, si c’est elles que tu veux…

Sirius est bien trop étonné pour réagir. Il voit Regulus quitter la douche et refermer le rideau derrière lui. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Il reste sous l’eau incapable de bouger, incapable de se laver, durant ce qui semble être une décennie mais n’est vraisemblablement qu’une minute. Quand il sort finalement de la douche, Regulus est déjà parti depuis longtemps, laissant un Sirius pensif, de nouveau face aux mêmes questions qu’auparavant. Mais ses réponses sont peut-être différentes. Regulus sait exactement comment le faire réagir, il doit l’avouer. Et il sait ce qu’il veut. Il sait également ce qui est bon pour lui.

Sirius a enfin compris que son attitude vis-à-vis de son frère l’a fait souffrir. Bien sûr, Reg l’a vu sortir avec toutes ces filles et il a plus que probablement détesté cela. Sirius peut être con parfois. Ce trait de caractère égoïste lui vient directement de son ascendance Black. Quoi qu’il en soit, ils ont tous les deux souffert de la situation. Voilà pourquoi ce soir, Regulus ne lui a pas laissé le temps de le toucher. Car cela aurait fait trop. Regulus a fait la seule chose intelligente à faire, la seule chose qui lui permettait de se protéger : d’une part, il a montré à Sirius ce qu’il pourrait avoir, à savoir le cœur de son frère aussi bien que son corps ; d’autre part, il l’a confronté à ce choix, lui donnant par là-même une solution. Savoir que Regulus le connait et le comprend si bien est époustouflant. Car Regulus avait raison un peu plus tôt : c’est exactement ce que Sirius veut tout au fond de lui, savoir que Regulus le veut mais avoir une possibilité d’apaiser ses propres états d’âme. Regulus lui a offert tout cela sur un plateau : Sirius peut désormais envisager ce qu’ils ont fait comme une expérience. Merci Reg de lui avoir donné une autre opportunité de se voiler la face… Et pas seulement la face à ce rythme-là.

Sirius est encore perdu dans ses pensées quand il atteint enfin la tour des Gryffondor. Il pénètre dans la Salle Commune, murmurant un mot de passe que son cerveau ne veut pas traiter. La peau de Regulus est encore omniprésente dans son esprit. Quand il se prend James de plein fouet, il doit donc réfléchir une minute entière pour se rappeler qui ce garçon est supposé être.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Patmol ? Tu es tout rouge. Ca t’a fait du bien de voler ?

\- Ouais. C’était génial. Je suis seulement fatigué. Je vais me coucher, maintenant.

Et il disparait aussi vite que possible, laissant ses amis intrigués.

Alors qu’il tombe sur son lit, Sirius cherche encore à rationnaliser ce qui vient juste d’arriver. Ce n’était que la bouche de Regulus sur son sexe. Ce n’était que son frère le suçant jusqu’à en perdre la raison. Ce n’était que le nirvana. Comme est-il censé rationnaliser cela ?

Parfois, Sirius est un tel Gryffondor, à agir sans penser. C’est ce qu’il a fait ce soir et il en a été récompensé car même s’il est encore perdu, il arrive un peu mieux à voir où il va. C’est ce qu’il est de nouveau en train de faire, à ressasser les sensations que lui a apportées la bouche de Regulus, et dans un sens, il est également récompensé. Car bien sûr son corps ne peut s’empêcher de réagir à se souvenir. Il est de nouveau excité. Il ferme donc son rideau, lançant quelques sortilèges nécessaires. Alors, sa main trouve facilement son sexe, lui donnant la permission d’exprimer à voix haute son désir pour son frère. Mon dieu ! Merlin ! Serpentard aidez-le !

De l’autre côté du château, Regulus se trouve également dans son lit et il n’est pas si loin des pensées de Sirius. En réalité, Regulus est en train de se dire qu’il est très fier de lui. Il est fier d’être un sournois Serpentard car parfois, cela en vaut vraiment la peine. Sournois ne veut pas nécessairement dire méchant, cela signifie juste savoir ce que l’on veut et être prêt à tout pour l’avoir. Regulus serait prêt à faire de mauvaises choses s’il le devait. Il aurait été capable de faire rompre Sirius s’il avait été avec quelqu’un. Il aurait été capable de tout faire pour lui permettre de voir la vérité. Il est donc très fier. Il sait qu’il a réussi. Il sait que Sirius va réagir. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, cela veut dire qu’il n’en vaut pas la peine. Mais Sirius en vaut la peine. Il le sait. Car il est son frère et ce mot signifie tout. Alors qu’il laisse ses pensées le conduire vers Sirius, Regulus ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il est excité. Encore ou de nouveau, il ne peut le décider. Il aurait pu laisser Sirius s’occuper de lui, il en avait évidemment envie mais c’était la chose à faire. Pour que Sirius comprenne. Pour que lui préserve son cœur. Maintenant, il doit juste attendre que Sirius agisse. Il lui reste une dernière chose à faire et Sirius et lui seront égaux. Après tout, le jeune homme lui a brisé le cœur avec ses multiples conquêtes, toutes aussi pathétiques les unes que les autres.

…

Le lendemain matin, quand Sirius arrive dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, ses yeux tombent directement sur Regulus. Pour la première fois depuis… probablement sa vie entière, Sirius rougit. Sirius rougit ! Pas un faux rougissement. Un vrai. Car il est troublé à la vue de son frère, dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne verra plus jamais la bouche de Regulus de la même manière. Comment le pourrait-il ?

La réaction de Regulus est attendue : il sourit avec satisfaction. Assez rapidement cependant, il cesse de regarder Sirius pour se tourner vers ses amis. Sirius est bien entendu légèrement déconcerté mais il n’a pas le temps d’y réfléchir que déjà il tombe sur James. La première réaction du jeune homme est de noter que c’est déjà la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures qu’ils se rentrent dedans mais alors il repère les rougissements de son ami.

\- Sirius, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Je n’ai jamais vu ton visage si rouge avant ? Hier, déjà, quand tu es rentré, tu étais bizarre. Et maintenant, tu rougis. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Je mérite une explication !

Heureusement, le ton de James est davantage taquin que réellement suppliant ou intrigué. Sirius s’en débarrasse donc avec un simple ‘Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles’ avant de se diriger vers la plus proche table.

Ils commencent à manger avant d’être soudainement interrompu par du bruit venant de la table des Serpentard. À vrai dire, la salle toute entière est interrompue. S’il n’était pas un fier Black en plus d’être un fier Gryffondor, Sirius aurait de nouveau rougi. Nul autre que Regulus Arcturus Black est à l’origine de cette agitation. De son observatoire, Sirius ne peut dire ce qui se passe réellement mais tous les regards de ses camarades sont sur son frère et particulièrement celui de… Quel est le nom de ce garçon déjà ? Sirius ne s’en souvient pas. Mais cela n’a pas d’importance. Car ils sont bien trop proches. Un pincement dans sa poitrine qu’il n’a jamais ressenti avec autant d’intensité prend Sirius par surprise. Un sentiment qu’il connait trop bien quand il est question de Regulus. Une émotion que seul son frère peut créer en lui.

Il n’y a plus de questions à propos du bien ou du mal désormais. Il n’y a qu’un seul sentiment : la jalousie. Sirius serait capable de se lever ici et maintenant pour casser la gueule de ce garçon, seulement parce qu’il a parlé avec Reg. Heureusement, son frère est celui qui se lève après un dernier rire, après un dernier contact avec son ami. Était-ce une caresse ? Sirius a envie de grogner. Il se réfrène mais n’attend pas avant de suivre Regulus. Il ne peut pas attendre. Il a fait son choix. Point final.

Sirius jurerait que Regulus sait qu’il est parti à sa suite car son petit frère le conduit vers un couloir vide. Sirius se fout qu’il soit incapable de lui résister. Il n’a qu’une envie à cet instant. Aussitôt que Regulus ralentit, donc, il l’attrape par le bras, le poussant dans la première classe vide. Puis, il n’hésite pas à parler, comme s’ils poursuivaient une précédente conversation :

\- Tu m’appartiens Regulus. Est-ce que tu comprends : tu es à moi. Je ne veux que personne d’autre que moi soit si proche de toi. Est-ce clair ?

Regulus sourit comme si ce jour était le plus beau de toute sa vie. Puis il répond de cette voix qui fait fondre Sirius :

\- Tu dis que je t’appartiens, alors prouve-le, mon frère.

Et Sirius revendique la bouche de Regulus avec toute sa passion, les deux garçons se disputant la dominance.

…

A suivre avec :

**Chapitre 6 : BLACK is the New Misunderstanding**


	7. BLACK is the New Misunderstanding

**Chapitre 6 : BLACK is the New Misunderstanding**

Aux prémices d’une relation amoureuse, peu importe sa nature, tout est souvent merveilleux. Les frères Black n’échappent en rien à cet adage. Leur obligation de se voir en secret rajoute même un certain frisson aux plaisirs de la nouveauté d’être ensemble. Après quelques semaines passées à deux, leurs baisers demeurent toujours aussi parfaits. Leurs contacts physiques se veulent de plus en plus intimes, toujours plus incroyables au fil du temps.

Il y a cependant un problème que les deux frères rencontrent. Un problème de communication… Certains sujets sont en effet plus délicats à aborder lorsque votre liaison est basée en apparence sur le principe de l’expérimentation. Comment, par exemple, dire à son frère que l’on veut coucher avec lui ? Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que faire l’amour n’est pas un acte mineur. Difficile de l’apparenter à une simple entraide mutuelle, à une exploration de sa sexualité. Le sexe est une étape qui implique la plupart du temps des sentiments – bien que certaines personnes pourraient contredire ce fait. Les sentiments… voilà ce qui amène au deuxième sujet brulant d’une relation incestueuse. Comment dire à son frère qu’il se pourrait bien qu’on soit tombé amoureux de lui ?

Certes, expérimenter peut être à la fois amusant et agréable. Mais quand des sentiments sont impliqués, quand l’envie de sexe se fait chaque jour de plus en plus sentir, il devient difficile de gérer la situation. Et, à un moment où un autre, il est évident que cette situation risque de se disloquer.

…

Sirius connait le risque, cette issue inévitable. Il la connait depuis probablement le moment où il a accepté la proposition de Regulus. Mais, comme toute bonne autruche, il préfère se cacher de l’évidence.

Bien sûr, leurs premières semaines ensembles ont été un véritable paradis sur terre. Mais, plus le temps passe, plus Sirius se dit qu’il est probablement condamner à être constamment tourmenté. Après tout, il possède le sang des Black. La folie est un trait de son caractère.

Le pire pour Sirius ne vient pas de ses propres sentiments, mais bien du fait qu’il est incapable de prédire ce que son frère, Regulus a dans le cœur. Depuis le début de leur accord, les deux frères ont passé un certain temps à deux et pourtant les sentiments de Reg ne sont toujours pas gravés sur son visage. Ou bien Sirius n’est pas apte à les lire. Regulus est un Serpentard et bien sûr il utilise le sourire suffisant à profusion, ce qui n’est pas très aidant. Au moins, lorsqu’ils s’embrassent, Sirius peut dire qu’il est heureux, évanoui dans un bonheur complet. Mais ce n’est pas suffisant pour Sirius, qui est lui bloqué par de réels sentiments. Et puisque Regulus est celui qui a proposé l’idée de l’expérimentation… Cela ne l’aide pas du tout.

Les semaines passent cependant, les évènements s’enchainent comme par exemple le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, mais Sirius reste imperméable à tout cela. Il est de plus en plus perturbé par ses pensées. Les seuls instants capables de le ressourcer tels des oasis, adviennent en présence de Regulus… Car à ce moment-là, Sirius n’a pas besoin de questionner ses sentiments, il a juste à les éprouver.

Au départ, Sirius pensait qu’il pourrait vivre avec ses émotions, avec cet amour interdit qu’il ne veut pas encore admettre, avec cette peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés… C’était avant que James commence à poser des questions, avant que tout devienne trop dur à gérer.

…

James est loin d’être un imbécile. Depuis le début de l’année scolaire, il a, bien entendu, remarqué que Sirius n’est plus lui-même. Même si son ami a cherché à agir comme si tout était parfaitement normal, il n’est jamais parvenu à un résultat satisfaisant. Pas pour James, qui voit en lui si aisément… Et pourtant, il ne comprend toujours pas ce qui le perturbe… Si l’on prend en compte le fait que Sirius s’est tout à coup mis à être heureux, passant de plus en plus de temps loin des Maraudeurs, il est donc assez logique que James ait commencé à vérifier la Carte pour voir à quel endroit Sirius se rend tout le temps. Surtout car chaque soir, il emmène avec lui la cape d’invisibilité.

James ne se sent pas particulièrement voyeur cette nuit-là, lorsqu’il le suit. Non qu’il assiste à quoi que ce soit de probant. Les deux frères ont cependant cet air de soulagement sur leurs visages, ce qui étonne James grandement. Bien sûr, Sirius lui demande ce qu’il fait là, en plein milieu des cachots. Première chose qu’il pense à dire est qu’il effectue une patrouille. Mauvaise idée ! « Tu n’es même pas un préfet, James » lui réplique Sirius d’un rire nerveux. « Va te faire foutre » est la seule réponse intelligente qu’il trouve à dire. On peut dire qu’ils l’ont échappé belle ce soir-là. Mais échappé à quoi exactement ? Aucune idée.

Après cette nuit-là, les questions se multiplient. Mais Sirius contre toutes ses interrogations par une phrase simple : « J’aide Regulus à rester dans le droit chemin. » Quel droit chemin ? James n’en sait foutrement rien…

C’est alors que Sirius cesse d’emprunter sa cape et tout à coup son point et celui de Regulus commencent à disparaître de la Carte. Et James sait à présent où ils sont. Il en devient de plus en plus suspicieux. Même s’il est très loin d’imaginer ce qu’ils font réellement.

…

Et que font-ils exactement ? Ils s’embrassent, se touchent, se caressent, se sucent… Les basiques en somme. Comme d’habitude. Jusqu’à ce que soudainement, Regulus ouvre sa bouche pour parler. Ils sont alors dans un état bienheureux post-orgasmique, quand il laisse échapper :

\- Tu sais, je pensais à ton anniversaire… J’aimerais qu’on fasse plus. Je veux t’offrir quelque chose de spécial. C’est dans deux semaines après tout, j’ai pensé qu’on devrait peut-être en discuter.

Regulus, qu’as-tu fait ? Ne jamais parler de cela, ne jamais parler de sexe – puisque c’est exactement le sujet dont il s’agit – avec son frère ! Jamais.

La preuve : regarde la réaction de Sirius. Il ne sait comment réagir alors il ne dit rien du tout. Il se contente de regarder dans le vide. Bien sûr, qu’il en a envie. Il a tellement envie de faire l’amour à Regulus qu’il pourrait en mourir. Mais, et si ce n’est qu’une autre expérimentation ? Et si Regulus s’éloigne de lui après cela ? Leur accord n’a pas de date limite. En tout cas, ils n’en ont pas discuté. Mais s’ils couchent ensemble, ils ne pourront désormais plus dire que c’est encore une expérience. Sirius ne veut plus de ce mensonge. Il veut plus. Bien plus. Il veut Reg. Tout entier. Il lui a dit dès le début: Regulus lui appartient. Pas seulement son corps mais son cœur également.

Sirius mord sa langue pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne veut pas que Regulus le voit ainsi. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas tout simplement lui demander : Reg, est-ce que tu m’aimes ? Ce serait trop facile. Mais la vie n’est jamais facile quand on est un Black.

…

Le jour suivant, Sirius ne vient pas voir Regulus. Il se contente de lui envoyer un message lui expliquant qu’ils doivent être prudents et discrets car James est sur leur dos. Cela est donc probablement plus raisonnable qu’ils ne se voient pas cette nuit-là.

Écrire le message est une épreuve pour Sirius. Car sa plume veut se mouvoir de son propre accord et écrire ses propres mots, des mots qu’il n’est pas encore prêt à dévoiler. Des mots qu’il garde précieusement dans son cœur et son esprit. Des mots qui pourraient exploser à cause de leur force, de leur intensité, de leur pouvoir.

…

Une semaine passe et les deux frères ne se sont toujours pas revus. Regulus se demande ce qui est en train d’arriver mais chaque fois qu’il essaye de parler à Sirius, son frère est entouré par ses amis ou il n’est pas là du tout. Même quand il est avec les Maraudeurs, Sirius n’est que l’ombre de lui-même. Car il va mal. À nouveau. Il se sent mal. Une vraie loque humaine. De nouveau, ses pensées l’ont englouti. Peut-être est-il parfaitement stupide ? Il doit l’être puisqu’il évite Regulus, le seul être avec qui il peut agir facilement, le seul être qui lui permet d’être lui-même, qui lui donne la sensation d’être bien.

…

Bien sûr, James assiste impuissant au spectacle renvoyé par son ami. Il se sent mal à cause de cela. Peut-être que Sirius a atteint un état dépressif certain à cause de… quelque chose, quelqu’un ? James est certes un bon ami mais il n’est pas non plus maître en matière de tact. Quand il veut savoir quelque chose, il a tendance à pousser à bout la personne – autant demander à Lily Evans, elle en sait quelque chose ! Mais c’est bien pire avec Sirius. Car il ne veut pas que son ami se retrouve dans un état catatonique. Encore.

Durant cette semaine, James demande à Sirius ce qui ne va pas. À chaque instant, quitte à en faire une overdose. À un moment ou à un autre, il finira bien par réagir.

…

C’est vendredi soir et il est tard. Très tard. Si tard que James et Sirius sont seuls dans leur salle commune. Peter et Remus sont déjà couchés. Ils savent tous deux qu’il se passe quelque chose – en tout cas Remus le sait, et il pense que ses deux amis doivent parler seul à seul. Et il a raison, bien sûr. Remus a toujours raison. Même quand il ne connait rien des tenants et aboutissants d’une situation.

James et Sirius sont en train de boire. Une discussion à cœur ouvert commence toujours avec une bouteille de Whisky Pure Feu, tout le monde sait ça.

À quel moment Sirius comprend qu’il va finalement passer à table et dévoiler ce qu’il a sur le cœur ? Il ne sait pas vraiment. Probablement, après que James lui ai demandé pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes, ce qui lui arrive.

Sirius ne peut s’empêcher d’exploser. Il se lève et commence à arpenter la pièce de long en large et en travers, ses mots s’échappant de sa bouche sans qu’il puisse les contrôler.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que lorsque tout le monde pense que quelque chose est mal, alors cela l’est forcément ?

James regarde son ami, les yeux écarquillés. Que vient-il de dire ? Peut-être a-t-il bu plus que de raison. Ou alors pas assez pour ce type de conversation.

\- Car je ne le pense pas, continue Sirius. Je veux dire, je suis amoureux de quelqu’un. Même si ce quelqu’un était mon ami avant… Enfin, pas mon ami, tu vois ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de me dire au juste ? Que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Dire tout fort n’importe quelle pensée qui traverse son esprit n’est pas une bonne idée. James vient de le vérifier.

\- Quoi ! s’exclame Sirius, presque dégouté. Tu es comme mon frère.

Oups… Lapsus révélateur.

\- Enfin je veux dire non, tu n’es pas comme mon frère, mais…

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me considères pas comme ton frère. Car moi si, Sirius.

\- Je ne veux pas dire dans ce sens-là. Merlin James ! N’es-tu pas censé être intelligent ?

\- Si tu pouvais juste déballer une pensée cohérente, ça m’aiderait.

\- Tu vas devoir réfléchir car je ne peux pas te balancer ces mots au visage. Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Ami mais pas ami. Amour… Frère ?

James se met donc à penser. Il se concentre mais ne veut pas comprendre… Jusqu’à ce que son cerveau fasse tilt même s’il n’en a aucune envie.

\- Tu n’es pas en train d’essayer de me dire ce que je pense !

\- Je suis amoureux de lui.

\- Impossible. Je veux dire, on est bien en train de parler de Regulus, là ?

\- Évidemment, murmure Sirius, les joues relativement rouges à présent.

\- Ton propre frère… Comment peux-tu penser quelque chose de pareil ? Vous n’êtes même pas proches ! Je veux dire, vous avec passez du temps ensemble ces dernières semaines, mais…

C’est alors que son cerveau fait réellement tilt.

\- Que s’est-il passé entre vous deux exactement ?

Sirius rougit furieusement. Il sait ce que James est en train de penser. Ils ont été seuls dans des salles de classe vides, puis dans la Salle sur Demande, pendant des heures… Car, même si à la base, ils se réunissaient pour faire leur devoir ou simplement parler, si Sirius lui dit maintenant qu’il est amoureux, cela veut dire…

\- Jusqu’où êtes-vous allés ? demande James car il n’a pas besoin d’être un sorcier pour finalement comprendre.

Et Sirius lui dit tout. James est… Il est stupéfait. Non, ce n’est pas le mot juste. Il est bien plus que choqué, bien plus que bouleversé, bien plus que tout. Il n’en revient pas.

\- Je sais qu’on s’est dupé nous-même, dit Sirius. Je veux dire, c’était mon cas car parler d’une expérimentation était un mensonge depuis le départ. Je n’avais pas envie de comprendre jusqu’à très récemment… Je veux dire, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je le savais déjà la nuit où tout a commencé. Mais quand Reg m’a dit qu’il voulait qu’on avance encore plus, j’ai juste su qu’il fallait que je sois honnête vis-à-vis de mes sentiments, même si j’ai…

\- Arrête-toi tout de suite, Sirius. Il est ton frère. Tu ne peux pas l’aimer de cette façon. C’est mal. Et je le pense. Genre, carrément.

Les mots sont si sévères dans la bouche de James qu’ils s’écrasent sur Sirius comme si son ami venait de lui arracher le cœur et de le presser, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. James est son meilleur ami. Si lui ne le comprend pas, qui le pourra ?

\- Si tu es venu à moi Sirius, c’est parce que tu sais que c’est mal et que tu as besoin de mon aide. Je vais t’aider. Et la première chose à faire, c’est que tu arrêtes de voir Regulus. Dès maintenant.

…

Regulus pensait que l’arrivée du week-end lui permettrait enfin de voir son frère. Il n’aurait pu avoir davantage tort !

Durant le Samedi et le Dimanche, Sirius n’essaye pas de lui parler, ne répond pas à ses nombreux messages et ne le regarde même pas. Pire que tout, Sirius semble être collé à son meilleur ami. James reste à ses côtés constamment. Même pour aller aux toilettes… Franchement, que se passe-t-il ?

…

Les jours continuent à passer et se ressemblent étrangement… jusqu’à ce que la date de l’anniversaire de Sirius se rapproche. Regulus sait qu’il ne peut plus supporter ce silence radio. Premièrement, ils n’ont pas reparlé depuis qu’il a mentionné son envie de faire l’amour. Deuxièmement, James et Sirius sont horriblement proches depuis ce moment-là. Et troisièmement, Sirius ressemble à quelqu’un sur le point de mourir.

Dans deux malheureux jours, Sirius aura dix-sept ans et personne ne devrait ressembler à un fantôme au moment de recevoir sa majorité. Et surtout pas son frère.

Même pour un Serpentard, Regulus a attendu trop longtemps. Le temps est venu d’agir. Enfin. Il sait où trouver Sirius en ce vendredi après-midi. James l’entraine constamment à la bibliothèque ce qui est, maintenant qu’il y pense, très bizarre. James n’a jamais été un travailleur acharné.

Regulus trouve Sirius très facilement. James et lui sont assis côte à côte sur une table au fond de la bibliothèque. Ils sont seuls mais pas du tout silencieux, en ce qui concerne James en tout cas. La tête de Sirius est posée sur la table. Il a l’air de s’ennuyer ferme. James doit être en train de parler de Lily. Encore.

Regulus commence à sourire avant de se rappeler pourquoi il ne devrait pas être si heureux. Il n’a pas vu Sirius en quasiment deux semaines.

Regulus se rapproche jusqu’à ce que James le remarque. Le regard mauvais que Potter lui renvoie l’énerve immédiatement. Quel est son problème exactement ?

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour t’embêter. Juste pour parler à mon frère.

Sirius lève la tête dès qu’il entend la voix de son frère… Le seul à être capable de le sortir de son sommeil. Il lui sourit mais se prend immédiatement un coup de genou de la part de James.

\- Ton frère, tout à fait ! répond James, son ton mêlant dégout et inquiétude.

Regulus est plus énervé de seconde en seconde… Et même carrément en colère. Mais James n’a pas fini de parler.

\- Ne me fait pas rire, Regulus. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es là et ça n’a rien à voir avec une quelconque discussion. Si j’étais sûr que vous voulez faire ce que des frères font normalement, je l’autoriserais mais ce n’est pas le cas donc va-t-en.

\- Tu n’as aucun droit de me parler de cette façon, Potter. Et tu n’as assurément aucun droit de nous empêcher de nous voir. Je ne sais pas qui tu crois être, ou ce que tu crois savoir, mais tu te trompes.

\- Tu es celui qui se trompe, Regulus. Je sais que tu n’as pas vu Sirius depuis des jours et tu dois donc être en manque, et probablement très excité.

\- Quoi ? Commence Regulus avant de se tourner vers Sirius, perplexe.

\- Oui, Regulus. Il est venu me voir et m’a tout raconté. Il n’a pas envie de te parler.

\- Oh vraiment ! s’écrie Reg, son masque de Serpentard à nouveau parfaitement en place. Ça ne m’en a pas l’air pourtant. J’ai l’impression qu’il a très envie de me parler et apparemment bien plus que cela. Mais tu es celui qui est contre… Je suppose que tu es jaloux.

\- Jaloux ! Tu veux rire. Je veux seulement vous aider.

\- Personne ne t’a demandé ton aide.

\- Il l’a fait. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’il m’a raconté tout cela.

Regulus en est stupéfait, légitimement, et il en devient livide. Ses yeux se posent sur Sirius instantanément, cherchant… Quelque chose. Par chance, Sirius semble enfin avoir retrouvé sa capacité à parler. À peine, néanmoins.

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé son aide, déclare Sirius d’une voix très basse.

Mais cela ne rassure pas Regulus. Pas du tout. Il ne parvient pas à comprendre ce que Sirius a fait. Il se décide donc à partir. Sirius l’appelle mais il ne se retourne pas. S’il l’avait fait, il aurait vu Sirius se lever et James chercher à l’arrêter. Mais, il entend simplement, les mots de Sirius à l’encontre de son ami. Le ton aussi dur que de la pierre :

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement.

Regulus ne veut pas voir ce qui se passe. Il a besoin de continuer à marcher. Mais à un moment, alors qu’il atteint la fin de la bibliothèque, Sirius le rattrape. Et quand il attrape son bras, il sait qu’il est trop tard pour s’échapper. Mais veut-il vraiment s’échapper ? Le simple contact de la peau de Sirius est suffisant pour que Regulus comprenne qu’il veut bien plus même s’il en est incapable maintenant. Pas après les mots de James.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? demande Regulus avant que son frère n’ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Sirius est bien trop concentré sur la peau douce de Regulus pour penser correctement mais il finit tout de même par y arriver après de longues secondes.

\- Beaucoup de choses, c’est vrai. Je lui ai bien demandé son aide mais pas pour ce que tu crois. Pas pour ce qu’il croit.

Les yeux de Regulus se voilent de colère et de tristesse. Et il ne peut empêcher ces mots de s’écouler :

\- Le fait est que tu lui as demandé son aide, mon frère. Son aide. Pas la MIENNE ! Et c’est ça le problème.

Et alors Regulus s’en va pour de bon, abandonnant Sirius à ses pensées. Le plus vieux des Black est haletant. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui vient de se passer. Déboussolé, il revient dans la bibliothèque pour finalement rejoindre James. Son air hagard rend son ami inconfortable.

\- J’espère que vous ne vous êtes pas embrassé… dit James avant qu’il puisse s’en empêcher.

Sirius lui adresse un regard noir.

\- Tu sais quoi, James. Je vais finir par croire que Regulus a raison et que tu es effectivement jaloux.

James le regarde les yeux écarquillés.

\- Peu importe, j’ai besoin d’une clope.

Sirius range toutes ses affaires, pas réellement éparpillées avant de se diriger dehors, suivi par James. Ils fument durant quelques minutes, profondément pensif. Sirius ne peut s’empêcher de penser à son frère, car cette situation lui rappelle les souvenirs de leur première nuit. Et pourtant, l’atmosphère n’avait rien de semblable. Il en est là de ses pensées quand James l’interrompt :

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé d’embrasser un autre garçon ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire… J’étais en train de réfléchir… peut-être que tu ressens ces choses avec lui car c’est un garçon et que jusqu’à présent tu n’avais embrassé que des filles.

\- Non, c’est le seul garçon mais je ne pense pas que tu aies raison.

\- Ça vaut le coup d’essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Est-ce une proposition ? demande Sirius en rigolant soudainement, car de façon incompréhensible, James a réussi à atténuer sa douleur.

\- C’en est une car malgré ce que tu penses, je veux vraiment t’aider.

\- Ca ne va pas m’aider à penser que ce que croie Regulus est faux mais vas-y, je t’en prie… Embrasse-moi.

Et c’est exactement ce que James fait. Mais la seule chose à laquelle Sirius peut penser est à Regulus et à quel point embrasse James semble mal. Il se sépare donc rapidement de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

\- Désolé de te dire ça, James mais, même si tu embrasses très bien, c’était dégoutant.

\- Ca m’a fait pareil… J’espère que ce sera une preuve suffisante comme quoi je ne suis pas jaloux, dit-il entre deux rires.

\- Ca n’avait rien à voir comparé à nos baisers avec Reg… murmure Sirius quand James commence à se calmer.

Cette simple phrase rend son ami muet. Il regarde attentivement et sérieusement dans les yeux de Sirius. Ils sont toujours très proches.

Mais alors, la voix de Regulus résonne, sortant de nulle part :

\- C’est donc à ça que vous jouiez durant ces deux dernières semaines. La raison pour laquelle James est si visiblement jaloux.

Il n’y a aucune émotion sur son visage, il se contente de sourire suffisamment à l’attention des deux garçons. Sirius n’en revient pas. N’est-il pas un minimum jaloux ou blessé ? Ne le veut-il pas du tout ?

\- Tu es d’un pathétique, Potter, tu le sais j’espère.

\- Je suis celui qui est pathétique quand c’est TOI qui veut baiser ton propre frère !

Sirius rougit en entendant ces mots et il regarde Regulus. Mais le visage de son frère n’est que sourire.

\- Et alors… Il est très séduisant après tout ! Tout le monde est d’accord sur ce fait.

\- Merlin ! Tu me dégoutes tellement, Regulus.

\- Je pense que Sirius te dégoute tout autant dans ce cas.

\- Ce n’est pas pareil.

\- Tu n’es qu’un hypocrite. Un putain d’hypocrite, Potter. Et je n’ai rien à faire avec toi. Alors si mon frère est suffisamment stupide pour rester à tes côtés, qu’il en soit ainsi. Mais je le connais et je sais ce qu’il veut. Et je suis sûr qu’il me reviendra.

Bien sûr, Regulus a raison. Sirius le suivrait jusqu’en enfer. Littéralement. Voilà pourquoi le manque total de réaction de la part de son frère le blesse atrocement. Alors quand Regulus se décide à partir, Sirius ne peut faire autrement que de le suivre.

\- N’y va pas ! Tente James. Tu sais ce qui risque de se passer.

\- Va te faire foutre, est la seule réponse qu’il obtient.

Sirius marche aussi vite que possible, poursuivant son frère. Mais Regulus est rapide. Quand il parvient à le rattraper enfin, ils sont déjà aux environs des cachots.

\- S’il te plait, Regulus, regarde-moi, dit Sirius entre deux halètements. Parle-moi.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Sirius ? Tu semblais parfaitement heureux avant que je vous interrompe, toi et Potter. Et puis, tu n’as pas été très loquace quand j’étais face à vous.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai. Je n’étais pas heureux. Et je savais que ça ne servait à rien d’intervenir. Je connais James…

\- Justement, en parlant de James. Vu ce qu’il a dit tout à l’heure, que veux-tu que je crois ?

\- Ce qu’il a dit n’était que des conneries et tu le sais très bien.

\- Et pourtant tu lui as parlé de nous.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Oui, mais quoi, Sirius ?

Sirius sait que c’est le moment ou jamais. Tant pis si Regulus ne partage pas ses sentiments. Il doit le dire maintenant. Il faut qu’il sorte ces trois malheureux mots.

Sirius ouvre la bouche mais tout à coup, la silhouette de Severus Rogue apparait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Reg ? demande-t-il nonchalamment, déjà prêt à commencer une dispute avec Sirius, surtout puisque le Gryffondor est seul. Tu as besoin d’aide ?

\- Tout va très bien. J’allais juste rentrer dans la salle commune.

\- Regulus, s’il te plait… demande Sirius des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Va-t-en, Black ! s’exclame Severus.

Puis il ferme la porte d’entrée des cachots, Regulus ne se retournant pas.

Désespéré, Sirius repart dans l’autre sens. Il est déprimé et triste et ne sait pas quoi penser. L’heure du dîner est bientôt là mais il n’a aucunement faim et il a très peur de voir James à cet instant. Peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il va donc faire un tour du côté du Lac, profitant de l’extérieur pour fumer cigarette sur cigarette. Car il espère que chaque bouffée puisse atténuer sa détresse et la souffrance de son cœur. Il veut Regulus. Si fort. C’est évident maintenant. Il aime Regulus et il compte faire n’importe quoi pour l’avoir.

Quand il revient finalement à la Salle Commune il est plus tard que prévu et la salle est pleine d’élèves. Sirius désire se diriger directement vers son dortoir mais il entend alors la seule voix qu’il ne veut pas entendre, qu’il ne peut pas entendre pour l’instant. Et quand il se tourne vers le canapé, il voit le visage lié à cette voix. Il aperçoit James entouré de ses amis et de son petit harem. Et cette simple vision l’énerve. James, qui est si heureux, alors qu’il vient de rendre sa vie si misérable. Peut-être les choses auraient pu en rester là. Peut-être que Sirius n’aurait rien fait. Mais tout à coup, James l’interpelle :

\- Ou diable étais-tu, Paddy ?

Et le sang de Sirius ne fait qu’un tour. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l’arrêter.

…

A suivre avec :

**Chapitre 7 : BLACK is the New Love**

 


	8. BLACK is the New Love

**Chapitre 7 : BLACK is the New Love**

Peut-être que s’il n’avait pas ri, il ne l’aurait pas fait. Ou peut-être que si. Mais le fait est qu’il est bel et bien en train de rire. Oui, James satané Potter est en train de rire, de se marrer même. Et le sang de Sirius ne fait qu’un tour. James a beau être son meilleur, à cet instant, cela n’a pas d’importance. Car c’est aussi un sacré connard, un putain d’idiot qui s’imagine être meilleur qu’autrui, un arrogant qui pense avoir le droit de s’impliquer dans la vie de Sirius. Mais ce n’est pas vrai. Car malgré ses efforts intensifs pour ne pas ressembler à un Black, Sirius en est bien un et il le sent jusque dans ses veines. Ses amis ne le connaissent pas véritablement ainsi, seulement ses parents et son frère.

Ils ignorent ce que c’est d’être confronté à un Sirius fier de son héritage : confiant comme si le monde avait été créé pour lui, recevant tout ce que son cœur désir peu importe le prix, agissant sans se préoccuper des conséquences car il en a le droit, car il est le Maître un point c’est tout. Sirius s’est battu toute sa vie pour ne pas agir ainsi mais à ce moment il ne s’en soucie guère. Il ne pense même pas au fait que sa mère serait – d’une certaine manière – très fière de lui si elle l’apprenait. En tant que Black, personne ne devrait oser lui parler ainsi ou lui faire ce que James a fait. S’il veut son frère et bien ainsi soit-il. Et si James foutu Potter n’est pas capable de vivre avec, il peut très bien aller se faire mettre.

Une seconde est tout ce qu’il faut pour que Sirius se décide à agir. Il sourit à James mais ce n’est pas un sourire dont son ami à l’habitude. Non, il porte le sourire des Sangs-Purs, un Sang-Pur fier de lui, qui sait que le monde lui appartient, un peu arrogant également. Son ami ignore à quel point il peut être insupportable quand il agit de la sorte. Oui, ses parents ont mérité le traitement que leur a prodigué Sirius mais on ne peut pas non plus dire qu’il a été le plus merveilleux des enfants. Et il sait très bien que lorsqu’il agit ainsi, peu sont ceux qui peuvent l’apprécier… Regulus est peut-être bien le seul. Regulus, qui à présent le déteste à cause de James.

En deux secondes, la distance entre les deux amis est réduite. James n’a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive : Sirius à sa baguette pointée à sa gorge et lui, est pétrifié.

\- Je pourrais te lancer un Doloris en un clin d’œil pour ce que tu as fait mais alors tu gagnerais, de bien des manières… Je ne vais donc te faire que cela même si tu mérites bien plus.

Et alors il le frappe au visage.

Tout le monde est si choqué autour des deux garçons que personne ne bouge. Ils se contentent de fixer la scène, abasourdis. Et James fait la seule chose qu’il n’aurait pas due. Il sourit d’un petit air satisfait avant de s’exclamer :

\- Peut-être veux-tu que je mette au courant tout le monde ici et que je leur explique ce qui ne va pas chez toi.

Et Sirius qui pensait en avoir fini avec James change d’avis en l’espace d’un instant.

\- Forcément, quelque chose ne va pas chez MOI. Je suis un Black après tout. Tu aurais dû rester éloigné de moi dès le départ… Je n’en reviens pas.

Sirius fait une pause, prenant quelques bouffées d’air pour se calmer, pour trouver ce qu’il va répondre. Puis il sourit vicieusement, relâchant au même moment le col de James même s’il ne retire pas sa baguette. James est si pris de court qu’il trouve enfin l’intelligence de ne pas bouger.

\- Tu sais quoi, James ? Je suis venu à toi car je pensais que tu étais mon ami. Mais quel ami me traiterait d’une telle façon ? Tu n’avais absolument aucun droit de me parler ainsi à moi, à nous. Je recherchais ta compassion mais je suppose que tu es incapable de me la donner. Tu es James Potter. Tu es parfait, tout le monde devrait te ressembler. Mais devine quoi, Potter ? Ce n’est pas vrai. Tu es l’opposé de la perfection. Et si tu crois que je devrais avoir honte de mes sentiments, tu ne mérites certainement pas mon amitié. Ne t’avise pas de m’approcher. Et si j’apprends que tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, tu es mort, Potter.

Les mots ont un gout si amer dans la bouche de Sirius qu’en un instant, James se dit qu’effectivement il a peut-être fait une erreur. Mais il n’a pas le temps de réagir, il n’a pas le temps de dire ‘désolé’ – pas qu’il le soit réellement même s’il le sera. En réalité, personne n’a le temps de réagir car en un éclair Sirius sort de la Salle Commune, abandonnant derrière lui tout un tas de Gryffondor stupéfaits et une amitié brisée.

Sirius marche durant de longues minutes avant de penser à arrêter ses pas. Il se trouve déjà dans les cachots car au fond, il ne souhaite se trouver nulle part ailleurs. Malheureusement, les quelques mots de passe que Regulus lui a donné ces dernières semaines ne fonctionnent pas et il n’y a personne. Personne pour l’aider même si de toute façon aucun Serpentard ne s’y risquerait. Après plusieurs heures passées à faire le pied de grue, assis sur la pierre froide, les yeux fixés sur l’entrée de la Salle Commune des serpents, Sirius se décide finalement à bouger. Il a conscience qu’il ne peut retourner dans son dortoir. Il ne veut voir personne si ce n’est Regulus. Et il ne peut certainement pas revoir James pour l’instant. En fait, il ignore s’il sera un jour capable de le revoir. Il s’engage donc pour une promenade qui le mène automatiquement vers le lac.

Amusant de penser qu’il n’a jamais aimé l’eau mais il a besoin de calme et l’eau du lac peut le lui apporter. Il s’assoit sur le sol, désespéré à l’idée de ne pas avoir de cape pour se protéger du froid mais également de la saleté du sable. Il lance facilement un sortilège de chaleur, mieux vaut ne pas attraper la grippe. Après tout, sa vie ne pourrait être pire. Heureusement, Sirius possède toujours un paquet de cigarettes sur lui. Il en prend donc une puis se met à fumer. Le temps file et il ne s’en aperçoit pas vraiment. Il se trouve soudainement fasciné par le coucher du soleil sur le lac puis, quelques heures plus tard, par son lever. Les heures semblent si courtes et sans importance face aux interrogations profondes de sa vie. Sirius se sent de moins en moins Gryffondor, à passer son temps à réfléchir si intensément. Pas un instant, Regulus quitte ses pensées. Pas une fois il s’imagine à un meilleur endroit que dans ses bras. Bien sûr les doutes de James concernant leur relation, leur amour, l’inquiètent mais d’une certaine façon, ils le rendent d’autant plus sûr de lui. Sûr qu’il doit trouver un moyen de parler à son frère. Il faut qu’il le fasse et si Regulus doit le rejeter, l’unique solution pour lui sera de partir. S’enfuir, il en est capable. Être indéterminé comme suspendu dans le temps, ça il ne peut pas le supporter.

-

Le matin suivant, James est le dernier élève à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et ce pour une raison précise. Il n’a quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, il n’aurait pas dormi du tout si Remus ne lui avait pas donné une potion à trois heures du matin, exaspéré par son remue-ménage. Il attendait le retour de Sirius de façon quasi désespérée qu’il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil… Un sommeil qui s’était révélé peuplé de cauchemars. Toute la nuit, il avait rêvé de Sirius le tuant de sa propre baguette, lui lançant l’un des pires Impardonnables qui soit. Il était entouré de ses amis, de sa famille et tous riaient à son encontre, encourageant Sirius à prononcer ces mots si facilement reconnaissables. À ce stade, James était sans conteste certain de son besoin de s’excuser pour sauver son amitié.

Maintenant qu’il est réveillé, face aux regards des Gryffondor, excepté pour celui qu’il souhaite réellement recevoir, il commence à se dire qu’il pourrait au minimum faire un effort pour comprendre Sirius. Même si son ami ne l’a pas exprimé de la meilleure des manières le jour précédent, il avait probablement raison. Être si direct avec Sirius n’a pas été sa meilleure action.

Et si son attitude n’est pas suffisante pour le rendre malheureux, il semble que tout Poudlard ait eu vent de leur dispute, ou en tout cas sa propre table et à présent ils désirent tous avoir un bout de l’histoire. Mais James n’a pas de réponse à leur donner. Il ne sait même pas où se trouve son meilleur ami. Puisque Sirius ne figurait pas sur la Carte du Maraudeur la veille, il se trouvait probablement dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais savoir cela, ne l’aidait, ne l’aide en rien pour trouver tout d’abord un moyen de pénétrer dans la pièce et deuxièmement savoir quoi lui dire. Bien sûr, James est déterminé à l’idée de s’excuser, espérant que de simples mots pourront résoudre ses problèmes. Il ne comprend pas encore que pour Sirius, une ligne a été franchie.

Heureusement, Remus et Peter font front face à la marée d’agaçants Gryffondor qui cherchent à savoir où se cache Sirius. Malheureusement, rien ne s’arrange au fur et à mesure de la journée puisque Sirius ne donne pas signe de vie. Il ne vient pas en cours et devient en pas moins d’un jour le sujet préféré des potins de l’école. Il n’y a qu’une personne dont la réaction à cette soudaine disparition intéresse James mais il hésite encore à suivre son instinct. Après tout, Sirius a été clair concernant Regulus. Non que James n’ait pas confiance en ses capacités magiques mais la nuit précédente il a vu qui Sirius pouvait être et tout à coup, il se sent beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

James n’observe pas la table des Serpentard durant le petit-déjeuner, pas plus durant le déjeuner mais quand le dîner arrive, il n’en peut plus et s’autorise enfin à rencontrer les yeux furieux et perçant de Regulus. Le jeune homme semble si en colère que James regrette instantanément son action. Il n’a pas tellement le temps de regarder ailleurs cependant, car sorti de nulle part, la porte de la Grande Salle s’ouvre dans un bruit assourdissant et tout le monde assiste à l’arrivée tant attendue de Sirius Black.

Sirius à l’air d’une épave. Même de loin, James peut facilement dire qu’il n’a pas dormi. Il voit également qu’il a probablement fumé plus que de raison. Et ses yeux lui apprennent qu’il a pleuré, déversant un flot de tristesse ininterrompu. James cherche à attirer son regard mais cela ne sert à rien car Sirius fixe avec détermination le sol. Il s’assoit sur le plus proche banc et de ce que James peut en dire, il mange aussi vite que possible avant d’être rejoint par le Directeur lui-même. Sirius ne regarde pas la foule même si le silence pesant de la pièce l’y encourage : tout le monde ici veut recevoir un aperçu de l’avancée de la situation. Aussitôt que les deux hommes quittent la salle, le calme cesse abruptement.

Seules deux personnes restent muettes : Regulus et James et ils ont de nouveau les yeux rivés l’un à l’autre. Si un regard pouvait tuer, James serait mort avant même l’arrivée de Sirius. Mais à présent, il serait directement en enfer. Impressionnant à quel point les yeux peuvent être expressifs. James pourrait presque comprendre ce que Sirius voit en son frère. S’il est expressif à ne serait-ce qu’un pourcent de son état actuel, cela doit être plaisant de passer du temps avec lui. James secoue la tête dans l’espoir d’évader à ses pensées. Il n’a pas le temps de penser à cela. Il doit profiter de la soudaine agitation pour partir. Et c’est exactement ce qu’il fait. Mais aussi silencieux qu’il puisse être, Regulus ne manque pas son départ et aussi facilement qu’un chat, le jeune Black suit le Gryffondor, finalement prêt à recevoir quelques réponses.

-

Depuis la veille mais encore plus ce matin-là, Regulus se sent mal. D’une part car il ne supporte pas la façon dont les choses se sont terminées le soir précédent avec son frère. Bien sûr, c’était la meilleure solution d’achever leur rendez-vous car il était incapable de faire face à Sirius, attendant que son frère lui dise des mots qu’ils ne pourraient jamais admettre…

Et pourtant, il commence à se demander si peut-être lui et Sirius pourraient poursuivre leur relation malgré le manque d’engagement de son ainé. S’il ne peut avoir son frère que de cette façon alors pourquoi pas et tant pis pour son cœur.

Prêt à faire ce compromis, Regulus arrive au petit-déjeuner mais Sirius, lui, ne se montre pas et à en juger par la réaction de James, il est évident que quelque chose d’autre s’est passé. Regulus ne se sent plus seulement mal, il est inquiet. Et si Sirius avait fait une bêtise ? Et s’il croyait que Regulus ne lui pardonnerait pas ?

Les heures passent et la colère de Regulus s’accentue jusqu’à ce qu’il voit les yeux de James. Il est le responsable de l’absence de Sirius, c’est certain. Il pourrait le tuer. Mais alors, Sirius apparait et son cœur s’arrête. Pourquoi son frère ne le regarde-t-il pas ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Regulus va agir en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, au diable les conséquences, mais heureusement, le Directeur intervient.

Et maintenant, il se retrouve à suivre James car plus que tout, Regulus veut le faire payer. Pour quoi exactement ? Il ne le sait pas encore mais il est déterminé à l’apprendre.

Ils sont dans le couloir le plus proche du bureau de Dumbledore lorsque Regulus parvient à rejoindre James. Pas besoin de courir après lui, le rattraper est si facile. James est si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu’il n’entend pas Regulus arriver, lorsqu’ils se trouvent face à face, il est donc plus que surpris.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il avec difficulté.

Pourquoi sa gorge est-elle soudainement si sèche ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Potter, dit Regulus d’une voix ferme. Mais puisque je me sens d’humeur indulgente, je vais te dire exactement ce que je fais là. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sirius et tu vas me répondre immédiatement.

Les baguettes apparaissent en un éclair, d’un même geste comme un accord tacite entre les deux garçons.

\- Qui crois-tu être, Black ? Tu n’es pas Sirius. Tu n’es pas mon meilleur ami. Tu n’as aucun droit envers moi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je n’ai rien fait du tout. Ferme ta putain de bouche !

\- Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

\- Sans doute à cause de toi.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Sirius est quelqu’un d’intelligent. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas vouloir ce qu’il veut et c’est pareil pour toi. Je ne nierais pas qu’il s’est passé quelque chose d’intense entre vous deux mais n’en as-tu pas honte ? N’es-tu pas honteux de ce que tu as fait. Il n’est pas trop tard pour bien agir, laisse-le et permet-lui de passer à autre chose.

\- Et si tu avais tort pour une fois, Potter ? Et si être ensemble est bon pour nous ? N’y as-tu pas pensé ? Ton esprit étroit n’a-t-il pas envisagé cette possibilité ? Que notre relation est légitime.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Regulus ?

\- De tout mon cœur.

\- Dans ce cas, tu es encore plus fou que ce que j’imaginais et tu devrais vraiment consulter un guérisseur à Ste Mangouste.

\- Qu’est-ce qui dans la phrase ‘Laisse le tranquille ou je te tue’ est trop difficile à comprendre pour toi, James ? demande soudainement la voix de Sirius.

Si concentrés sur leur dispute, les deux garçons n’ont pas remarqué l’arrivée de Sirius. Il n’hésite pas un instant pour sortir sa baguette ; il est clair qu’aucun sort n’a été lancé pour l’instant mais leur discussion commence à manquer de solutions, à part un duel en bonne et due forme. Sirius se place donc devant son frère, prêt à défendre le garçon qu’il aime.

\- C’est lui qui m’a approché, répond enfin James. Pas moi. Je te suivais car j’avais besoin de te parler. J’étais si inquiet hier soir lorsque je ne t’ai pas vu revenir. Et aujourd’hui, j’ai cru que tu avais fait une bêtise.

\- Pour quelle raison aurais-je fait cela ? demande Sirius, intrigué.

Même en colère contre James, Sirius reste le garçon curieux qu’il est. Alors même s’il désire ardemment que James s’en aille, les laissant ainsi seul avec son frère, il souhaite tout de même connaitre les rouages de l’esprit de son ‘ami’. De plus, être si proche de Regulus a permis à sa colère et sa douleur de s’apaiser et comme effet secondaire lui a retiré sa capacité à penser correctement. Et dire que ses yeux ne sont même pas posés sur Regulus. Il se trouve seulement à quelques centimètres de lui, et pourtant encore si éloignés.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que tu regrettais ce que tu avais fait. Peut-être que tu n’arrivais pas à vivre avec ça sur ta conscience… Je n’en sais vraiment rien mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses au stade où elles se sont achevées hier.

\- Je pense que tu devrais fermer ta gueule, James.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Car tu ne comprends toujours pas. Tu es en train de parler de MES regrets, MES remords. Tu ne penses même pas aux tiens.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr que je me sens mal à cause de notre dispute. Je n’aurais pas dû te dire ces choses.

\- Mais tu continues à les dire aujourd’hui.

\- J’essaye de les dire de la bonne manière mais ce n’est pas facile.

\- Dans ce cas dis-moi maintenant ce que tu veux que je sache.

\- Je pense que tu es en train de faire une erreur.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je l’aime, réplique Sirius d’une voix pleine d’émotions.

En l’espace d’une seconde, deux actions importantes se produisent : premièrement, les yeux de James s’écarquillent et deuxièmement, Regulus abaisse sa baguette, ne pouvant s’empêcher de murmurer « Quoi ? ». Et alors seulement Sirius se souvient de la présence de son frère.

\- Merlin, Reg. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu l’apprennes comme ça mais oui, je l’ai dit, je t’aime et maintenant James a ruiné cela aussi.

Sirius secoue la tête pour adoucir sa colère mais dans un coup de sang, il s’arrache une poignée de cheveux et crie sa rage en fixant James, son ami, qui a l’air positivement malade à présent.

\- Et James, tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec car qu’il partage ou non mon amour, mes sentiments à son égard ne changeront pas. Mais si tu ne peux pas accepter ce que j’ai au plus profond de mon cœur, alors notre amitié est finie.

\- S’il te plait, Sirius, ne dit pas ces choses. Ne dit pas que tu l’aimes. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point c’est mal ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu deviens l’un d’entre eux, un vrai membre de cette famille que tu as méprisé toute ta vie.

\- Mais James, je suis un Black que cela me plaise ou non. Et j’arrive enfin à m’y faire. Je ne souhaite pas être malheureux pour le reste de ma vie. J’ai besoin de trouver ma place et être avec Regulus m’aide. N’as-tu pas envie de me voir aller mieux ?

\- Ce que je vois est ton frère, un Serpentard, te transformant afin de te faire rentrer dans le troupeau.

\- Il est clair que tu ne connais pas nos parents. Que crois-tu qu’ils nous feraient s’ils savaient ? Pas seulement à moi, mais à Regulus aussi.

\- Et si ce n’est qu’un plan ? Son plan ?

\- Je n’y crois pas. Et même si c’était le cas, je suis prêt à y risquer mon cœur. Et franchement, si tu étais mon ami, tu serais heureux pour moi car je n’ai jamais été prêt à faire ça pour quiconque.

\- Tu es donc déterminé à te laisser aller à ta folie. Que se passera-t-il lorsque tout le monde sera au courant ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ? La façon dont tu seras traité, moqué…

Sirius est choqué par ces mots, des mots qu’il ne veut pas voir sortir de la bouche de son ami. Il ne sait que répondre car il n’y a plus rien à dire. Et pourtant, il ne veut pas, ne peut pas perdre James mais peut-être que son ami doit voir par lui-même ce à quoi il ne peut faire face pour l’instant. Sirius reste immobile alors que des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Il n’aime pas se montrer faible devant quiconque mais le manque de sommeil mêlé à son flot d’émotions n’aide en rien. Heureusement, Regulus vient à sa rescousse. Le jeune Black parvient enfin à revenir de sa surprise. Il se place entre James et son frère et d’une voix très calme s’exclame :

\- Va-t’en, James. Il a été clair non ? Tant que tu ne pourras pas l’accepter, votre amitié n’a plus lieu d’être.

\- Je suis sûr que tu en es très content.

\- Bien entendu, car sa souffrance ne peut me faire que plaisir. Va-t’en avant que je fasse quelque chose qu’il regrette.

Et James écoute enfin, abandonnant les deux frères avec réticence.

Voyant que Sirius n’est ni en état de parler ni de bouger par lui-même, Regulus le conduit gentiment vers la Salle sur Demande. Cela fait longtemps qu’ils n’y sont pas allés et même s’ils ne se sentent pas au meilleur de leur forme pour l’instant, les deux Black sont tout de même heureux de se retrouver seuls.

Comme d’habitude, la pièce leur offre un somptueux lit couvert de draps de soie noirs près d’une large cheminée. Pour une fois, Regulus n’est pas mécontent de l’excès de température, le corps de Sirius étant secoué de tremblement. Le plus jeune des deux les mène jusqu’au lit at après une minute de réflexion, Sirius accepte de s’allonger. Alors Regulus le prend dans ses bras et Sirius n’est plus seulement tremblements. Il n’est plus seulement pleurs. C’est au-delà de ses simples faits ordinaires. Car ceci est perfection. Et même si Regulus ne lui a pas dit qu’il l’aimait en retour, même s’il ne partage pas ses sentiments, Sirius sait qu’il ne peut demander plus. Il pourrait être privé d’amis, de famille, il serait heureux si seulement il peut garder Reg. Son frère signifie plus que le monde pour lui. Écouter le battement de son cœur, sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, être enveloppé par son corps, CECI est la raison pour laquelle il est né, la raison pour laquelle il est sur terre. Il n’est pas là pour faire de la magie, pour se battre du côté de la lumière, pour avoir un travail, des amis, pour être heureux, ni même pour devenir père. Non ! Il est fait pour être au côté de son frère, dans ses bras, dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans son âme même. Regulus n’a qu’à demander.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Sirius parvient finalement à se calmer. Il se sent mieux seulement grâce au réconfort prodigué par Regulus. Le temps est venu de parler, d’admettre ses sentiments d’une manière moins dramatique que de le crier devant son meilleur ami. Regulus est si silencieux qu’un instant Sirius pense qu’il s’est assoupi mais alors qu’il bouge doucement, son frère suit son mouvement et alors ils se fixent. Et comme d’habitude, Sirius se retrouve sans voix face à la beauté de Regulus. Si muet que Reg est finalement le premier à parler.

\- Tu disais donc que tu m’aimais…

La voix semble presque timide comme si Regulus avait soudainement cinq ans, peureux de briser la paix de leur nouvel accord. Sirius a la décence de rougir. Puis il touche brièvement la joue de Regulus, et il entend le cœur de son frère qui s’accélère sensiblement.

\- C’est vrai que je t’aime et je suis désolé d’être tombé amoureux de toi si facilement. Je sais que tu as dit que ce n’était qu’une expérience mais je n’y ai jamais vraiment cru. Et c’est pour cela que j’avais besoin de James car j’avais tellement peur. Peur de faire face à mes sentiments les plus profonds. Peur de faire face à ton rejet. J’espère que tu comprends pourquoi je devais me confier à lui, même si j’admets avoir eu tort. Je n’aurais pas dû le faire. Ça ne m’a même pas aidé. J’ai toujours aussi peur mais au moins je suis sûr de moi à présent. Je sais que j’ai besoin de toi, Reg. Je suis sûr qu’une vie sans toi se révèlerait désastreuse pour moi, peut-être même pour nous deux. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t’aime tellement.

Sirius suspend alors ses mots, fermant les yeux avant de murmurer dans un souffle :

\- Arrête-moi quand tu veux.

Regulus ne peut s’empêcher de glousser, un son si inattendu, un son que Sirius n’a pas entendu depuis des années, qu’il ouvre les yeux immédiatement. Reg est en train de se mordre la lèvre pour se donner une contenance, il y a tellement de tendresse dans le regard qu’il accorde à Sirius.

\- J’avais peur que tu ne l’admettes jamais.

\- Comment ? s’exclame Sirius, abasourdi.

\- Il faut que tu cesses d’être si Gryffondor dans ta réflexion. Je sais que tu m’aimes, je sais que je t’aime depuis notre premier baiser. J’admets ne pas avoir eu beaucoup d’expérience mais ça a toujours été clair. Rien jusqu’à présent dans ma vie ne m’avait semblé si légitime. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir cela pour quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ?

\- Car moi aussi j’avais peur. J’avais peur d’avoir tort. Et puis, tu n’étais clairement pas prêt, si avide de classer cela dans la case expérimentation. J’avais peur que tu me rejettes, seulement car je suis un Black et que tu les détestes. Mais après ce que tu as dit tout à l’heure, tu le pensais, n’est-ce pas ?

Sirius sourit avec affection, parfois Regulus ressemble à l’adolescent manquant de confiance qu’il devrait être.

\- Bien sûr que je le pensais. Je ne sais pas quand j’ai vraiment compris que c’était différent, quand je me le suis enfin avoué à moi-même. Peut-être quand j’ai essayé d’embrasser quelqu’un d’autre. C’était répugnant, comme si mes lèvres n’étaient modelées que pour les tiennes. Mais je me suis dégouté moi-même à cause de cela. Peut-être qu’une part de moi ressent toujours ce dégout. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que je suis davantage dégouté par le fait que je devrais l’être mais que je ne le suis pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois très bien. Je sais que je devrais me sentir bizarre, honteux, dégoutant, tout ce que les autres personnes ressentiraient à ma place, à notre place, mais ce n’est pas le cas.

\- Et tu es supposé être le fils modèle.

\- Tu sais, j’ai toujours voulu avoir quelque chose, quelqu’un pour qui me battre. J’espérais que ce soit toi, en tant que frère mais si c’est toi en tant qu’amant et partenaire, c’est encore mieux.

Et sur ces mots, Sirius n’attend pas plus longtemps pour clamer les lèvres de Regulus. Leur séparation a duré trop longtemps. Ils n’auraient pas dû l’accepter en premier lieu. S’embrasser est pour eux plus agréable, plus nécessaire que de respirer après une noyade. Alors que leurs langues s’emmêlent, tous deux gémissent de désespoir. Une pensée les réunit : quelque chose de si bon ne peut être mal.

Après quelques minutes d’un baiser fiévreux à couper le souffle, Sirius et Regulus se contentent de s’observer, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Être si proches leur procure un bonheur sans nom, tout comme l’admission de leurs sentiments mutuels. Sirius adore se perdre dans les pierres de lune de Regulus. Il y trouve les réponses à toutes les questions qu’il s’est un jour posé.

\- J’ai bien peur que James n’est pas eu complètement tort tout à l’heure, dit-il tout à coup.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Regulus, intrigué.

\- Être ensemble ne va pas être facile. Personne ne doit apprendre pour nous.

\- C’est un peu tard pour cela…

\- J’ai confiance en James. Il ne dira jamais rien. Je pensais plutôt à nos parents et je ne sais pas… le reste du monde, peut-être. Personne ne pourra jamais comprendre. Es-tu prêt pour cela ?

\- Je le suis depuis le jour où tu m’as regardé alors que tu étais sur le point de partir. J’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour te garder à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas alors que la seule chose à faire pour te retenir était la seule chose qui pouvait me rendre vraiment heureux. Alors, bien sûr que je suis prêt à abandonner une vie facile avec une femme et des enfants, une vie qui plairait à père et mère. Nous sommes des Black. Nous ne sommes pas nés pour plaire aux autres, seulement à nous-mêmes. Nous sommes nés pour être uniques. Et ni toi ni moi ne pouvons le nier. Mais toi, es-tu prêt pour cela ?

\- Je le suis. J’ai passé une nuit et une journée entières à penser à toi par rapport à cela. J’ai aussi réfléchi à ce que signifie être un Black. Et peut-être que j’avais tort toutes ces années. Peut-être qu’il y avait d’autres raisons pour lesquelles notre famille me répugnait tant. Depuis notre premier baiser, tout cela est plus clair dans ma tête. Je n’ai jamais voulu être le bon fils ou le parfait gendre de toute façon, ça ne va pas commencer à changer maintenant. Vivre dans le péché – ou en tout cas ce que les autres considèrent comme tel – je peux le faire. Vivre dans le secret, j’en suis capable. Vivre sans toi, c’est impossible.

\- Et si quelqu’un l’apprend, si quelqu’un découvre notre secret, es-tu prêt à être traité de monstre ?

\- Peut-être pas mais je serais prêt à m’enfuir avec toi. Même si ça arrive demain. Je suis prêt à tout abandonner pour être avec toi, Reg. Et je le pense sincèrement.

\- Alors embrasse-moi. Maintenant.

Sirius observe son frère en détails et ce qu’il voit dans ses yeux lui coupe la respiration. Regulus est en train de pleurer, d’une façon qu’il n’a jamais montré à quiconque, même lorsqu’il était enfant. Il est si vulnérable. Sirius sait à cet instant qu’il vient d’offrir à son frère tout ce qu’il désire depuis le début de sa vie, de la même manière que Regulus lui offre tout ce qu’il veut, tout ce dont il a besoin. Alors il n’hésite pas à obéir et à s’exécuter : il l’embrasse de tout son cœur et Regulus retourne la faveur instantanément car c’est exactement comme ça que les choses devraient se passer entre deux personnes qui s’aiment.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 8 : BLACK is the New Acceptance**


	9. BLACK is the New Acceptance

**Chapitre 8 : BLACK is the New Acceptance**

James a-t-il la sensation d’être un voyeur ? Peut-être bien un peu. Mais parfois, dans notre désir de comprendre nos amis, il peut nous arriver de faire des choses que nous n’aurions jamais imaginé faire. Comme, par exemple, suivre son meilleur ami, grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, caché sous une cape d’invisibilité, seulement parce que cela fait un jour que vous avez eu cette grosse altercation et que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas reparlés depuis. Ce n’est pas que James n’ait pas revu Sirius puisque l’ainé des Black a suivi tous ses cours durant la journée mais lorsqu’il y met tout son cœur à l’ouvrage, Sirius peut être sournois et il a ainsi facilement évité la compagnie de son supposé meilleur ami.

À commencer par cette nuit : Sirius ne l’a pas passé dans son dortoir mais James sait très bien où il se trouvait. Étant donné que les points de Regulus et Sirius ont disparu au même moment aux alentours du septième étage, pour finalement réapparaitre ce matin même, le lieu de leur escapade était clair : seul Merlin sait ce qu’ils ont pu faire cette nuit !

En réalité, James n’y accorde que peu d’intérêt. Il ne veut même pas en parler avec Sirius. Mais a-t-il seulement envie de lui parler pour l’instant ? Pas vraiment, il doit d’abord observer. Et franchement, au départ, il a de bonnes intentions. Comme quoi, quelque chose de bien peut rapidement devenir étrange. Personne n’a jamais appris à James que la route vers l’enfer était pavée de bonnes intentions ?

Sirius est en train de se diriger vers la Bibliothèque lorsque James parvient finalement à le rattraper. James ne peut s’empêcher de pouffer silencieusement de rire, on ne va pas lui faire croire que Sirius vient ici pour travailler. La Bibliothèque est après tout l’un des lieux qu’il déteste le plus à Poudlard. Ont-ils seulement des devoirs à faire ? James n’en a aucune idée. Ces temps-ci, il a été un peu trop occupé pour se concentrer sur ses études. Il se retrouve donc obligé à patienter, à attendre de voir ce qui va se passer pour comprendre la raison de la présence de son ami ici.

Assez rapidement, il apparait que Sirius n’a aucune intention d’étudier. Il marche directement vers le fond de la Bibliothèque, posant son sac au pied d’une table libre. L’endroit est calme et vide, ce qui n’est que peu étonnant : après tout, les seuls étudiants qui osent s’aventurer si près de la Réserve sont les amoureux en quête d’un espace tranquille. James lève les yeux au ciel avant de se rendre compte que personne ne peut le voir.

**‘Franchement Sirius, n’est-ce pas un peu trop prévisible pour toi !’**

En règle générale, James a des avis tranchés sur à peu près tous les sujets et il arrive parfois – souvent – qu’il a tort. Quand Regulus arrive quelques minutes plus tard, James a une furieuse envie de partir. Il n’est pas venu ici pour regarder deux frères, pervers sur les bords, s’adonner à un spectacle de luxure. Pourquoi leur donner une chance ? Était-ce seulement une bonne idée ?

Mais alors, avant qu’il ait pu changer d’avis, quelque chose de vraiment bizarre se produit. Tout d’abord, ils ne s’embrassent pas et James aurait mis sa baguette au feu qu’ils le feraient à la première opportunité. Pour une fois, une idée fausse des plus utiles…

Ce qui est d’autant plus étrange est le regard qu’ils s’accordent. Avant l’arrivée de Regulus, Sirius était complètement avachis sur sa chaise, ses pieds posés sur la plus proche table, les yeux perdus dans l’espace. Mais dès que son frère se montre, il se met à sourire d’un air parfaitement stupide. Il essaye même de s’assoir comme il faut : une vision des plus amusantes. Et puis maintenant ils se regardent comme si plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance. Légèrement perturbant sur les bords. James ne s’attendait pas à un tel étalage d’affection sans réelles preuves visuelles. Tout est inscrit dans leurs yeux, cette tendresse si expressive.

**‘Okay ! Peut-être avez-vous de vrais sentiments. Vous marquez un point les garçons !’**

Sirius n’est pas le seul à sourire, Regulus le suit dans ce sens mais lui n’a pas le regard d’un aliéné. Maintenant que James y pense, Sirius a le potentiel pour devenir un parfait psychopathe. Cela lui irait même très bien. James secoue la tête, exaspéré. Cela ne fait que – combien ? – trente minutes qu’il étudie son ami et déjà il est en train de perdre l’esprit. Peut-être devrait-il s’assoir et se détendre : de toute façon, pour l’instant, ils n’ont pas l’air prêt à bouger. Il concorde donc le mouvement et le bruit de sa chaise avec celle de Regulus, il serait en effet stupide d’attirer l’attention sur lui-même à un moment pareil. Une chaise bougeant toute seule, même dans le monde des Sorciers, cela peut faire peur.

Se tournant de nouveau vers le duo, James remarque que la chaise de Regulus est très proche de celle de Sirius. Incroyable que personne ne leur ait encore donné un cours sur la frontière fraternelle.

**‘Tu pourrais tout aussi bien t’assoir sur ses genoux, Regulus !’**

S’il est honnête, James se doit d’admettre qu’en réalité Sirius et Regulus ne font rien de mal. En tout cas pour l’instant. Ils sont seulement en train de parler de leur journée, qu’ils ont due, bien entendu, passer éloignée l’un de l’autre. Sirius explique à Regulus les termes de sa future retenue, donnée par McGonagall pour ses absences avant d’écarter le sujet d’un geste de la main, disant qu’il n’en a pas grand-chose à faire puisqu’il s’y attendait de toute façon. Cette remarque fait rire Regulus même s’il tente de ne pas le montrer. Oui, Sirius peut-être très drôle lorsqu’il use et abuse de son attitude de ‘je-m’en-foutiste’. Les gloussements étouffés de Regulus font rougir Sirius, ce qui, de l’avis de James, est à mourir de rire. Il aurait bien pris une photo si seulement il avait son appareil.

Ce qui est d’autant plus impayable arrive néanmoins quelques instants plus tard lorsque Regulus, ayant estimé que leur discussion avait assez durée pour le moment, se met à sortir ses livres et parchemins, suivi de près par nul autre que Sirius. C’est probablement la première fois de sa vie que James voit son ami étudier sans en faire tout un plat. Avant même que Sirius ait tenté de râler, Regulus le fixe et les choses en restent là. Sirius obéit tel un bon garçon. A ce stade, James a une furieuse envie d’exploser de rire. En revanche, il ne peut nier son admiration grandissante envers Regulus. Parvenir à faire travailler Sirius doit-être le prodige de l’année, ou peut-être même de la décennie.

En pratique, Sirius ne travaille pas plus que par période de quinze minutes mais il reste tout de même calme, ce qui est déjà un accomplissement. Il se contente de fixer Regulus avec les yeux d’un amoureux transi : James est persuadé de ne jamais l’avoir vu ainsi. Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout et pourtant James ne va pas mentir, cela lui va parfaitement bien.

De temps en temps, Regulus lui accorde un sourire mais dans l’ensemble, il reste très concentré sur ses cours. Et James voit chaque minute de leur temps car il se retrouve complètement hypnotisé par le spectacle de son ami et de son frère. Pour n’importe quel observateur, leurs retrouvailles sembleraient parfaitement innocentes mais James, qui connait les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation, ne peut s’empêcher de noter ces moments où leurs doigts s’effleurent, les regards qu’ils se lancent, leurs mutuels rougissements. Il entend pratiquement leurs cœurs s’emballer. Des signes qui transforment un lien fraternel en romance.

Être voyeur se révèle plus amusant que prévu mais après trois heures de solitude, passées à se faire ses propres commentaires aiguisés qui finissent par le faire rire, il est normal de devenir fou. L’arrivée du dîner se dévoile comme étant l’opportunité de James. Il va pouvoir enfin bouger et peut-être même parler à Sirius. Après des heures à les observer, James n’a pas grand-chose à dire, à part que son ami semble heureux et que s’ils ne font pas plus que ce dont il a été témoin, il pourrait même finir par l’accepter.

Comme quoi, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

Alors que la Bibliothèque commence à se vider, Sirius et Regulus n’amorcent aucun mouvement indiquant un quelconque départ. Ils restent assis tranquillement à leur place, attendant… quelque chose. Quand James comprend enfin qu’ils désirent en réalité être seuls, il est trop tard pour lui. La Bibliothèque est maintenant si silencieuse que le son de sa chaise ne s’en retrouverait qu’accentué. Une erreur de débutant pour le Voyeur élémentaire.

Sirius n’en est même plus à prétendre qu’il cherche à travailler. D’un mouvement presque désinvolte, sa main tombe sur le genou de Regulus. Ce qui est réellement impressionnant est le masque de Serpentard que Regulus parvient à conserver, comme s’il ne se rendait même pas compte de l’action de son frère. Sirius regarde de droite à gauche pour s’assurer de leur solitude avant de remonter sa main lascivement. Il caresse la cuisse de Regulus, la touchant à peine au départ, jusqu’à ce que son frère lui accorde enfin son attention.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Sirius ? N’as-tu pas envie de terminer ton essai. On est dans la Bibliothèque après tout.

\- J’ai attendu de te toucher toute la journée, Reg. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur.

James entend à peine les paroles de Sirius que son ami s’évertue à murmurer dans l’oreille de Regulus, provoquant ainsi des frissons de plaisir le long de la colonne du plus jeune. James sourit. Sirius est le roi du sous-entendu.

\- Parce que tu crois peut-être que je suis flasque ? demande Regulus en riant et James a une furieuse envie de le suivre.

Franchement, qui ne le souhaiterait pas ? Parler de façon si concrète, surtout de la part d’un Serpentard, est après tout amusant.

\- Je sens parfaitement que tu ne l’es pas. Et dire que je ne t’ai même pas encore embrassé ! réplique Sirius.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ?

**‘Petite erreur concernant cette relation, Regulus a l’air d’être le dominant. Si Sirius finit en dessous, je vais peut-être devoir reconsidérer sa personnalité tout entière.’**

Ouf ! Sirius n’attend pas plus longtemps et montre à son frère ce qu’il vaut. Et tout à coup, ils sont en train de s’embrasser, Sirius poussant sa langue dans la bouche de Regulus sans même lui demander la permission.

**‘Est-ce que j’ai vraiment dit _ouf ?_ Car je suis en train de les voir s’embrasser pour la première fois. Je vois mon meilleur ami et son frère en train de se rouler une pelle. Et Sirius, sincèrement, je suis sûr que ta langue n’a pas été créée pour faire une telle gymnastique. Tu vas finir par la perdre dans sa gorge, je t’assure.’**

Après moins d’une minute de baiser intensif, Regulus se retrouve sur les genoux de Sirius, la tête de Reg dans un étau entre les mains de son ainé, comme si celui-ci ne voulait pas le voir partir – ce qui est probablement le cas. La Bibliothèque se remplit déjà de gémissements qu’ils tentent d’atténuer de leurs bouches. Les mains de Regulus trouvent leur place dans les cheveux de Sirius, cherchant à l’approcher au plus près de lui, ce qui fonctionne jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient tous deux besoin d’air. Les yeux fermés, leurs fronts en contact, ils sont à bout de souffle, respirant l’air de l’autre. Les mains de Sirius font leur chemin sous la chemise de Reg avant qu’il murmure avec passion :

\- J’ai envie de toi, Regulus. Après deux semaines… Quel idiot j’ai été. Ton corps m’a tellement manqué.

James fronce les sourcils. Que veut-il dire par deux semaines ? Ils n’ont certainement pas passé leur nuit à faire du tricot. Que Merlin soit damné s’ils n’ont pas encore couchés ensemble.

\- J’étais intrigué la nuit dernière que tu n’aies pas cherché à amorcer quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu sais pourquoi… Notre nuit d’hier était à propos d’amour. Le mien. Le tien. Aujourd’hui est à propos de passion, de besoin, d’envie. Et je suis sûr que tu peux sentir ma passion.

James ne sait pas s’il doit pleurer, rire ou sourire. C’est un fait, Sirius est amoureux et il tient le discours d’un véritable Don Juan. Mais, s’ils s’aiment vraiment, le futur ne sent pas très bon pour Sirius. Il a besoin d’un ami pour le soutenir, chose que James lui a justement refusé. Un autre idiot en ce bas monde…

\- Je peux clairement sentir ton excitation. Et c’est toi qui te moquais de moi.

\- Je ne me moquais pas. C’est juste tellement euphorisant de savoir que je suis celui qui te place dans un tel état quand tu es celui qui me donne une gaule d’enfer. Juste pour toi, Reg.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as envie de faire, alors ?

\- D’abord, j’ai très envie de te sucer.

Et bien sûr, James rougit. A ce stade, qui n’en rougirait pas ?

\- J’avais deviné ça, merci bien. Ce que je voulais dire était : où ? On ne peut pas rester ici. Quelqu’un risque de venir.

\- Pas avant longtemps. Ils sont tous en train de manger. Et je ne me sens vraiment pas de bouger pour l’instant. C’est de ta faute. C’est toi qui m’as fait attendre pour étudier.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’être avec quelqu’un de stupide.

\- Je suis un Black, ça va à l’encontre de mon code génétique.

**‘Excellente réplique, Sirius.’**

\- Donc tu veux faire ça ici et maintenant.

\- Oh que oui.

\- Tu es vraiment pressé de t’agenouiller devant moi.

Sirius ne peut s’empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction.

\- Toujours, Reg, mais pas seulement prêt à ça.

\- Tu es vraiment décidé à me faire l’amour ?

\- Plus que jamais…

\- Merlin, il faut que j’aille remercier James pour ça. Il est celui qui a rendu ça possible.

**‘Sont-ils vraiment en train de parler de moi maintenant ? Si j’avais su que j’étais bandant à ce point !’**

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de mon meilleur ami, ça m’arrangerait. Quelle honte ce serait de casser l’ambiance et de perdre une érection pareille.

**‘Hey ! Je suis attirant !’**

\- Dans ce cas, juste un petit coup rapide et après on déménage dans une pièce plus tranquille.

Sirius approuve d’un vague bruit tout droit sorti de sa gorge, sa bouche déjà dans le cou de Regulus, prête à y créer un suçon gigantesque.

\- Sirius, on ne va pas coucher ensemble ici, gémit Regulus, manquant de peu le but de sa réponse.

**‘Bon gosse. Je commence à t’apprécier. Je pourrais même t’embrasser. Contrer Sirius dans un tel moment : je te donne un bon point pour ton effort et les encouragements du jury.’**

\- Ne me parle pas de coucher si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne ici et maintenant, Reg.

\- Comme si je n’en avais pas envie.

\- Putain ! T’es si impatient de m’avoir en toi.

**‘Cela conclut l’affaire de qui sera au-dessus et qui sera en dessous !’**

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

D’un gémissement venant des profondeurs de sa gorge, Sirius attaque de nouveau la bouche de Regulus. Rapidement, il apparait qu’il ne compte pas s’arrêter à sa bouche. D’un mouvement lent, il pousse son frère à se relever pour finalement l’immobiliser contre la plus proche étagère. Alors, il commence à dégrafer la chemise de Regulus, poursuivant dans la foulée par son pantalon. Sa propre chemise est bientôt oubliée, Regulus ne souhaitant pas être laissé pour compte. La rapidité du changement de situation prend James totalement par surprise et tout à coup il se retrouve à observer ou plus exactement fixer le sexe de Regulus.

**‘Okay. Je n’étais pas sensé voir cette partie de son anatomie.’**

Ce qui est presque plus amusant est la réaction de Sirius qui est lui-même en train de le fixer mais pas pour la même raison que James. Il est en train de mordre sa lèvre, sa tentative pour ne pas attaquer directement le sexe de Reg évidente. Mais cela ne le tient pas éloigné très longtemps. Sa main droite vient presque automatiquement caresser l’objet de ses désirs. La tête de Regulus heurte l’étagère et il gémit à présent totalement oublieux du monde extérieur. Sirius tente de se concentrer sur tout, excepté ce qu’il est en train de toucher car il ne veut pas se presser, il se met donc à suçoter le cou de Regulus mais rapidement la succion s’approfondit, le laissant d’autant plus ivre de son objectif final. Ce n’est certainement pas son cou qu’il imagine dans sa tête. Sa patience finit par s’épuiser, il attrape donc Regulus par les fesses, maintenant dénudées, et l’assoit sur le plus proche bureau.

**‘Les mecs, il y a des gamins qui travaillent tous les jours sur ce bureau !!!’**

Mais James n’en est pas encore au bout de ses surprises. Sirius embrasse instantanément le torse de Regulus, laissant derrière lui une trainée humide jusqu’à son sexe. Se présentant à Reg sur ses deux genoux, il n’hésite pas une minute. Il est évident qu’il sait ce qu’il est en train de faire.

**‘Vilain garçon.’**

Il suce plus fort qu’il ne devrait pour un début mais il ne peut vraiment pas s’en empêcher. Il en a bien trop envie. Il n’a pensé qu’à cela durant toute sa journée et il n’est absolument pas en état de faire durer le plaisir. Tant pis, il y aura un deuxième round. Regulus est déjà au bord du précipice, les sons s’échappant de sa gorge, de plus en plus profonds, en étant la preuve. Puis, tout à coup, la main de Regulus retrouve la chevelure de Sirius, l’attrapant d’une forte poigne, guidant sa tête d’une façon qui se doit d’être douloureuse, en tout cas de l’avis de James mais Sirius semble apprécier car il obéit et se met à sucer encore plus fort, exhalant des bruits que James trouverait abjects dans une autre vie. Mais ses pensées sont de toute façon complètement arrachées de son esprit par les forts cris de Regulus.

\- Mon dieu, Sirius. Je vais jouir, violemment.

‘ **Quel mauvais garçon, Regulus, tu es en train de jurer comme un Moldu. Qu’est-ce que papa et maman penseraient de toi ? Ils ne seraient de toute façon pas très heureux s’ils vous voyaient maintenant.’**

A la stupéfaction générale – enfin, celle de James – Sirius ne bouge pas sa tête. Tout le contraire en réalité. Comme s’il appréciait réellement leur petit jeu du moment, il avale, ronronnant comme un chat devant son bol de lait. A priori, il a l’air d’aimer ce genre de petites gâteries. Ils ont tous deux l’air d’apprécier l’ingestion de Sirius jusqu’à la dernière goutte.

**‘Merlin, Sirius. T’es encore plus pervers que je ne le pensais.’**

Sa main toujours agrippée au scalp de Sirius, Regulus approche son frère, lui rendant sa précédente position relevée et l’attrapant entre ses cuisses jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se percutent en un baiser aussi bien bruyant que désordonné.

**‘Regulus, tu ne peux pas l’embrasser maintenant. Il vient juste d’avaler ton sperme. Beurk !’**

Mais Sirius ne trouve pas cela dégoutant et Regulus non plus d’ailleurs, ses gémissements parlant pour lui. Étrange que cela semble si bon. Si bon que leur baiser s’intensifie immédiatement.

**‘Mauvaise idée, les gars. Si vous faites ça, ça va mal se terminer.’**

Cette idée ne semble pas traverser l’esprit de Sirius ou de Regulus. Pas une seule seconde. D’un mouvement fluide, Regulus se retrouve dans les bras de Sirius, les doigts de l’ainé à nouveau sous la chemise de Reg qu’ils n’ont pas encore pris le temps de retirer. Il porte également encore sa cravate, même si sa façon de la porter ne paraitrait probablement pas appropriée pour les couloirs de Poudlard.

**‘Regulus, pourquoi entoures-tu les hanches de Sirius dans un étau de tes jambes si serré ?’**

Et si ce n’était que sa position… mais les mouvements qu’il est en train d’imprimer ne laissent que peu de place à l’imagination quant à son intention.

**‘Sirius, attends deux secondes ! Qu’est-ce que tes mains font si basses dans le dos de Regulus ? Je croyais que vous vous étiez mis d’accord pour ne pas faire l’amour ici ???’**

Apparemment, cela ne les dérange plus tellement. Les doigts de Sirius sont à présent en train de creuser chaque centimètre des fesses de Regulus qu’il peut atteindre, en chemin vers un lieu où personne n’a jamais été. Et aussitôt qu’il trouve ce qu’il cherche, il murmure furieusement :

\- J’ai envie de toi maintenant, Regulus.

\- Alors, prends-moi.

Facilement, une couverture est transfigurée et posée sur le sol où Regulus s’allonge sur le dos, complètement nu. Ses jambes sont déjà écartées largement, donnant à Sirius une merveilleuse vision de son but.

\- Tu es beau, Regulus. Tellement beau.

De ses mains, il caresse chaque partie du corps de Regulus, laissant son frère trembler frénétiquement.

\- Ne me dis pas ça. Tu es bien plus séduisant que moi.

\- Certainement pas.

**‘Hey, les Black ! On n’est pas dans un film à l’eau de rose bas de gamme. Ressaisissez-vous !’**

\- Retire tes vêtements, Sirius. Je veux voir ta peau.

D’un sourire narquois, Sirius commence à onduler son corps sur le rythme d’une musique inaudible, se donnant en spectacle pour Regulus seulement. Enfin, presque…

Regulus rigole, amusé du talent de son frère pour se ridiculiser. Se ridiculiser tout en restant sexy. Mais alors, Sirius fond sur lui, comme un prédateur sur sa proie et il ne s’arrête pas à la bouche de Regulus. Non, il commence par embrasser son pied droit, puis sa cheville. Il lèche l’intérieur des cuisses de Reg et après quelques secondes de torture, il s’arrête devant l’entrée qu’il recherchait jusqu’alors.

**‘Merlin, Sirius ! Ta langue ne devrait certainement pas être là. Qui t’as donné cette idée ? N’en es-tu pas dégouté ?’**

\- Tu as bon gout, Reggie. Putain, j’ai encore plus envie de toi maintenant.

**‘Je suppose que c’est un non ferme et définitif !’**

\- J’ai besoin de toi, geint Regulus

\- Est-ce que ça te fait du bien ? De me sentir là ? demande Sirius, légèrement inquiet à présent.

\- C’est parfait. Exactement comme ça devrait être.

Et alors Sirius continue son assaut, sa langue comme unique outil. Regulus n’est plus seulement gémissements. La sensation est trop forte. Bien trop forte. Bien trop bonne. Il pourrait aisément mourir et monter directement au paradis. Et Sirius semble y être quasiment. Minute, papillon !

\- Arrête-toi, Sirius.

**‘C’est bien, gamin. Il sait que tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Sirius.’**

\- Pourquoi ? demande Sirius, sa voix et ses yeux portant le désir tel une armure.

\- J’ai l’impression que tu vas jouir.

\- Définitivement, c’est trop bon.

\- Je te veux à l’intérieur de moi. Bien profondément.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de te blesser.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu m’aimes, n’est-ce pas ?

Sirius hoche de la tête en guise d’assentiment, désespéré à l’idée de continuer ses mouvements, son frottement contre le corps de Regulus.

\- Et puis, je connais un sort, réplique Reg, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Et comment fait-il pour sembler si suffisant, si Black à cet instant est un mystère.

Sirius utilise un sort pour lubrifier ses doigts avec lesquels il remplace sa langue, d’abord très délicatement, presque timidement comme s’il était inquiet à l’idée d’ouvrir Regulus en deux. Et pourtant, il n’a pas utilisé son plus gros outil. Regulus est le premier à rendre les armes, le premier à supplier qu’il veut plus. Sirius fait un travail d’orfèvre avec ses doigts, donnant à son frère toute l’attention qu’il mérite. C’est leur première fois et même si tout n’est pas parfait, c’est merveilleux et d’une certaine façon, ne pourrait être mieux.

Après trois doigts insérés, Sirius n’a plus d’autre choix que de les retirer complètement pour les remplacer par son équipement plus intime, priant pour qu’il soit aussi doué. Il embrasse Regulus gentiment sur les lèvres.

\- Je serais doux, je te jure.

**‘Okay, ils ne vont certainement plus s’arrêter maintenant. Super.’**

Alors Sirius commence à pénétrer Regulus. Leurs deux cœurs s’arrêtent et pourtant seul le gland est à l’intérieur. Regulus ne ressent pas de réelle douleur grâce au sortilège utilisé qui atténue les sensations les plus fortes mais c’est déjà plus intense que ce qu’ils imaginaient tous les deux. Après quelques minutes passées à réapprendre le fonctionnement de la respiration, Sirius reprend son mouvement primaire. Alors qu’il est complètement introduit, toujours à bout de souffle, il retire petit à petit le sortilège de sensation. De cette façon, Regulus s’habitude progressivement aux sensations les plus désagréables et c’est presque immédiatement qu’il supplie Sirius de bouger plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément.

Alors la dance erratique de leur corps débute et ils se mettent à réellement baiser et James, dans son innocence et sa curiosité est toujours en train de regarder.

**‘Attends, deux secondes. Qu’est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je suis en train de me mater un porno dont les acteurs principaux sont deux frères et je ne suis même pas dégouté. Oh putain ! Va-t’en d’ici tout de suite, James.’**

Et c’est exactement ce qu’il fait. Enfin.

James revient immédiatement à la tour de Gryffondor. La salle commune est pleine mais il ne se préoccupe pas d’un excès de discrétion. Il monte droit dans son dortoir, sachant parfaitement qu’il y sera seul. Sa première action est de prendre une douche car, même s’il ne se sent pas du tout dégouté par ce qu’il a vu, il se sent tout de même honteux et un peu sale. Comme quoi, il ne se serait jamais imaginé comme étant du type voyeur. La vie peut être inattendue parfois.

Il se sent nettement mieux quinze minutes plus tard. Allongé dans son lit, son regard posé sur la porte et à la fois plongé dans l’espace, James comprend qu’une discussion avec Sirius est à présent nécessaire. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Comme si Merlin l’avait écouté, la porte de la chambre laisse place à Sirius trente minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme referme avec attention la porte derrière lui avant de remarquer James. Un instant, il ne sait clairement pas quoi faire mais il se décide rapidement. L’option ‘douche’ n’étant clairement pas une mauvaise idée puisque les exhalations de sexe sont clairement présentes autour de lui.

Quand il revient quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius ne s’est pas embarrassé de vêtements. Il se contente d’une serviette sur les hanches comme s’il savait déjà que James l’avait vu sous toutes les coutures une heure seulement auparavant. James ne peut s’empêcher de l’observer en détails, se sentant rougir. Sirius est constellé de suçons et de morsures qu’il n’avait pas remarqués plus tôt.

Sirius se dirige vers son lit, si proche de celui de James et son ami le suit du regard. Sirius sent les yeux de James sur son crâne. Après une minute entière – ce qui est déjà un record – il ne peut s’empêcher de se retourner mais n’ouvre pas non plus la bouche.

\- Est-ce qu’on peut parler ? demande James, plein d’espoir.

Sirius prend une profonde respiration avant de répondre.

\- Pas maintenant. Pas tant que…

Il fait une courte pause.

\- Tu sais quoi, je ne peux plus faire ça avec toi. Je te l’ai dit. J’ai été clair.

\- Il _faut_ qu’on parle.

Sirius regarde James dans l’expectative mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Et James est tout à coup pétrifié. Il serait si facile que Sirius soit l’instigateur de la discussion, alors pour meubler, il pose la première question qui lui passe à l’esprit.

\- Où étais tu ?

Mais pourquoi vient-il de demander cela ? Il sait parfaitement où il était, c’est justement pour cela qu’ils doivent parler. Heureusement, ils sont seuls dans la chambre, l’emportement de Sirius passe donc inaperçu.

\- Je viens juste de baiser mon petit frère si tu veux savoir. Content maintenant ?

Même s’il le savait déjà, James reste surpris, surpris par la franchise de Sirius. Son visage doit exprimer quelque chose qu’il ne ressent pas car Sirius l’arrête d’un mouvement.

\- Et tu ne vas pas me gâcher ça aussi.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Je vous ai vu.

Sirius fronce les sourcils, les paroles de James le prenant visiblement par surprise.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as vu exactement ?

\- J’étais dans la Bibliothèque.

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Tout le temps… J’étais là avant et pendant, admet James honteusement.

\- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi étais-tu là à la base ? Je ne t’ai même pas vu.

\- J’avais la cape. J’étais en train de te suivre, je voulais savoir ce qui s’était passé la nuit précédente. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Je voulais te parler, juste te parler, aussi stupide que ça en ait l’air.

\- Mais pourquoi n’es-tu pas parti quand tu as vu qu’on était seul ?

James regarde à son ami, incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente et bien sûr Sirius assume le pire.

\- Tu ne t’es pas branlé en nous regardant ?

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n’était pas comme ça, répond James, choqué.

\- Alors comment c’était parce que je t’assure que je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne sais pas. J’étais intrigué à l’idée de vous voir interagir, tout en pensant que vous étiez seuls.

\- Mais putain, James, on était en train de BAISER ! Merlin, de toutes les personnes que je connais, tu es certainement la dernière que j’aurais imaginée dans cette position.

 - Je sais, c’est devenu incontrôlable.

\- Visiblement… Et donc tu as tout vu ?

\- Oui, répond James en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi n’es-tu pas parti quand je l’ai sucé ? Tu as du comprendre à ce moment-là qu’on n’allait pas s’arrêter.

\- Je sais. Une partie de mon cerveau le savait, je pense. Mais ça faisait plusieurs heures que je vous regardais. Et je ne sais pas, je me faisais tout un tas de remarques amusantes dans ma tête. À chaque fois, je me disais que vous alliez vous arrêter, qu’au pire, je pourrais toujours fermer les yeux…

\- Mais tu ne l’as pas fait ?

\- Non.

\- Et ça t’a plu ?

\- Pas du tout. Je n’étais pas excité ou quoi que ce soit. C’était juste comme regarder un film. C’était juste une scène comme ça. Deux mecs ensemble, j’ai regardé mais c’est tout.

\- C’est déjà une bonne chose. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si tu t’étais branlé en nous regardant. Quoi qu’il en soit, tu ne peux pas le dire à Regulus. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il est déjà jaloux de toi. S’il apprend que tu nous as regardés en train de coucher ensemble, il va être furieux. Merci pour m’obliger à lui mentir et vivre avec cette pensée en tête.

\- Désolé, répond James honteusement. Mais je suppose qu’il y a un bon point dans tout cela.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- On peut à nouveau se parler. Je me sens encore un peu bizarre et confus vis-à-vis de la situation mais je ne suis pas un hypocrite, je vous ai bel et bien regardé.

\- Donc tu ne vas pas me dire que je te dégoute et que tu me hais.

\- Non. Je n’ai qu’une chose à dire : j’espère qu’il en vaut la peine parce que maintenant que vous avez franchi le cap, il n’y pas de retour en arrière.

Sirius regarde à James, complètement abasourdi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?

\- Vous deux en train de coucher. Vous faisiez l’amour, vous ne baisiez pas. Votre façon de vous regarder également… Ce n’était pas seulement du désir. Je reconnais mon erreur : vous avez de réels sentiments et ça va être une putain de vie que vous avez choisie.

Alors Sirius éclate en sanglots. James n’attend même pas que son ami lui demande, il sort de son lit pour rejoindre Sirius dans le sien, comme ils en ont l’habitude. Il prend Sirius dans ses bras, leur permettant ainsi de se reconnecter. Ils ne s’aperçoivent pas du temps qui passe. Ils ne voient pas leurs yeux se fermer doucement. Ils s’endorment tout simplement dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

L’Amour est certainement le sentiment le plus important dans une vie. Quand on le trouve, on ne le rendrait pour rien au monde. Mais l’acceptation est un sentiment très fort également et beaucoup sont ceux qui le désirent ardemment et le cherchent avec désespoir. Particulièrement lorsqu’il vient de votre meilleur ami.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 10 : BLACK is the New Couple**


	10. BLACK is the New Couple

**Chapitre 9 : BLACK is the New Couple**

Dans une histoire d’amour, vient toujours un moment où vous commencez à mettre au courant vos amis, votre famille. Dans une relation incestueuse qui doit donc rester secrète, ce moment n’existe pas. Mais parfois, on ne peut pas vraiment s’en empêcher car, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, le désir profond de tout un chacun est d’être un couple normal.

La façon dont Remus apprend pour Regulus et Sirius est une histoire amusante. Tout commence par des narines hypersensibles un jour de pleine lune.

C’est la veille de Noël à Poudlard et les étudiants ont déjà tous embarqué à bord du train. Enfin, presque tous les élèves ! Les Maraudeurs font partie des chanceux passant les fêtes à l’école. Malheureusement pour lui, Peter se devait de rentrer car il était impensable qu’il abandonne sa mère pour Noël. À cause de la pleine lune, Remus, lui, a préféré rester. Se transformer à Poudlard est à la fois plus facile et sécurisé. Bien sûr, James et Sirius ne pouvaient faire autrement que de lui tenir compagnie, ce que leurs parents ont aisément autorisé.

Alors que tous les étudiants restant sont en train de déjeuner en ce samedi matin, l’absence de Regulus Black pèse sur Sirius. Pourquoi ? Car il était censé retrouver son frère à la première heure du repas, ce retard ne lui donc rien qui vaille.

\- Ca va Patmol ? murmure James à son ami qui est résolument silencieux.

Sirius regarde avec insistance la porte de la Grande Salle. Heureusement, ses camarades étant tous réunis à l’une des tables centrales en compagnie des professeurs, l’attitude de Sirius passe inaperçue.

\- Ouais. C’est juste qu’il ne m’a pas dit comment il allait réussir à rester, si il y parvient.

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle s’ouvre révélant Regulus lui-même. Le jeune homme hésite à peine avant de marcher en direction de Sirius. Il s’assoit à la place providentiellement vide au côté de son frère, saluant la tablée d’un même mouvement.

\- Où étais-tu ? murmure Sirius immédiatement.

\- Pas maintenant, répond Regulus sur le même ton.

\- Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ta tête ? On dirait que tu n’as pas dormi.

\- Je te le dirais plus tard. J’ai juste besoin de manger pour l’instant.

Leur petit déjeuner fini, ils n’attendent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans une alcôve isolé.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demande Sirius sans attendre.

\- Il fallait que je trouve une bonne histoire sinon ce n’était même pas la peine pour que Mère me laisse passer Noël ici. Je lui ai donc dit que j’étais malade et que je ne pouvais pas rentrer.

\- Tu as menti, fils ingrat ! s’exclame Sirius en souriant largement.

\- Je n’ai pas complètement menti puisque j’ai bel et bien été malade afin de convaincre les Serpentard mais j’ai dû avoir la main un peu trop lourde sur ma potion ce qui m’a fait passer une bonne partie de la nuit à vomir. Au moins, ils vont tous ajouter foi à mon histoire. Heureusement, je suis le seul Serpentard qui reste.

\- Tu vas mieux maintenant ? demande Sirius avec inquiétude.

\- Bien mieux. J’ai pris une autre potion dès que je me suis retrouvé seul dans les cachots. Il fallait que je mange ce qui est fait et maintenant je vais aller dormir quelques heures jusqu’à ce qu’on puisse se retrouver cette aprèm et ce soir.

\- A propos de ça, il fallait que je te dise quelque chose. Tu te rappelles quand je t’ai dit pour Remus.

\- Évidemment, Sirius, c’était cette semaine.

\- J’avais d’autre chose à te dire.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Quand on a appris pour le problème de Lunard, James, Peter et moi avons décidé de devenir des Animagi, afin d’être avec lui lorsqu’il se transforme. Ce soir est la pleine lune, je ne vais donc pas pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi mais j’ai réussi à convaincre James d’emmener Remus à Pré-au-Lard, on sera donc tous les deux dès ce midi.

\- Attends deux secondes : t’es un Animagus ?

Comme quoi, dire très vite tout un tas de faits inutiles dans l’espoir d’échapper à l’information capitale ne fonctionne pas vraiment.

\- Je sais que c’est contre la loi. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais ce n’était pas vraiment mon secret à partager. J’ai demandé à Lunard si le jour où j’aurais quelqu’un de sérieux, je pourrais lui dire. Et il a accepté donc ceci explique cela.

\- Je suis impressionné.

\- Par quoi ? Mes mensonges.

\- Non, j’étais parfaitement conscient de cette capacité. En revanche, la magie nécessaire pour devenir un Animagus est énorme. Tu es très puissant, mon frère.

Sirius rougit de ces paroles.

\- Je sais, je suis un dieu.

Regulus lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Et donc tu vas sortir avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune.

\- Comme d’habitude. C’est parfaitement sûr. On le fait tout le temps. Et puis, ce soir, comme il n’y aura presque pas d’élèves, Dumbledore a accepté de nous laisser aller dans la forêt, le loup va être particulièrement heureux.

\- Et tu es sûre que c’est sécurisé.

\- Absolument.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d’être tout à fait à l’aise avec cette idée…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Reggie, je te le jure.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, quand est-ce qu’on peut se retrouver ?

\- Rejoins-moi dans la tour à 13h. On mangera ensemble, si tant est qu’on ait faim… répond Sirius dans un sourire taquin.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Je t’aime aussi.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, Sirius fait les cent pas devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame. Remus et James se sont enfin décidés à partir mais Regulus n’est toujours pas arrivé.

\- Sirius, peux-tu t’assoir ou rentrer, s’il te plait ? s’exclame la Grosse Dame soudainement. Tu me donnes le tournis.

\- Depuis quand connaissez-vous mon nom ? demande Sirius, intrigué.

\- Depuis quand ne le connais-je pas serait plus juste. Tout le monde connait le nom du fameux fauteur de trouble.

Sirius est soufflé par la Dame et il s’apprête à répondre mais un rire résonne alors dans le couloir et Sirius en perd sa réplique.

\- Merlin ! Tu as l’air bien mieux, s’écrie Sirius en voyant son frère. J’avais peur que tu perdes ta beauté pour de bon.

\- Très drôle, Mr. Vain, réplique Regulus malicieusement.

\- Branche de gui, dit Sirius se tournant de nouveau vers la Grosse Dame.

\- Finalement, tu t’es décidé, jeune homme.

\- Je l’attendais, c’est tout.

\- Ce n’est pas un Gryffondor, le prévient la Dame.

\- À l’évidence, mais moi, j’en suis un et je vous ai donné le mot de passe.

Alors que la Grosse Dame lève les yeux au ciel dans sa peinture, les deux garçons passent en rigolant de bon cœur.

\- C’est bizarre que je n’aie jamais vu ton dortoir avant, dit Regulus une fois qu’ils ont monté les marches menant aux étages. Tu as été dans le mien de nombreuses fois maintenant.

\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute si j’aime venir dans ton antre, répond Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

\- Dans ce cas tu aurais dû être envoyé à Serpentard, et arrête tout de suite les sous-entendus, je peux sentir d’ici ton excitation.

\- Je suis désolé qu’on n’ait pas passé la nuit ensemble. Tu étais occupé à te rendre malade.

\- On aurait pu rentrer à la maison si tu préférais, réplique Regulus immédiatement.

\- Non, ça me va comme ça, dit Sirius d’un air nonchalant. C’est bien mieux ici.

\- Évidemment, puisqu’ici on peut baiser, s’écrie Reg crûment. Je ne dis pas qu’on ne pourrait pas à la maison, mais ce serait un peu plus dangereux.

\- Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens, juste car ça m’a fait reconsidérer mon choix de maison. Si j’avais su lors de la cérémonie qu’on finirait ensemble, je suis sûr que j’aurais pu faire l’effort d’aller chez Serpentard.

\- Je vais écrire à Mère maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis sûr qu’elle doit encore posséder un ou deux Retourneur de Temps.

\- Je ne l’essaierais pas. J’aurais bien trop peur de changer notre présent à cause d’un passé différent.

Regulus sourit avant de murmurer : « moi de même ».

\- Alors, que penses-tu de mon dortoir ? demande Sirius après un instant de silence.

Regulus se décide finalement à bouger de l’entrée de la chambre, où ils se trouvaient encore. Il marche doucement, regardant avec attention chacun des lits.

\- Il n’est pas si différent du mien à part qu’il y fait plus chaud et que la couleur est atrocement rouge. Je suppose que ce lit appartient à Potter, celui-là à Lupin, celui-là à Pettigrow… car ce lit-là est définitivement le tien. Lit complètement défait. Des vêtements partout : tant d’effort pour te retrouver nu en quelques secondes à peine.

Sirius éclate de rire et Regulus s’autorise à sourire. Il s’assoit ensuite sur le lit de Sirius, regardant plus en détail le chevet de son frère.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Voilà quelque chose d’intéressant…

\- Hey ! Ne te moque pas de moi. Putain. J’ai complètement oublié de l’enlever.

\- Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas le droit de venir habituellement.

\- C’est personnel.

\- Ca me concerne aussi, visiblement. Je ne te savais pas si sentimental.

\- Bien sûr que tu le savais. C’est comme ça que tu m’aimes.

\- En parlant de la photo…

\- Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. J’adore ta façon de me regarder. Quel âge avais-tu ?

\- Cinq ou six ans peut-être et j’étais littéralement en adoration devant toi.

\- Ce n’est plus le cas à présent ? demande Sirius, taquin.

\- Je t’aime, c’est très différent.

\- Mais je suis encore ton dieu, n’est-ce pas ? veut-il savoir, une nuance d’humour dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, ça dépend de toi, répond Regulus une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Enfin, Sirius réduit la distance entre eux. Prenant Regulus par le cou, il écrase leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre mais Regulus n’accepte que pour une minute.

\- Assis ! S’exclame-t-il le souffle court.

\- Hmm… Autoritaire, j’adore ça.

\- Si tu es mon dieu, tu ne devrais pas toucher ton serviteur, reprend Reg très sérieusement. Je suis celui qui va te servir. Je vais te toucher mais tu ne me toucheras pas, est-ce compris ?

\- Un nouveau jeu, parfait… acquiesce Sirius, déjà à bout de souffle.

Et Regulus se met à déshabiller Sirius. Désormais rodé, la tâche ne lui prend qu’une minute avant de le laisser nu et complètement excité. Il a à peine retiré sa propre chemise que Sirius est déjà en train de se caresser lascivement.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi, n’utilise pas tes mains ! l’avertit Reg.

Sirius acquiesce, mordant sa lèvre par la même occasion. C’est déjà difficile pour lui de rester calme dans une situation normale mais maintenant, c’est presque impossible. Et quand il voit enfin le sexe de Regulus, ses envies deviennent ingérables et il ne peut s’empêcher de chercher à l’atteindre.

\- Je t’ai prévenu de ne pas te toucher, s’écrie Regulus en souriant sournoisement.

Et d’un mouvement léger de sa baguette, les poignets de Sirius se retrouvent liés au-dessus de sa tête et Sirius gémit de plaisir.

À présent complètement nu, Regulus se rapproche de Sirius mais ne le touche pas encore vraiment. Il se contente d’effleurer sa peau, laissant derrière lui des trainées en feu. Sirius tente de se rapprocher, pour enfin toucher Regulus de son corps mais à chaque fois, Reg se recule.

\- Je n’ai pas signé pour avoir un mec sadique, geint Sirius.

\- C’est vrai. Tu es mon dieu et je devrais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te plaire.

Regulus se décide donc à grimper sur les genoux de Sirius mais de nouveau, il fait très attention à ne pas toucher le sexe de son frère. Le simple effleurement de leurs peaux enflamme Sirius et il gémit sans être réellement touché. Regulus est en train de se caresser plus vigoureusement, des bruits obscènes s’échappant de ses lèvres. Sirius n’en revient déjà pas mais alors les doigts de Reg se dirigent plus bas sur son corps.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça, Reg, geint Sirius une fois encore.

Mais il ne risque pas d’arrêter Regulus avec une supplication telle.

\- Tu es mon dieu, tu ne devrais pas avoir à mettre tes doigts ici. Tu ne devrais pas être celui qui me prépare. Je vais le faire moi-même.

Sirius est honnêtement persuadé qu’il va exploser. Il regarde les doigts de Regulus avec révérence alors qu’ils disparaissent dans le seul endroit qu’il a envie d’assaillir à cet instant. Il est jaloux des doigts de son frère. Son sexe est si rouge, suppliant d’être libéré, qu’il pourrait tout aussi bien être en enfer. Mais la façon dont Regulus joue avec ses doigts, se satisfaisant à foison est si parfaite à regarder qu’il est en fait au paradis.

Aussi rapidement que ce jeu à commencer, la torture prend fin. Regulus s’abaisse finalement contre le sexe de Sirius, le chevauchant prudemment au départ. Le jeu lui-même s’arrête complètement quand Sirius supplie Reg de délier ses liens car il n’en peut plus de ne pas le toucher. Regulus se doit de s’y soumettre. Aussi amusant que jouer peut être, ceci est plus que cela désormais. Il a besoin de Sirius, de son corps tout entier.

Mais le jeu reprend alors qu’ils atteignent tous deux leur orgasme. D’une claque délibérée sur la main de Sirius, Regulus recommence à se caresser afin d’atteindre son plaisir suprême, laissant un Sirius tout à fait fasciné, être arraché par son propre orgasme. La vision est si érotique que Sirius en perd connaissance une minute, pris d’assaut par l’intensité de leur forfait.

Ils ne quittent pas leur lit de tout le reste de l’après-midi après cela. Assurément, toute activité faisable entièrement vêtu est bien plus amusante à faire complètement nu, comme par exemple manger, jouer aux cartes explosives ou faire ses devoirs – dans le cas de Reg en tout cas.

Quand l’horloge sonne 7 heures, Sirius sait que ses amis ne vont pas tarder à rentrer et qu’ils doivent donc se rhabiller et quitter leur bulle de bonheur.

Ils sont à peine installés dans la salle commune que James et Remus arrivent, les mains pleines de sacs. Remus est légèrement surpris à la vue de Regulus mais il n’est pas le genre de personne à poser des questions, et même s’il l’avait été, il aurait rapidement cessé dès sa rencontre avec Sirius. Car personne ne questionne un Black, ils font toujours des choses étranges.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu as acheté, Lunard ? demande Sirius immédiatement.

\- A la base, je n’avais rien prévu d’acheter mais puisque James ne voulait pas quitter Pré-au-Lard avant la fermeture, j’ai racheté à tout le monde un cadeau supplémentaire. On est resté à Honeydukes pendant des heures.

Le rougissement étalé sur le visage à la fois de Sirius et Regulus disparait alors que Remus leur montre ses achats.

\- Je vais ranger tout cela dans la chambre. James, tu veux que je prenne tes sacs ?

\- Merci, Lunard.

Aussitôt que Remus disparait, James se tourne vers le plus jeune des Black.

\- Putain, Regulus, tu as un énorme suçon dans le cou.

\- Quoi ? S’exclament les deux frères d’une même voix.

Regulus offre son cou à Sirius afin qu’il voie plus en détails la marque, et ce dernier ne peut s’empêcher de glousser.

\- Je ne t’ai pas manqué.

\- Monsieur Excité ici présent était pressé de me montrer à quel point je lui avais manqué la nuit dernière, explique Regulus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, je sais, il nous a carrément jetés de la Salle Commune tout à l’heure, répond James.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui a eu l’idée de ton petit jeu, réplique Sirius pour défendre son honneur.

\- Sauf que je pense que Remus l’a vu, les calme James.

\- Ca règle au moins un problème, réplique Regulus comme si ce n’était rien. Pour une fois, je n’aurais pas à porter de glamour. Je peux exhiber tes marques fièrement sur mon corps.

\- Si contraire aux Sangs-Purs, l’embête Sirius.

\- Ça arrive souvent ? demande James curieusement. Que tu doives porter des glamours, je veux dire.

\- Tout le temps. Il semble que Sirius soit incapable de se retenir et comme il l’a dit lui-même, ce n’est pas très Serpentard de porter les signes de tels forfaits.

Ils rigolent jusqu’au retour de Remus.

\- Ca va Lunard ? demande Sirius en voyant l’air pensif de son ami.

\- Oui, oui. J’ai juste une odeur particulièrement entêtante dans le nez.

‘Et une odeur assez étrange également, étant donné que tous les étudiants restant à Poudlard étaient à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi.’

Sirius, Regulus et James se regardent, tous certains de l’origine de ladite odeur. James secoue la tête légèrement. Les deux frères ont été négligents sur ce coup-là, mais, avec le départ des élèves pour Noël, ils ne peuvent s’empêcher de se sentir plus libres.

Prêts à profiter d’un diner bien mérité, les quatre amis se dirigent d’un même pas vers la Grande Salle où ils mangent et discutent joyeusement. Malgré les suspicions évidentes de Remus, Regulus et Sirius sont d’humeur particulièrement heureuse et leurs visages le leur rendent bien.

Alors que la soirée approche, Remus se sent de plus en plus inconfortable et c’est donc avec un soulagement certain qu’ils quittent la Grande Salle, Lunard assez pressé de trouver le lieu idéal pour se transformer. Incapable de les suivre, Regulus adresse un dernier regard à Sirius, un silencieux ‘je t’aime’ et un baiser invisible mais il ne peut tout de même pas s’empêcher de murmurer :

\- Je suis encore un peu contrarié concernant ce soir. Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner.

L’éclat des yeux de Regulus révèle sa réelle intention, à savoir son inquiétude pour son frère. Sirius lui sourit timidement, conscient qu’il n’a pas été tout à fait franc avec Regulus mais il ne veut pas que le jeune homme s’inquiète plus que de raison.

Il observe Regulus se détourner en direction des cachots sans un regard en arrière, alors seulement se décide-t-il lui-même à suivre ses amis.

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius est positivement heureux de se transformer en Patmol. Cela fait déjà un mois depuis sa dernière sortie et cet air de liberté lui a manqué. Le vent dans sa fourrure lui a manqué. Passer le plus clair de son temps avec Regulus ne lui a pas permis de se dégourdir les pattes. Bien sûr, devenir un loup-garou une fois par mois n’a rien de plaisant pour Remus mais Sirius, lui, ne peut s’empêcher de prendre du plaisir dans sa transformation. Et ce soir, ils vont avoir la forêt comme terrain de jeu : une première.

Comme d’habitude, Remus se transforme à l’écart de ses amis, un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Lorsqu’il revient vers eux, Patmol lui adresse son perpétuel sourire canin. Remus se rapproche, prenant de profondes bouffées d’airs dans ses naseaux. Ce n’est pas inhabituel étant donné que le loup se réfère particulièrement à ce sens. Seulement, lorsque Remus grogne dans sa direction, Sirius comprend que quelque chose dans l’attitude de son ami est différent et qu’il pourrait bien y avoir un problème.

-

Une chose est sûre, Regulus ne parvient pas à dormir. Il a essayé, oui, vraiment. Tout d’abord, il s’est mis en pyjama, il s’est lavé les dents, a lu un livre : en somme, il a exécuté son rituel habituel mais ce soir est différent. Il est seul dans son dortoir, dans les cachots tout entier, en réalité. Regulus ne se décrirait pas comme quelqu’un de particulièrement craintif mais il n’est certainement pas le plus courageux des hommes et dormir seul dans un endroit si grand est un peu étrange. Mais s’il est honnête, sa solitude ne prend peut-être qu’un pourcent de la réelle raison de son insomnie. Sirius est à l’air libre dans les bois en compagnie d’un loup-garou et Regulus ne peut s’empêcher d’écouter chaque son qu’il entend, ce qui est complètement stupide. Il est en effet de notoriété publique qu’aucun son en provenance de l’extérieur ne pénètre les cachots.

À deux heures du matin, Regulus se décide enfin à sortir de son lit. Quasiment sûr qu’il ne risque pas de faire de rencontres non désirées, il se contente d’enfiler un t-shirt avant de débuter sa marche vers la tour des Gryffondor. Cette pensée est probablement stupide mais il est persuadé de se sentir plus à l’aise et plus proche de Sirius s’il reste dans sa propre Salle Commune.

Par chance, la Grosse Dame le laisse passer sans faire d’histoire, une fois qu’il lui donne le bon mot de passe bien sûr. La salle est calme et obscure lorsqu’il y pénètre, excepté pour ce qui est des braises des différentes cheminées. D’un mouvement tout en douceur de sa baguette, Regulus allume toutes les bougies de la pièce avant de s’occuper des feux. Il n’est pas censé être capable de réaliser une tâche si ingrate mais Kreattur lui a appris quand il était plus jeune et il en est plutôt content. L’elfe lui permet sans le savoir de s’occuper l’esprit. Sa tâche parfaitement exécutée, Regulus s’assoit sur le canapé le plus proche du feu, celui en face de la porte d’entrée ; on ne sait jamais. Il sait qu’ils ne rentreront pas avant le lever du soleil mais il ne peut s’en empêcher. Puis, Regulus reprend son livre commencé un peu plus tôt – une vague histoire à propos de deux sorciers en quête d’immortalité – et tente de se plonger dans l’aventure, ne serait-ce que pour que le temps passe plus vite.

Il est sept heures du matin quand la porte s’ouvre enfin et Regulus est immédiatement sur ses gardes. Son manque de sommeil provoque une poussée d’adrénaline encore plus forte dans son corps.

Un regard seulement en direction de James et il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. James lui-même semble en parfaite santé, ce qui n’est pas le cas du corps qui pend dans ses bras. Quand Regulus reconnait le visage de Sirius, son sang ne fait qu’un tour dans ses veines. Il se lève d’un bond, venant en aide à James dans sa tentative de monter Sirius à travers les étages. Ils parviennent à allonger Sirius sur son lit avant que le jeune homme ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, adressant à Regulus un sourire dès qu’il identifie son frère.

\- Je vais bien, _petit roi_. Je vais parfaitement bien, dit-il même si son corps prouve le contraire.

\- Mais bien sûr Sirius, s’écrie Regulus dans un accès de colère et d’inquiétude. Tu peux toujours courir pour que j’accorde à nouveau du crédit à tes paroles. Tu m’avais qu’il n’y avait aucun danger.

Sirius tente de répondre mais seul un gargouillis sort de sa trachée.

\- On ne peut pas l’emmener à l’infirmerie, Mrs. Pomfresh n’est pas là, le prévient James. Et puis de toute façon, on n’était pas censé être dehors. On n’est même pas censé être avec Remus quand il se transforme.

\- Je suppose que c’était un peu naïf de ma part de croire que Dumbledore vous avez donné son autorisation.

\- Disons juste qu’il regarde de l’autre côté.

Regulus secoue la tête en signe d’exaspération avant de se tourner vers son frère et de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

\- As-tu des potions ici ? demande-t-il à James.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Prépare-le pour moi. Je reviens dans un instant.

\- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire, n’est-ce pas ?

\- A ton avis, James ? Je ne risquerais pas sa vie.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire par le préparer ?

\- Enlève-lui ses vêtements et lave le sang de ses plaies. Ça va lui faire mal mais tu dois le faire quand même. Je lui donnerais quelque chose pour la douleur plus tard. Et surtout, Potter, fais bien attention, n’examine pas de trop près ce qui m’appartient.

En un éclair, Regulus part. Il n’a probablement jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il dévale les marches, ne laissant pas le choix au Grand Escalier quant à sa destination. Quand il est de retour, quelques minutes plus tard, un sac rempli de son matériel nécessaire en main, James ne peut faire autrement que d’être impressionné – il n’aurait fait plus rapide avec la cape d’invisibilité. Il n’a même pas fini de nettoyer Sirius, Regulus prend donc le relais. Sirius a des blessures placées si haut sur les cuisses qu’il se doit de lui retirer son boxer, ce dont il préfère se charger lui-même de toute façon. Pas le temps de regarder l’équipement de son frère néanmoins, il doit vérifier chaque plaie, chaque os et s’assurer qu’il n’y a pas de saignements internes.

\- Ca à l’air pire que c’est en réalité, conclut-il après de longues minutes. Il n’a ni blessure grave, ni os cassé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais rien qu’une potion de Régénération Sanguine ne pourra guérir.

\- Et il se trouve que tu en as une sur toi ? demande James, étonné.

\- Bien sûr que j’en ai une. Je l’ai concocté moi-même.

\- Donc, tu peux le soigner ?

\- Bien sûr que je le peux, réplique Regulus de son petit air suffisant habituel.

\- Je t’avais dit que ce n’était pas si grave, murmure Sirius.

\- Toi, tu fermes ta gueule. Sauf si c’est pour me dire que tu es désolé, parler t’est désormais interdit.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Et n’essaye pas de m’amadouer, je suis en colère contre toi.

\- Il ne l’a pas fait exprès, tu sais. Quelque chose de bizarre s’est passé avec Remus mais je ne sais pas ce que c’était.

\- Où est-il en attendant ? demande Regulus légèrement en colère.

\- Dans les bois. Il m’a demandé de le laisser seul juste après qu’il soit redevenu lui-même. Il nous rejoindra quand il sera prêt. Il était horrifié de ce qu’il a fait et il m’a poussé à ramener Sirius au plus vite.

\- Il a intérêt à l’être, approuve Regulus.

\- Il n’a pas de contrôle sur le loup.

\- Contrôle ou pas, je le tuerais s’il essaye encore de toucher un poil de sa fourrure.

Sirius en glousse et bien sûr, Regulus lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Merlin que je t’aime, s’exclame Sirius d’une voix déjà plus forte.

\- Ouais, ouais, on est tous au courant, bougonne Regulus. Tu peux me laisser me concentrer sur ma tâche maintenant ?

\- Tu en as déjà eu des plus imposantes que ça, non ?

Les deux frères lient leurs yeux l’un à l’autre, sous-entendus écris aux visages. Seul James lève les yeux au ciel, déconcerté par un sujet si léger dans un moment pareil.

Sirius accepte ensuite de se calmer et Regulus se remet au travail sous le regard de James. De nouveau, l’héritier des Potter ne peut s’empêcher d’être admiratif envers le cadet des Black. Il est plus jeune que lui de plus d’un an et pourtant il possède déjà les talents d’un septième année, en tout cas en potion et guérison. Ses dons sont des plus impressionnants.

Après une heure passée à être recouvert d’onguent et à boire des potions, Sirius se sent beaucoup mieux et il en a l’air. Bien sûr, il est un peu plus pale que d’habitude, son teint ressemblant quasiment à celui de Regulus mais il sourit et son frère également.

James vient juste de finir sa douche, qui se révélait nécessaire après une nuit si difficile, et alors qu’il revient dans la chambre, il aperçoit Regulus allongé près de Sirius, sa main caressant doucement et prudemment chaque centimètre carré du corps qu’il peut atteindre. Les deux garçons se regardent avec attention, se murmurant des mots que James peut à peine entendre. Il essaye d’être aussi discret que possible mais de toute façon, les deux frères sont repliés sur eux-mêmes, enfermés dans un monde qui n’appartient qu’à eux, oublieux du monde extérieur.

James entend maintenant Sirius parler avec animation de leur nuit, se rappelant chacun des évènements. Heureusement, Regulus semble davantage amusé que contrarié.

\- Je suis tout de même content que tu n’aies pas blessé toutes les parties de ton corps. Quand je t’ai vu tout à l’heure, j’avais peur qu’il soit si endommagé, qu’il en devienne inutile.

\- Et comme ma queue est la seule chose que tu aimes à propos de moi… réagit Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Tout à fait, réplique Regulus dans un sourire satisfait face à la moue de Sirius. Mais maintenant, je suis presque triste de ne pas l’avoir massé avec des onguents : ça aurait pu être amusant !

\- Tu devrais peut-être l’examiner dans ce cas, juste pour s’assurer qu’il fonctionne parfaitement. Je veux dire, on ne sait jamais.

De son lit, James lève les yeux au ciel. Non, il ne va pas assister au porno Les Frères Black, le Retour. Mais les deux garçons semblent avoir complètement oubliés sa présence car Regulus murmure quelque chose à l’oreille de Sirius et en une seconde, ils se retrouvent à s’embrasser, Regulus surplombant Sirius. Le baiser s’intensifie si vite que James se demande comment ces deux-là font pour toujours être si excités, surtout aujourd’hui, après une journée et une nuit harassantes… Il ne dirait pas non lui-même à une bonne nuit de repos mais les bruits que Regulus et Sirius font prouvent qu’ils n’ont pas l’intention de s’arrêter.

\- Les mecs, s’il vous plait ! s’exclame James. Vous avez du public !

\- Rien que tu n’aies jamais ni vu, ni entendu, Potter, rétorque Regulus.

\- Quoi ? Rougit furieusement James.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas seulement un bon Occlumens. J’ai mes talents en Legilimancie également. Sirius n’a jamais eu de chance contre moi.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- C’était un coup bas qu’il m’a joué… dans les deux sens du terme, se défend Sirius.

\- Tu l’as su tout ce temps, donc, murmure James.

\- Eh oui ! Et je dois dire que j’ai été choqué de ton attitude. Qui aurait pensé que le Tout-Puissant James Potter serait un voyeur ?

- Ne fait pas ton connard, ce n’était pas fait exprès.

Regulus glousse à ces mots.

\- Sirius m’a dit que tu ne t’étais pas branlé sur le moment mais l’as-tu fait depuis ? Fais attention à tes pensées, Potter, je les surveille.

\- Et tu n’y trouveras rien. Ce n’était pas comme ça. Je n’aurais jamais rien dû dire.

\- Ca c’est sûr car je risque de me moquer de toi jusqu’à la fin de ta vie, maintenant.

\- Vous avez fini de parler chiffon, les filles ? J’ai de meilleures choses à faire, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Comme quoi ? demande le toujours très curieux James.

\- Galocher mon mec.

\- Suis-je vraiment invisible pour toi ?

\- Je m’attends juste à ce que tu fermes le rideau cette fois-ci.

\- Qu’en est-il du tien ?

\- Il fait déjà trop chaud ici et on est deux dans le lit, alors….

\- Reg pourrait très bien dormir dans le lit de Peter.

\- Comme si j’allais accepter ça.

\- Et puis de toute façon, ajoute Regulus, je dois faire le suivi de mon patient.

James cache ses gloussements en refermant son rideau puis il perçoit les sons des deux garçons reprenant leur précédente activité mais après quelques minutes seulement, ils se murmurent un simple ‘je t’aime’ avant de se positionner dans le lit, James entendant le froissement de draps puis deux corps entrant en collision. Et après cela, seul le silence lui répond. Peu de temps plus tard, James rejoint les deux frères au royaume de Morphée.

Quand il se réveille six heures plus tard, James remarque immédiatement que la chambre a un nouvel occupant. Remus est assis sur son lit, sa tête posée sur ses genoux, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont la preuve à la fois de sa fatigue et de son inquiétude.

James lui sourit et Remus parvient à lui retourner un semblant de rictus. C’est le mieux qu’il puisse faire. Puis, ils se tournent naturellement vers le lit de Sirius où les deux frères ne sont qu’un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras. Leur position n’a rien de sexuelle et pourtant elle est équivoque quant à leur complicité, leur tendresse et même cet air de normalité qu’ils dégagent.

\- Il va bien tu sais, murmure James.

\- Je peux le voir. Regulus t’a aidé ?

\- C’est lui qui a tout fait. Je me suis contenté d’observer.

Remus reste silencieux un moment, toujours pensif avant de se décider à regarder James, droit dans les yeux.

\- Depuis quand sont-ils ensemble ?

\- Quelques mois, répond son ami simplement.

Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus et mentir se révèlerait inutile.

\- Il est vraiment unique en son genre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Sirius. Il ne fait rien comme le commun des mortels.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça ? demande James en indiquant le couple.

\- Rien, bien sûr. Qui suis-je pour juger ? Je suis un loup-garou après tout. Un loup qui a attaqué son meilleur ami la nuit dernière.

\- Il ne t’en veut pas, tu sais.

\- Je sais et c’est ça le pire.

\- Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas ? demande James après quelques secondes.

\- S’il est heureux, ça me va très bien.

James se contente de fixer Remus comme si la tête de son ami se retrouvait soudainement avec deux antennes, ce qui serait étrange pour un loup-garou, admettons-le.

\- Je suppose que tu n’as pas réagi aussi bien.

\- Tu viens juste de m’ouvrir l’esprit, Lunard. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Remus pousse un léger grognement.

\- J’ai besoin de me doucher.

James hoche la tête, conscient que son ami a besoin de quelques minutes de solitude. Sa tête retombe contre le bois de son lit et facilement s’arrête sur le visage de Sirius puis enfin sur Regulus qui a lui-même les yeux ouverts.

\- Je suis désolé, lâche tout à coup James.

\- Pour quoi ? Fixer mon mec ? répond Regulus en souriant suffisamment.

\- Non. Pour ce que je t’ai fait. Ce que je t’ai dit. Je me suis excusé auprès de Sirius mais jamais auprès de toi. Tu ne méritais pas la façon dont je t’ai traité, Regulus. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je t’ai déjà pardonné, tu sais. Être aux côtés de Sirius, entendre la façon dont il parle de toi, je n’avais pas vraiment le choix.

\- Vous êtes bons l’un pour l’autre, tu avais raison. Et j’avais complètement tort.

\- Merlin, je vais me repasser ce souvenir en boucle : toi, admettant que tu avais tort.

James lève les yeux au ciel. Certes, il mérite les moqueries.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était quelque chose de facile à comprendre cependant, reprend Regulus. Et je n’ai pas tellement bien réagit non plus.

\- Je suppose que tu étais confus. Je ne le voyais pas à ce moment-là.

\- J’étais bien plus que confus, c’est sûr mais je me sentais aussi menacé par toi. Sirius a toujours été si proche de toi que j’en étais jaloux. Je le suis encore parfois.

\- Tu sais, et ne prends surtout pas ça mal, il me voit comme son frère. Un frère qu’il ne peut pas avoir. Il n’a jamais été attiré par moi. Il n’a qu’une affection fraternelle à mon égard. Et je suis sûr qu’au fond, il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir ça avec toi car il voulait bien plus. Alors oui, c’était probablement plus facile d’être avec moi, d’être mon ami, car il n’avait ni envie ni besoin de plus de ma part. Avec toi, ça a toujours été différent, même si ça ne s’est réellement déclaré que l’été dernier.

\- Je l’aime tellement depuis le jour où j’ai appris ce que l’amour signifiait. En réalité, il est celui qui me l’a enseigné. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes penseraient que ce que nous ressentons maintenant vient de notre carence en affection durant l’enfance. Peut-être que c’est une des raisons mais quand je suis avec lui, je sais que c’est bien plus que cela, même si je ne peux pas l’expliquer.

\- Les gens qui auraient la possibilité de vous voir tous les deux le comprendraient en un instant.

\- Tu as vraiment changé d’avis concernant notre couple ?

\- Tu devrais remercier Remus pour ça.

Regulus hausse les épaules sans plus d’explications.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il fait de son mieux. Et si tu l’avais vu quand il m’a dit que ‘si ça rendait Sirius heureux alors ça lui allait très bien’ tu saurais à quel point il aime Sirius. Essaye de lui donner une chance comme tu le fais avec moi.

Et la façon dont James formule sa phrase, elle passe presque pour une question, comme s’il demandait à Regulus s’il était prêt et disposé à lui accorder son amitié. Regulus se contente de sourire : le meilleur moyen d’entériner un accord.

\- Alors les filles, s’exclame tout à coup Sirius d’une voix encore teintée de sommeil. Vous avez fini de parler ? Vous êtes de vraies pipelettes. Si j’avais su que ça se passerait comme ça si mon mec et mon meilleur ami s’entendaient bien, je n’aurais pas donné mon accord.

\- Eh bien si tu préfères, réplique Regulus nonchalamment, je peux toujours rejoindre James dans son lit.

En grognant, Sirius bloque Regulus contre le matelas, ses précédentes blessures complètement oubliées, avant de s’attaquer au cou de Reg.

\- Dis ça encore une fois et tu le regretteras.

\- Est-ce que ton sexe est censé te servir d’outil de punition car il est certainement aussi dur qu’un bâton !

Et soudainement, la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre, faisant place à un Remus rougissant légèrement face aux mots et à la position de Regulus et Sirius.

\- Désole de vous interrompre.

\- Pas de problème, Lunard. Je pense qu’il est de toute façon plus que temps que je t’informe de ce secret précis.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Sirius, je le sais déjà. Pas besoin de m’expliquer.

Sirius sourit comme un idiot face à la réponse désinvolte de son ami mais la voix de Regulus ne tarde pas à s’élever :

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que j’aimerais que TU expliques.

\- Oui, Regulus ? demande Remus avec difficulté.

\- Que s’est-il passé la nuit dernière ?

Le silence tombe sur la pièce en un instant.

\- Je ne vais pas te crier dessus, ni faire des histoires pour rien, ajoute Regulus. Je n’ai pas cinq ans. Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé. C’est du passé. Sirius va bien. Mais j’ai besoin de comprendre. J’ai besoin d’être rassuré concernant la prochaine pleine lune, pour être sûr que cela n’arrivera plus. J’ai besoin de me sentir en confiance ce qui n’est pas le cas pour l’instant. Alors, dis-moi ce qui s’est passé. Pourquoi l’as-tu attaqué ?

\- Il ne sentait pas pareil que d’habitude et le loup n’a pas apprécié. Il a perçu ça comme une menace. Mais j’ai réussi à le calmer au bout d’un moment, lui montrant que c’était Sirius. Mais il avait besoin de gouter son sang. Une fois que c’était fait, ça a été mieux. Je pensais que Sirius et James rentreraient aussitôt pour s’occuper de lui. Mais Sirius a refusé. Je ne dis pas que c’était de sa faute. C’était entièrement la mienne.

\- Est-ce que ça risque de se reproduire ? demande Regulus comme s’ils discutaient de la météo.

\- Tant que Sirius ne couchera pas avec qui que ce soit d’autre, tout ira bien.

\- Parfait car c’est exactement ce qui va arriver. Je suppose que c’est tout ce que je souhaitais savoir.

\- Vas-tu me jeter un sort ou me frapper ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je couche avec mon propre frère.

Sirius grimace alors que James et Remus rougissent. Entendre ces mots est encore un peu étrange même si Regulus semble lui n’avoir aucun problème à les prononcer.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas, surtout sachant à quel point Sirius est heureux maintenant.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas nous avons un accord. Mais sois certain que si tu le blesses volontairement, tu seras tout aussi bien mort.

\- C’est compris et je te renvois l’avertissement. La comparaison n’est peut-être pas appropriée, mais Sirius est comme notre frère et nous ne voulons pas le voir souffrir.

\- C’est notre cas à tous les trois.

\- Putain ! s’écrie tout à coup Sirius pour faire retomber la tension. Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu’on préparait le tournage d’un film à l’eau de rose. Ressaisissez-vous les mecs.

Et sur ces mots, ils éclatent d’un rire enthousiaste. La tentative de Sirius de briser ce soudain éclat d’émotions est si évident qu’ils ne peuvent pas vraiment s’en empêcher. Et puis franchement, on a tous besoin de rire un bon coup, parfois.

…

\- Dis-moi où est-ce qu’on va, Sirius, s’il te plait ? supplie Regulus pour la millième fois au moins.

Malgré leur obligation à rester silencieux sous la cape d’invisibilité, Regulus se plaint assez bruyamment dans l’espoir de faire réagir Sirius. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas très bien. Regulus est sur le point de geindre une fois encore lorsque la silhouette d’un professeur se dévoile à quelques mètres d’eux. Aussitôt, Sirius bâillonne de sa main la bouche de Regulus, rapprochant son frère de sa poitrine.

\- C’est une surprise, murmure-t-il dans l’oreille de Regulus. Pour ton anniversaire et la Saint-Valentin, donc, s’il te plait, ne gâche pas tout. Je l’organise depuis Noël. Deux mois sans rien laisser échapper, c’est déjà énorme pour moi. Alors, s’il te plait, _petit roi_ , tu ferais cela pour moi ?

L’utilisation seule du surnom aurait suffi à adjoindre Regulus au silence. Le jeune Black sourit avant d’approcher le bout de sa langue contre la paume de Sirius, léchant à profusion et mouillant de ce fait pas seulement la main de son frère. Sirius doit se forcer à ne pas gémir avant d’embrasser assez violemment Regulus, mordant sa langue durement. Le couloir de nouveau libre, Sirius prend la main de Reg, reprenant ensemble leur chemin jusqu’au passage de la sorcière borgne. Une fois arrivé, Sirius se sent de plus en plus excité. La surprise n’a pas été des plus aisées à préparer. Il a du même demander l’aide des parents de Remus. Et tout pourrait encore capoter mais il est confiant et donc absolument pas prêt à révéler ses secrets ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête de Reg, qui sera à n’en pas douter à mourir de rire.

Dans le tunnel, les deux garçons sortent de sous la cape d’invisibilité et marche côte à côte jusqu’aux Trois Balais. Sirius parvient à convaincre Madame Rosmerta de les laisser utiliser sa Cheminée pour voyager. Regulus est quasiment en train de gronder en voyant l’interaction entre son frère et la barmaid. Ces deux-là se sont toujours bien entendu et Sirius lui a même un jour avoué qu’il la trouvait attirante. Comme si une femme pouvait l’être… En attendant, si cela leur permet d’avoir un laisser-passer, il ne va pas trop se plaindre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivent à Londres, du côté Moldu après un passage par le Chaudron Baveur. Regulus regarde Sirius dans l’expectative, déjà désireux de briser son vœu de silence. Ils ne sont jamais venu ici, n’en ont jamais eu le droit, le fait qu’il ait donc des questions est des plus normal.

\- Quoi ? L’apostrophe Sirius en haussant les épaules. On n’allait pas risquer d’être vu par d’autres sorciers.

\- Pourquoi exactement ? demande Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour ça, déjà.

Et sur ces mots, il prend la main de Regulus dans la sienne, liant leurs doigts ensemble, et après cela il se penche vers lui et l’embrasse devant tous les passants. La nouveauté de la situation provoque des battements soutenus de leur cœur et leur prodigue une joie sans nom.

\- Je t’aime, murmure Sirius.

Regulus lui répond par un sourire, comme si c’était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Pendant de longues minutes, Reg ne peut s’empêcher de regarder chaque piéton, s’attendant à ce que l’un d’entre eux les traite de monstre mais bien sûr personne ne le fait. Certes, ils se ressemblent beaucoup mais ils ne sont pas non plus des jumeaux, heureusement pour eux. Dans l’ensemble, les gens ne les regardent pas. Les Moldus sont bien trop occupés par leur propre vie pour faire attention à deux garçons amoureux.

Déjà habitué à la technologie Moldue, Sirius les conduit jusqu’à un taxi à qui il donne l’adresse d’un hôtel, pour ce que Regulus peut en dire en tout cas. Avant que Reg n’ait pu demander quoi que ce soit, ils glissent sur la banquette arrière. Tout ce qui l’entoure est si inattendu, nouveau et étrange que Regulus ne voit pas passer les trente minutes de la course. Ils ne sont plus dans le centre de Londres lorsque le taxi s’arrête et ce que Regulus voit en premier est un somptueux château entouré d’un parc très arboré. L’atmosphère du lieu semble paisible et discrète : il aime l’endroit en un regard. Il se tourne pour regarder son frère, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour payer ça ?

\- J’ai ma méthode, répond Sirius dans un sourire très Serpentard.

\- Combien as-tu dépensé pour ce week-end ?

\- Peu importe le prix, je donnerais tout pour toi, Reg.

Le chauffeur évaporé dans la nature, Sirius rend à leurs bagages – qui étaient jusque-là cachés dans leurs poches – leur taille originelle. Arriver sur le pas de l’hôtel les mains vides quand on est supposé y passer deux jours serait un peu étrange après tout.

Rapidement, un groom arrive à leur rencontre et après une courbette respectueuse les enjoint de le suivre à l’intérieur. Sirius ne s’est même pas embarrassé à changer son nom pour la réservation, par contre il a dû mentir sur son âge.

\- Monsieur Black, vous avez une réservation pour deux dans la Suite Royale, l’informe le réceptionniste. Frank ici présent sera votre valet personnel, il vous accompagnera dans vos quartiers et vous serez ensuite libre d’appeler à n’importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit, quel que soit la raison.

\- Ceci me convient parfaitement. Merci, répond Sirius avant de donner à l’homme un pourboire, n’oubliant pas les conseils de Remus.

La suite dans laquelle ils sont accompagnés est exactement ce que Sirius souhaitait et il est heureux de constater l’effet qu’elle a sur son frère : Regulus a les yeux écarquillés et est rendu muet, son masque de Serpentard complètement oublié – ce qui n’arrive pas très souvent et est certainement une vision qu’on ne peut effacer de son esprit.

Avec la dextérité d’un professionnel, leur valet arrange leurs affaires dans la chambre, puis les familiarise avec leur environnement, la suite mais également l’hôtel. Il les quitte ensuite discrètement, laissant derrière lui un beeper, un système qui impressionne les garçons positivement.

\- C’est la suite disponible la plus grande pour deux et l’hôtel est assez luxueux, 5 étoiles et tout, j’espère donc qu’il conviendra à tes gouts royaux.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à dégoter cette chambre ? demande Regulus, étonné.

\- J’ai accepté de donner une contrepartie financière, car vu la réputation de l’hôtel, tout était déjà loué.

\- Je suis impressionné, franchement.

\- Et encore, tu n’as pas tout vu… On va tout visiter. Mais pour l’instant, j’ai vraiment envie de t’embrasser.

Et c’est exactement ce qu’ils font.

Étant donné le nombre d’hôtels sorciers qu’ils ont eu l’opportunité de côtoyer lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes, les Black sont assez habitués au luxe, alors, même si ce palace est Moldu, ils s’y acclimatent très facilement. La suite met à leur disposition une chambre raffinée contenant un lit si grand qu’il pourrait même convenir à Hagrid, une salle de bain renfermant une baignoire ainsi qu’une douche multi-jet, un espace salle à manger et un salon aux dimensions pharaoniques comprenant un Jacuzzi, une TV, tout un tas de canapés et même un bureau. Comme le dit Regulus ‘beaucoup trop pour eux deux mais bien trop plaisant pour refuser’. En plus de la suite, l’hôtel fournit plusieurs services tels une piscine, un sauna, un Hammam, un centre de massage, une salle de sport, une bibliothèque et bien sûr le restaurant.

Pour leur première nuit, les garçons décident de commander leur repas par l’intermédiaire de leur valet afin de le déguster dans leur chambre. Autant Regulus que Sirius ont eu une journée harassante à l’école, avoir donc la possibilité de dîner dans leur suite est agréable. Leur nourriture Moldue absorbée, ils n’hésitent pas à plonger dans le Jacuzzi pour un bain de minuit qui les entraine à faire des galipettes sous la couette pour finalement s’endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

-

Sirius et Regulus passent le jour suivant à tester tous les équipements de l’hôtel, ponctué par des séances câlins. À l’heure du dîner, ils se décident à descendre au restaurant pour la simple et bonne raison que d’être vu en public leur apporte un plaisir fou. Passer commande à la serveuse est amusant, tout comme pour leurs précédents repas, tout simplement car ils ne connaissent rien à la cuisine Moldue. Ils souhaitent donc à peu près tout essayer.

À la fin de son plat principal, Regulus ressent une furieuse envie d’utiliser les toilettes – après tout, les Moldus ont une carte des vins très fournies – et c’est à cet instant précis que la soirée prend un tournant des plus inattendus.

Sirius est tout sourire, assis tranquillement dans sa chaise à regarder avec curiosité la clientèle du restaurant. Il sait que les moments qu’il est en train de vivre avec Regulus sont la perfection. Son sourire s’intensifie et devient un plus tendre à la mention de son frère mais tout à coup une tape à son épaule l’extrait de sa rêverie. Il se retourne pour faire face, abasourdi, à sa cousine préférée : Andromeda accompagnée de son mari, Ted. À cet endroit, vraiment ?

\- Tu es ici avec ton petit copain ? demande Andy après s’être débarrassée des présentations et des salutations d’usage.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Veut savoir Sirius, légèrement inconfortable.

\- Ted m’a dit qu’il t’avait vu embrasser un garçon.

Et sur ces mots, Regulus revient. Andy ne peut s’en empêcher, elle éclate d’un rire particulièrement puissant et communicatif.

\- Est-ce que c’était lui l’autre garçon ? demande-t-elle dans un gloussement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je te l’ai dit, je n’ai pas vu son visage, répond Ted qui ne comprend visiblement pas en quoi cette situation est amusante.

\- Eh bien tu as dû te tromper car voici mon autre cousin. Regulus, je te présente Ted Tonks, mon mari.

\- Ce n’était donc pas toi… murmure Ted. J’aurais pu le jurer. C’est un plaisir de vous rentrer en tout cas.

\- De même.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande Sirius pour changer de sujet.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorque Andy. On est ici pour fêter nos cinq ans de mariage. On voulait faire quelque chose de spécial mais rien de magique. Ted a donc réservé ici il y a un an environ, vu la difficulté que c’est pour avoir une chambre. On vient d’achever notre repas et on s’apprête à passer la nuit ici.

Regulus regarde Sirius intensément car il comprend vraiment maintenant que son frère a dépensé une grande somme d’argent pour ce week-end, bien plus qu’il ne pensait. Sirius lui rend un sourire légèrement honteux avant que Regulus se tourne vers sa cousine.

\- Seriez-vous intéressés à l’idée de prendre un dessert supplémentaire et un café en notre compagnie ? propose-t-il.

Le visage d’Andy en devient comique, elle fixe Regulus, trouvant impensable qu’il soit celui lançant la proposition. Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que Regulus est le parfait petit héritier. Andy se tourne vers son mari qui acquiesce avec enthousiasme. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a la possibilité de rencontrer des membres de la famille Black, surtout quand on est marié avec Andromeda.

\- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demande Andy après qu’ils se soient installés.

\- C’est l’anniversaire des 16 ans de Regulus et on voulait faire quelque chose de spécial mais rien de magique, répond Sirius en paraphrasant Andromeda.

La jeune femme en rigole mais n’en démord pas du sujet :

\- Je comprends comment Sirius pourrait faire ça à vos parents, mais toi, Regulus, je t’ai toujours vu comme le fils obéissant. N’es-tu pas censé rendre fier papa et maman ? Sympathiser avec des Moldus, des Nés-Moldus et des Traitres à leur sang… Ce n’est certainement pas la meilleure des manières.

\- Andy ! s’écrie son mari. Pas ces absurdités maintenant, s’il te plait.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que je suis un Sang-Pur que je ne peux pas prendre mes propres décisions, Andromeda. Et puis, je suis quasiment sûr que Père et Mère admettraient, même à contrecœur, que cette place est digne des Sang-Purs. De toute façon, ce qu’ils ne savent pas ne peut leur faire de mal, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Dans leur dos, ça c’est mon petit Reggie. Très Serpentard de ta part, dit-elle avant de s’arrêter pour regarder Ted. Je suis désolée, mon chéri, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu après tout.

Heureusement et pour des raisons évidentes, Regulus ne réagit pas aux taquineries de sa cousine – elle a toujours été la reine de la provocation mais Regulus ne la suivra pas sur ce chemin : même s’il n’est pas tout à fait d’accord avec elle, il ne va pas gâcher la soirée.

Ils ont beaucoup de choses à se dire, beaucoup de temps à rattraper, étant donné notamment que les deux frères ne connaissent pas du tout Ted. Ils passent donc une agréable soirée ensemble, rejoignant même leur suite après la fermeture du restaurant. Andy est muette face au luxe de l’endroit, disant aux garçons qu’ils ne font certainement pas les choses à moitié. Elle est légèrement surprise par l’unique chambre mais ce fait ne la perturbe pas plus d’une seconde, après tout elle a elle-même dormi en compagnie de Bellatrix et Narcissa quand elle était plus jeune.

À minuit, Ted et Andy se décident finalement à quitter les frères, les deux couples désirant se retrouver seuls après une si bonne soirée. Comme le jour précédent, Regulus et Sirius finissent dans le Jacuzzi avant de faire l’amour aussi longuement que bruyamment.

-

Le matin suivant, Andromeda et Ted sont en train de frapper à leur porte lorsque le voisin de palier de ses cousins quitte sa propre chambre. Il les observe, identifiant leur attente avec un rire.

\- Je ne pense pas qu’ils seront capables de répondre, dit-il. Malgré l’épaisseur des murs, ils nous ont tenus éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Non pas vraiment, commence Andy.

Mais alors la porte de la chambre s’ouvre et l’homme blanchit avant de déguerpir.

\- Est-ce que vous avez dormi au moins ? demande Andromeda en voyant l’état échevelé de Regulus et son manque de vêtements.

\- J’avoue, la nuit a été courte. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on prend 16 ans, admet le jeune Black.

\- On voulait juste vous dire au revoir. Il est presque midi et on doit rendre la chambre.

\- Entrez, je vous en prie, dit Regulus en indiquant le salon. Sirius est encore en train de dormir. Installez-vous, je reviens dans un instant.

Puis il disparait dans la chambre ou il fait de son mieux pour réveiller Sirius, mais son frère n’est pas très coopératif, préférant et de loin, l’attraper dans ses bras pour l’embrasser sans préambule.

\- Sirius, murmure Regulus en réprimant un gémissement. Andy et Ted sont ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t’assure, donc si tu pouvais éviter d’essayer de me donner la gaule, ça serait sympa.

\- Essayer ? Je dirais que j’ai déjà réussi.

\- Et tu es fier de toi en plus. Dépêche-toi, fainéant, lève-toi et habille-toi car je ne vais pas te laisser venir dans le plus simple appareil.

\- Imagine seulement la tête d’Andy…

\- Je l’imagine assez bien à vrai dire, étant donné qu’on n’est pas passé très loin d’une telle situation hier. Je veux dire, une minute plus tôt ou plus tard, elle nous aurait vus en train de nous embrasser. Assez choquant, n’est-ce pas ?

Sirius sourit à la limite de l’insolence avant de finalement obéir et de sortir du lit. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont de retour dans le salon, mais cette fois-ci impeccables. Les restes de leur nuit précédente sont éparpillés dans la pièce mais heureusement rien n’est trop compromettant.

\- La magie est certainement utile parfois, dit Ted en souriant pour leur donner une contenance.

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser le voir à la sortie du lit. Vous auriez fui, répond Regulus avant d’ajouter, Comment s’est passé votre nuit et votre matinée ?

\- Parfaitement. Nous sommes allés nager, c’était sympa. Quand est-ce que vous partez au fait, vous ne nous l’avez pas dit hier ?

\- Demain matin. Nos cours ne commencent qu’à neuf heures, ça nous laisse donc le temps.

\- C’était vraiment bien de se revoir, dit Andy clairement triste de devoir partir. Ça m’a rappelé quand nous étions plus jeunes. On serait très heureux de vous recevoir à la maison, quand vous le désirez.

\- Merci, cousine, répond Sirius en souriant. C’est gentil de votre part. Mais fait attention, on risque de te prendre au mot plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

\- Je le comprendrais vu vos parents… Tiens, d’ailleurs, j’ai pensé à ça cette nuit, j’ai complètement oublié de vous le dire hier mais Oncle Alphard est malade. Il m’a dit la dernière fois qu’il serait très heureux de te voir, Sirius. Assurément toi aussi, Regulus.

\- Je ne le savais pas malade, répond Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ca ne m’étonne pas. Je suis sûre que vos parents n’ont pas particulièrement envie que vous le voyiez.

\- Merci de nous avoir mis au courant, en tout cas, réplique Regulus. On reste en contact avec vous. C’était en effet très agréable de vous voir.

Et après un dernier au revoir, Regulus et Sirius se retrouvent seuls, leurs pensées légèrement assombris vis-à-vis de leur oncle – tous deux se font d’ailleurs une note mentale d’envoyer un hibou dès leur retour – mais néanmoins prêts à profiter d’une dernière journée de repos.

Durant l’après-midi, ils partent en promenade dans les allées fournies du magnifique jardin de l’hôtel et poussent même leur escapade jusque dans la forêt. À leur retour, ils profitent d’une séance piscine avant de partager un massage des plus agréables.

-

Le matin suivant, le retour à Poudlard est plus difficile que prévu même s’ils ont parfaitement conscience que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

\- Tu sais quoi, mon amour ? s’exclame Regulus pensivement alors qu’ils sont dans le taxi. Cela fait plus de 48 heures que tu n’as pas fumé, ce doit être un record.

Sirius sourit à son frère avec contentement.

\- Je n’en ai pas eu besoin. Ce week-end a été paradisiaque. Tous les jours à l’école, je sais que je vais te voir, être avec toi mais cela reste un secret. Ici, on a juste pu être nous-même et c’était parfait. Je sais que c’est ce que je désire pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais voir à quel point je t’aime, Sirius. T’embrasser et passer la nuit avec toi l’été dernier a probablement été la meilleure décision de toute ma vie. Je sais que les choses ne vont pas toujours être faciles mais soyons réalistes, tous les couples ont des difficultés. Et je suis persuadé que rien ne peut nous arrêter.

Rien, peut-être. Personne, c’est encore à voir.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 10 : BLACK is the New Home**


	11. BLACK is the New Home

**Chapitre 10 : BLACK is the New Home**

Six mois après leur célébration romantique du seizième anniversaire du cadet, Sirius et Regulus ne sont toujours pas redescendus de leur rêve. Même leur retour au Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances n’a en rien atténué leur bonne humeur. Pas non plus leur amour, bien au contraire.

Malgré la dangerosité de coucher ensemble sous le toit de leurs parents ou encore de passer la nuit dans le même lit, les garçons ne peuvent vraiment s’en empêcher. Et en réalité, les nuits sont les moments les plus faciles pour Sirius et Regulus. À cet instant, ils sont seuls, heureux. Le pire arrive en journée car malgré sa décision de ne pas quitter son chez soi pour des raisons évidentes, Sirius a de grandes difficultés à gérer et supporter ses parents. Heureusement pour Sirius, Walburga n’essaye pas réellement de l’exaspérer. Elle doit probablement être contente ou peut-être seulement surprise de le voir faire des efforts pour rester calme, sur le bon chemin ; elle préfère donc le laisser vivre.

Avec Regulus, les choses sont différentes. Walburga semble constamment sur son dos. Comme d’habitude en fait, mais habituellement, Sirius ne le voit pas. Durant les vacances, il est dehors, dans le monde Moldu ou avec James. Mais cet été, il est témoin de la pression subie par Regulus depuis sa propre défection au titre de parfait petit héritier. Nerveusement, rien n’est plus difficile à supporter. Mais Regulus y parvient car malgré ce que tout le monde peut penser de lui, c’est un garçon très fort, un homme d’une grande force mentale. Il a toujours fait son maximum pour survivre et maintenant qu’il possède un but encore plus important dans sa vie, il sait qu’il peut battre tout ce qui se met en travers de son chemin.

Aussi fort qu’il puisse être cependant, son stress s’accroit au rythme des jours et alors que le 13 aout est en vue, l’arrivée de ses cousins au Square Grimmaurd ne l’aide pas vraiment. Tout d’abord car autant Sirius que lui ignoraient leur venue et leurs parents ne se sont pas embarrassés de les prévenir. De plus, car ils n’ont aucune idée de la raison de leur présence chez eux. Et bien sûr, Walburga ne va pas le dire, même à son fils préféré. Peut-être surtout pas à lui. Elle se contente en fait de l’avertir que c’est une surprise qu’il va adorer, et cela ne réassure en rien Regulus ; mais l’esprit de Walburga a toujours été impénétrable pour lui – il doit bien tenir cette qualité de quelqu’un après tout, il ne peut donc pas en apprendre davantage.

Il y a en effet une bonne raison pour laquelle Walburga souhaite rester muette au sujet de la visite de leur famille entière – même l’Oncle Alphard sera là. Une raison bien plus importante que le simple fait de vouloir contrôler la vie de ses fils – chose qu’elle a toujours accomplie d’autant plus avec Regulus – plus importante que le fait d’ordonner sa vie sans rien lui donner en retour. Aussi manipulatrice qu’elle peut être, Walburga est aussi très intelligente, un génie quand elle le souhaite vraiment, et il faudrait un aveugle pour ne pas voir que Regulus a changé. Elle ne peut pas réellement pointer du doigt ce qui a changé mais il y a ces petits indices, ces petites preuves qui montrent qu’il n’est plus le même et pour dire les choses crûment, cela lui fout les jetons.

Bien sûr, elle ne comparerait pas l’attitude de Regulus à celle de Sirius. Même dans son berceau, Sirius faisait de son mieux pour l’énerver, pour faire ce dont il avait envie quand il le voulait, pour être celui qu’il désirait être. Regulus, lui, a été plus discret dès son premier cri. Sirius a toujours eu besoin de faire beaucoup de bruit, de s’agiter pour tout ou rien. Regulus est l’opposé. Et pour cela, ils n’auraient pu être davantage Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Mais ils sont aussi frères et donc se ressemblent dans leur caractère bien plus qu’on pourrait l’imaginer au premier regard. Être discret ne signifie pas que Regulus est d’accord avec chaque mot de Walburga, le contraire en fait. Non, Regulus agit seulement derrière le dos de tous mais il fait ce qu’il veut et pour cela, il pourrait bien être encore plus têtu que Sirius, ce qui est dire. Et voilà pourquoi elle est inquiète. Car l’été dernier, Regulus n’avait pas cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Quelque chose est arrivé mais elle ne peut dire quoi. Elle a peur de perdre Regulus, de la même façon qu’elle a perdu Sirius, et ce qui est sur le point d’arriver ne va pas la rassurer.

Malgré l’attitude de ses parents à son égard, Regulus a toujours fait son possible pour suivre le chemin de sa famille mais l’heure est arrivé de prouver à qui il appartient vraiment, où il se situe dans ses choix. Et pour une fois, Walburga a peur de son ainé. S’il y a quelque chose qu’elle a bel et bien remarqué, c’est la façon dont les deux frères agissent l’un avec l’autre. Regulus n’a que seize ans et il est donc encore très influençable même si ce n’est pas vraiment dans sa nature. Et Walburga n’aime pas du tout leur nouvelle manière de se regarder, le fait qu’ils passent leur temps ensemble quand auparavant ce n’était qu’ignorance entre eux, envie d’être ensemble mais peur d’agir. Par conséquent, elle se doit de sécuriser le futur de Regulus ou elle pourrait le perdre pour toujours. Lorsque la famille Black commence donc à arriver dans leur propriété, elle est plus qu’heureuse d’avoir réussie à mettre en œuvre son plan sans que quelqu’un ne se mette en travers de son chemin.

La vie n’apporte JAMAIS ce que l’on attend d’elle, tout le monde devrait s’en rappeler. Moldus, Sorciers, Sang-Purs, Sang-Mêlé, Nés-Moldus : tout le monde se trouve dans le même bateau.

-

Tous les membres de la famille Black sont réunis autour de la table de la grande salle à manger du Square Grimmaurd. Orion préside, un sourire au visage qu’il ne porte presque jamais – ce qui est on ne peut plus effrayant. Sirius est assis auprès de Regulus, malgré le vœu de sa mère – il ne l’a jamais écouté de toute façon, cela ne va pas commencer maintenant. De l’autre côté de Sirius se trouve Alphard, son cher oncle et alors qu’il regarde son père, il est très heureux d’avoir un allié qui pourrait se révéler utile. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui va se passer. De ce qu’il en sait, cela pourrait être un simple repas de famille mais quelque chose dans ses tripes lui dit que ce n’est pas le cas et qu’il ne va pas aimer ce que ses parents leur réservent, réservent à Regulus en tout cas. Son frère semble inquiet et pour une fois, ses émotions sont présentes sur son visage ; Sirius n’aime pas cela du tout. Les doigts de Regulus forment un poing sur son genou et à la moitié de l’apéritif, Sirius ne peut faire autrement que de poser sa propre main dessus. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas agir de la sorte, surtout alors que tous les visages semblent tourner vers Regulus mais il ne peut s’en empêcher. Il serre doucement la main de Regulus qui réagit à peine, ne parle même pas.

Seulement dix minutes plus tard, Orion se racle la gorge et toutes les têtes se tournent dans sa direction. Qu’ils l’aiment ou non, il est celui qui décide ici, et apparemment le moment est venu de faire une annonce.

\- Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi Walburga et moi-même vous avons demandés de venir dans notre maison. Même si nous n’avons pas besoin d’occasions pour nous réunir et célébrer tous ensemble…

Et sur ces paroles, il s’arrête, tournant légèrement la tête vers Alphard, signe qu’une occasion est en réalité nécessaire pour le voir lui – en l’occurrence une revanche, unique raison pour laquelle il est capable de faire l’effort.

\- Nous avons néanmoins aujourd’hui une occasion très spéciale. Nous sommes ici pour vous annoncer les fiançailles de Regulus.

En une seconde, les deux frères palissent à vue d’œil, puis un silence tombe sur la pièce à cause de l’inconfort évident de la personne susmentionnée.

\- Je comprends que ceci représente une surprise pour vous tous. Il est un peu inhabituel d’être fiancé avant ses 17 ans mais Regulus est un garçon très spécial. Il est le seul héritier de notre famille.

Désolé, Sirius.

À cet instant seulement, les applaudissements se décident à percer dans l’assistance.

\- Vous serez tous d’accord ici présent pour dire que nous devons assurer notre lignée, notre descendance, et Regulus sera la figure de proue de notre héritage. Même si la cérémonie en elle-même aura lieu après ses 17ans, il nous semblait nécessaire d’en poser les bases afin que tout soit réglé et organisé comme il se doit. Nous sommes parvenus à trouver la plus pure de toutes les Sang-Purs : Victoria de Blanchetti, fille de Ventina Prewett pour ceux qui pourraient s’en rappeler.

Et bien sûr, il y a un homme à cette table qui s’en rappelle très bien, un homme qui justement lâche le verre qu’il tenait en main, renversant ainsi son vin sur la nappe blanche immaculée. Alphard a une envie soudaine de pleurer ou crier. Non, il ne peut pas faire cela ! Mais Orion le regarde avec un sourire malicieux et satisfait : oh, oui, il le peut et sa présence ici n’est due qu’à cette douce revanche. L’attention du patriarche ne reste que peu de temps sur son cousin, son discours nécessite en effet une fin. Et puis, les meilleures victoires sont les plus courtes.

\- Levons donc nos verres.

Alphard ne le fait pas mais personne ne s’en soucie. Il n’est là que pour le spectacle après tout.

Sirius ne réagit pas non plus et personne ne s’en soucie non plus. Il est invisible pour eux tous.

Il y a une personne cependant dont la réaction importe et qui ne réagit pas comme il se doit, levant son verre comme tout le monde. Personne n’attend une réaction si attentiste de la part de Regulus. Il n’est pas du type à faire des histoires. Il obéit, un point c’est tout. Et même s’ils constatent qu’il est surpris par l’annonce, il est évident pour eux tous qu’il va s’exécuter. La question ne se pose même pas.

Mais le jeune homme ne fait rien. Il regarde droit devant lui, les yeux d’un noir colérique, son visage si pale qu’il pourrait être mort. Voyant que son fils ne va pas réagir, Orion lui adresse un hochement de tête en guise d’encouragement.

\- Vas-y Regulus, lève ton verre et dis les mots.

Le poing de Regulus se serre encore davantage autour de la main de Sirius mais ce-dernier est si surpris qu’il n’a pas le temps de réagir à la douleur. Tout cela ne peut être en train d’arriver. C’est un cauchemar et il doit absolument trouver quelque chose à faire au plus vite avant que tout tourne à la catastrophe.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, s’exclame Regulus qui a finalement décidé d’élever la voix.

La catastrophe, ce sera donc. Les mots tombent sur la pièce tel un couperet. Comme le flottement après une exécution, la pièce se rempli d’un silence pesant, un silence duquel les cheminements de pensée de tous sont révélés et entendus. Mais Regulus n’a pas encore fini sa tirade.

\- Je ne marierai pas avec cette fille que je ne connais même pas et je n’épouserai aucune des filles que vous me proposerez. Je ne veux pas d’…

\- Regulus ! s’écrie Orion, arrêtant ainsi son fils avant qu’il ne puisse dire quelque chose d’irrévocable pour un Sang-Pur, comme par exemple ‘je ne veux pas d’une fille car je suis gay’.

Tout le monde est choqué par cet inhabituel emportement, le silence se poursuit donc. Alphard cependant, ne peut s’empêcher de murmurer dans l’oreille de Sirius :

\- Fais le taire avant qu’il ne dise quelque chose qui provoque bien plus de dégâts.

Par un signe de tête instantané, Sirius déclare son accord. Il comprend parfaitement le sens des paroles de son oncle. Il essaye de saisir l’attention de Regulus mais son frère est en pleine bataille de regard avec son père. Il semble dans un état avancé de rage dont Sirius n’a jamais été le témoin, non pas que Regulus ait l’habitude de s’énerver.

\- Qui est la fille ? murmure Sirius à son oncle, cherchant un moyen de détourner l’attention de son père et cesser ainsi ce désastre. Tu semblais la connaitre.

\- Je te le dirais plus tard, Alphard a à peine le temps de répondre avant qu’Orion intervienne.

\- Je veux tout le monde hors de cette pièce. Maintenant ! Sirius, reste avec nous, je suis sûr que tu seras utile.

Dans le vacarme qui suit, Sirius se décide rapidement. Cela aide parfois d’être un Gryffondor. Il dit donc à son oncle dans la précipitation :

\- Va chercher Kreattur et dis-lui que Regulus a des problèmes et qu’il a besoin de lui. Je veux toutes nos affaires empaquetées, rétrécies et mises dans ma moto. Dis-lui de garer ma bécane devant la maison, puis d’aller chez Andy pour la prévenir de notre arrivée. Et toi, Alphard, trouve un moyen de créer une diversion. Il faut que je le fasse sortir de là le plus vite possible.

Alphard acquiesce immédiatement. Il adore son neveu, il n’y a rien qu’il ne ferait pour lui. Et puis, il ne va pas laisser Orion gagner. Alors, il quitte la pièce.

Une fois seuls, Orion lance un Assurdiato détourné sur la pièce avant de se tourner vers Regulus, qui est à présent aussi pale de stress que rouge de colère. Walburga est la première à parler cependant.

\- Je suis sûre que tu dois être surpris, Regulus, mais ce n’est pas un jeu et tu n’as pas le choix. Bien sûr, que tu épouseras Victoria. Tu ne la connais même pas encore. Je t’assure que tu vas l’aimer.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir l’aimer alors que je n’ai jamais aimé de fille de toute ma vie. Je n’aime pas les filles mais les garçons.

\- Regulus, écoute ce que tu dis, tu veux bien ?

\- Tu as raison, Mère, ce n’était même pas exact. Je n’aime pas les garçons. J’en aime un seul. Je suis amoureux de lui et cela ne changera pas.

\- Tu es amoureux maintenant… Et en quoi est-ce important ? lui demande son père.

\- Ça l’est pour moi et je n’en ai pas grand-chose à faire si tu ne peux pas le comprendre.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Regulus ouvre sa bouche mais Sirius l’arrête au bon moment, une main sur sa hanche droite, geste qu’il aurait peut-être dû éviter devant ses parents maintenant qu’il y pense.

\- Je ne vais pas vous le dire, répond Regulus. Merlin sait ce que vous seriez capable de lui faire. La seule chose que vous devez savoir, c’est que c’est un Sang-Pur, quelqu’un dont vous seriez fiers de me voir fréquenter.

Difficilement Regulus, difficilement…

\- Qui qu’il soit, cela ne durera pas, mon garçon. Et si c’est un Sang-Pur, il le comprendra parfaitement. Tu voulais t’amuser, très bien, mais je suis sûr que ce n’est pas allé trop loin et ça restera comme ça.

\- Je lui ai déjà donné ma virginité et je lui donnerai bien plus si je peux.

Sur ces mots, Orion frappe Regulus au visage si fort qu’une marque se forme instantanément. Sirius ne peut s’empêcher d’attraper Regulus par la taille, le rapprochant de sa poitrine, loin de ses parents mais bien sûr, Regulus n’a pas fini de parler.

\- Je ne me marierai avec aucune fille puisque personne ne pourra me donner ce qu’il m’apporte et il va falloir que vous appreniez à vivre avec ça. Je n’aurais pas d’héritier donc désolé si notre _lignée_ s’arrête avec moi. Je ferais beaucoup de choses pour vous, pour ma famille, mais ça je ne le ferai pas.

\- Tes amis Serpentard m’avaient prévenu, intervient Walburga tout à coup. Ils m’ont dit que tu avais changé et j’ai vu ces changements par moi-même. Ils m’ont dit que tu passais du temps avec ton frère et regarde où ça t’a conduit. Je ne le laisserais pas t’influencer.

\- Mais tu préfères m’influencer toi-même. Je ne le permettrais pas. Je peux prendre mes propres décisions.

\- Apparemment pas. Ton attitude d’aujourd’hui vient tout droit de Sirius. Tu n’avais jamais rien fait contre notre autorité avant. Mais cela ne se reproduira pas.

Regulus se sent à présent acculé et cela n’est jamais bon pour un Serpentard.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout, Mère. Ne m’oblige pas à faire quelque chose que tu finiras par regretter. Si je dois choisir, je le ferais mais tu n’aimeras pas la réponse.

Et alors Walburga cesse de regarder son plus jeune pour se tourner vers son ainé, à présent ses yeux jusqu’alors inquiets, remplis de haine.

\- Ceci est ta faute, Sirius. J’aurais dû te tuer avant que tu te décides à agir contre ta propre famille de cette façon.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Pour une fois cependant, Sirius ne se préoccupe pas d’être puni, il en est plutôt content. Mieux vaut lui que Regulus.

\- Ne dis pas cela, Mère. Cesse de mettre sur le dos de Sirius tout ce qu’il y a de dysfonctionnel dans notre famille ! crie Regulus.

Sirius sait immédiatement que son frère a été trop loin et ce n’est donc pas une surprise qu’Orion dresse sa baguette sur la poitrine de Regulus. Sirius n’hésite pas à prendre la place de son frère.

\- Ne lui fais pas ça, supplie-t-il presque. Il n’a que 16 ans. Vous l’avez conduit dans un piège. Ne lui en voulait pas de cette réaction. Si tu as besoin de te décharger de ta colère sur quelqu’un, fais le sur moi.

Walburga fronce les sourcils mais Orion est trop en colère pour se préoccuper des raisons de l’attitude de son ainé. Orion commence à ouvrir sa bouche mais alors Regulus l’arrête.

\- Tu fais cela, je passe cette porte et tu ne me reverras jamais.

Regulus et Orion se jaugent du regard durant une longue minute.

\- Tu n’oserais pas, déclare Orion finalement, car tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi.

Et avant que Regulus n’ait le temps d’empirer la situation, la porte de la salle à manger s’ouvre et tout à coup une fumée noire envahit la pièce. Sirius n’a pas le temps d’être surpris. Il attendait que quelque chose de ce style arrive de toute façon. Il n’hésite donc pas. Il prend la main de Regulus avant de les désillusionner pour enfin sortir de la maison. Sa moto est là, prête à être utilisée comme il l’a demandé. Sirius change leurs vêtements afin de ressembler à des Moldus, puis il saute sur sa bécane, suivi de près par son frère. Enfin, ils partent.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sirius sent des larmes couler le long de son cou.

Trente minutes plus tard, les mains de Regulus passent sous la veste de Sirius, puis son t-shirt, touchant sa peau de façon passionnée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Sirius a des difficultés à se concentrer sur la route.

\- Reggie, si tu ne veux pas qu’on cause un accident ou qu’on soit arrêté par des Aurors Moldus, arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Gare la moto dès qu’on se retrouvera seul, répond Regulus d’une voix ferme.

Et Sirius fait exactement cela. Ils ont quitté la ville depuis quelques minutes maintenant lorsqu’ils se retrouvent sur une route de campagne. Sirius arrête sa moto, inquiet de l’état de Regulus. Son frère le surprend néanmoins car il s’extraie immédiatement du véhicule pour ensuite atterrir une seconde plus tard, sur les genoux de Sirius, son dos contre le guidon. Et alors, il se met à l’embrasser. Non, il dévore sa bouche, un besoin évident sur sa langue. Sirius n’a pas le temps de réagir, n’a aucune envie de le stopper mais après quelques minutes, il comprend que Regulus ne va pas s’arrêter et il ne sait pas si c’est une bonne idée d’agir de la sorte, il essaye donc de ralentir l’assaut de son frère mais Reg le rassure en lui indiquant qu’ils sont seuls dans ce coin paumé. Cinq secondes plus tard, le pantalon de Sirius est déboutonné, puis sa chemise, puis celle de Regulus.

Et tout à coup, une voiture sortie de nulle part se gare à leur côté. Regulus ne s’arrête pas mais Sirius parvient néanmoins à tourner la tête afin d’avoir une bonne idée de ce qui se passe exactement. Son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il reconnait la voiture des Aurors Moldus. Deux hommes sortent du véhicule. Léger problème en vue maintenant !

Le raclement d’une gorge interrompt finalement Regulus qui ne semble absolument pas honteux de sa position, juste ennuyé d’avoir été arrêté.

\- Bonjour les garçons, dit le plus vieux des deux officiers.

\- Messieurs, répond Sirius aux deux hommes.

Regulus se contente d’un léger grognement moqueur, comme s’ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une situation inconfortable.

\- Vos noms, jeune homme, s’il vous plait.

\- Sirius, répond ce dernier avant de faire une pause. Le policier incline sa tête avant de l’encourager à continuer. « Black. »

\- Et toi ? demande l’homme voyant que Regulus ne va pas poursuivre.

Une fois la réponse donnée, l’officier ne réagit pas au départ, préférant expliquer qu’ils ne sont pas censés coucher ensemble – puisque c’est évidemment ce qu’ils font – en public. Mais à la moitié de sa phrase, les paroles de Regulus se frayent un chemin dans son cerveau et tout à coup il regarde les deux garçons, ses yeux écarquillés.

Ce qui semble éveiller la colère de Regulus.

\- Oui, répond-il en souriant avec suffisance. Tu as parfaitement compris notre secret. On est frères et on baise. C’est un problème pour toi aussi peut-être ?

Et Regulus perd littéralement son sang-froid.

\- Ce n’est pas mon seul secret, si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je suis aussi un sorcier.

Alors que Regulus sort sa baguette, Sirius doit se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait raison un peu plus tôt, il n’aurait pas dû arrêter sa moto seulement pour une confrontation sexuelle ; Regulus ressent un besoin évident de parler.

En une seconde, Sirius se place aux côté de son frère. Il se saisit ensuite de sa baguette car les deux policiers ont levé leurs propres armes sans réelle raison apparente. Sirius n’est pas prêt à risquer la vie de Regulus.

\- Avez-vous fuit d’un asile ou quoi ? Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait faire plus taré que baiser son propre frère !

\- Met ta putain de baguette dans ton étui, Regulus et retourne à la moto, maintenant, s’exclame Sirius sans écouter l’homme.

Et Regulus lui obéit sans attendre.

\- Messieurs, je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette petite scène mais il a eu une journée difficile… Oubliettes.

Puis Sirius s’arrête, regardant les deux hommes avec détermination.

- Impéro… ‘Reprenez votre voiture et allez-vous en’.

Et bien sûr, ils obéissent sans poser de question. Regulus est en admiration devant son frère auréolé de magie. Son frère, qui vient de lancer un Impardonnable juste pour lui. Son frère, si puissant, si beau.

\- Oh putain, tu m’excites encore plus maintenant, dit Regulus en regardant Sirius résolument.

\- Regulus, il faut qu’on parle.

\- Non. Pas maintenant. J’ai besoin de ta peau pour l’instant. De ta peau contre la mienne. De toi à l’intérieur de moi. J’ai besoin de ça plus que tout autre chose.

Si ce n’était que sa voix, ses mots, son visage, cette façon qu’il a de presque supplier, de paraître si vulnérable et pourtant si Regulus ; Sirius retombe amoureux de lui en une seconde il ne peut s’empêcher de réagir. Il ne peut empêcher son corps de réagir à celui de Regulus. Il ne peut même pas empêcher Regulus de se glisser presque sans préparation sur son sexe. Son pénis pulse à l’intérieur de Regulus, il est si serré que c’en est divin.

En un an, ils n’ont jamais essayé cette position, non qu’ils aient déjà couché sur une moto de toute façon, mais Sirius prend Regulus par derrière, Reg sur ses genoux, ils ont presque l’air de chevaucher la moto pour conduire. Ce n’est pourtant pas le même type de chevauchement qu’ils exécutent. Les mains de Regulus sont serrés contre le guidon, les mains de Sirius sur ses hanches, sa tête dans le cou de Reg, mordant sa jugulaire. Regulus murmure des paroles sans queue ni tête, se tortillant d’une douleur évidente et pourtant il a besoin de plus. Sirius veut l’arrêter mais il l’en empêche. Regulus a déjà décidé ce qu’il veut et comme il l’a dit un peu plus tôt, il a besoin de sa peau. Et parfois, le besoin est plus important que l’amour. Sentir le torse de Sirius contre son dos, leurs peaux envahies par la sueur, est si bon, si parfait que cela l’aide à aller mieux. Malgré la douleur, Regulus est le premier à jouir, Sirius le suivant dans le vide du plaisir. Et alors ils ne peuvent plus bouger, même s’ils en ont tous deux besoin. Regulus atteint son point de rupture après toutes les émotions des dernières heures et il murmure, presque sanglotant des ‘je t’aime’ et des ‘merci’ à l’attention de Sirius, son frère le serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

Après de longues minutes passées dans cette position, Sirius se décide finalement à les nettoyer à l’aide de sa baguette puis les rhabille d’un coup.

\- N’essaye même pas de réutiliser ta baguette, Reg. Je suis sérieux.

\- Bien sûr que tu l’es, sourit Regulus.

\- Ce n’est pas drôle. Ça aurait pu être très grave. On aurait pu être retrouvé par nos parents. La prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose comme ça, je te confisque ta baguette jusqu’à Poudlard.

Les mots ‘tu peux toujours essayer’ brûlent la langue de Regulus mais il se contente d’un « désolé » ce qui stupéfie Sirius car une chose est sûre, Regulus ne s’excuse jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je ne supporte juste pas que tu souffres.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas lorsque je suis avec toi. Tu me donnes tout ce dont j’ai besoin, lorsque j’en ai besoin. Je sais que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour moi.

\- C’est évident.

\- C’est pareil pour moi.

\- Si tu peux éviter d’utiliser des Impardonnables, j’en serais soulagé.

\- Je ne peux te jurer que je n’en utiliserais jamais. C’est dans ma nature de toute façon.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu en as déjà utilisé au moins une fois.

Regulus lui adresse un sourire malin.

\- Je suppose que je ne suis pas un bon exemple en même temps.

\- Tu n’as même pas hésité un instant. Tu étais tellement beau.

\- Dégage de là, Mr. Serpentard. Je ne recommencerais que si je n’ai pas le choix.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, répond Regulus cette fois-ci, un air suffisant au visage.

Mais alors il sourit et les deux garçons s’embrassent avant de reprendre leur route.

Le chemin est long jusqu’à la côte mais Sirius apprécie le voyage et Regulus le supporte mieux que prévu ; la présence de Sirius si proche de lui étant bien sûr la meilleure expérience.

Quand ils arrivent néanmoins, la mauvaise humeur de Regulus a repris le dessus, la réalisation de ses actes, de sa perte de contrôle faisant finalement effet. Sirius le voit immédiatement, il le sentait déjà à la fin de la route lorsque le nez de Reg était coincé dans son cou. Il n’a pas le temps de rassurer Regulus par des mots ou un geste, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrant automatiquement pour laisser place à une souriante Andromeda.

\- Les garçons ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir. Heureuse que vous ayez suivi notre offre au mot près, s’écrie-t-elle joyeusement.

La salutation est chaleureuse mais l’étincelle dans ses yeux n’est que questionnement. Elle tente de déchiffrer l’expression des deux frères mais Regulus porte déjà son masque de Serpentard. Quant à Sirius, elle perçoit aisément son inquiétude. Néanmoins, elle agit telle la Sang-Pur qu’elle a été élevée, et ne pose donc pas de question. Pour l’instant, en tout cas. Elle sait qu’elle peut être plus franche avec son Gryffondor de cousin mais la présence de Regulus l’en empêche pour le moment.

Durant les quinze premières minutes, Andromeda présente aux deux frères leur nouvelle maison. Elle leur explique également que Nymphadora est en train de faire sa sieste mais que dans quelques heures, la maison sera bien plus animée. Sa chambre étant protégée d’un charme silencieux, ils peuvent donc être bruyants sans pour autant la déranger.

\- Je vous dis cela car votre chambre se situe juste en face de la sienne. Donc pas d’inquiétudes à avoir si vous vous couchez un peu tard. Et oui, vous serez dans la même pièce. Depuis la naissance de Dora, on n’a plus qu’une chambre d’invité.

\- C’est parfait ! s’exclame Sirius précipitamment puis il s’empresse d’ajouter dans un murmure. « Je veux dire, c’est bon. »

Il rougit mais Andromeda n’a pas le temps de le voir, elle est trop occupée à vérifier l’intérieur de la chambre de Dora.

La visite achevée, les garçons portent leurs valises dans leur chambre et y trouvent une lettre d’Alphard. Regulus est le premier à la lire et il pâlit immédiatement. Pas besoin d’être sorcier pour deviner le contenu général de la lettre.

\- Si tu veux, je vais ranger nos affaires, propose Regulus en tendant la lettre à son frère.

Une fois encore, pas besoin d’être un sorcier pour comprendre le réel sens des mots de Regulus. Depuis leur arrivée, son frère étant particulièrement calme, Sirius comprend qu’il a besoin de se retrouver seul et il est tout disposé à lui donner cette tranquillité souhaitée. Il a lui-même besoin de relâcher la pression et sait parfaitement comment y parvenir.

Il adresse donc un sourire timide à Regulus avant de lui demander :

\- Ca va aller ?

Regulus acquiesce avant d’ajouter dans un murmure :

\- J’ai de toute façon besoin d’une douche après notre petite escapade. Et même si je serais ravi que tu m’accompagnes, ce n’est pas tout à fait possible ici.

Sirius dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Regulus avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Andy n’étant pas dans les parages, Sirius s’assoit au salon afin de profiter de sa solitude pour lire la lettre de son oncle. En quelques mots, il comprend enfin la raison du trouble d’Alphard lorsqu’il a entendu le nom de la jeune fille. Victoria est en fait la fille de la meilleure amie qu’il avait lorsqu’il était à Poudlard. Une fille qu’Orion désirait épouser. Or, Alphard avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher cette union, connaissant le caractère de l’homme. Bien sûr, Orion avait été dès lors persuadé que les deux jeunes gens entretenaient une relation, ce qui l’avait rempli de ressentiment à l’égard de son cousin. Alphard conclut sa lettre en expliquant qu’Orion n’avait jamais appris pour son gout non conventionnel chez les Sang-Purs. Et de ce fait, lui pouvait comprendre d’une certaine façon Sirius et Regulus.

Sirius reste pensif à la lecture de ces mots. Ceci explique beaucoup de choses, à son avis. Alors qu’Andy revient finalement au salon, Sirius lui demande s’il peut utiliser son hibou afin de prévenir ses parents de l’état actuel des choses. Bien qu’incomprise quant à ses intentions, Andy accepte :

\- Notre hibou vit dehors donc si tu veux on peut aller se mettre au jardin, on y sera tranquille.

Sirius acquiesce avec enthousiasme. Être dehors est probablement son unique possibilité de se relaxer.

Arrivés au jardin, Sirius fait venir un parchemin et une plume, puis écrit un mot de remerciement à son oncle et enfin une lettre rapide à sa mère. Il n’aime peut-être plus cette femme désormais, ne l’a plus aimée depuis longtemps mais il sait qu’elle s’inquiète pour Regulus et de ce fait Sirius est prêt à écouter ce cœur qu’il lui reste. De plus, il possède une autre raison plus égoïste pour cette lettre : il veut être sûr que son frère ne va pas avoir des ennuis à cause de son attitude.

_« Mère, je ne vais pas te dire où nous sommes mais sache juste que nous sommes en sécurité et que nous serons à Poudlard le 1 er septembre. Je sais que tu me blâmes pour ce qui est arrivé et sincèrement, je m’en fiche. Rappelle-toi seulement que Regulus n’a que 16 ans. Tu ne peux demander autant de lui alors qu’il a été jusqu’à présent un tel bon héritier. Il reprendra ses esprits et fera ce qu’il a à faire, j’en suis persuadé. S’il te plait, ne le force à rien. Je m’occuperai de lui jusqu’au début de l’année. Je suis sûr que vous ferais ensuite tout votre possible pour nous éloigner et nous empêcher de nous voir. N’hésite pas… Sache seulement que je ne l’abandonnerais jamais. Sirius. »_

Sirius est persuadé que ses paroles seront entendues. Walburga ne verra que du feu à son plan et puisqu’elle est celle qui prend les décisions chez les Black, Orion l’écoutera. Et Regulus sera en sécurité. C’est tout ce qui compte, franchement.

Andy s’assoit en face de Sirius, attendant que ce dernier arrête d’écrire afin de recevoir enfin une explication. Elle a toujours été très curieuse.

La lettre envoyée, elle n’est pas encore satisfaite car Sirius se met alors à fumer, prenant une première longue bouffée, ses yeux clos. Andy est trop étonnée pour l’empêcher d’agir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Elle se contente donc de dire :

\- J’aimerais que tu évites de fumer devant Nymphadora.

\- Bien sûr, Andy. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je ne l’exposerais pas à cette mauvaise habitude que j’ai.

\- C’est donc une habitude ?

\- Je suppose, répond Sirius en haussant les épaules. C’est ce que dit James en tout cas.

\- Déjà en train de parler de James après à peine une heure passée dans cette maison, dit soudainement la voix de Regulus.

Sirius regarde son frère avec attention. Il sait que Regulus a essayé de transmettre une nuance d’humour dans son ton mais cela n’atteint pas ses yeux. Il n’est désormais plus jaloux de James bien sûr mais à ce moment-là, il ne se sent pas très confiant et donc toutes ses insécurités reviennent. Et puisque Sirius parvient à voir en lui facilement maintenant, il est évident que Regulus semble anxieux et inquiet à cause de la situation. Sirius essaye de lui sourire car il n’aime pas cet air inhabituel sur le visage de Reg. Il veut l’arracher le plus tôt possible.

Il n’a pas à agir cependant car Regulus se rapproche de lui immédiatement, oubliant ses propres mots. Et alors, sans demander la permission, il attrape le paquet de cigarette de Sirius de sa poche arrière, se saisit d’une clope et l’allume avec celle de Sirius.

Les yeux d’Andy, déjà écarquillés à cause de l’interaction entre les deux frères, à cause de leur proximité évidente, à cause de la façon dont ils ont complètement oublié son existence, sortent quasiment de sa tête.

\- Pas toi aussi, Reggie, dit-elle au jeune homme. Tu fumes ?

\- Pas vraiment, répond Reg, ses yeux ne quittant pas son frère un seul instant. Seulement quand je ne veux pas que quelque chose se produise mais que je n’y peux rien, à part espérer.

Le regard que Sirius et Regulus s’adresse est rempli de souvenirs. Andy se sent mal de les observer, elle s’oblige donc à les interrompre.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? À manger peut-être ?

\- Je n’ai pas faim mais je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de thé, répond Regulus d’un rapide hochement de tête à l’attention de sa cousine.

\- Il faut que tu manges mon … frère, s’empresse Sirius, rougissant de son presque faux-pas.

Ce n’est pas le moment de se faire repérer. Andromeda les regarde curieusement mais puisqu’ils ne réagissent pas, elle hausse les épaules.

\- Je vais faire un rapide plateau repas dans ce cas.

\- Merci, Andy ! répond Sirius, regardant finalement sa cousine.

Elle n’a même pas encore quitté le jardin que les yeux de Sirius sont de nouveau sur son frère. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, elle manque un baiser entre les deux garçons mais de son point de vue privilégié, elle voit qu’ils se sont rapprochés, encore plus qu’auparavant. Elle sait qu’ils ne peuvent la voir d’où elle est et elle se sent presque mal de les espionner mais quelque chose d’étrange est en train d’arriver et elle a besoin de comprendre.

Ce qu’elle observe ne la trouble que davantage. Elle a la sensation d’être témoin d’un moment intime qu’elle ne devrait pas voir. Et pourtant il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Les deux frères se contentent de se regarder mais leurs yeux s’illuminent de fortes émotions qu’elle ne peut lire. Puis Sirius caresse la joue de Regulus et il est visible, même de loin, que Reg se penche encore davantage sur la main, recherchant le contact, trouvant probablement de la force dans le geste. Andy peut voir Sirius murmurer des mots à Regulus mais elle ne les entend pas. La façon qu’ils ont de fumer est étrange, ils semblent si proches, plus proches que nécessaire et leurs doigts ne cessent de se frôler. Andy ne peut expliquer ce sentiment dans ses tripes mais elle sait que quelque chose n’est pas normal et son besoin de savoir ce que ses cousins font chez elle devient irrépressible.

Andy apporte les canapés en souriant et seul Sirius lui répond. Bien sûr, Regulus n’est pas grossier mais il a cette attitude Sang-Pur dont Andy n’est pas très fan. En regardant Sirius, elle comprend qu’elle ne peut toujours pas demander la raison de leur présence ici, elle se contente donc de banalités alors qu’ils prennent leur collation. Sirius étant en réalité affamé, le repas est vite englouti. Regulus joue avec sa nourriture plus qu’il ne la mange mais un regard de Sirius le convainc d’essayer un minimum. De nouveau, la scène est étrange. Ils n’ont jamais agi ainsi l’un avec l’autre. Bien sûr, lorsqu’elle les a vus lors de la Saint Valentin, leur attitude était déjà particulière et elle s’était déjà posé des questions à ce moment-là. Mais à présent, ils semblent encore plus proches, comme s’ils comptaient encore davantage l’un sur l’autre.

Sirius parvient à discuter avec elle alors qu’il mange mais Regulus n’est clairement pas de la partie. Elle n’est pas particulièrement surprise – et pourtant l’est encore – quand quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’elle nettoie la cuisine, les deux frères changent de position, permettant ainsi à Regulus de ne pas parler, sa tête se trouvant sur les genoux de Sirius, le plus vieux caressant les cheveux du plus jeune.

Elle revient dans le jardin au moment où Sirius prononce ces mots :

\- Tout va bien se passer, _petit roi_. Essaye de dormir un peu. Tu en as besoin. Je t’aime.

Et alors Sirius donne un chaste baiser sur le front de Regulus. De nouveau, Andy ne parvient pas à comprendre son étrange feeling. Elle attend quelques minutes, sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne peut les arrêter à ce moment-là.

Quand elle revient, les yeux de Sirius n’ont toujours pas quitté le visage de Reg mais le souffle de Regulus s’est déjà apaisé.

Andy arrive dans le jardin en se faisant remarquer. Sirius redresse la tête immédiatement, souriant timidement à sa cousine.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demande-t-elle à son cousin.

Et enfin, Sirius lui raconte tout, du ‘je n’épouserai pas cette fille’ au ‘je n’aurai pas de descendant’ ce dont Andy est assez fière. Sirius laisse exprès de côté la déclaration d’amour de Regulus qui n’est pas nécessaire à la compréhension de la situation.

\- C’est un peu inattendu de la part de Regulus, remarque-t-elle néanmoins. Il doit avoir eu quelqu’un pour qui se battre, cela n’aurait pas été possible autrement.

Sirius rougit furieusement mais regarde Regulus pour le cacher.

\- Je ne sais pas, grommelle-t-il. Il a un fort tempérament quand il le veut.

\- Qu’as-tu fait, donc ? demande Andy pour changer cet inconfortable sujet. Tu l’as enlevé sous le nez de tes parents ?

\- J’ai eu l’aide d’Alphard et de Kreattur mais oui c’est à peu près ce qui s’est passé.

\- Ils ne vont pas être très contents. Pourquoi leur as-tu écrit dans ce cas ?

\- Car je ne veux pas que Regulus paye les conséquences.

\- Il faudra bien pourtant. Il est responsable de ses propres actions, pas toi.

Sirius hausse les épaules.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

\- En un mot qu’il fallait qu’ils attendent qu’il soit plus vieux, c’est-à-dire 17 ans, pour lui parler de mariage.

\- Et que se passera-t-il à ce moment-là ?

\- Je m’arrangerais pour qu’il ne puisse épouser personne d’ici là.

\- Et comment feras-tu cela ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Andy, je m’en occuperai.

Et la façon dont Sirius prononce ces paroles, si sûr de lui, même si la seule façon d’échapper à un mariage dans la tradition Sang-Pur est d’être déjà marié ou possédé par quelqu’un d’autre, tout cela est si étrange, Andy veut des explications mais à cet instant, elle entend Dora appeler sa maman. Immédiatement, son visage perd son inquiétude et elle regarde Sirius en souriant.

\- Elle va être tellement contente de vous rencontrer. Et maintenant, arrête de fumer, jeune homme.

Quand Andromeda arrive avec Nymphadora dans ses bras, Regulus est toujours allongé sur les genoux de Sirius – non pas qu’il soit en train de dormir – il écoutait tranquillement les explications de son frère et maintenant n’a plus la force de changer de position.

Sirius sourit à Nymphadora et la jeune fille, dans son manque de timidité, lui sourit en retour avant de demander à sa mère d’être placée au sol. Elle marche directement en direction de Sirius pour le rencontrer comme il se doit quand tout à coup, elle remarque Regulus et se stoppe net.

\- Qu’il est joli ! murmure-t-elle en pleine admiration, ses doigts à quelques centimètres seulement de la chevelure de Reg, désirant toucher mais n’osant pas encore.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire là-dessus, ma belle, murmure Sirius en retour, perdu dans ses pensées.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Regulus s’ouvrent. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrent pour la première fois, ils tombent amoureux l’un de l’autre instantanément. Sirius aurait presque pu en être jaloux si Nymphadora n’avait pas été une telle petite fille. Mais il existe tellement de sorte d’amour dans le monde. Regulus n’a jamais vu une petite fille si belle. Il n’a jamais vu de petite fille de si près en fait. Et elle est presque de son sang.

Regulus s’assoit avec désinvolture et pourtant toujours aussi gracieusement sur le banc puis il avance sa main à la rencontre de la fillette avec un sourire mesuré :

\- Bonjour, miss, mon nom est Regulus.

Quelque chose qu’elle n’a jamais fait, Nymphadora rougit de timidité. Elle serre la main de Regulus, toujours aussi timidement.

\- Je m’appelle Nymphadora, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer.

Nymphadora reste en admiration face au jeune homme. Elle ne bouge pas d’un centimètre. Elle le regarde avec attention, ce qui ne trouble absolument pas Regulus. Il attend quelques secondes avant de demander à Nymphadora :

\- Veux-tu t’asseoir sur mes genoux ?

Nymphadora hoche la tête avec enthousiasme mais avant qu’elle ne puisse bouger, Regulus lui dit :

\- Je n’ai pas entendu.

\- Oui, s’il te plait, réplique-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis Regulus la prend sur lui. Andromeda a les yeux écarquillés en observant sa fille. Elle n’a jamais agi de la sorte. Nymphadora n’est pas du genre à être timide, plutôt l’inverse. Elle n’est pas non plus silencieuse, préférant au contraire se faire entendre, se faire voir, être au centre de l’attention. Et son récent réveil n’a rien à voir avec son calme.

Nymphadora est assise sur les genoux de Regulus telle une princesse, ses petites mains posées sur ses genoux et Andromeda a presque envie de rire. Quant à Sirius, il observe l’échange avec curiosité. Ils n’ont qu’un an de différence avec Regulus, il ne s’est donc jamais occupé d’un jeune enfant, n’a jamais vu son frère avec quelqu’un de plus jeune : la vision est de façon inattendue très agréable.

Après quelques minutes de calme, Dora occupée à regarder Regulus, Sirius et Andy discutant tous les deux, la jeune fille ose enfin ouvrir sa bouche :

\- Tu sais que je peux changer la couleur de mes cheveux ? dit-elle aussi timidement que fièrement.

\- Non, je l’ignorais.

\- Est-ce que je peux te montrer ? demande-t-elle.

De l’autre côté du banc, Andromeda sourit, ‘comme si Dora avait déjà demandé la permission de vanter son étrange capacité’, il semble que Regulus inspire le respect. Un vrai Serpentard, après tout.

Après un spectacle de rose au bleu qui fait sourire Regulus, la fillette demande :

\- Qu’elle est ta couleur de cheveux préférée ? Et la forme ?

\- Noire presque bleue et ondulée.

\- Je peux faire ça, acquiesce Nymphadora avant de le mettre en application. Et maintenant, mes yeux ?

\- Tu vois ceux de mon frère ? murmure Regulus dans l’oreille de Dora afin de ne pas être entendu. Peux-tu faire cette couleur ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle en regardant Sirius avec de grands yeux pour se concentrer.

\- Mon cœur, arrête de changer ton corps maintenant, tu vas être fatiguée, l’avertit sa mère.

\- Aucun problème, maman. Je vais rester comme ça à partir de maintenant, s’exclame-t-elle de sa petite voix d’adulte.

\- Sois gentille, Nymphadora, dit Regulus. Tu parles à ta mère.

De nouveau, Dora rougit et Andy sourit.

\- Peux-tu m’appeler autrement ? Je n’aime pas mon prénom, demande Nymphadora une fois que sa mère cesse de les observer.

\- Pourquoi ne l’aimes-tu pas ?

\- Il est trop compliqué. Tout le monde m’appelle Dora.

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde. De toute façon, j’aime ton prénom.

\- Vraiment ? demande Dora sans le croire.

\- J’aime les prénoms compliqués. J’aime leur signification. Tu connais celle du tien ?

\- Non, répond la petite fille en secouant la tête.

\- Don des Nymphes. Les Nymphes étaient des Déesses dans le passé. Ton prénom est donc très spécial.

\- Il fait rire tout le monde.

\- C’est parce que la plupart des gens sont stupides et ils ignorent le sens de ton nom. Tu devrais en être fière.

\- Peux-tu arrêter de bercer ma fille avec ses idioties à propos de fierté, s’il te plait, Regulus ? intervient Andy en gloussant.

\- Je t’appellerai _Nymphea_ si tu préfères, murmure Regulus dans l’oreille de Dora et la fillette s’illumine de plaisir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il lui a fait mais elle est complètement amoureuse de lui, dit Andy à Sirius.

\- Le sentiment semble être partagé, répond Sirius en essayant de cacher à la fois sa joie et sa légère amertume.

Il arrive que Sirius soit un peu possessif parfois. Et en l’espace de quelques secondes, Nymphadora a réussi à rendre son sourire à Regulus et alors que le jour se poursuit, le jeune homme semble apaisé, soulagé d’avoir quelqu’un dont il peut s’occuper, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas avoir à penser à ses problèmes. Cette après-midi, ils apprécient d’apprendre à se connaitre, jouant avec Nymphadora qui perd de sa timidité au fur et à mesure mais jamais ses airs de princesse avec Regulus.

À la fin de la journée, Regulus est dans un état de fatigue très avancé, un état qu’il a rarement expérimenté. À cause de l’excès d’émotions auquel il a été sujet, leur repas fini, Sirius et lui vont immédiatement se coucher, remerciant une dernière fois Andromeda et Ted de leur hospitalité.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, ils placent un léger sort sur leur porte avant de se déshabiller. Même si Reg est trop fatigué pour faire plus que se câliner, il veut tout de même le faire nu. Se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de Sirius, il ne met pas plus que quelques secondes à s’endormir. Sirius le contemple durant de longues minutes, admirant ses traits, caressant ses joues. Il sait qu’il a une lourde responsabilité à présent : s’occuper de son petit frère.

-

Le lendemain matin, Sirius est de bonne humeur et il décide donc de donner à son frère un plaisant réveil. Il embrasse chaque centimètre carré du corps de Reg qu’il peut atteindre et petit à petit, Regulus ouvre les yeux et rapidement, ils s’enferment dans un baiser passionné. Peu de temps plus tard, Sirius quitte la bouche de Reg pour son cou puis ses tétons. Il adore avoir Regulus à sa merci, gémissant. Il n’a le temps d’embrasser que le bas-ventre de Reg qu’ils entendent leur porte de chambre se fermer. La tête d’une jeune fille apparait et les deux frères cessent immédiatement leur accolade. Nymphadora leur sourit timidement. Les deux garçons se regardent brièvement, inquiets mais Dora ne semble pas y prêter attention, car elle demande :

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous, s’il vous plait ?

\- Un instant, Dora, répond Sirius en souriant.

Sirius se tourne vers Regulus pour lui demander de lui donner son boxer qui se retrouve perdu dans le lit. Regulus lève les yeux au ciel mais obéit néanmoins. Nymphadora les regarde, cherchant à comprendre ce qu’ils sont en train de faire, elle essaye même de se rapprocher mais d’un regard, Sirius l’en empêche. Quand il l’autorise enfin à venir, la fillette se blottit entre eux dans la seconde.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? demande-t-elle de sa voix d’adulte.

\- Un jeu, répond Sirius dans l’instant car c’est la première chose à laquelle il pense.

\- Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Regulus ne peut s’empêcher de glousser et Sirius grogne.

\- J’aimerais savoir ce que tu vas répondre à ça, murmure Regulus dans son oreille, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sirius réfléchit une seconde avant qu’un éclat de génie le fasse sourire également.

\- Le jeu est d’embrasser la personne que tu préfères sur la joue.

\- Mais tu n’étais pas en train de l’embrasser sur la joue. Ta tête était sous le drap.

Et comment vas-tu te sortir de celle-là ? Regulus n’est que rire maintenant.

Après quelques minutes d’explication à Dora concernant les règles qui ne sont pas les mêmes pour les adultes, Sirius lui fait promettre de ne pas en parler car c’est un secret entre eux trois.

Nymphadora est tout sourire alors qu’ils quittent le lit.

Bien sûr, la première chose que fait Nymph quand elle voit sa mère est de lui dire qu’ils ont fait un jeu ce matin au lit.

\- Je me demandais où tu étais, dit Andy en fronçant les sourcils. Je t’avais dit de ne pas les embêter.

\- Ce n’était pas le cas, intervient Regulus. Elle est mignonne.

‘Vraiment !’ S’exclame Sirius mentalement à son frère mais Regulus se contente d’hausser les épaules. ‘Pas le moment.’

\- Quel était ce jeu ?

\- C’est un secret. Tu n’as pas le droit de savoir, maman.

\- Les garçons, vous avez fait ce qu’il fallait faire avec elle. Elle aime tellement les secrets qu’elle ferait n’importe quoi pour les garder.

-

Au cours de la journée, malgré sa promesse, Nymphadora ne peut s’empêcher d’admettre finalement à sa mère qu’elle a vu Sirius embrasser le ventre de Regulus mais qu’elle n’a pas eu le droit de le faire car ce n’est que pour les adultes. Andromeda en devient bien sûr de plus en plus intrigué. Elle sait que Dora n’a pas inventé une telle action mais elle a peut-être mal compris. Elle doit en avoir le cœur net mais ne sait comment débuter une conversation à propos de ce sujet particulier, elle décide donc d’attendre, d’observer et de profiter de sa première opportunité.

Malheureusement, la première fois qu’elle remarque une attitude étrange entre les deux frères, ils sont tous réunis dans le salon à regarder la télévision. Elle est assise à côté de son mari, Dora jouant sur le tapis devant elle. Quant aux garçons, ils sont pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre dans leur canapé.

Cela fait deux jours que Sirius et Regulus n’ont pas été intimes et il devient difficile de supporter leur soudaine proximité sans être plus proche, ce dont ils ont tous deux envie. Enterrés dans leur propre monde, ils ne remarquent pas les quelques coups d’œil qu’Andy leur adresse. Ils profitent de la deuxième page de publicités pour se lever et dire bonne nuit à la famille.

Andromeda leur répond, même si elle reste pensive. Seulement quelques secondes après leur départ, Nymphadora demande à sa mère si elle peut suivre ses cousins. Trop occupée par les deux frères, Andy en a complètement oublié sa propre fille.

\- C’est l’heure d’aller te coucher de toute façon. Dis bonne nuit à papa et dépêche-toi.

Alors qu’elle conduit Nymphadora à sa chambre, Andy ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer que la porte de Regulus et Sirius est déjà fermée et qu’aucun son ne provient de la pièce. Bien sûr, ils ne peuvent déjà être couchés. L’absence totale de son vient de toute façon assurément d’un sort. Andy est si intriguée qu’aussitôt Nymphadora endormi, elle revient près de la porte et lance un contre-sort, lui permettant d’entendre ce qui se passe à l’intérieur. Les bruits qu’elle entend ne laissent que peu de place à l’imagination : ses cousins sont visiblement en train de s’embrasser. Andy est trop choquée pour réagir. Elle n’en a de toute façon pas le temps car tout à coup, la voix de Sirius s’élève :

- Je n’aurai pas pu tenir une seconde de plus loin de ton corps…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends maintenant alors, répond Regulus en rigolant. Merlin ! Je te veux à l’intérieur de moi, Sirius.

Andromeda n’a pas le temps de rougir ni de se demander si elle est l’objet d’un canular, Sirius répondant immédiatement :

\- Peut-être pas ici ? Si quelqu’un arrive ?

\- La porte est fermée. Personne ne va entrer.

\- Tu n’es absolument pas dérangé à l’idée de baiser dans la maison d’Andy.

\- Dois-je te rappeler, mon frère, qu’on baise _ensemble_. Si je devais donc être dérangé par quelque chose, ça serait par ça. Et puis, on l’a fait chez nous, c’est donc à peu près la même chose.

Andy peut presque entendre le sourire suffisant de Reg et voir le roulement des yeux de Sirius.

\- Si tu te moques de moi, tu ne vas pas recevoir ce que tu veux, l’avertit Sirius.

\- Comme si c’était possible. Tu sais que j’obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Surtout de toi. Rappelle-toi que je suis un Serpentard.

\- Et comment vas-tu y parvenir si je ne suis pas disposé à te le donner ?

\- Disons que je pourrais commencer par t’embrasser, puis approfondir le baiser de ma langue petit à petit. Ou bien je pourrais me frotter contre toi. Ou je pourrais faire ça.

Andy n’a aucune idée de ce que Reg est en train de faire et franchement elle n’a pas tellement envie de savoir. Elle est déjà bien trop scandalisée. Malheureusement, Sirius n’a aucun problème à exprimer à voix haute ce dont il est témoin.

\- Ce n’est pas la place de tes doigts mais des miens, gémit-il.

\- Pas tes doigts mais ton sexe.

\- Merlin, Reg ! T’es insupportable.

\- C’est comme ça que tu m’aimes.

Sirius glousse mais alors les bruits qu’Andy entend sont évidents concernant l’activité de la chambre, elle fuit donc immédiatement la scène, remettant en place le sortilège de silence : pas besoin que quiconque entende ce qui s’y passe !

Elle retourne ensuite au salon mais pour le reste de la soirée, Andy est distraite puis pensive tout le reste de la nuit.

-

Le lendemain matin, Sirius est étrangement le premier des deux frères à se lever. Il porte un tel sourire au visage qu’Andy sait que le moment est venu pour leur grande discussion.

\- Regulus n’est pas avec toi ? demande-t-elle pour bien débuter.

\- Non ! On a eu la surprise de recevoir Dora dans notre lit. Et elle s’est endormie sur Reg, qui l’a suivie quelques minutes plus tard. J’ai donc décidé de les laisser se reposer.

\- J’espère qu’il a remis son boxer ! s’exclame Andy car elle ne peut s’en empêcher mais qu’elle est également inquiète et peut-être aussi écœurée.

\- Quoi ? demande Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous… ensemble ?

\- Quoi ? demande de nouveau Sirius.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas stupide, Sirius. J’étais déjà suspicieuse après la Saint-Valentin mais j’avais préféré oublier. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, j’ai senti que quelque chose se passait. J’ai vu votre façon de vous regarder quand vous pensez que personne ne vous remarque. J’ai vu vos doigts se toucher autant qu’ils le peuvent. Et hier, je vous ai entendu dans votre chambre et même si les sons n’avaient pas été suffisants, ce que vous disiez était clair. Alors, depuis quand ?

\- Presque un an, admet Sirius, en regardant Andy attentivement car il n’a pas d’autre choix.

\- C’est sérieux donc ?

\- Complètement.

\- Et comment est-ce arrivé exactement ? Je veux dire, tu ne tombes pas amoureux de ton frère tout à coup.

\- Et pourtant, c’est arrivé comme ça, tu vois ?

\- A vrai dire, non, Sirius, je ne vois pas.

Sirius reste silencieux durant quelques secondes, enfermé dans des pensées profondes, dans des souvenirs précis, puis sa voix s’élève :

\- C’était l’été dernier. Je venais d’avoir une grosse dispute avec mes parents et j’en avais vraiment trop marre. J’ai décidé de quitter la maison pour rejoindre James. J’ai préparé toutes mes affaires avant de me retrouver à ma fenêtre pour profiter d’une dernière cigarette. J’ai entendu la porte de ma chambre s’ouvrir et j’ai su immédiatement que c’était Regulus. Je n’avais même pas besoin de regarder pour le savoir. Quand je l’ai finalement fait, j’ai su que je ne partirais pas cette nuit-là…

Sirius pause, en souvenir des évènements suivants mais il oublie de les exprimer tout haut, Andy l’interrompt donc.

\- En gros, une cigarette a sauvé ton héritage.

\- Mon frère l’a fait, de lui-même.

\- Que s’est-il passé ensuite ?

\- On s’est mis à fumer ensemble et je ne sais pas, l’atmosphère était lourde, tendue sans réelle raison. Je crois qu’on pensait tous les deux que c’était notre dernière nuit ensemble, dans cette maison. Je sais que Regulus était convaincu que je ne serais plus là le lendemain matin et c’était encore mon intention même si ça le devenait de moins en moins. Et puisque c’était notre dernier nuit en tant que – c’est bizarre de dire ça vu ce qui s’est passé – mais oui, frères, on a décidé de laisser tomber la pression qui nous empêchait d’agir l’un avec l’autre comme on le désirait. Je ne dirais pas qu’on a flirté, ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai, on a juste agi de la seule manière acceptable pour nous. Mais on savait très bien ce qu’on faisait.

\- Et donc vous vous êtes embrassés, juste comme ça ?

\- Non, c’est plus compliqué. Je ne peux pas t’expliquer l’atmosphère, mes sentiments à ce moment-là. J’avais envie de me sentir proche de lui. Pour être franc, j’avais envie de lui.

\- Juste comme ça, tu as eu envie de lui. Je ne comprends pas. Une seconde, c’est ton frère, la seconde suivante, tu veux l’embrasser.

\- Ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne l’est pas ?

\- J’avais déjà pensé à lui de cette manière. J’avais seulement réprimé mes sentiments.

\- Tu t’étais donc branlé en pensant à Regulus avant.

\- Merlin, Andy ! Cette conversation est déjà bizarre, n’en rajoute pas s’il te plait.

\- Mais c’est ce que tu avais fait.

\- Oui. Tu ne peux pas me dire qu’il n’est pas attirant. J’ai toujours aimé à la fois les garçons et les filles. Mais Regulus, il est juste le parfait équilibre des deux. Il est à la fois masculin et féminin. Regarde ce que Dora a dit de lui la première fois : elle l’a trouvé joli. Et c’est ce qu’il est. Il est délicat. Et pourtant, c’est un vrai mec. Alors oui, j’étais attiré par lui quand j’étais plus jeune et à cet instant-là, je ne pouvais nier que mon attirance était toujours bien réelle.

\- Lui l’était aussi ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne l’aurais pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et donc vous vous êtes embrassés ?

\- Tout à fait. On n’aurait sans doute pas dû car j’étais complètement baiser dès ce moment-là. On aurait encore pu agir tels deux frères si on ne s’était pas embrassé. Mais à l’instant où nos lèvres se sont touchées, j’ai su que je n’en aurais jamais assez. J’ai compris que je lui appartenais et que je ne pourrais désirer qui que ce soit d’autre.

\- Vous êtes donc de vrais Black, à préférer faire ça en famille.

Sirius acquiesce même s’il est un peu déçu du manque d’égards d’Andy après une telle confession.

\- J’ai toujours du mal à comprendre comment vous avez pu accepter ça si facilement.

\- C’était loin d’être facile, à vrai dire. Au départ, j’ai complètement paniqué. Et puis on ne s’est pas vu pendant un mois après ça. On était ensuite de retour à Poudlard et on devait bien évidemment parler. Reg a essayé mais je l’ai envoyé balader. Ça a été très dur pendant quelques semaines. J’étais une vraie épave. Heureusement, nous n’avions pas couché ensemble cette première nuit, je crois que j’aurais fuis le pays. Je crois que je n’avais jamais ressenti autant de sentiments, d’émotions de toute ma vie. C’était dur pour tous les deux. Et puis, Regulus, aussi Serpentard qu’il est, est parvenu à me piéger, avec ma bonne volonté. Malgré mes sentiments, j’ai accepté de dire que nous ne faisions qu’expérimenter. Mais je voulais bien plus. Et donc, quelques semaines plus tard, j’étais de nouveau une épave, la même épave. J’avais besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler, je me suis donc tourné vers James mais ça ne s’est pas très bien passé. Il m’a empêché de voir Reg, je crois que j’aurais pu me suicider. J’étais mal à ce point. Jusqu’à ce que je n’en puisse plus et que je crie mes sentiments au monde entier – en l’occurrence aux couloirs de Poudlard – et il se trouve que Regulus ressentait la même chose. Depuis, tout n’est que bonheur et perfection entre nous.

\- Ca fait beaucoup à digérer, Sirius, confesse Andromeda d’un air pensif.

\- Je comprends, Andy. Tu sais, au départ, James a tout fait pour me prouver que j’avais tort quant à mes sentiments, nos sentiments, mais il a été forcé de les admettre.

\- Qu’a-t-il fait pour te prouver tes torts ? Connaissant James, il a dû essayer quelque chose de concret.

Sirius s’amuse de cette dernière question.

\- Eh bien, il m’a dit que si je ressentais ça pour Reg, si c’était si spécial c’est parce que je n’avais jamais embrassé d’autre garçon. Il m’a donc proposé d’essayer avec lui.

\- Il a fait ça, n’est-ce pas ? demande soudainement Regulus qui apparait dans la pièce sa belle au bois dormant toujours dans les bras.

Sirius le regarde, un sourire déconfit aux lèvres.

\- Ne dis pas que tu ne le savais pas. Si je me souviens bien, tu m’as dit toi-même que j’étais nul en Occlumancie comparé à toi.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dire si c’était la réalité ou un fantasme.

\- Comme si ça pouvait l’être, réplique Sirius en un profond rire. Je lui ai même dit à ce moment-là que ce n’était rien comparé à toi, tu aurais dû voir sa tête. Tellement drôle.

\- Tu as donc décidé de déballer toute notre intimité, dit Regulus en regardant brièvement Andy.

\- Tu me connais, moi et mes travers de Gryffondor… mon incapacité à garder tout pour moi.

\- Tu y arrives quand tu le veux vraiment.

Et sur ces paroles, ils échangent un sourire. Andy se doit de se racler la gorge car une fois encore, les deux frères sont dans leur petit monde, et elle n’est encore qu’une novice en la matière.

\- S’il te plait, Regulus, assieds-toi, il faut vraiment qu’on parle, propose Andy.

Reg obéit, de son air toujours aussi parfait même s’il porte un pyjama et qu’il supporte dans ses bras une petite fille endormie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d’être très confortable avec l’idée de vous deux en couple mais ce n’est pas une raison pour vous éjecter de la maison. Vous êtes mes cousins et je vous aime mais j’ai besoin de temps pour me faire à l’idée. En attendant, j’aimerais que vous vous absteniez de coucher ensemble sous mon toit. Je sais à quel point cela peut être dur pour deux adolescents mais je suis persuadée que vous avez déjà réussi à vous retenir plus d’une semaine et demi. Même derrière votre porte close, est-ce acceptable pour vous ?

Sirius hoche la tête tout en rougissant.

\- Nous agirons tels deux frères parfaitement normaux, ne t’inquiète pas, Andromeda, dit Regulus et la façon qu’il a de s’exprimer est presque sarcastique.

\- Et peux-tu arrêter d’agir en tel Sang-Pur, Regulus, réplique sa cousine.

\- Non c’est impossible.

Andromeda lève les yeux au ciel alors qu’elle se met à préparer le petit déjeuner.

-

Alors que les jours passent, rien de très important se produit, à part peut-être Nymphadora qui s’attache de plus en plus à son jeune cousin. Elle aime jouer avec Sirius mais elle est bien plus téméraire avec lui. Elle aime le faire rire quand elle veut rendre Regulus fier. Voir son attitude est amusant pour sa mère et sans s’en rendre compte, Andy commence à fondre au contact des deux frères accompagnés de sa fille. De plus, ils s’évertuent à tenir leur promesse, ce qui rend Andy aussi heureuse que soulagée.

Et pourtant, la promesse est dure à tenir, de plus en plus alors que les jours se succèdent. Quand vendredi arrive finalement, Sirius semble même complètement prêt à chuter et pour une bonne raison, il se réveille avec une érection qui ne veut pas partir. Regulus n’est déjà plus couché mais alors qu’il entend l’eau couler dans la douche, il sait que son frère est parfaitement nu à cet instant. Le rejoindre serait si facile même s’il sait qu’il en est bien incapable. Alors que Reg revient dans la chambre, ne portant qu’une serviette sur ses hanches, Sirius n’est que grognement et salive. Regulus le remarque et pousse le vice jusqu’à se mettre en spectacle pour son frère, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Sirius ne peut s’empêcher de se lever dans toute sa splendeur avant de se rapprocher de son frère, lui montrant son érection avec fierté. Il prend Reg dans ses bras, son gland s’enfonçant contre lui, et embrassant son cou avec passion.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, le prévient Regulus.

\- Je sais mais tu es celui que je devrais remercier pour ça, putain de Serpentard !

\- Va donc prendre une douche froide.

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel avant de donner une claque sur les fesses de Regulus, le faisant rire de bon cœur. Puis il s’en va. Il parvient à apaiser sa tension au cours de la journée mais alors que Regulus joue avec Nymphadora durant l’après-midi, la fillette embrasse son frère sur les lèvres. Bien sûr, le baiser est tout à fait chaste mais il fait néanmoins réagir Sirius au quart de tour. Personne ne lui a appris qu’on ne devrait pas faire ce genre de chose ?

\- Dora, ça ne se fait pas d’embrasser les gens sur la bouche comme ça, tu sais ? lui dit Sirius.

La petite fille lui adresse un sourire malicieux tout droit imité de Regulus. Voir Nymphadora ainsi est perturbant, elle ressemble à un savant mélange entre son frère et lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle.

\- Car tu ne devrais pas. Ce n’est pas ton petit-ami.

\- Est-il jalouse ? murmure Dora dans l’oreille de Reg.

\- Jaloux, rectifie Regulus en rigolant. Je ne sais pas, tu devrais lui demander.

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui ma puce.

\- Es-tu jaloux ? Articule-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? demande Sirius en rougissant.

\- Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai embrassé Regulus que je ne t’aime pas, tu sais.

\- Bien sûr, ma belle, répond Sirius avec un sourire accommodant.

Mais bien sûr, Regulus voit ses réelles émotions.

\- Nymphae, va préparer tes jouets dans le jardin, on va jouer tous les deux.

\- D’accord, Regulus, réplique la fillette.

\- Tu es un ange.

\- Arrête de la couvrir d’éloge, elle va devenir insupportable, grommelle Sirius une fois la jeune fille partie.

\- Et toi cesse d’être si visiblement jaloux. Je te jure que même Nymphadora va comprendre et elle n’a que cinq ans.

Sirius attrape la main de Regulus pour l’attirer à lui, puis il caresse les lèvres de Reg avec son pouce, et murmure :

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir les embrasser. Le seul.

Puis il n’hésite pas à réduire la distance entre eux, oubliant complètement la présence d’Andy. Il peut entendre au loin les bruits de Dora. Sachant qu’elle est dans le jardin, elle ne risque pas de les voir. Assez rapidement cependant, le baiser s’intensifie, les langues sont ajoutées au mix avec profusion et tout devient hors de contrôle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regulus se retrouve sur les genoux de Sirius et Andy les trouve dans cette position.

\- Les garçons ! s’exclame-t-elle, choquée alors qu’elle fait face à l’inévitable. Qu’est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Quand je parlais de sexe, je voulais également dire ‘embrasser’, je croyais avoir été claire.

\- Ta fille l’a embrassé il y a à peine cinq minutes, réplique Sirius en faisant la moue.

\- Sirius, je t’en prie, elle n’a que cinq ans.

\- Désolé… répond Sirius, embêté.

Alors qu’ils se dirigent vers le jardin, Sirius murmure dans l’oreille de Regulus :

\- Il faut qu’on sorte d’ici ce soir, j’ai vraiment besoin de … tu sais !

\- Me baiser ? Vraiment ? Un vrai garçon, Sirius.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n’es pas en manque.

\- Les Sang-Purs ne sont jamais en manque, cher frère.

\- Et pourtant, je suis sûr que tu es pressé d’être niqué minutieusement.

Et sur ces paroles, Regulus ne peut s’empêcher de rire. Il ne répond pas et pourtant il ne pense qu’à cela pour le reste de la journée. En fin d’après-midi, Sirius informe Andy et Ted – qui est déjà de retour du travail – qu’ils vont sortir afin de les laisser en famille. Bien sûr, Andromeda n’est pas dupe et elle voit clairement qu’ils ont besoin de se retrouver seuls s’ils ne veulent pas exploser, créant ainsi une situation dramatique.

La météo étant clémente, ils décident à prendre un panier repas pour se faire un pique-nique à la plage. Ils se trouvent une petite crique tranquille où ils passent une parfaite soirée entre repas, baignade et galipette. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de la magie pour faire l’amour sur le sable sans pour autant être gêné par les irritations du sol après tout ?

Il est tard quand ils rentrent et pourtant la maison est toujours illuminée. Puisqu’ils supposent qu’Andy a laissé les lumières pour leur permettre de se repérer, ils ne font pas attention à leur apparence alors qu’ils pénètrent dans la maison. Quand ils aperçoivent leur cousine, assise au salon, un livre à la main, celle-ci les accueille, les yeux écarquillés. Sans glamour, les marques de leurs corps ne laissent pas grand-chose à l’imagination. Pas particulièrement heureux à l’idée d’être vu ainsi par quelqu’un d’autre que Sirius, Regulus s’excuse rapidement pour se réfugier dans leur chambre.

\- Comment s’est passé la soirée ? demande Andy à Sirius en raclant sa gorge.

\- C’était parfait. On est allé au bord de l’eau. C’était magnifique. Votre ville est très belle… Ce n’était pas nécessaire de nous attendre, tu sais.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Vous êtes ma responsabilité après tout.

\- C’est gentil de ta part. Aussi gentil que de nous laisser sortir tous les deux.

Sirius s’arrête et les deux cousins se regardent, partageant leurs pensées.

\- On se disait avec Reg, vous pourriez profiter de notre présence et vous faire un restau avec Ted demain soir. On s’occuperait de Dora.

\- Je suis sûre que Ted en serait ravi, admet Andy.

Ainsi, l’idée est acceptée.

-

Comme prévu, Ted est enthousiaste à l’idée de passer une nuit entière avec sa femme. Grâce aux plans des deux frères lors de la soirée passée, ils vont tous se promener à la place, Nymphadora étant enchantée de porter son maillot de bain rose. Elle court sur le sable et dans l’eau, alors que Sirius la poursuit. Regulus se contente de les observer, heureux de voir qu’une enfance n’a pas à être obligatoirement inerte et morose. Depuis le début de la semaine, Regulus se sent bien plus calme grâce à cette vie familiale des plus heureuses. Il sait qu’il est allé trop loin avec ses parents, et même s’il ne peut regretter ses actions, cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout d’avoir agi de la sorte. Il comprend néanmoins que tout ce qu’il pensait de sa vie au préalable a été bouleversé par sa relation avec Sirius, et il ne peut se sentir désolé.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu’Andy et Ted sont partis et que Nymphadora se repose dans ses bras, Reg ne peut s’empêcher de partager ses pensées avec Sirius. Ils discutent durant de longues minutes, tous deux observant les respirations apaisées de Dora.

\- Je ne savais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais j’adore les enfants, dit Regulus. En tout cas, je l’adore elle.

\- Désolé de casser l’ambiance mon cœur, mais je ne pense pas qu’on ait les bons organes pour ça.

\- Je le sais, merci bien.

\- Si tu veux vraiment en avoir un, je volerais Nymphadora pour toi. Elle nous ressemble déjà de toute façon. Et puis, elle est tellement amoureuse de toi qu’elle en serait ravie.

Bien sûr, cela fait rire Regulus.

\- Je t’aime, tu le sais ça, murmure Reg. Viens là.

Et ils s’embrassent avant le réveil de Dora.

Le reste de la soirée se passe parfaitement bien. Comme pour tout, Regulus et Sirius se complètent, s’occuper d’une petite fille se passe donc sans accro et leur soirée est exceptionnelle. Lorsque Dora est enfin dans son lit, plus tard que l’heure réglementaire, Sirius et Regulus se câlinent devant la télé. Rapidement, Regulus s’endort et ce n’est donc que bien plus tard qu’ils retrouvent le chemin de leur chambre, oubliant par la même de verrouiller leur porte, leurs esprits trop occupés pour remarquer les bruits à l’extérieur de la maison. Comme d’habitude, les garçons se dévêtissent complètement avant de se coucher puis s’échangent quelques baisers.

Leur lumière toujours allumée, c’est sans surprise que Ted et Andy pénètrent dans leur chambre après un simple coup frappé à la porte. Malheureusement, ce que les Tonks voient à l’intérieur n’était pas censé être vu même si ce n’est au fond qu’un petit rien.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ! s’exclame Ted perdant son sang-froid habituel.

\- Vous m’aviez promis ! s’exclame Andy au même moment.

\- Tu savais ? demande Ted à sa femme.

D’un rapide mouvement de sa baguette, Sirius est de nouveau entièrement habillé. Il sort de son lit, se tournant vers son frère.

\- Regulus, reste ici, dit-il d’une voix ferme.

Sirius est persuadé d’être dans son bon droit. Il sait qu’ils n’ont rien fait de mal. Il va donc dans le couloir, suivi de près par Andy et Ted puis il ferme la porte de la chambre.

\- On n’a rien fait du tout, déclare-t-il immédiatement. On s’embrassait juste avant de s’endormir, comme d’habitude. Tu sais qu’on n’aurait jamais rien fait avec Dora dans la maison.

\- Et pourtant c’est déjà arrivé.

\- Ce n’était pas pareil. On n’était pas en charge d’elle à ce moment-là.

\- Vous étiez nus, Sirius.

\- Évidemment. On dort nu depuis un an maintenant, Andy. Ça n’a rien de dramatique. On n’allait pas coucher ensemble. Je ferais le serment si tu ne me crois pas.

Ted est tellement stupéfait qu’il n’a pas le temps de réagir. La réaction d’Andromeda qui semble parfaitement au courant de la situation est ce qui le trouble le plus. Il n’aime pas ça du tout.

\- Très bien, très bien, murmure Andy, essayant de réfléchir à la chose à faire.

\- Ce n’est pas bien du tout, s’écrie Ted finalement.

\- S’il te plait, Ted, c’est une affaire de famille, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- Ce que je comprends en revanche c’est que si tu veux les garder dans cette maison, je prends Dora tout de suite et nous trouvons un autre endroit pour dormir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’on va lui faire ? demande Sirius, incrédule. La violer ? Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça. On s’en va. Regulus ?

Son frère est à ses côtés avant même qu’il ait fini de prononcer son nom.

\- Déjà fait, répond le Serpentard à la question non formulée.

Il désigne leurs bagages.

\- Merci de votre hospitalité ! dit Sirius non sans une pointe d’ironie avant de se diriger au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Sirius ! s’écrie Andy. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tu n’as nulle part où aller.

\- Je ne resterais pas dans une maison dans laquelle nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. J’ai la maison de mes parents pour ça, merci bien. Je peux m’occuper de nous deux. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour rendre Reg heureux, tu sais. Je place ses besoins en premier.

\- Mais…

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Ted ne les suit pas en dehors de la maison mais Andy est là, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée mais… commence-t-elle.

\- Pas besoin. On ne peut pas te demander de comprendre.

\- Et pourtant, j’y arrive d’une certaine façon. J’ai l’impression d’être comme eux, comme notre famille, pour vous rejeter juste parce que vous êtes différents.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Andy. Le simple fait que tu dises ces mots prouve que tu n’es pas comme eux.

\- Promets-moi de m’écrire aussitôt que vous serez installés. Je serais inquiète jusque-là.

\- Ne t’en fait pas. Tu n’as vraiment pas besoin.

\- Tu sais déjà quoi faire, c’est ça ?

Sirius hoche la tête.

\- Dis à Nymphae qu’on lui dit au revoir et qu’on l’aime très fort, intervient Regulus. Elle a pris un de mes t-shirts comme pyjama. Dis-lui que c’est un cadeau. Elle peut nous écrire à Poudlard si elle veut, je le ferais si tu m’y autorises.

Une autre larme coule sur la joue d’Andy.

\- Bien sûr, Regulus. Merci. Elle sera heureuse de savoir que vous avez pensé à elle. Je ferais de mon mieux pour lui expliquer.

\- C’est une gamine intelligente, dit Sirius.

Andy embrasse ses deux cousins avant de les laisser monter sur la moto puis partir.

\- Ou va-t-on ? demande Regulus après quelques minutes de voyage.

\- Au départ, je voulais retourner à notre hôtel mais je suppose qu’on serait mieux à Londres. Je vais lancer un dérivé de l’enchantement des quatre points pour trouver un endroit.

\- Est-ce que tu as de l’argent Moldu ? Car je n’en ai certainement pas sur moi.

\- Comme si tu pouvais avoir quoi que ce soit de Moldu sur toi de ton plein gré… glousse Sirius en secouant la tête. Mais non, je n’en ai pas non plus. J’ai d’autres moyens, ne t’inquiète pas, _petit roi,_ je ne te laisserais pas dormir dans la rue. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi.

-

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans le milieu de la nuit, les frères Black arrivent dans le centre de Londres où ils trouvent le palace aux cinq étoiles que Sirius a demandé à sa baguette.

\- Pourquoi ici ? demande Regulus, impressionné par le gout luxueux de Sirius, quelque chose d’inhabituel. Ne trouves-tu pas cela excessif ?

\- Si ce n’était pas pour toi, je me serais contenté de quelque chose de moins élaboré. Mais d’une certaine façon, c’est mieux comme ça. Je préfère venir dans un hôtel qui gagne beaucoup d’argent puisqu’on ne va pas les payer, ils ne le verront pas sur leur chiffre d’affaire. Mais je te jure, on ne prendra qu’une chambre normal.

Et c’est exactement ce qu’il fait. Profitant de la nuit et du nombre réduit d’employés, Sirius lance un Impéro sur le réceptionniste afin qu’il leur donne une chambre jusqu’au 1er Septembre, date du départ du Poudlard Express.

Finalement, ils amènent leurs affaires dans leur chambre, où ils les organisent avec plaisir. Ils n’attendent que très peu de temps avant de se retrouver sous la douche pour un réconfortant peau contre peau, ce qui sera leur activité favorite de la semaine.

Tous deux savent que la nouvelle année va être difficile, être seuls avant la reprise est donc probablement le meilleur moyen de s’y préparer.

Alors que les jours passent, leur besoin de proximité s’intensifie, comme s’ils étaient conscients qu’un danger plane sur leur couple. Cette année sera leur dernière année ensemble à Poudlard après tout.

Le mardi suivant, leurs bagages sont rapidement préparés, malgré leur manque d’enthousiasme évident. À contrecœur, ils quittent l’hôtel après avoir remerciés chaleureusement un réceptionniste très étonné. Un dernier adieu en direction de leur bulle de bonheur et ils grimpent sur la moto, avant que Sirius se tourne vers son frère, les traits pensifs :

\- Tu sais, je me disais, si tu le souhaitais, on pourrait s’enfuir maintenant tous les deux et quitter le pays. Nos problèmes n’existeraient plus.

Regulus regarde avec attention Sirius, pesant le pour et le contre. Bien sûr, être avec Sirius est ce qu’il désire du plus profond de son cœur, ce dont il a besoin. Mais il n’a pas encore 17 ans et il sait que ses parents le poursuivraient s’ils s’enfuyaient. Ce n’est pas la meilleure des idées même si tout serait plus facile, bien meilleur. Il sait que Sirius serait prêt à tout abandonner sur un coup de tête, sur une seule de ses paroles. Et même s’il le ferait également, malgré son désir de finir ses études à Poudlard, il a conscience que la question ne se pose pas vraiment. Mais il aime le fait que Sirius le lui ait proposé. Son frère sait exactement ce dont il a besoin pour être heureux et il lui donne tout, corps et âme.

\- J’ai l’impression que cette année va être importante, qu’elle va tout changer dans notre vie… répond-il finalement à Sirius, une demi-réponse pour signifier qu’au fond il adorait s’enfuir avec lui.

Ils s’embrassent profondément, se murmurent un ‘je t’aime’ puis ils décollent.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 11 : BLACK is the New Life**


	12. BLACK is the New Life

**Chapitre 11 : BLACK is the New Life**

_Un an plus tard_

_31 Aout 1978 – Quartier Général des Mangemorts_

\- Mon Seigneur, salue le jeune Black à son supposé futur Maitre avant d’incliner sa tête, présentant ainsi son cou en signe d’allégeance.

\- Je dois admettre que tu m’intrigues, Regulus, répond Voldemort lui-même, ses yeux d’un rouge perçant fixés sur l’étudiant devant lui. Je dois savoir si je peux te faire confiance, Black, bien plus que mes autres Mangemorts. J’ai de l’espoir pour toi, de grands plans, Regulus. Bien sûr, tu n’as jusqu’à présent rien fait de mal. À part peut-être ce refus de te fiancer mais pour ça je te comprends très bien. Le fait est que tu n’as rien fait pour moi non plus. Je n’ai aucune preuve démontrant que tu veux me suivre.

Regulus s’autorise à sourire à l’homme avec suffisance.

\- Comme vous venez de le dire, je n’ai rien fait de mal. Vous voyez, mon Maitre, je suis un observateur. Je ne me précipite pas dans une action tant que je ne suis pas sûr de son issue. Alors, même si je partageais votre point de vue du monde, je devais être certain de me placer du côté des vainqueurs.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui te rend si sûr de cela à présent ? demande Voldemort, légèrement stupéfait.

\- Comme vous le savez surement, j’ai un frère. Il était l’autre principale raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas rejoint plus tôt.

Les rangs des Mangemorts sont tout à coup secoués par des murmures et des rires, de ses cousins assurément. Regulus entend même un ‘Ton grand frère n’est pas là pour te protéger’.

\- Je ne pouvais pas ruiner ma couverture vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Ta couverture ? s’exclame Voldemort, maintenant si étonné qu’il ne peut plus le cacher.

\- Bien sûr. Comme vous le savez probablement, mon frère s’est joint à l’Ordre du Phénix.

\- Et il t’en parle ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis le parfait petit frère qu’il veut.

Voldemort hoche la tête, un sourire sournois aux lèvres, content de la réponse. Il n’a néanmoins pas encore fini de jouer avec le jeune Black. Après tout, il doit gagner ses galons. Au cours de l’année, Voldemort a bien entendu fait des recherches sur Regulus, sachant qu’il serait bientôt un étudiant de septième année à Poudlard, moment où il pourrait enfin le recruter. Même si le jeune homme s’est conduit jusqu’alors comme un parfait Serpentard, il n’a tout de même pas révéler entièrement son jeu, Voldemort se doit donc de savoir.

\- Severus est celui qui s’est porté garant pour toi, lui rappelle Voldemort. Même tes cousins n’étaient pas prêts à te soutenir. Cela doit signifier quelque chose…

\- Oui, que vous êtes chanceux d’avoir Severus dans vos rangs.

Voldemort ne peut le dire tout fort, mais il est tout à fait d’accord avec lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarde Regulus pensivement. Il est bien plus qu’intrigué par le jeune homme et il le veut clairement dans ses rangs mais il ne peut se laisser aveugler par ses _sentiments_ , son désir. Il doit être sûr, comme pour tout. Il commence donc à fouiller l’esprit de Reg, au moment même où le jeune Black se remet à parler :

\- Maintenant, Mon Seigneur, si vous ne me pensez pas digne de vous et de votre temps, je le comprendrais parfaitement.

Et sur ces mots, Regulus fixe Voldemort avec attention, mais de sa baguette, il vise l’un des Mangemorts, lançant un Doloris à quiconque se trouve sous le masque et ce sans même hésiter ni trembler. Ce que Voldemort perçoit de l’esprit de Regulus est inestimable. Il voit un flash de Sirius Black, son frère, l’embrasser à pleine bouche et Regulus n’est à présent que dégout. Puis, tout à coup, le flash s’arrête, le Doloris cesse et Regulus se tourne vers la sortie ; mais Voldemort est à ses côtés en une seconde à peine.

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos, jeune Black. Ce ne serait pas une sage décision.

Puis il s’arrête, semble pensif mais finit par esquisser un sourire vicieux.

\- Jusqu’où serais-tu prêt à aller pour entrer dans mes rangs ?

Et le sous-entendu est clair, évidemment relié aux images présentes dans la tête de Regulus. Le jeune homme se retourne immédiatement, prêt à faire face à l’homme.

\- Je suis un Black et les Black ne supplient jamais. Soit vous me voulez, soit vous me laissez partir. La description que vous avez sans aucun doute eue de moi, agenouillé et suppliant est incorrecte. La réelle question est donc la suivante : suis-je digne de votre attention ?

De nouveau, la pièce se remplit de murmures indignés et outragés. Pour qui ce jeune garçon se prend-il ? Parler ainsi au Maître. Mais, de nouveau, Voldemort et Regulus se fixent et tout à coup le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. Oui, il sourit.

\- Tu l’es définitivement, murmure-t-il dans l’oreille de Regulus avant de s’exclamer tout haut, Ton bras.

-

Le matin suivant, alors que sa dernière année à Poudlard commence, Regulus porte sur son avant-bras la Marque des Ténèbres et il ne pourrait en être plus fier.

…

_5 Septembre 1978 – Quartier Général de l’Ordre du Phénix_

Sirius a l’air d’une épave lorsqu’il arrive à la réunion ce soir-là. Il n’a pas dormi depuis cinq jours, il est tellement inquiet qu’il pourrait s’évanouir. Heureusement, voir ses amis va probablement l’aider. Malheureusement, il est tard quand il pénètre finalement dans la pièce principale du quartier général et toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui, des murmures débutant immédiatement, une succession d’inepties que Sirius n’est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter :

\- Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi il a cette tête-là.

\- On a eu la confirmation que son frère est un Mangemort maintenant.

\- Il est celui qui recrutera parmi les septièmes années à Poudlard.

\- Je me sens mal pour lui. Il semblait aimer énormément son frère.

Sirius lance un regard furieux à la ronde, à ses supposés amis. Heureusement, James et Remus sont à ses côtés, prêts à le soutenir.

Enfin, Dumbledore se lève et tous les murmures cessent mais alors, le discours prononcé par leur leader n’aide en rien Sirius. Malgré ses informations, Albus ne peut agir comme s’il était au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Après une nouvelle vague de rumeurs à propos de Regulus, Sirius ne peut s’en empêcher, il se lève pour finalement crier :

\- Vous ne savez rien de lui alors arrêtez de parler. Je vous jure que je tue le prochain qui ose prononcer son nom.

Puis il s’en va, suivi de près par James. En une seconde, ils transplanent jusqu’à leur appartement et Sirius n’attend pas pour attraper une bouteille de Whisky Pure-Feu. Il ne s’embarrasse pas d’un verre, buvant directement au goulot.

\- Il faut que tu ralentisses, Sirius.

James essaye de l’arrêter mais cela ne risque pas de marcher.

Sirius est dans cet état depuis qu’il a reçu la mystérieuse lettre.

\- Je ne peux pas, James. Je ne peux pas. Tu as entendu ce qu’ils disaient. Je n’en peux déjà plus de cette situation et elle vient tout juste de commencer.

\- C’était quoi ta lettre ? Je peux savoir ? Tu dois en parler à quelqu’un.

\- Je ne veux pas te parler à toi, James. Mais à lui. Seulement lui.

\- Je sais, répond ce dernier pour essayer de calmer son ami. Ça venait de lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Sirius hoche la tête avant de regarder James avec attention.

\- Tu devrais y retourner, dit-il soudainement. Il faut qu’on sache ce qui est en train de se passer.

\- Quoi ?

\- J’ai envie d’être tout seul pour l’instant, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

James fixe Sirius une minute entière et quand il comprend que son ami ne va pas changer d’avis, il accepte et transplane de nouveau.

Durant trente minutes, Sirius regarde dans le vite, buvant en même temps. Il accueille avec joie cet état d’ébriété. Quand il est enfin incapable de bouger du canapé sur lequel il est tombé, il sort cette lettre qu’il porte sur lui constamment depuis cinq jours maintenant. Il ouvre le parchemin, déjà endommagé, puis trace les lettres de l’expéditeur de son doigt. Il peut presque sentir les battements de Regulus à travers l’encre. Peut-être est-il en train d’halluciner, il s’en fout complètement. Il veut juste lire et relire les mots, éternellement.

_« Sirius,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c’est que tu as compris que seul ton sang pouvait ouvrir cette lettre. C’était plus que nécessaire._

_Ça a marché. C’était même plus simple que prévu. Je l’ai rencontré et il m’a donné la marque. Tu vas la détester. Détester ce que j’ai dû faire pour être intégrer. J’espère juste que tu ne vas pas me détester moi. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser durant cette cérémonie était que tu me possédais et m’avais marqué avant lui. J’en suis content car je n’aurais pu vivre avec moi-même s’il avait été le seul à posséder mon corps et mon âme. Comme prévu, nous n’allons pas pouvoir nous voir beaucoup cette année. Il a été clair, je ne te contacterai que lorsqu’il me le dira et nous serons toujours observés. Ne m’envoie pas d’hiboux, sauf si tu ne peux faire autrement et toujours avec des protections de sang._

_Je t’aime. Soit fort pour moi._

_Ton petit roi, R.A.B. »_

Sirius est déjà en pleurs à la première lecture, après la cinquième fois, il tremble de désespoir. Quelques heures plus tard, quand James revient et le trouve, effondré dans le canapé, la lettre toujours dans ses mains, la curiosité prend le dessus et James ne peut s’empêcher de lire les mots de Regulus. Voir son ami ayant déjà mis son cœur en morceau, lire la lettre le fait saigner. Jamais dans toute sa vie aurait-il pu penser qu’il pourrait se sentir si dévasté pour quelqu’un d’autre que lui.

-

Le jour suivant, James avoue à Sirius qu’il a lu la lettre mais son ami ne l’en blâme pas.

\- Ca m’avait traversé l’esprit avant de m’évanouir que tu pourrais la lire, ne t’inquiète pas, dit-il donc, qu’est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- C’était à fendre le cœur.

\- Vraiment ! s’exclame Sirius, incertain. Je croyais que tu allais me dire qu’il se jouait de moi facilement. Car, évidemment, je suis un tel imbécile de le croire. Tu les as entendus hier, ils étaient tous désolés de savoir que mon frère est un Mangemort. Mais tu sais quoi, James ? Je le connais. Et je le crois, bien plus que quiconque.

\- Ce n’est pas la peine, Sirius. Pas la peine de me dire ça. Je sais parfaitement à qui va sa réelle allégeance et ce pour de multiples raisons.

…

**FLASH**

_Avril 1978_

Quand son propre frère lui a dit qu’ils avaient une rencontre avec un groupe restreint de l’Ordre, Sirius avait déjà trouvé l’idée étrange. Et puis, il avait un mauvais feeling. À présent qu’il fait face à Dumbledore, James, Ted et Andromeda, à écouter les explications de Regulus à propos d’un plan dont il a eu l’idée – un plan tellement insensé qu’il se demande pourquoi Albus a même accepté de l’écouter, Sirius est furieux. Premièrement, l’idée est stupide. Deuxièmement, il n’y a aucune raison qu’elle puisse fonctionner. Enfin, Regulus peut aller se faire foutre s'il pense qu’il va le laisser mettre en œuvre des idées si folles. Le pire étant que Regulus en a discuté avec Dumbledore depuis déjà quelques temps maintenant, derrière son dos.

Sirius ne parvient pas à comprendre que le Directeur puisse trouver exceptionnelle l’idée de donner Regulus au serpent, le laissant jouer les agents doubles à l’intérieur même des Mangemorts. Qui pourrait être stupide à ce point ? Pas seulement stupide, cela signifie également la fin de leur vie paisible en tant que couple et il sait que c’est un peu égoïste mais il ne sacrifierait pas le bonheur de Reg, son propre bonheur, pour le bien être du monde. Qui serait assez fou pour faire cela de toute façon ?

Malheureusement, ce plan semble déjà bien organisé et en bonne voie. Bien sûr, Sirius a conscience que cette année, Regulus s’est rapproché de ses amis Serpentard, bien plus que l’année précédente. Il sait qu’il est resté en contact avec ses cousins et tout un tas de Mangemorts également mais pourtant… Comment cela pourrait-il arriver ? Et même si cela marchait, comment cela pourrait-il s’achever positivement pour Regulus ? Il n’y a pas moyen.

Et lui est là, face à son génie de petit frère, qui est en train de décrire les détails de son plan cliniquement, comme si cela ne le concernait pas, c’en est presque effrayant. Sirius ne peut le supporter. Il en est incapable. Il coupe donc la parole à Regulus au milieu d’une phrase somme toute importante :

\- Toi et moi dans le couloir : maintenant !

James sourit presque, il était temps que Sirius réagisse ! Regulus regarde Dumbledore, lui disant de poursuivre son explication, comme s’il était le responsable ici. C’est presque amusant, sauf qu’Albus obéit et c’en est maintenant effrayant. Depuis quand l’Ordre du Phénix doit suivre les ordres d’un adolescent. Aussi intelligent qu’il puisse être, cela ne peut être favorable pour le côté de la Lumière.

Alors que Sirius se redresse comme s’il allait briser sa chaise, Regulus se lève délicatement, suivant Sirius avec nonchalance. Il ferme la porte derrière eux mais n’a pas le temps de lancer un quelconque sort car Sirius est déjà sur lui, lui criant que c’est une idée si STUPIDE qu’il n’en revient pas que cela soit sorti de sa propre tête.

\- L’idée est parfaite, Sirius. En réalité, c’est la seule chose intelligente à faire. Autrement, on ne gagnera jamais, Sirius. Et on en a besoin. Pas pour eux mais pour nous.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser être en première ligne. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire s’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit ? Je mourrais. Tu es trop important pour moi. Je t’aime tellement, tu le sais ça.

\- Bien sûr. Et je t’aime aussi. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.

Alors Sirius attrape Regulus dans ses bras.

\- Tu arrives tout le temps à obtenir ce que tu veux de moi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- C’est parce que tu sais que j’ai raison.

\- Non, c’est parce lorsque tu me regardes, quand je vois tes yeux, je n’arrive pas à penser clairement. Tu pourrais m’emmener en enfer et je te suivrais, juste pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Je croyais que c’était mon cul que tu préférais, murmure Regulus.

Sirius pose ses mains sur les fesses en question, les caressant lascivement.

\- C’est le cas, répond-il avant d’embrasser Regulus dans le cou.

Dans un coin de leur esprit, les deux frères ont conscience qu’ils ne devraient pas s’embrasser au milieu d’un couloir très public, surtout lorsqu’une réunion est sur le point d’avoir lieu… maintenant, il semble. Ils peuvent entendre le bruit des personnes à l’intérieur de la pièce qu’ils viennent de quitter. Ils ne peuvent néanmoins s’empêcher de s’embrasser durant quelques minutes. Puis d’un léger mouvement de leur baguette, ils sont à nouveau présentables.

Ils rentrent dans la salle de réunion quelques minutes plus tard et tous les yeux se tournent sur leur passage. James semble prêt à éclater de rire et il articule silencieusement ‘Assurdiato’ à l’attention de Sirius. Quand l’ainé des Black aperçoit les visages rougis de Ted et même d’Albus, il comprend qu’ils ont dû entendre quelques moments juteux de leur discussion. Franchement, il n’en a pas grand-chose à faire. Il prend la main de Regulus dans la sienne avant de conduire son frère à son siège habituel, près de James. Regulus fronce les sourcils mais rien ne pourrait empêcher Sirius de faire ce qu’il souhaite à cet instant. Alors il assoit Regulus sur ses genoux, envoyant des éclairs à qui osent le regarder.

\- Si ça pose problème à quiconque, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre ! s’écrie-t-il avant de glisser son nez dans le cou de Reg puis de murmurer : et rappelez-vous de ce qu’il va faire pour sauver vos putains de cul.

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas dire cela à voix haute, il y en a si peu qui savent la vérité.

Comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, Regulus sourit malicieusement à la ronde. Leur étalage d’affection en public n’est pas une si mauvaise chose après tout, surtout quand les personnes qui en sont témoin sont une bande de stupide Gryffondor.

-

Cette nuit-là, Sirius ne lâchera pas Regulus une seule seconde. Ni même les jours suivants. Et il espèrera ne jamais avoir à l’abandonner.

**B(L)ACK**

**…**

_Octobre 1978_

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que cet endroit est nul, Sirius, dit James en regardant le nouveau lieu de travail de son ami. Mais, est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? Es-tu sûr que c’est une bonne idée de travailler chez les Moldus ? Je pensais que tu voulais devenir un Auror.

\- Ce que je veux c’est d’être près de lui et c’est mon seul moyen. Être ici incognito proche de leur quartier général est le meilleur moyen d’avoir un semblant de contact avec lui et donc pour moi de ne pas perdre la tête. Et puis, Dumbledore a accepté. C’est un plan aussi satisfaisant que de l’envoyer dans le repaire du serpent.

\- Dumbledore a accepté ? demande Remus de l’autre côté de Sirius.

\- Oui, acquiesce ce dernier fièrement.

\- Et est-ce qu’il connait ton récent faible pour l’alcool ?

\- Va te faire foutre, James.

\- Tu vas vraiment réussir à t’en sortir à la façon Moldue ? demande Remus, inquiet mais cherchant à apaiser ses amis.

\- Bien sûr. Ce n’est pas le métier le plus dur au monde, en tout cas à la manière dont je vais le faire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, reprend James. Tu vas être loin de nous. Tu ne vas pas gagner d’argent. Le lieu est dangereux à cause des Mangemort. Je ne vois que des mauvais côtés.

\- Tu as oublié le meilleur des côtés : l’alcool, réplique Sirius en souriant avec suffisance.

\- C’est un des pires, je pensais que tu l’avais compris.

\- Et ne t’inquiète pas pour l’argent. Oncle Alphie m’a laissé suffisamment pour vivre durant une guerre.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça d’ailleurs. Pourquoi t’a-t-il donné tout son argent ?

\- Je t’ai déjà montré ce qu’il m’a mis dans la lettre de son testament, James. Il comprenait pour Regulus et moi et il voulait nous aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. Il savait que je pourrais avoir l’argent en premier et que je l’utiliserais pour nous deux.

**FLASH**

_Décembre 1977_

Cela fait cinq jours que Sirius est en vacances chez Alphard et les deux hommes profitent jusqu’à présent d’un calme et d’une entente parfaite, ce qui leur apporte un plaisir fou. Ils sont en train de se reposer en cette après-midi lorsque Sirius reçoit un hibou qu’il reconnait immédiatement. Au départ, il semble particulièrement joyeux mais dès les premiers mots de la courte note, son visage s’assombrit. Il fronce les sourcils, soudainement inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Sirius ? demande Alphard avec un intérêt évident.

Le jeune Black regarde son oncle, dans le flou.

\- Quoi ? réplique-t-il.

\- Tu sembles ailleurs tout à coup.

\- Ouais, laisse échapper Sirius sans remarquer qu’il parle à voix haute. Je viens juste d’apprendre que j’allais devoir dormir tout seul ce soir.

Il s’arrête, comprenant finalement le sens de ses paroles avant de recommencer dans un grommellement :

\- Je veux dire…

\- Je savais déjà que quelqu’un visitait ta chambre toutes les nuits, Sirius. Tu sais, j’ai des protections. Ce n’est pas parce que tu les as contournées que je n’ai pas idée de ce qui arrive dans ma propre maison.

Sirius rougit sur le coup.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir demandé, balbutie-t-il.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Sirius. J’ai moi-même été jeune. Donc tu n’arrives pas à passer une nuit sans ta petite amie ?

\- Dormir sans _lui_ est impossible pour moi – pour nous deux en fait – désormais, déclare-t-il fermement.

Pas la peine de mentir sur ses préférences.

\- Oh, je vois, tu préfères la compagnie des garçons.

\- J’aimais les deux avant. Maintenant, ce n’est que lui.

\- Je comprends mieux votre arrangement pour dormir dans ce cas, si c’est sérieux… Quand pourrais-je donc le rencontrer ?

Ce coup-ci, Sirius rougit autant qu’il pâlit, créant ainsi un dégradé amusant de vanille-fraise.

\- Je ne sais pas. J’aimerais beaucoup te le présenter mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois d’accord.

\- Pourquoi ? C’est un Poufsouffle ou un Sang-de-Bourbe peut-être ?

\- Non, autant Serpentard que Sang-Pur.

\- Tu sais que ça n’aurait pas eu d’importance pour moi de toute façon.

\- Je sais mais ça reste compliqué… Tu veux faire une partie d’échec ? demande Sirius soudainement.

Et Alphard comprend parfaitement que Sirius veut changer le sujet de leur conversation. Il n’est jamais le premier à proposer une partie après tout.

-

Plus tard cette semaine-là, le vendredi après-midi, Sirius devient de plus en plus excité au fil des minutes. Il regarde la cheminée toutes les secondes. Alphard connait la raison de son attente mais ne comprend pas vraiment la raison d’une telle excitation. Bien sûr, il a vu la façon dont Sirius prend soin de son frère désormais – lors de cette farce de fête de fiançailles par exemple – mais cela semble plus fort, il peut le dire.

Quand Regulus arrive enfin, Sirius n’hésite pas à le prendre dans ses bras. Regulus est plus pale que d’habitude. Il a des cernes de dix pieds de longs sous ses yeux, le signe d’un manque de sommeil évident.

\- Tu as l’air si fatigué, si maigre, lui dit Sirius. As-tu au moins mangé depuis…

\- Ces deux dernières nuits ont été horribles, murmure Regulus dans le cou de Sirius, si bas qu’aucun son ne parvient aux oreilles d’Alphard. Et je n’ai pas eu tellement faim, pour des raisons évidentes.

Sirius embrasse Regulus sur le front, pas trop longtemps pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de son oncle mais suffisamment pour avoir le gout de son frère sur ses lèvres et pour le rassurer, d’une certaine manière.

Les retrouvailles entre Alphard et Regulus sont plus froides que ce que Sirius aurait aimé mais c’était attendu. Après tout, Regulus est froid avec tous excepté Sirius. Et pour ce qui est d’Alphard, il est tout simplement suspicieux du cadet des Black.

Au départ, Regulus reste très silencieux, comme sa nature le veut. Mais alors que les heures passent, il commence à se relaxer. En réalité, il finit par se détendre tellement qu’il se retrouve à s’endormir, la tête sur les genoux de Sirius, alors que son frère joue une énième partie d’échec avec Alphard. C’est le jeu favori d’Alphie et il ne va pas cracher sur l’opportunité d’avoir un joueur à demeure.

Sirius n’est pas dérangé par la position de Regulus – bien au contraire – et franchement, l’idée ne lui traverse même pas l’esprit que leur proximité pourrait sembler étrange aux yeux d’un spectateur extérieur. Sirius est seulement content que Regulus se repose enfin. Ce n’est pas une activité dont son frère à l’habitude ces temps-ci.

Automatiquement, sa main droite trouve la chevelure de Regulus et il se met à la caresser tendrement. Il n’est pas très concentré sur leur jeu et même si Alphard ne l’avait pas remarqué auparavant, il est obligé de faire face à la posture des deux jeunes hommes. Il ne peut s’empêcher de voir la façon dont Sirius agit, cette étincelle qu’il a dans ses yeux alors qu’il regarde son frère et malgré ses côtés Serpentard, Alphard sait qu’il se doit de dire quelque chose.

\- Ta relation avec ton frère a changé, déclare-t-il immédiatement.

Sirius redresse la tête instantanément et son mouvement se stoppe. Il regarde Alphard, légèrement inconfortable. Il est bien trop heureux d’avoir Regulus à ses côtés alors même si leur attitude ne laisse que peu de place à l’imagination, il n’est pas prêt de changer. Ce n’est pas comme s’il le pouvait de toute façon.

\- Tu as raison, elle a changé, admet-il simplement.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Disons seulement que nos opinions et nos buts dans la vie se sont finalement mis en accord.

\- C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire… Votre façon d’agir me rappelle quand vous étiez jeunes. Tu étais toujours très protecteur à son égard et lui très possessif. Si je le lui demandais, je suis sûr qu’il me dirait qu’il avait l’attitude d’un Serpentard à son arrivée mais le fait est qu’il n’a pas aimé notre bonne entente. Je l’ai vu clairement. C’est à la fois amusant et étrange.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Sirius, presque agressivement.

\- Car vous êtes plus vieux et que cela me semble très soudain.

\- Je ne vais pas nier que si père et mère nous voyaient en ce moment, ils trouveraient cela bizarre mais je t’avais mis au courant du changement dans notre relation.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si proches. Et cela ne fait que quelques heures que je vous vois ensemble.

\- Ça nous fait juste plaisir de nous retrouver.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non, je pense juste que vous avez tous deux déteint l’un sur l’autre.

\- Et c’est une mauvaise chose ?

\- Pas forcément. Regarde Regulus, il n’aurait jamais agi si librement en ma présence autrefois. Mais je pense qu’il t’a également transmis des traits de caractère très Serpentard, je ne dis pas que c’est une mauvaise chose ; tu es seulement différent. Et je sens qu’il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, ce dont tu as tout à fait le droit d’ailleurs.

\- C’est marrant mais dans ta bouche, on dirait que c’est une mauvaise chose…

Alphard hausse les épaules.

\- As-tu réfléchis à ce dont nous avons parlé dans nos lettres ? demande Sirius pour changer de sujet.

\- J’y pense encore mais le séjour de ton frère ici – même s’il est court – va certainement m’aider à prendre ma décision.

Il s’arrête, regarde l’heure qu’il est de sa baguette, puis reprend la conversation comme si de rien n’était.

\- Tu veux du thé ?

Sirius hoche la tête avant de s’exclamer au moment où Alphard quitte la pièce :

\- Remplis une théière… je suis sûr que Regulus en voudra au moins une tasse.

\- C’était prévu.

Aussitôt parti, Sirius se penche vers Regulus, embrassant son front une nouvelle fois, puis ses lèvres, très délicatement.

\- Réveille-toi, _petit roi_ , tu ne vas plus dormir cette nuit.

Regulus écarquille les yeux afin d’évacuer le sommeil. Il est tout à fait conscient des paroles de Sirius, voilà pourquoi il réplique un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

\- Je pense que tu serais heureux que je sois au contraire très éveillé.

Sirius sourit, incapable de s’en empêcher.

\- Je serais prêt à passer la partie ‘sexe’ si cela signifiait une nuit de sommeil complète pour toi, murmure-t-il dans l’oreille de Reg, sa tête toujours sur ses genoux.

\- Eh bien ce n’est pas mon cas… De toute façon, je dors toujours mieux lorsque tu es à mes côtés.

\- Bien heureusement.

Et juste au moment où Sirius s’apprête à embrasser Regulus une nouvelle fois, ils entendent les pas de leur oncle. Reprendre une position assise n’est pas quelque chose que Regulus est heureux de réaliser, étant donné le confort des jambes de son frère mais il ne peut pas vraiment faire selon son désir. Ses deux tasses de thé bouillant l’aide à reprendre ses marques et après quelques minutes, il est prêt à confronter Alphard sur son propre terrain. Malheureusement pour son oncle, Reg est aussi intelligent que rusé.

Quelques heures plus tard, c’est donc sans surprise que Regulus est le grand vainqueur de leur partie d’échec. S’il n’était pas adulte, Alphard en serait presque à bouder – peut-être est-ce exactement ce qu’il est en train de faire. Sirius sourit comme un idiot. Certes, il est heureux de la victoire de Reg, mais il est surtout content de la fin du jeu. Il a beau aimer la compagnie de son oncle, il ne va pas refuser ces instants désirés de solitude avec Regulus.

Alphard les accompagne jusqu’au couloir des invités puis enfin montre sa supposée chambre à Regulus. Sirius reste dans l’encadrement de la porte, incapable de ne pas observer son frère, un désir évident dans le fond de ses yeux et une patience de moins en moins grande. Regulus écoute attentivement les instructions d’Alphard même s’il sait qu’une place bien chaude l’attend dans le lit de Sirius.

Alors qu’Alphard s’en va, les deux frères n’ont pas la patience d’attendre pour se rapprocher. Regulus est celui qui marche à la rencontre de Sirius et dans leur hâte, ils en oublient qu’Alphard est encore à portée de voix.

\- Enfin seul, sont les premiers mots qu’Alphard entend et il ne reconnait même pas le propriétaire de la voix, tant elle est chargée de désir.

Puis il perçoit le son d’une seule porte et Alphard sait qu’il est trop curieux pour être un réel Serpentard.

**B(L)ACK**

…

_Décembre 1978_

4 heures du matin. Sirius est dans son lit depuis seulement deux heures et il se retrouve déjà réveillé à cause d’un bruit des plus ennuyeux en provenance de la fenêtre. Après quinze minutes de coups répétés, Sirius accepte finalement son destin et ouvre ses yeux. Il reconnait immédiatement le hibou que son frère utilise dans leur communication. En un éclair, il est hors de son lit, son esprit parfaitement clair à présent.

Comme d’habitude, Sirius entaille l’un de ses doigts à l’aide de sa baguette et place quelques gouttes de son sang sur le sceau. La lettre s’ouvre instantanément, révélant l’écriture bien formée de Regulus. Sirius prend de longue respiration avant de se plonger dans la lecture de mots qu’il attendait de recevoir avec désespoir, depuis si longtemps…

_« Mon cher Sirius,_

_Je reviens tout juste d’une Réunion et même si t’écrire est dangereux, je ne peux faire autrement que de te parler. Je n’arrive pas à dormir, ce soir encore plus que d’habitude, j’ai besoin de ton corps près du mien…_

_Tu te rappelles notre discussion d’il y a un an environ, près du Lac à Poudlard. Je sais que nous y sommes descendus de nombreuses fois l’année dernière mais tu dois te rappeler de ce moment, nous parlions de la pureté du sang. J’étais encore un tel idiot à cette époque. Je crois qu’au fond, je n’ai jamais partagé d’idée avec lui. Il est tellement fou. Complètement, entièrement fou. Comme je le disais, nous avions une réunion ce soir. C’était horrible. Il m’a fait regarder ses tortures de Moldus. Il les a tués et il y a pris un tel plaisir. Il n’y a rien d’humain chez lui…_

_Tu sais qu’il m’a donné une mission à l’école. Puisque je suis le seul M. ici, je dois rassembler ses futurs disciples. Heureusement donc, je n’ai pas – encore – à faire son sale boulot, mais regarder est aussi néfaste. Je me déteste, Sirius. Et le pire, c’est que je dois faire semblant d’aimer ces tortures. J’ai encore été obligé de penser à toi, à nous, alors que je regardais. C’est le seul moyen que je puisse prendre un peu de plaisir. Je me suis souvenu de ce moment près du lac et j’ai donc terni ce magnifique souvenir. J’en suis désolé. Tu me manques tellement._

_Heureusement, je ne suis pas seul lors de ces réunions comme je le suis le reste du temps. J’ai Severus à mes côtés. Je sais que tu ne l’aimes pas mais il n’est pas mauvais en soi. Il pourrait très bien tourner du bon côté à la fin. Désolé de parler de lui mais je n’ai pas envie d’achever cette lettre, d’arrêter de te parler. C’est notre seul contact, mais également mon seul rapport avec une quelconque forme d’humanité. Je veux garder tout ce que je peux de toi. J’en ai besoin._

_Tu es le seul à qui je peux penser dans des moments pareils. Raye ça. Tu es le seul à qui je peux penser à tout moment. C’est tellement difficile, mon amour. Tu avais raison : c’était une idée stupide. Mais si l’on a la chance un jour d’être ensemble dans un monde libéré de lui, ça doit valoir la peine, ne crois-tu pas ?_

_Tu me manques. J’espère te manquer également._

_Je t’aime, de tout mon cœur et pour toujours._

_À toi,_

_R.A.B. »_

Sirius sèche les larmes qui ont coulé sans s’arrêter le long de ses joues. Qu’ont-ils fait au monde pour souffrir de la sorte ? Cela ne devrait pas être autorisé, d’être éloigné de la personne qu’on aime.

Sirius lit et relit les mots de son frère. D’abord, il se sent jaloux de Severus, l’homme peut être avec Regulus dès qu’il le veut. Il les voit même ensemble de temps en temps devant son bar. Ils sont seulement amis, et Sirius le sait mais il est tout de même jaloux, c’est dans son tempérament.

Au fil de ses lectures cependant, il oublie rapidement ces sentiments négatifs pour se concentrer sur les souvenirs particuliers du jour décrit par Regulus, des souvenirs qu’il a cherché à éloigner de son esprit jusqu’à présent. C’est le pire, lorsqu’on est loin de l’amour de sa vie : se rappeler des jours où les choses étaient bien plus simple…

**FLASH**

_Octobre 1977_

Allongé dans le sable près du lac, Regulus et Sirius sont en train de profiter d’une période libre dans leur emploi du temps pour passer quelques heures ensemble, à discuter de choses qui les inquiètent. Des sujets inquiétants et ce particulièrement depuis le début de l’année. Des sujets qu’ils ont tendance à remettre à plus tard. Mais fini le temps où ils étaient Regulus et Sirius contre le reste du monde. Ils font à présent face à une guerre. Même les pires sujets méritent d’être abordés.

\- Que penses-tu réellement des idéaux de Voldemort, considérant l’éducation que nous avons reçu ? demande Sirius tout à coup en regardant son frère d’un regard perçant.

Comme d’habitude, Regulus embraye sur une réponse immédiate, de façon naturelle, comme s’il avait eu des heures pour mettre en ordre ses pensées.

\- Si je dois être honnête, notre éducation a toujours signifié beaucoup pour moi. Je pense que la pureté du sang est importante, peut-être pas aussi radicalement que le pense Voldemort mais quand même. Je crois qu’il est important de conserver des membres purs, le plus pur possible. Je ne pense pas que nous serons un jour en mesure de partager les connaissances de notre magie avec les Moldus mais ça marche dans les deux sens. Nous ne devrions ni leur montrer nos capacités, ni les combattre. Il n’y a pas d’intérêt. Ils sont plus faibles que nous, j’en suis persuadé et c’est pourquoi je n’ai pas peur d’eux. Seul quelqu’un qui aurait peur des Moldus souhaiterait les attaquer.

\- Mais, crois-tu que tu penserais la même chose si nous n’étions pas ensemble ? Je veux dire, ça a changé tes opinions. Ressentirais-tu la même chose à propos des Moldus et de la Pureté du Sang ?

\- Est-ce que je ressentirais la même chose ? Assurément. Ce n’est pas parce que je suivais Père et Mère que je n’avais pas déjà mes propres opinions. Mais est-ce que j’agirais de la même manière qu’aujourd’hui ? Je ne pense pas. Non, raye ça. C’est sûr que non. Le fait est que je serais probablement en chemin pour prendre la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà parce que je ne peux pas dire que je suis en désaccord total avec ses idées. Je peux voir l’intérêt. Et puis, si tu étais parti, comme tu en avais l’intention, je crois que je me serais senti seul, perdu. J’aurai voulu rendre Mère fière de moi. Et plus que tout, je suis un Serpentard et les Serpentard font tout ce qu’ils peuvent pour survivre.

\- C’est horrible de dire ça, Reg. Ça veut dire qu’ils vont tous choisir le mauvais côté dans cette guerre. Ça veut dire que toi aussi tu l’aurais choisi si je n’avais pas été là. Je ne peux être l’unique raison de ton attitude !

\- Faire tout son possible pour survivre ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu’on est mauvais et qu’on fait les mauvais choix. En soi, ce n’est pas vraiment toi qui m’as permis de faire mon choix, mais l’amour. Tu vois, nous, Serpentard, nous nous battons pour le côté le plus puissant, celui qui peut nous apporter ce qu’il y a de meilleur. L’amour donne toujours le meilleur. C’est le problème au sein des familles de Sang-Pur, le seul problème que je peux voir : la plupart d’entre nous n’avons pas été mis au contact de l’amour en tant qu’enfant. On ne nous l’a pas enseigné. En tant que Black, c’était notre cas, mais nous n’étions pas les seuls. Loin de là. Ce n’est pas que nous n’avons pas de sentiments, au contraire. Au fond, nous sommes très émotifs, très sensibles, d’où nos multiples faiblesses. Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de tant de règles. Les règles sont importantes et bonnes pour nous mais elles ne pourront jamais nous apporter ce qu’il y a de mieux. L’amour peut aussi bien nous donner le monde que nous briser. La tradition des Sang-Purs nous apprend à ne rien ressentir, à ne pas démontrer nos émotions. Mais lorsqu’on rencontre la bonne personne, celle qui peut nous rendre capable d’exprimer nos émotions, cela nous rend plus fort, indestructible. On a quelque chose pour quoi nous battre. Il y a bien sûr toujours un risque à prendre et cela n’a jamais été notre point fort. Et à cause d’idées erronées, les Sang-Purs préfèrent chercher un bon partenaire plutôt que l’âme sœur. Ils ne voient pas qu’on peut faire les deux en même temps.

Sirius reste silencieux durant de longues minutes afin d’analyser les paroles et le point de vue de son frère.

\- En gros, notre éducation ne t’a jamais dérangé, dit-il après quelques secondes, toujours autant interloqué.

\- Non, et ce serait le cas pour toi aussi si tu avais fait des efforts.

\- Tu referais donc la même chose si on avait des enfants ?

\- Quand on en aura, je reprendrais beaucoup de notre éducation mais pas tout, bien sûr…

Sirius regarde son frère avec étonnement. Il est bouche bée, incapable de produire un son.

\- Quoi ? demande Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as dit quand et pas si. Je croyais qu’on s’était déjà mis d’accord pour dire qu’on ne pouvait concevoir de descendance.

\- J’aimerais qu’il existe une potion qui me permette de porter ton enfant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, Sirius. Je t’aime… Et puis, le fait d’avoir un descendant m’importe malgré tout ce que j’ai pu dire à nos parents. Et nous aurions un Sang-Pur.

\- Et si le bébé était un Cracmol, l’aimerais-tu ? Le garderais-tu ? Je veux dire, c’est presque évident que si nous avions un enfant, ce serait un Cracmol. Après tout, chez les Moldus, l’inceste est interdit car cela rend les bébés malades. Bien sûr, sa magie guérirait l’enfant mais l’acte en lui-même serait trop important et il n’aurait plus assez de magie en lui. Tout le monde sait que les Cracmols sont des bébés guéris à la naissance par leur magie. Et je suis sûr que je n’ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce que les Sang-Purs pensent des Cracmols.

\- Même si notre bébé était un Cracmol – ce dont je doute étant donné notre puissance magique – je l’aimerais de tout mon cœur, il viendrait de toi, de notre amour.

Sirius ne peut s’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot avant d’embrasser Regulus sur le coin de sa bouche.

\- Tu le penses ? demande-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bien sûr, Sirius. Et si l’on peut adopter un jour, même si cela semble à la fois impossible et idiot pour l’instant, j’espère qu’on le fera.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu’on a un futur ensemble, malgré la guerre, malgré les préjugés ?

\- Je te l’ai dit : les Serpentard font tout pour survivre. Et j’ai besoin de toi pour survivre. Si je ne t’avais pas, je serais probablement mort jeune, c’est certain.

Et cette fois-ci, Sirius se penche entièrement contre Regulus, l’embrassant passionnément.

\- Peut-être pas ici, Sirius, le prévient Regulus en gémissant, alors que son frère est déjà en train de glisser sa main sous sa chemise. N’importe qui pourrait nous voir.

\- Je m’en fous.

Et bien sûr, ils sont bel et bien interrompus mais ce ne sont que James et Remus, qui s’exclament légitimement :

\- Putain, vous êtes tout le temps en chaleur ou quoi les mecs !

**B(L)ACK**

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque l’édition du Prophète arrive, Sirius est cette fois-ci parfaitement éveillé. Après tout, retrouver un semblant de sommeil était impossible après avoir lu les mots de son frère, après les souvenirs qui ont envahis son esprit. Et maintenant, la une ne va pas l’aider à retrouver un quelconque repos. Encore heureux, Regulus l’avait prévenu mais la mauvaise nouvelle en reste bel et bien une.

**« Nouvelles disparitions de Moldus »**

_Plus de dix Moldus ont été enlevés la nuit dernière, l’œuvre de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Les corps sont attendus aussi abimés que d’habitude. Si vous avez des informations, contactez le Prophète._

L’œuvre de Voldemort : évidemment ! Sirius secoue la tête avec désespoir. Son petit frère est le prisonnier de ce psychopathe. Merlin, il ferait n’importe quoi pour le sortir de là. Mais il sait qu’il ne peut pas. Le plan passe avant tout. Au moins, il verra Regulus d’ici quelques jours devant son bar.

Dans quel monde voir son amant de loin est le meilleur moment de votre journée, le moment que vous attendez avec impatience ? Dans un monde de fous, laissez-moi vous le dire.

…

_1 er Janvier 1979_

Dans quelques heures, Regulus embarquera pour Poudlard. Dans quelques heures, Noël sera enfin terminé. Cette année a été particulièrement difficile pour Regulus, surtout car passer les fêtes sans Sirius est déjà un calvaire mais devoir en plus faire semblant d’être heureux… Émotionnellement, ce petit jeu commence à être fatiguant. Et pour son plus grand déplaisir, il ne semble pas encore totalement fini car tout à coup, ses parents viennent à sa rencontre.

Regulus est dans sa chambre, loin de sa famille, de ses cousins, du troupeau de Sang-Purs et de leurs discussions sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de toutes les bonnes choses qu’Il va bientôt apporter au Monde Magique. Regulus ne peut en supporter davantage. Il n’a pas dormi en une semaine et il risque donc à tout moment de péter les plombs devant tout le monde. Quelle honte ce serait ! Quand Regulus voit donc Orion et Walburga pénétrer dans son territoire, il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir inconfortable.

\- Nous voulions te parler, Regulus, commence Orion immédiatement.

Et Reg veut presque lever les yeux au ciel en répondant ‘Clairement’ mais il se réfrène.

\- Ta mère et moi avons été très fiers de toi ces derniers mois. Nous sommes heureux de voir que tu as enfin cessé ton attitude stupide.

Regulus n’ose pas répliquer. Il est évident qu’Orion ne souhaite pas être interrompu, évident également qu’il va s’empresser de rappeler à son fils de qu’elle attitude stupide il parle. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la méthode Orion s’il ne le faisait pas.

\- Quand tu es parti avec Sirius, il y a un an et demi, nous étions très inquiets pour toi, Regulus. Bien plus encore lorsque tu as passé du temps chez ton oncle à Noël dernier. Nous étions inquiets pour ton futur. Mais tes explications concernant la mort prochaine d’Alphard et son testament nous ont à ce moment-là rassurés. Nous n’aurions pas dû questionner tes objectifs, mon fils. J’avais tellement peur que tu deviennes comme Sirius ou Alphard. Voilà pourquoi j’ai dû m’occuper de ton oncle. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser t’influencer et il était sur le point de mourir de toute façon…

\- Bien sûr, tu as dû te sentir trahi lorsque Sirius a reçu tout l’argent de l’héritage, intervient Walburga.

Regulus se contente d’acquiescer.

\- Nous savons que tu étais mal influencé à ce moment-là, à la fois par ton _frère_ et par ton oncle…

‘Si seulement ils savaient que je suis celui qui les a influencés, qui a influencé Alphard même…’ pense Regulus en souriant, se rappelant son rôle en la matière.

**FLASH**

_Décembre 1977_

Cela fait une nuit que Regulus dort officiellement à l’appartement et bien sûr, ce matin-là, Sirius est encore endormi lorsqu’il se lève. Alphard est déjà réveillé, assis au salon lorsque Regulus le rejoint, une tasse de thé à la main.

\- As-tu bien dormi ? demande son oncle dès qu’il s’assoit dans le fauteuil lui faisant face.

La façon dont Alphard prononce cette question est étrange et Regulus le remarque immédiatement. Il regarde fixement son oncle, cherchant son âme en quête d’une réponse.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose que tu n’aurais pas dû, déclare-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- J’ai entendu certaines choses la nuit dernière. Je voulais te dire que si tu avais besoin d’une couverture supplémentaire, tu pouvais en trouver une dans l’armoire.

\- Non ! Tu voulais confirmer tes suspicions, le contredit Regulus.

\- J’avais des doutes, c’est certain. J’ai vu sa façon d’agir avec toi, sa façon de parler de toi dans ses lettres qu’il m’a envoyé ces derniers mois. Je sais que tu es venu presque toutes les nuits cette semaine. Tu l’ignores peut-être mais les protections de la maison – même abaissée par Sirius dans sa chambre – me disent tout ce qui s’y passe. Ce n’était pas difficile de faire le calcul à partir de ces informations.

\- Nous ne faisions que dormir dans le même lit. Rien de plus. C’est comme si tu dormais dans le même lit que ta sœur.

Alphard fait immédiatement la grimace.

\- Mauvaise comparaison, peut-être, réplique Regulus. Dormir avec une fille serait déjà horrible mais ma mère est probablement la pire. Imagine donc dormir avec un frère dans ce cas…

\- Bien plus simple en effet…

\- Combien as-tu dit que tu avais entendu hier soir ?

\- Je ne l’ai pas précisé. Mais disons suffisamment pour avoir encore plus de questions.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Comment quelque chose de pareil a pu arriver ? Était-ce la première fois ? Ce genre de choses…

Une explication semble être plus que nécessaire et pour une raison qu’il ignore Regulus est tout disposé à la donner à Alphard.

\- Continuons donc ce jeu d’imagination. Supposons que tu as un frère. Si j’interprète ta façon d’être correctement, je dirais que tu serais dans la même position que moi. Commençons donc. Supposons que tu as un grand-frère, tellement beau que tout le monde, fille ou garçon, veut l’avoir dans son lit, fantasme sur lui. Depuis que tu es petit, tu admires ton frère. Tu veux être comme lui. Mais avec la puberté qui approche, les choses commencent à changer un peu. Il arrive – plus souvent que tu ne veux bien l’admettre – que tu te satisfais en l’imaginant dans ta tête. Chaque nouvelle fois est encore meilleure que la précédente. Il est ton frère mais tu n’en as pas grand-chose à faire. Tu es un Black, un Serpentard, tu veux ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi, tu es habitué au meilleur, et tu n’accepteras que le meilleur. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il pense de toi. Tu sais qu’il aime flirter avec à peu près tout ce qui bouge. Tu sais qu’il déteste votre famille même si durant les vacances d’été, vous continuez à vous serrer les coudes, c’est toi et lui contre vos parents. Mais les choses continuent de changer et alors il se trouve même un nouveau frère avec qui il est tellement plus simple d’interagir. Tu le comprendras bien plus tard… Le temps passe, jusqu’à cette nuit fatidique de Juillet. Tu entends tes parents le traiter lui et ses amis encore pire que d’habitude et tu sais qu’il en a déjà marre d’eux. Tu comprends en une seconde qu’il veut s’enfuir et que tout à coup il n’a plus rien pour le retenir. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas l’accepter. Tu veux qu’il reste avec toi, même si cela fait déjà quelques mois que vous êtes éloignés l’un de l’autre. Tu penses encore que les choses peuvent s’améliorer. Cette nuit-là, tu vas le retrouver dans sa chambre. Tu es prêt à tout pour qu’il reste. Tu es prêt à renier ta famille, à accepter de t’enfuir avec lui, n’importe quoi. Mais il est là, à fumer à sa fenêtre et il reste silencieux. Il sait que tu es là mais il ne se retourne pas. Il ne parle pas. Il ne te demande rien comme si tout était déjà fixé dans son esprit, comme si peu importait ce que tu pouvais dire ou faire, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour le faire rester. Tu décides donc de te laisser aller pour simplement profiter de votre dernière soirée ensemble. Vous êtes tous les deux persuadés que ce sera la dernière. Au départ, vous devez vous ré-acclimatez l’un à l’autre. Cela fait très longtemps et peut-être ne savez-vous plus comment agir tels deux frères désormais. Le fait est qu’au fil du temps, l’atmosphère change entre vous deux, probablement car c’est la première fois que vous acceptez d’agir en présence de l’autre de la seule façon dont vous avez envie. C’est le cas pour toi. C’est la façon dont tu veux agir librement avec lui. Tu n’es pas dans sa tête, tu ne peux donc qu’imaginer ce qu’il pense et ressent mais il semble apprécier ce moment passé ensemble. Il semble vouloir la même chose. Un peu plus tard, alors que vous êtes peau contre peau, cette chose dont tu as rêvé depuis toutes ces années, tu l’obtiens finalement et le résultat est bien au-delà de tes espérances. Malgré son attitude habituelle, tu comprends qu’il n’a jamais été aussi intime avec personne, et tu en es heureux et pourtant, ce n’est pas encore suffisant. Cette nuit-là, tu veux tout lui donner, tu veux te donner entièrement à lui… Mais heureusement, cela n’arrive pas. Vous n’avez que 15 et 16 ans, encore jeunes, cela peut attendre, attendre que les choses s’éclaircissent entre vous deux. Et cela prend du temps avant que vous soyez capable d’admettre vos sentiments. Mais quelques semaines, quelques mois plus tard, lorsque c’est finalement le cas, tu sais que rien ne peut venir se mettre entre vous deux… Rien.

Durant tout son monologue, Regulus regarde Alphard avec une intensité particulière, ses souvenirs se bousculant devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure. Quand il s’arrête enfin, il est à bout de souffle et son oncle l’est également mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il ne sait comment réagir, trop occupé à traiter la quantité énorme d’informations données par Regulus.

\- C’est donc ce qui est arrivé ? Finit-il par demandé en murmurant.

\- Qui sait ? répond Regulus mystérieusement. C’était censé sortir tout droit de mon imagination…

\- Mais toi tu le sais, et lui également.

\- J’espère que ça ne va pas changer l’opinion que tu as de mon frère, Alphard. Il tient à toi énormément. Il t’aurait probablement tout avoué si tu avais insisté. Il n’a pas honte de la situation, il a seulement peur que les choses changent entre vous deux. Et ce sera le cas. C’est déjà le cas en fait.

\- La seule chose qui change c’est que je le connais encore mieux à présent et je ne peux qu’en être heureux.

Ils restent silencieux durant quelques minutes, tous deux pensifs car malgré tout, Regulus a raison, les choses changent et pourtant il a accepté de révéler ce secret, même des morceaux de leur intimité, et pour un Serpentard, c’est quelque chose de fort. Alphard en est conscient, voilà pourquoi il voit dans le jeu de Regulus, ce qui explique sa prochaine question :

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Regulus ?

Le jeune Black n’est pas surpris de cette demande. Il savait qu’à un moment donné, la discussion prendrait ce tour ; il est donc préparé.

\- Tout d’abord car Sirius me l’a demandé et il n’y a rien que je lui refuserais. Ensuite, car je voulais me faire une opinion de ton état. Et enfin, car j’avais un sujet dont je voulais t’entretenir si jamais j’en avais l’opportunité.

Alphard regarde son neveu, sans complexe et sans honte alors qu’il admet avoir un autre but ; il se dit qu’il ne l’apprécie que davantage.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu venu toutes les nuits cette semaine ?

Cette question en revanche est déconcertante. Alphard la pose délibérément. Regulus n’attendait définitivement pas une question si intime – car c’est ce qu’elle est – mais pour le bien-être de son plan, il est prêt à y répondre.

\- On ne peut pas dormir l’un sans l’autre, lâche-t-il donc.

\- Pas très Serpentard de ta part, Regulus, d’afficher tes émotions sur un plateau, même à ton amant.

\- Bien au contraire, mon oncle. Cette attitude a tout d’un serpent. Je prends soin de mes intérêts, de toutes les manières possibles.

\- Et comment prendras-tu soin de tes intérêts face à la guerre qui se profile ?

\- Quelle guerre ? répond Regulus en souriant presque sournoisement.

\- Ne te la joue pas serpent intelligent avec moi, Regulus. Pas besoin de te rappeler que j’en suis un également.

\- Ma réponse est facile : je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que Sirius survive et qu’il soit heureux.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout.

\- Tu tuerais pour lui ?

\- Je ferais bien pire que ça et je sais que c’est son cas également. Même lui ne peut constamment réprimer cette part de Serpentard qui sommeille en lui. Il a déjà lancé des Impardonnables pour moi. Mais tu sais ce que les Serpentard et les Black pensent des Impardonnables, ils ne sont que le commencement d’un amusement certain…

Alphard fixe son neveu, à la fois fier et inquiet, effrayé même.

\- Tu es un cas à part, Regulus, tu sais cela… pense-t-il tout fort.

\- Que je le sois ou non, je sais ce que je veux.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

Enfin, le sujet qui l’intéresse.

\- A l’heure actuelle, je veux que le futur de Sirius soit garanti. En parlant de la guerre, Sirius va très probablement faire quelque chose de stupide ; Père et Mère en profiteront pour le déshérité à la première occasion. Ils attendent ce moment depuis toujours, si ce n’est pas déjà fait d’ailleurs. Et même s’il ne fait rien et n’est donc pas déshérité, il ne recevra pas un Gallion de leur part lors de sa fin d’étude. Les temps ne vont pas être évidents, je peux le prédire aisément. Il sera difficile d’obtenir un travail autre qu’Auror et je ne veux certainement pas le voir s’engager dans cette voie. Je ne le veux pas en première ligne. Et te voilà donc qui fait ton entrée. Tu vas bientôt mourir. Je peux le sentir dans ta magie. Tu essayes de le cacher mais je vois l’inflammation de ta magie. Combien de temps te reste-t-il ?

\- Six mois maximum.

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- Personne.

\- Quel dommage et pourtant très Serpentard de ta part. Et maintenant tu te demandes à qui tu vas léguer ton argent et ton domaine.

\- Toujours si intelligent.

\- Je sais que Sirius t’a parlé de moi mais également d’Andromeda pour encourager ton testament mais ne l’écoute pas. Je m’attends encore à recevoir tout l’héritage de mes parents et je ne veux certainement pas le compromettre. Ce qui sera alors amplement suffisant pour nous permettre de vivre tous les deux. Donc, si tu veux mon conseil…

Et dans son ton, il est évident qu’il va le donner même s’il n’y a pas consentement.

\- Fais de Sirius ton seul bénéficiaire. Je sais que c’était ton souhait le plus profond mais tu n’étais pas encore sûr à cent pourcents, à cause de moi, à cause du vœu de Sirius. Tu l’aimes comme un fils. Il t’a toujours aimé bien plus que son propre père – ce qui n’est pas très dur, tu me diras. Même dans sa personnalité, il te ressemble davantage.

Les deux hommes se regardent avec attention, cherchant à déchiffrer les pensées les plus profondes de l’autre, à gagner cette bataille de regards, mais à ce jeu, Regulus sera toujours le vainqueur. Bien sûr, Alphard est le premier à baisser le regard, un accord silencieux passant entre eux deux.

Regulus s’autorise un sourire et quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Sirius se lève enfin, son sourire s’élargit. Il a conscience que sa mission a réussie.

**B(L)ACK**

\- Tu étais mal influencé, c’est un fait, mais ce n’est plus le cas désormais, continue Orion. Et pour cela, Regulus, nous ne pourrions être davantage fiers de toi, surtout si tu consentais enfin à ce mariage dont nous avons parlé il y a déjà plus d’un an. Pour une fois, Sirius avait probablement raison. Tu étais trop jeune pour t’engager, trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais maintenant, tu vois l’importance d’un héritier pour la lignée des Black, Regulus. Tu dois donc retirer ce sort qui t’empêche d’être lié à qui que ce soit.

\- Il y avait un problème à cette époque qui reste le même aujourd’hui, répond Regulus très prudemment.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je comprenne ce désir que tu as d’avoir un homme à tes côtés, mais si c’est toujours le cas, ainsi soit-il. Si c’est ce que tu veux vraiment, tu peux avoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Nous l’autoriserons. Tout le monde dit que vous formeriez un sacré couple. Après cette union, nous utiliserons un maléfice te permettant de concevoir un enfant. La Magie Noir nous permet de tout faire après tout, c’est pour cela que nous l’avons choisie.

Regulus regarde, non, il fixe ses parents, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer un mot.

\- On te laisse y réfléchir, Regulus. Penses-y attentivement, mon fils, tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu souhaites.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regulus est encore fixé sur la porte par laquelle ses parents sont partis un peu plus tôt.

Beaucoup de personnes disent que Regulus aurait pu devenir voyant du fait de sa capacité à voir les choses avant qu’elles se produisent, mais cela il ne l’avait définitivement pas vu venir… malheureusement.

…

_17 Février 1979 – Le Bar de Sirius_

Sirius a fermé son bar depuis trente minutes déjà et la pièce est parfaitement nettoyée, pourtant il est toujours assis à son comptoir, se remplissant son verre grâce à sa bouteille de Whisky Pure-Feu. Il en garde toujours une dans sa réserve pour de telles occasions, quand les choses vont vraiment mal.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius n’a toujours pas bougé et c’est sans surprise que James fait une apparition soudaine, transplanant à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne sursaute même pas. Il se contente de fixer son ami durant une seconde avant de retourner à sa boisson. James se rapproche de lui mais ne prononce pas un mot. Il n’en a pas besoin. Il attrape un verre, puis la bouteille et se met à boire également, toujours très silencieux. Sirius n’a jamais aimé le silence et donc c’est avec une logique imparable qu’il est le premier à ouvrir la bouche, comme d’habitude. C’est un jeu dont James sort toujours vainqueur.

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on ne sera pas ensemble demain, dit-il, le sujet de la conversation évident pour eux deux. Ce n’était pas censé se passer ainsi.

\- Je sais, acquiesce James.

\- Non, tu ne le sais pas, s’écrie Sirius. La situation est en train de nous tuer, à petit feu. Doucement mais sûrement.

\- Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, Sirius. Oui, je le sais.

\- Peut-être que tu le sais mais tu ne le comprends pas. Comment réagirais-tu si tu n’avais pas vu Lily en six putains de mois ?

\- Je serais une épave, comme toi. Peut-être ne serais-je pas aussi courageux que toi.

\- Ne me donne pas cette merde. Je ne suis pas courageux. Je n’ai pas le choix. Personne ne m’a donné un putain de choix.

\- Tu as quand même accepté.

\- Tu crois qu’il m’aurait écouté si je lui avais dit non. Il pense qu’il fait cela pour moi donc bien sûr qu’il ne m’aurait pas écouté.

\- Il le fait réellement pour toi et au fond, tu le sais.

\- Pourquoi se doit-il d’être un putain d’héros ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi, Sirius. Ça me tue de l’admettre mais malgré le fait important qu’il vienne de Serpentard, il est le plus intelligent parmi nous. Le meilleur maître Occlumens et Legilimens. Il a un talent certain. C’est un serpent et il est un peu fou.

\- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire, évidemment.

\- C’était censé être une blague… Ne vois-tu pas à quel point il est intelligent, il doit l’être au quotidien pour pouvoir duper Voldemort lui-même ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je l’ai choisi ? Bien sûr que je connais son intelligence.

\- Oh, je croyais que c’était parce que c’est un bon coup au lit.

Enfin, Sirius accorde à James un petit sourire.

\- Ca aussi.

Sirius reste pensif durant quelques minutes, puis des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Il me manque tellement.

\- Je le sais, Patmol, je le sais, répond James avant de prendre Sirius dans ses bras.

…

_17 Février 1979 – Quartier Général des Mangemorts_

\- Attends-moi dans mes quartiers, Regulus, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres au jeune Black.

Regulus acquiesce avant de se glisser silencieusement dans la chambre de Voldemort. Comme d’habitude depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Regulus et Voldemort ont des réunions privées. Assez facilement, Regulus est devenu le favori de Voldemort. Malgré son jeune âge, le Seigneur Noir lui fait confiance, peut-être même plus qu’à Severus. Le fait est qu’il se doit d’être prudent avec Severus. Le Maitre des Potions est très puissant, peut-être aussi puissant que lui-même. Avec Regulus, les choses sont différentes. Voldemort voit ses faiblesses, ce qu’il peut exploiter. Elles lui rappellent même ses propres faiblesses passées. Voilà pourquoi il est si disposé à partager avec le jeune Black.

Après une courte discussion sur les progrès de Regulus avec ses amis Serpentard, Regulus et Voldemort profitent d’un verre de ‘Brandy Sanglant’. Durant de longues secondes, ils restent tous deux très silencieux et pensifs. Regulus connait déjà le prochain sujet de conversation mais il attend que Voldemort soit le premier à l’amener. Il n’a pas à attendre très longtemps puisque tout à coup, sorti de nulle part, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande :

\- Est-ce que tu t’es offert à ton frère ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? demande Regulus prudemment.

\- J’ai vu des flashs tout à l’heure…

\- Qu’as-tu vu exactement ?

\- Ce que je t’ai dit, des flashs, principalement, répond Voldemort en douceur.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, tu le sais pourtant.

\- Tu as besoin de tourner la page, Regulus. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ce qu’on fait pour survivre… Tu n’as pas besoin de te sentir honteux. Et il faut que tu retournes sur le marché.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

\- Mais je n’en peux plus de t’attendre. Je ne devrais pas avoir à t’attendre.

\- Bellatrix n’est-elle plus suffisante ?

Voldemort glousse avant de se relever. Il s’approche du fauteuil de Regulus et finit par s’assoir sur l’accoudoir. Regardant Regulus droit dans les yeux, il murmure :

\- Bellatrix n’est pas toi.

Regulus tient son regard, apparemment pas prêt à poursuivre cette conversation mais Voldemort a toujours fait ce dont il a envie.

\- Ton anniversaire est dans quelques heures maintenant, mon cher Regulus et je veux de donner quelque chose de spécial.

Et alors Voldemort embrasse Regulus à pleine bouche. Si Voldemort avait été aussi bon Legilimens que Regulus, il aurait compris que ce n’était clairement pas la chose à faire, surtout pas ce jour-là, si proche du 18. Après tout, cette date signifie bien plus que son simple anniversaire. Et c’est la raison pour laquelle durant la précédente réunion, ses pensées ont divagué vers Sirius. Bien sûr, agir de la sorte était un peu imprudent et Voldemort en avait vu des flashs. Mais il a une bonne excuse. Tout le monde dans sa position aurait eu de telles pensées…

…

_18 Février 1979_

_00h00_

La note est brève et néanmoins suffisante pour faire bouillir le sang de Sirius :

_« Il m’a embrassé… »_

_01h00_

La réponse est aussi brève, écrite à la hâte et pourtant le message ne pourrait être plus clair, ne pourrait être le porteur d’une promesse si douce.

_« Pré-Au-Lard. 19h. »_

…

_18 Février 1979 – Appartement de Regulus_

Après quelques minutes passées à fixer la pendule, Sirius se décide enfin à attraper la cape de James. Il ne peut attendre une seconde de plus. Il enfile le vêtement avant de transplaner juste en face de l’appartement de son frère, ou en tout cas, celui mis à sa disposition par Voldemort. Si la sécurité de Regulus n’était pas en jeu, Sirius ne serait pas venu ici mais la situation n’a rien de parfait, il doit donc s’y faire.

La rue est déserte lorsqu’il arrive au village, il profite donc de son avance pour se repérer. Il regarde le lieu de vie de Regulus durant plusieurs minutes. Les lumières sont toutes éteintes, ce qui n’est pas anormal. Après tout, personne ne doit remarquer l’appartement.

À 19h pile, Sirius frappe à la porte, son cœur battant si fort qu’il a peur de mourir d’une crise cardiaque. Immédiatement, la porte s’ouvre, signe que Regulus patientait avec autant d’appréhension que lui, caché dans l’obscurité de son entrée. Sirius n’attend pas pour entrer, Regulus refermant la porte derrière lui très rapidement. Pour les yeux d’un spectateur externe, c’est comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Aucuns mots ne sont échangés entre les deux hommes, Regulus se contentant de les mener vers la pièce la plus éloignée de l’entrée, la seule pièce qui ne comporte pas de cheminée, pas d’accès au monde extérieur.

Une fois qu’ils sont sûrs d’être seuls cependant, Sirius retire finalement sa cape et alors le monde s’arrête pour les deux frères. Tant de temps s’est passé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils se sont vus. Tant de temps s’est passé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils se sont embrassés, tenus dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils bloquent leur regard l’un dans l’autre, leur souffle complètement emporté. Leurs doigts se trouvent et ce simple contact leur apporte des larmes dans les yeux. Leur peau s’enflamme immédiatement.

Sirius tremble alors que sa main trouve la joue de Regulus. Ils n’ont toujours pas bougés, bien trop bouleversés par l’instant, par leurs émotions. Les doigts de Sirius font ensuite leur chemin vers le cou de son frère, les rapprochant finalement. Leurs fronts entrent en contact et instantanément leurs yeux se ferment, et enfin ils peuvent respirer l’air de l’autre. Ils restent dans cette position durant de longues minutes, le temps pour leurs cœurs de se stabiliser, ce qui est loin d’être aisé. S’ils se demandaient avant ces retrouvailles si leurs sentiments avaient changé après une si longue séparation, ils auraient à présent leur réponse.

Sirius est le premier à briser leur paix retrouvée, approchant ses lèvres de la tempe de Regulus, stoppant ainsi la respiration de son frère. Regulus ferme immédiatement ses yeux, encore plus fort, quitte à se faire mal. C’est trop bon pour être vrai. Il doit être en train de rêver. Après tout ce temps, il doit être en train d’imaginer les lèvres de Sirius sur sa peau sans vraiment les sentir. Mais alors, Sirius descend ses lèvres sur son visage, touchant maintenant les commissures de sa bouche et il sait que le sentiment est bel et bien réel. Il le sait car il peut entendre les soupirs et gémissements de Sirius. Ils ne font rien de plus que s’effleurer mais leur adrénaline est déjà à son maximum dans leurs corps. Regulus ne bouge toujours pas, il a trop peur de perdre son cœur, ses sens à l’intérieur de Sirius mais c’est déjà le cas de toute façon et alors que Sirius commence à l’embrasser sur la bouche, il est déjà trop tard. De nouveau, ils tombent amoureux l’un de l’autre. Cette bataille de bouches, de langues, de domination leur a tellement manquée. Une chose sur laquelle ils n’ont pas besoin de se battre est la quantité de plaisir qu’ils éprouvent.

Aussi facilement que quelques mois plus tôt, leur baiser s’intensifie, leurs corps se rapprochant encore plus l’un de l’autre, comme si c’était possible. Tous deux perdent leurs habits sur le chemin, leur besoin de sentir la peau de l’autre trop fort pour tenter de l’atténuer. Après si longtemps, il est assez logique que les deux garçons cherchent la jouissance la plus rapide. En tout cas pour leur première fois. Et bien sûr, c’est exactement ce qui arrive. Même leur deuxième fois ne dure que peu de temps, les retrouvailles entre leurs corps, leurs cœurs, leurs âmes, leurs esprits trop bonnes, trop parfaites pour être apaisés si facilement.

Malgré la jeunesse de leurs corps, ils se retrouvent obligés de calmer le jeu après quelques temps, trop épuisés physiquement et émotionnellement. Ils se blottissent alors l’un contre l’autre, prêts à prononcer les premiers mots de cette rencontre – en dehors des gémissements qu’étaient les ‘Sirius’, ‘Regulus’, ‘plus vite’, ‘plus fort’ et ‘putain’ qu’ils ont échangés plus tôt.

Telle une machine parfaitement huilée, leur conversation débute naturellement par le déplaisant sujet qui est à l’origine de leurs retrouvailles.

\- Je le déteste, murmure Sirius comme s’il se contentait de reprendre leur précédente conversation. Je le déteste pour ce qu’il t’a fait, pour ce qu’il te fait.

Puis il caresse l’avant-bras de Regulus, touchant de bon gré le tatouage qui marque la peau de son frère. Même s’il n’aime pas sa signification, il n’en a pas peur. Et puis, cela reste la peau de Regulus, il ne peut donc pas la détester. Sirius pousse le vice jusqu’à embrasser la Marque des Ténèbres, prodiguant ainsi des frissons à Regulus, plus pour le sens du geste que ses réelles sensations.

\- Je vais le tuer, dès que j’en aurais l’opportunité, continue Sirius.

\- Tu savais que c’est ce qui allait arriver, dit Regulus, regardant son frère droit dans les yeux. Il tente de me séduire depuis notre première rencontre.

\- N’est-il pas un putain de pédophile pour ça ?

\- Sirius, j’ai 18 ans maintenant…

\- Peut-être mais c’est quand même un vieux cochon comparé à toi.

\- Avec de bons restes.

\- Quoi ? s’écrie Sirius, se rasseyant d’un coup.

\- Je veux dire, nier sa beauté serait stupide de ma part.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui, Regulus. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, Sirius ? Est-ce que tu t’écoutes ? S’il te plait. Je le hais. Je suis obligé de faire semblant dès que je suis en sa présence. Sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, lieu des tiennes seulement, était horrible, répugnant. J’avais envie de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra sans réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que tu as dû faire semblant d’apprécier le baiser ?

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas. C’était trop et je lui ai dit. Je l’ai même frappé au visage.

\- Et il t’a laissé… Donc il t’aime vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ne m’aimerait-il pas ? Je suis exactement ce qu’il veut que je sois. Je suis un parfait Mangemort, un Black, un Sang-Pur. Il pense que je suis aussi endommagé psychologiquement qu’il l’est. Et je refuse suffisamment son autorité pour que ça lui plaise… pour l’instant. Donc bien sûr qu’il m’aime et qu’il me veut dans son lit.

\- Ne blague pas à ce propos, Regulus. Ne joue pas à ça. Je n’aime pas ça, je ne le sens pas.

\- Mais je n’ai pas le choix. Je dois jouer de son attirance. C’est ma meilleure chance.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui va se passer quand tu auras reçu ton diplôme dans quelques mois et que tu passeras tout ton putain de temps avec lui.

\- Alors je serais probablement devenu un meurtrier et tu me détesteras de toute façon. Je n’aurais plus qu’à lui prostituer mon corps, répond Reg nonchalamment. Je ferais tout pour le faire disparaitre pour de bon.

D’un grognement, Sirius immobilise Regulus contre le lit.

\- Tu ne donneras jamais ton corps à qui que ce soit d’autre que moi, prévient-il, ses yeux enterrés dans ceux de Reg. Ni même ton cœur. Tu m’appartiens, Regulus. Tu n’es plus seulement mon frère. Tu t’es lié à moi. Ne l’oublie pas.

\- Oblige-moi, le provoque Reg.

Et Sirius obéit.

Alors que le soleil se lève, ils ont complètement perdu le compte des fois où ils ont fait l’amour. Ils n’ont pas dormi une seule seconde, comment auraient-ils pu ? Ils devaient après tout célébrer ce jour, plus que leurs retrouvailles.

À 8h, Regulus se décide finalement à briser le silence de leur danse passionnée :

\- Tu devrais y aller, dit-il à son frère.

\- Je n’en ai pas envie, grommelle Sirius, refermant l’étau de ses bras avec force.

\- Moi non plus. Mais j’ai cours de potions dans une heure exactement.

\- Peut-on au moins prendre une douche tous les deux ?

Regulus lève les yeux au ciel même si c’est exactement ce qu’il désire.

-

Trente minutes plus tard, Regulus est en train de marcher seul dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Il doit se dépêcher. Il sait qu’ils ont trainé plus que de raison sous la douche.

Il croise le chemin de Rosmerta qui est sur le point d’ouvrir les Trois Balais. Elle le regarde et lui sourit en voyant l’énorme suçon qu’il porte au cou. Puis elle se souvient qu’il est un Mangemort et elle ne peut que lui lancer un regard furieux.

Regulus n’y prête même pas attention. Son esprit est ailleurs, toujours aux côtés de Sirius, dans leur bulle de bonheur qu’il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à quitter. Il ne peut s’empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles de Sirius à son égard : ‘n’oublie pas à qui tu appartiens, _petit roi_. Tu es plus que mon frère désormais. Tu es tout autant mon partenaire, mon mari, mon époux.’

Et bien sûr, il est tout à coup ramené à un temps où les choses étaient bien plus faciles… Le jour le plus beau, le plus intense de toute sa jeune vie.

…

**FLASHB(L)ACK**

_18 Février 1978_

Sirius et Regulus portent les habits les plus beaux, les plus riches qu’ils possèdent – ils les ont achetés spécialement pour l’occasion. Un profane les décrirait comme noir mais en réalité – ils sont non seulement fabriqué dans le plus riche des tissus, ils sont également ornés de broderies de différentes nuances de noir, vert bouteille pour Regulus et rouge carmin pour Sirius. Ils se sentent tous deux très importants dans cette tenue mais plus que tout, ils ressentent l’importance de la cérémonie qui est sur le point de débuter.

Ils ne sont pas seuls dans la Salle sur Demande, puisque James est avec eux, son visage sérieux et concentré, prêt pour le rôle qui lui a été conféré. Lui aussi porte un vêtement cérémoniel qui lui va parfaitement et pourtant face à Regulus et Sirius, personne ne le remarquerait à cet instant. James était dans la pièce depuis quelques heures avant l’arrivée de ses amis, afin de préparer l’endroit pour la cérémonie. La décoration n’est pas excessive, seulement pure et solennelle.

James regarde les deux frères qui viennent de quitter la cape d’invisibilité puis leur sourit avant de leur demander doucement :

\- Êtes-vous prêts ?

Les deux garçons hochent la tête au même moment.

\- Prenez donc place.

Il indique deux endroits identiques sur le sol. Deux oreillers accompagnés d’une bassine placé sur de la soie noir se font face. Sirius s’assoit à droite, Regulus à gauche et James se place au milieu, les regardant tous deux.

\- Afin de débuter cette cérémonie, je vous demanderais de placer la chape que vous avez amenée dans la bassine en face de vous.

Les deux garçons se soumettent immédiatement à l’instruction, attrapant leur tunique d’un blanc immaculé et étincelant avant de le déposer dans le bol.

\- Prenez vos baguettes, incisez votre annulaire gauche et jetez votre sang dans la bassine puis cautérisez la plaie. Répétez avec moi l’incantation.

Et les trois hommes s’exclament : « Indoles Animus Vincite ! »*

\- À présent, chacun votre tour, saisissez-vous de la chape et offrez-là à votre promis, en disant les paroles requises. Vas-y, Regulus.

Et Regulus obéit. Il prend le vêtement, à présent magiquement sec et luisant. Puis il fixe Sirius et sans hésitation, déclare d’une voix ferme :

\- Par ce vêtement, je t’offre mon bien le plus cher. Plus que n’importe quelle offrande que nous partageons, te voici en possession de ma richesse physique et spirituelle. Mon âme est à toi.

Sirius est tremblant alors que Regulus lui passe la chape, il parvient néanmoins à faire de même, la voix chargée d’émotions. Puis, James prononce l’incantation : _« Quod personarum signum appareat !_ » et tout à coup formes et écritures apparaissent sur les vêtements, brillant d’une dorure magnifique. Les mots sont en Latin, tous révélant la réelle personnalité des deux garçons, scellant les deux premières étapes de la cérémonie à savoir le lien des âmes et des possessions.

Ceci étant fait, James passe à la troisième étape.

\- Maintenant, joignez vos mains droites et délivrez les mots choisis.

Instantanément, leurs doigts se mêlent et ils disent d’une seul voix, leurs yeux plongés l’un dans l’autre :

\- Par ce geste, que nos corps se lient aussi étroitement que possible. Tu me possèdes à présent. Mon corps t’appartient.

Et James répond par l’incantation : « Quod corporium vinculum appareat ! »

Alors un lien magique connecte leurs deux mains, les gardant ensemble et liant leurs corps.

\- Prenez votre baguette, cette fois de votre main gauche. Faites une entaille sur votre poignet droit et versez le sang obtenu sur votre annulaire gauche. De nouveau, répétez les mots.

Regulus et Sirius s’expriment au même moment, leurs voix suivant le flot de leurs sangs :

\- Par ce sang versé, que tous témoigne de notre union. Invisible pour les non-initiés mais visible pour le plus pur des cœurs, ceci symbolise notre amour de la plus vivante des façons car rien ni personne, ni même la mort ne pourra nous séparer. Je t’aime dans ce monde et t’aimerai dans le suivant. Tu es mon propriétaire et ma seule famille. Mon sang est tien.

De nouveau, l’incantation est prononcée : « Quod sanguinium coniunctio appareat ! »

De manière fascinante, leurs sangs forment alors une bague sur leurs doigts, liant leurs liquides vitaux déjà si proches.

\- À présent, chacun votre tour, vous vous embrasserez après avoir dit les mots nécessaires.

Regulus n’hésite pas une seconde avant d’avancer son visage proche de celui de Sirius. Puis, il murmure avec révérence dans son oreille : « Par cet acte d’une pureté abyssale, que nos esprits ne forment plus qu’un » avant de l’embrasser presque innocemment. Et Sirius l’imite une seconde plus tard.

Enfin, James pose ses mains sur leurs têtes et formule sa dernière phrase d’officiant : « Quod aeternum coniugium formet ! »

Et sans attendre, sachant que la dernière étape doit avoir lieu rapidement, il quitte la pièce, Regulus et Sirius inconscient de son départ. Inconscient et pourtant, à la seconde où la porte se ferme, leurs corps se rapprochent encore davantage. Ils s’embrassent jusqu’à faire l’amour chacun leur tour. Chacun, une fois, afin de posséder entièrement le corps de l’autre, son esprit.

Peu de temps plus tard, de par l’intensité du moment ainsi que du sortilège utilisée, ils tombent endormis dans les bras de l’autre.

Le matin suivant, alors qu’ils s’éveillent, impossible pour eux de manquer le miroitement des bagues tatouées sur leurs peaux : le signe d’une cérémonie d’union réussie.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapter 12: BLACK is the New Witness**

**Une petite explication pour ces phrases en latin (si ça intéresse):**

Étape 1: _Indoles Animus Vincite_ : Que leurs âmes et natures s’unissent.

Étape 2: _Quod personarum signum appareat_ : Par conséquent, que le signe de leurs personnes apparaissent.

Étape 3: _Quod corporium vinculum appareat_ : Par conséquent, que le lien de leurs corps apparaissent.

Étape 4: _Quod sanguinium coniunctio appareat_ : Par conséquent, que l’union de leurs sangs apparaissent.

Étape 5: _Quod aeternum coniugium formet_ : Par conséquent, qu’une alliance éternelle soit formée.


	13. BLACK is the New Witness

**Chapitre 12 : BLACK is the New Witness**

Regulus est en train de faire les cent pas dans la Salle sur Demande. Il ne sait sincèrement pas comment il est censé gérer sa nouvelle mission. Il ne sait pas si lui-même sera capable de jouer ce rôle un jour, encore moins Sirius. Voldemort peut vraiment être un sacré connard quand il le veut – c’est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il pourrait être allé trop loin. Non que Regulus en soit surpris. Après tout, il est après lui depuis le début et puisqu’il sait que quelque chose s’est passé entre les deux frères, il était évident qu’un jour ou l’autre il voudrait assister à l’une de leur rencontre – non qu’ils en aient eu beaucoup de toute façon.

Et maintenant, le voilà obligé à trouver un plan pour leur permettre à lui et Sirius de se retrouver sous le regard pénétrant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans éveiller de suspicions. Heureusement, Sirius est lui aussi un Black, alors quand il est question d’Occlumancie – même s’il n’est pas aussi talentueux que Reg – il sait comment combattre par l’esprit. Combattre est une chose mais sera-t-il capable de tromper Voldemort tout comme le fait Regulus quotidiennement : c’est un mystère !

Alors que Regulus sort sa plume et son parchemin, il se demande si sa prochaine rencontre avec Sirius sera la dernière. Étant donné le risque, cela serait tout à fait possible. Et dire que le pire est qu’ils pourraient très bien ne pas en profiter du tout.

_« Mon amour,_

_Nous aurons une autre rencontre dans quelques jours mais ce n’est pas une bonne nouvelle._

_Il veut nous voir agir l’un avec l’autre. Il scrutera minutieusement chacun de nos gestes, chacune de nos pensées. Si nous acceptons de prendre le risque, nous devons le faire bien… »_

Bizarrement, les mots suivants glissent aisément sous la plume de Regulus, des instructions qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé donner à son frère. Mais les dés sont jetés et en réalité, lorsque Sirius lit sa note, même si au départ il la trouve détestable, il comprend que l’idée de son frère pourrait se révéler excellente.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, la soirée suivant la fin de l’année scolaire de Regulus, les deux frères sont enfin aptes à se revoir. L’excuse de la remise des diplômes est absolument parfaite pour montrer à Voldemort qu’ils ne se sont pas vus depuis longtemps. La fin de ce trimestre en particulier était censée être un moment heureux pour les deux garçons, alors quand ils se retrouvent finalement ensemble, ils n’ont pas tellement besoin de simuler les émotions qui les assaillent.

Même s’il n’avait pas dû agir de la sorte, Sirius n’aurait pu empêcher son corps de réagir comme il le fait à chaque fois en présence de son frère. Car à l’instant où Regulus entre dans son champ de vision, aussitôt que l’odeur de son frère se fraye un chemin dans ses narines, il s’imagine immédiatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa peau contre la sienne. Et s’il doit laisser son esprit être envahit par des pensées obscènes, ainsi soit-il.

Au moment où Sirius prend son frère dans ses bras, signe de longues retrouvailles, Regulus fait la grimace. C’est un rôle, Sirius le sait, mais la sensation d’étrangeté est bel et bien présente. Puis il se rappelle qu’il n’est pas censé s’en soucier et donc malgré le dégout évident de Regulus concernant leur contact, il l’accentue, laissant même ses mains naviguer sous la cape de Reg, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise : un désir pas encore admis.

\- C’est tellement bon de te revoir, Reg. Mon Dieu ! J’ai détesté cette année, être obligé de rester éloigné de toi, ne jamais pouvoir te voir.

La mâchoire de Regulus est tendu comme si lui n’avait pas été si embêté par leur incapacité à se voir, l’opposé même. Voldemort a envie de rire ; la scène est impayable. Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Reg a des difficultés à autoriser un autre homme dans son lit mais pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette rencontre est un plan idéal, car au final, c’est lui qui obtiendra Regulus.

\- Tu sais, je me disais, reprend Sirius même si son frère ne lui a pas encore répondu. Puisque tu es maintenant à la fois adulte et diplômé, on pourrait enfin mettre à exécution ce plan que j’ai conçu il y a quelques années. Tu devrais venir vivre avec moi. Ce serait … bien pour tous les deux d’être de nouveau ensemble.

\- Et Potter ? demande Regulus d’une voix étranglée, effrayé et mal à l’aise d’être acculé ainsi.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

\- Il n’est pas ton colocataire ou quelque chose comme ça. Cela poserait quelques … problèmes.

Comprenant le sous-entendu immédiatement, les yeux de Sirius s’éclairent d’un désir accru, si intense que même Voldemort grimace sous l’effet des images produites dans la tête de l’ainé des Black.

\- Par chance, il va se marier, ce week-end en réalité. Ce qui pourrait nous permettre… d’expérimenter autant que voulu.

Et en effet, l’esprit de Sirius se rempli d’obscènes expérimentations qu’il aimerait essayer avec ou plutôt sur Regulus.

Le jeune Black en profite pour s’engouffrer dans la brèche de ce nouveau sujet… Ils n’ont pas trainé pour en arriver là.

\- Potter se marie ? demande-t-il comme s’il n’était pas déjà au courant. Avec Evans je suppose.

\- Ouais, le petit con a réussi à l’attraper définitivement dans ses filets. Incroyable. Ce sera dimanche prochain, une cérémonie avec tous leurs amis, uniquement des membres de l’Ordre bien sûr.

Ceci devient intéressant, assurément.

\- Je suis le témoin de James.

\- Évidemment, répond Regulus avant de demander comme si de rien n’était : Et quand sera la cérémonie ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment censé en parler mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Franchement, toutes ces mesures de sécurité sont ridicules. Il y aura tellement d’Aurors que Voldemort peut essayer autant qu’il le veut, il ne sera jamais capable de nous battre. En attendant, ce sera vers 14h et cela ne durera pas très longtemps à cause du grand psychopathe. Tu devrais venir.

Regulus grimace et se tasse presque mais Sirius fait comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué. À la place, il se rapproche de Reg mais son frère n’a pas encore fini de poser ses questions.

\- Et où est-ce que ça se passera ?

\- Est-ce un interrogatoire que tu me fais passer là, Regulus ? demande Sirius en souriant.

Une étincelle de panique passe sur le visage de Reg et il regarde son frère avec inconfort.

\- Tu sais, continue Sirius avec un sourire élargi. Tu dois mériter mes informations. Ce n’est pas gratuit.

Il rigole comme s’il venait de faire une blague particulièrement drôle mais Regulus hoche la tête et Sirius se rapproche encore plus de lui, le prenant dans ses bras et respirant son odeur par longues inspirations.

\- Putain, ça fait trop longtemps qu’on n’a pas été proche.

Sirius se recule d’un pas afin de caresser la joue de Reg. De nouveau, Regulus se tend mais Sirius n’y paye pas attention. Son pouce entre en contact avec les lèvres de son frère et il tente de pénétrer la barrière charnue, d’abord gentiment.

\- S’il te plait, Reggie, supplie-t-il.

Regulus le regarde intensément mais n’obéit pas.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir de toute façon ?

\- Si tu veux que je vienne, il faut bien que je sache. Et puis, si on vit ensemble, j’ai besoin d’être sûr que tu me fais confiance. Il faudra qu’on sache où l’autre est, en tout temps.

\- Vraiment ? demande Sirius en souriant avec satisfaction.

\- Eh bien, ça dépend de ce que tu veux de moi.

Et alors Regulus commence à ouvrir sa bouche. Sirius à juste le temps de glisser un doigt à l’intérieur avant que Reg la referme.

\- Ce sera à Merrion Square, si tu veux vraiment savoir. Et maintenant, sois un gentil garçon et ouvre ta bouche pour moi.

Et finalement, Regulus obéit. Il sait que ce n’est qu’un jeu et pourtant il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir en colère et dégouté. Cela semble si naturel dans la bouche de Sirius et il n’aime pas ça du tout. Cela dénature leur sexualité ce qui lui donne envie de pleurer. Même cela, Voldemort parvient à le ternir. Mais il se doit de jouer son rôle à la perfection alors même s’il n’aime pas ce Sirius sans cœur et égoïste qui cherche à le forcer, l’appel de ses lèvres reste très puissant. Et c’est alors que vient la partie la plus difficile de leur rencontre : cacher le plaisir qu’il peut ressentir. Il doit se forcer à ne pas apprécier l’assaut de Sirius.

De loin, Voldemort ne pourrait être davantage ravi de la réaction de Regulus. Il reconnait le jeune homme qui lui fait face à chaque fois, le jeune homme qui cherche à s’opposer à son autorité mais qui finira tout de même par accéder à son désir. Quelque chose de bon à savoir. Alors que les deux frères commencent à s’embrasser, Voldemort se sent même un peu excité à l’idée d’observer un Regulus si faible, c’est assurément une vision qui lui plait. Il peut imaginer avec un réalisme certain de l’avoir de la même façon que Sirius à cet instant. Quant à Sirius, il semble incapable de ne pas réaliser les images très détaillée qu’il a en tête.

\- Putain ! J’ai envie de toi, Reg. Maintenant, murmure-t-il avec passion.

\- Ce que tu veux c’est moi à genoux devant toi, contredit Regulus.

\- Si tu proposes, dit Sirius en souriant sournoisement.

\- N’importe qui pourrait nous trouver.

\- On pourrait aller ailleurs dans ce cas.

\- Je n’ai pas le temps. Je dois retrouver Père et Mère après ça.

\- Juste un petit coup vite alors. S’il te plait, je suis vraiment en manque. Je ne t’ai pas eu en un an.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t’es sali les mains avec d’autres.

\- Les autres ne sont pas de beaux garçons comme toi, Reggie.

Et Regulus ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir un élan de jalousie et d’effroi. Jalousie car même s’il sait que Sirius est resté fidèle, il y a toujours un risque après autant de temps. Il est effrayé à l’idée de le perdre. Sirius a probablement ressenti ses émotions troublées car il le tient un peu plus fort et plonge son nez dans son cou. De loin, Voldemort doit penser qu’il l’embrasse mais en fait il est en train de lui parler.

\- Je t’aime… Je t’aime tellement, Regulus. Je ne vais pas supporter une minute de plus de cette mascarade. Tu dois trouver un moyen d’arrêter tout cela. Être si proche de toi est trop et j’ai peur de te prendre ici et maintenant même s’il est en train de nous regarder.

Et pour prouver ses paroles, les mains de Sirius navigue jusqu’aux fesses de Reg, les pressant passionnément. Regulus ne peut s’empêcher de gémir même s’il tente de le cacher par un grognement. Il mort sa lèvre et le sang de Sirius ne fait qu’un tour. Autant faire le spectacle. Sirius coince Regulus contre le plus proche mur, prêt à passer à l’étape supérieure. Au même moment, Regulus sort sa baguette et lance un sort discret dans le vide de la rue qu’ils occupent. Tout à coup, des bruits de pas sont entendus sans pour autant que le corps qui lui appartient ne soit visible. Immédiatement, les deux frères se séparent. Sirius essaye de garder la main de Reg dans la sienne mais le jeune homme s’écarte.

\- On se voit vite, Sirius, dit Regulus. Il faut vraiment que j’aille au Square Grimmaurd maintenant.

\- Okay, réplique Sirius de la voix la plus ferme qu’il peut tenir.

Mais en réalité, des larmes coulent sur ses joues et Regulus est obligé de regarder ailleurs. Il ne peut supporter ça maintenant, surtout quand il sait que ce n’est que le début de sa nuit. Regulus quitte Sirius, marchant en direction de Voldemort. Un dernier regard et Sirius part.

Dès qu’il est au côté de son Maître, Voldemort sourit à Regulus, une étincelle étrange dans ses yeux.

\- Bravo, Regulus. Tu as parfaitement bien joué ton rôle. Je suis fier de toi. Tu es parvenu à avoir toutes les informations requises. De plus, tu m’as prouvé que mon autre informateur infiltré au sein même de leurs rangs était fiable. Prends mon bras, nous sommes prêts à partir.

Et Regulus obéit, sauf qu’il ne s’attendait pas à transplaner directement dans la chambre de Voldemort. Il ne s’attendait pas non plus à être assailli par les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et aussitôt que sa langue fait son chemin dans sa bouche, Regulus sursaute et arrête Voldemort. Franchement, il ne peut en supporter davantage, surtout quand les lèvres de Sirius touchaient sa peau seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’étais pas prêt, le prévient-il tout en suppliant à la fois.

\- Allez, Regulus, tu me fais attendre exprès. Ça fait longtemps que je te poursuis de mes attentions. Après ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui, je suis sûr que tu es prêt. En tout cas, tu devrais l’être. Tu souhaites juste rester désirable.

\- Tu veux que je te suce ou que j’écarte mes jambes, crie pratiquement Regulus. Très bien. Mais n’attends pas de moi quoi que ce soit d’autre. Puisque c’est ce que tu veux de toute façon : une pute prête à supplier pour satisfaire tes moindres désirs.

Voldemort n’attend pas plus longtemps et attrape Regulus par sa chevelure bouclée avant de le rapprocher de lui.

\- Je suis ton Maitre, Regulus, bien sûr que tu devrais me supplier.

\- Je te l’ai dit la première fois que je t’ai vu, mon Maître, je suis un Black et les Black ne supplient pas. Je n’ai jamais supplié pour cela et ça n’arrivera jamais.

\- Es-tu sûr de cela ?

\- Es-tu en train de parler des jeux dérangés de mon frère, Maître ?

Regulus fait une grimace dégoutée et Voldemort reste pensif.

\- Il avait assurément envie de te prendre contre ce mur tout à l’heure.

\- Et tu n’es pas mieux que lui, insiste Regulus même s’il ne devrait pas.

Mais tout le monde a sous-estimé la réelle affection de Voldemort envers Regulus. Il est en effet prêt à accepter beaucoup du jeune homme.

\- Sois persuadé que je réussirais à t’avoir, Regulus et tu seras disposé et suppliant. Je peux être patient quand la tâche en vaut la peine.

Puis il embrasse Regulus une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci Reg n’ose pas lui refuser sa bouche.

\- Maintenant va-t’en, lui dit Voldemort après coup. J’ai besoin d’être seul. Et tu n’as pas besoin de venir demain pour l’attaque, je ne veux pas que tu gâches tout à cause de ton frère.

Regulus acquiesce et n’hésite pas à s’en aller. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas aller chez Sirius pour l’instant, il sait que l’idée est irréfléchie, voir même complètement dangereuse mais il ne peut faire autrement et donc il transplane sans attendre.

La première personne qu’il voit à son arrivée est James qui pâlit dans la seconde avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merlin, Regulus ! Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Ça fait un temps fou. Je suis content de te voir mais tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Je le sais bien mais j’ai besoin de voir Sirius.

James passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans sa chambre… Il boit depuis qu’il est revenu.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas l’arrêter ?

\- Personne ne le peut quand il est comme ça.

\- C’est ce qu’on va voir, répond Regulus.

Alors qu’il se dirige vers la chambre de son frère, il croise Lily dans le couloir. La jeune femme est si surprise de le voir, qu’elle en fait tomber les papiers qu’elle tenait en main. Sans même sortir sa baguette, Regulus stoppe la chute des feuilles. Il les rend ensuite à Lily, avant de l’embrasser sur la joue puis de poursuivre son chemin. Lily n’a pas le temps de réagir.

Quand Regulus est finalement à la porte de Sirius, il prend une large bouffée d’air pour se calmer puis finalement frappe.

\- Va-t‘en, James, marmonne son frère. Je ne veux pas te parler.

Regulus comprend à peine les mots de son ainé étant donné qu’il est déjà complètement bourré. Il pénètre dans la pièce malgré la mise en garde de Sirius et finit donc sur le sol sous l’assaut de son frère. Quand les yeux de Sirius se fixe finalement sur lui, Regulus est allongé, Sirius assis sur son bas-ventre, sa baguette pointée à sa gorge. Les yeux de Sirius s’écarquillent. Il n’en croit pas ses yeux.

\- Que… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Trébuche-t-il sur ses mots.

\- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te voir… pas après ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure, admet Regulus.

Sirius regarde son frère, incrédule.

\- Est-ce que je suis en train d’halluciner ? Est-ce que j’ai trop bu ?

\- Non, Sirius, je t’assure… C’est bien moi.

Et alors Sirius commence à pleurer. Il abaisse sa baguette immédiatement et Regulus se rassoit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- C’était horrible, murmure Sirius. Je suis désolé pour ces choses que je t’ai dites. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Je sais, le réconforte Regulus, en lui caressant le dos.

Ils se mettent à s’embrasser peu de temps plus tard, et dès que leurs langues commencent à se livrer bataille, Regulus les arrête.

\- Pas maintenant, s’il te plait.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce parce que j’ai trop bu ?

Regulus secoue la tête à la négative avant de répondre dans un murmure :

\- Il m’a embrassé à nouveau…

Sirius ne peut s’empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement.

\- Il m’a dit que je finirais par venir à lui en le suppliant… Il a dit qu’il était prêt à m’attendre.

\- S’il essaye de te toucher, je te jure Reg, je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

Regulus mord sa lèvre inférieure si fortement qu’elle commence à saigner. Quand Sirius l’empêche d’amplifier les dégâts, caressant doucement ses lèvres de son pouce, Reg ne peut se retenir, il éclate en sanglots. Ce n’est pas habituel pour lui, l’opposé même. Mais la situation est trop dure à endurer. Il vient de comprendre que le moment était venu. À partir de maintenant, il va être 24h/24 avec Voldemort et sa fin est donc toute proche. S’il doit en arriver à de telles extrémités, il ne sait pas ce qu’il fera. Il agira probablement comme un Gryffondor, menant un combat perdu d’avance contre Voldemort. Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes mais il ne peut trahir Sirius, tout comme il ne peut se trahir lui-même.

\- Aide-moi à être fort, supplie-t-il Sirius et son frère hoche la tête.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi… Dis-moi juste quoi faire.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras et dis-moi que tu m’aimes. Dis-moi que tu m’aimeras pour toujours.

Et bien sûr, Sirius s’y soumet car ils en ont tous deux besoin. Cette nuit-là, ils ne couchent pas ensemble. Parfois, le sexe peut être hors de propos, inadéquate, le désir du cœur et de l’esprit étant bien plus fort que celui du corps. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que le moment est moins intense, bien au contraire.

Alors qu’ils se réveillent, Sirius et Regulus se sentent bien mieux. Et alors que leur matinée se poursuit, leur sentiment de bien-être ne fait que s’accentuer seulement car ils font quelque chose de normal ensemble, ce qu’ils devraient faire tout le temps. Ils commencent par prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils discutent, rient et même interagissent avec James, Lily et Remus. La simplicité leur fait du bien, tellement de bien… Surtout quand cela fait si longtemps qu’ils en ont été privés. Au cours de ce début de journée, ils s’occupent des derniers préparatifs pour le mariage, ce qui leur rappelle de bons souvenirs. Ils aident même à ajouter des protections au lieu de réception. Puisqu’ils possèdent la liste complète des invités, ils décident d’utiliser un sortilège particulier, uniquement utilisable par des Black. Que rien ne vienne perturber la fête est leur leitmotiv. Bien sûr, c’est une forme de Magie Noire mais autant pour l’un que pour l’autre ce n’est pas leur première fois. Même Sirius se doit d’admettre que la sensation d’utiliser cette partie de sa magie est agréable, il se sent puissant.

Leurs mains liées au centre du lieu de réception, Regulus sous la cape d’invisibilité, ils récitent les incantations nécessaires pour placer les protections des Black, permettant uniquement à leurs amis d’y pénétrer. Ces protections sont infranchissables et inviolables pour la simple raison que seul un réel Black peut les retirer en faisant un sacrifice de sang. James et Lily remercient les deux frères de leur attention. Même si Voldemort possède bel et bien des Black dans ses rangs, ce ne sont plus de vrai Black désormais, et même Orion, le plus pur de tous, aurait des difficultés s’il essayait d’y pénétrer car les magies de Sirius et Regulus connectées sont bien plus puissantes. Ils savent qu’ils seront en sécurité pour un temps, jusqu’à ce que Voldemort ait l’idée d’aller chercher Regulus mais à ce moment-là, le mariage sera déjà fini.

Et c’est évidemment ce qui arrive. Toujours caché sous la cape de James, Regulus parvient à assister à la cérémonie entière, ses yeux rivés sur son frère, son amant, son partenaire. Sirius est tellement beau dans son habit cérémoniel, si parfait dans son rôle de témoin, si heureux de faire cela pour James sachant que Regulus l’observe. C’est exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin après ces mois particulièrement affreux qu’ils ont passé. Ils ne veulent pas que cette journée se termine. À 14h exactement, alors que James et Lily marchent le long de l’allée, les premiers assauts de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se font sentir mais comme prévu les protections tiennent facilement.

Une heure plus tard, les sortilèges mis en place sont finalement décryptés par Voldemort. Regulus porte un large sourire : l’homme n’est pas aussi intelligent que ce qu’il clame. Il est seulement la créature la plus impitoyable qui existe : rien dont il peut être fier.

La cérémonie terminée, tous les invités repartent chez eux. Sirius et Regulus sont les derniers à partir. Avec leur départ, les protections cessent de fonctionner, donnant accès aux Mangemorts… mais bien sûr, il n’y a rien de laissé derrière pour eux.

Si heureux d’être ensemble, Reg et Sirius n’attendent pas pour rejoindre l’appartement de Regulus à Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient décidés auparavant qu’ils reviendraient directement ici au cas où Regulus aurait besoin d’être joignable, surtout puisque Voldemort risque de le faire appeler. Ils savent que se retrouver ici est dangereux mais après cette cérémonie pleine d’émotions, ils ont besoin de se sentir proche, de toutes les manières physiques possibles et imaginables. Tellement pressés d’être réunis, ils en oublient de fermer la cheminée principale du logement, les autres étant automatiquement close lorsque le lieu est vide.

Sirius et Regulus atterrissent dans le salon où ils n’hésitent pas à s’embrasser et se déshabiller. Rapidement, le salon perd son apparence proprette, Reg et Sirius étant projeté l’un après l’autre sur chaque mur, chaque surface qu’ils peuvent atteindre. Quand le besoin d’un lit devient de plus en plus urgent, ils déplacent la petite fête dans leur chambre – où en tout cas celle qu’ils ont partagée lors de leur dernière fois.

Ils sont déjà nus, transpirants, follement amoureux et assurément excités ; Sirius n’a même pas le temps de pénétrer Regulus avant de jouir. Ils n’en n’ont pas grand-chose à faire, car de même que pour leur dernière fois, ils savent que la nuit leur réserve de belles surprises. Ils ont la sensation de pouvoir faire cela pour toujours. Et donc ils se permettent de prendre leur temps. Sirius empêche Regulus de le suivre dans les tréfonds du plaisir. Il se place sur ses genoux et Regulus se doit de fermer les yeux s’il ne veut pas jouir malgré l’étau que forment les doigts de Sirius à la base de son sexe.

\- Dans ma bouche, ordonne Sirius avant de lécher une première fois l’objet de ses désirs.

Regulus n’est déjà que gémissements et à la seconde où Sirius le libère de son emprise, il jouit en trois longs jets, Sirius ronronnant tout le long. Les lèvres de Sirius sont de nouveau rapidement sur sa peau charnue, et leur baiser s’intensifie après un acte si intime. Ils sont de nouveau excités quelques minutes plus tard et cette fois-ci, Sirius compte bien avoir Reg entièrement. Tout comme lors de son premier baiser avec Regulus, Sirius sait qu’il ne se lassera jamais de son frère. Mais cette nuit-là, il désire ardemment essayer d’atteindre un état de rassasiement total. Et Reg semble être dans le même état d’esprit.

-

Quelques heures plus tard, après une visite surprise de la part de Voldemort lui-même, Orion est inquiet pour son fils. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est celui qui a dit à Regulus de ne pas venir avec eux lors de l’attaque, on ne sait jamais vraiment quand la colère du Maître peut retomber sur ses sujets, même sur le plus aimé. Ce n’est que pour l’avertir que ce soir-là, Orion se décide à le visiter. Voldemort n’est pas encore à la recherche de Regulus à proprement parlé. S’il l’était, il n’aurait eu qu’à l’appeler à travers la Marque des Ténèbres et pourtant Orion a très bien compris qu’il aimerait voir le jeune Black, le plus tôt étant le mieux.

Grâce à leur signature sanguine similaire, trouver Regulus n’est pas difficile. Le garçon est à Pré-au-Lard, à son appartement, faisant Salazar sait quoi.

Quand il arrive à l’appartement, Orion remarque l’attitude négligente de son fils qui est loin d’être habituelle, les protections n’étant même pas fermées correctement. Mais Orion n’est pas au bout de ses surprises car lorsqu’il pénètre dans le salon, l’allumant au passage, il voit immédiatement les vêtements sur le sol. Pas seulement désordonnée par des vêtements, la pièce semble avoir été frappée par un ouragan. Orion fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation. Puis, il remarque sur le sol les deux paires de vêtements masculins.

Instantanément, cela fait tilt dans l’esprit d’Orion et l’homme veut savoir. Il veut savoir qui est ce mystérieux garçon qui a tourné la tête de Regulus car il est évident pour lui que Regulus n’a en fait jamais abandonné l’idée d’être à ses côtés. Silencieusement, il suit les trainées de vêtements puis les doux murmures en provenance de la chambre. Il ouvre la porte discrètement et est assailli par les odeurs de sexe lui faisant presque tourner la tête mais ce qu’il voit alors est bien pire que ce qu’il sent.

Sirius et Regulus sont allongés dans un lit, nus, la tête de Regulus reposant sur l’abdomen de Sirius. Son ainé est en train de caresser les cheveux de son cadet et tient dans sa bouche deux doigts appartenant à Regulus, les suçant et les embrassant à tour de rôle. Ils sont en pleine conversation.

Les yeux d’Orion s’écarquillent et il n’ose faire un mouvement, trop choqué pour savoir comment réagir. Mais il doit probablement avoir fait un bruit, une suffocation ou quelque chose du genre car soudainement, la tête de Reg se dirige vers lui et en seulement une seconde, il est sur lui, sa baguette à sa gorge, de nouveau entièrement habillé. Sirius semble aussi étonné qu’Orion qui est maintenant à genoux. Son ainé regarde avec autant de stupéfaction que de fierté Regulus. Orion a presque envie de vomir. Il n’a pas la possibilité de détourner le regard car Regulus le fait pour lui, protégeant ainsi la nudité de Sirius.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il à son père d’une voix qu’Orion reconnait à peine.

Ce n’est pas un homme avec qui l’on joue, Orion le comprend et pourtant il ne peut s’empêcher de répliquer :

\- C’est lui que tu as choisi ?

Ils doivent avoir du sang de Gryffondor dans leur famille, c’est une obligation.

\- Il est celui que j’ai choisi il y a très longtemps, la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas me marier, répond Regulus d’une voix ferme, absolument pas honteux de leur sujet de discussion.

Un sujet auquel il s’attendait depuis un long moment maintenant. Un sujet qu’il a quasiment préparé. C’est la seule chose pour laquelle il est prêt à se battre, peu importe l’adversaire.

\- Espèce de… commence Orion du poison dans son ton.

\- Attention à tes mots suivants, père. Dois-je te rappeler que ta propre femme est aussi ta cousine ? Il fallait s’attendre à ce qu’on tombe dans les travers Black, n’est-ce pas ? Tu sais quoi… Ne répond pas. Je me fiche de ton opinion. Tu vas faire le Serment Black immédiatement.

Orion regarde son fils, presque effrayé.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, murmure-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser le choix. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu vas changer d’avis une fois que je t’aurais lancé un Doloris. Ou peut-être que je te placerais sous le sortilège de l’Imperium, qu’en penses-tu ?

Sa seule chance est de gagner du temps.

\- Comment pourrais-tu faire cela, Regulus ? À ta famille ?

\- Il est ma famille. Il a toujours été ma famille. Je l’aime.

\- Mais c’est un traitre à son sang, un être abject.

\- Ferme ta bouche, Orion, si tu ne veux pas que je devienne ici et maintenant un meurtrier. Je ne te laisserais pas me juger, nous juger. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu’est l’amour. Comment le pourrais-tu ? Tu ne l’as jamais expérimenté.

\- Pense à ce que les gens pourraient dire de toi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que j’en ai quelque chose à faire. Ne penses-tu pas que je me suis déjà posé toutes ces questions au départ ? Tu m’as appris à rechercher le meilleur et c’est ce que j’ai fait, ce que je fais. Et ce ne sont pas tes mots qui y changeront quoi que ce soit. Rien ne le pourrait. Ça a été décidé il y a bien longtemps. J’ai pris ma décision il y a des années de cela. Et il restera mon partenaire pour toujours.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Regarde mon annulaire dans ce cas.

Orion secoue la tête, incapable de croire ce que lui prouve pourtant cet indice physique.

\- Ce n’est pas possible.

\- Pourquoi croyais-tu que je ne pouvais pas me marier ? Seul le plus fort des sortilèges pouvait l’empêcher. Seule une autre union le pouvait.

\- Tu n’es plus mon fils désormais. Je vais t’effacer de notre arbre familial.

\- Je ne pense pas, _père_ , répond Regulus en accentuant sur le dernier mot. Tu vas faire le Serment, maintenant.

\- Tu ne seras pas capable de le faire, commence Orion mais il n’a pas le temps d’achever sa phrase que déjà Regulus est en train de prononcer les mots.

Regulus est bel et bien suffisamment puissant pour le faire. Il pourrait même être capable de le faire sans sa baguette, ce qui signifie beaucoup. Après seulement les premiers mots, Orion commence immédiatement à se tordre de douleur. Le Serment Black fonctionne de la même manière que le Serment Inviolable, excepté que seuls les Black en sont capables. Et puisque des Black sont à l’origine de ce sort, il est aussi bien puissant que douloureux.

Étant donné qu’il ne veut rien laisser à la chance, aucune faille que son père pourrait exploiter, minutieux et prudent comme Regulus l’est, il s’intéresse à chaque angle possible et la cérémonie se retrouve donc à durer plus longtemps que d’habitude. Orion est dans une douleur intense et quasi insoutenable mais Regulus ne réagit pas. Il n’en a rien à faire. Malgré les draps le recouvrant maintenant, Sirius est encore nu et émerveillé par le pouvoir de son frère. Pas seulement émerveillé, il est aussi excité par sa magie. Non qu’il va dire quoi que ce soit à ce moment-là, Orion aurait des raisons de le traiter d’anormal. Mais il voit que la cérémonie est en train de se terminer et il n’a qu’une envie : avoir Regulus pour lui tout seul.

Comme si son frère l’avait entendu, Regulus cesse enfin les tourments d’Orion et sans cérémonie il redresse son père sur ses pieds :

\- Va-t’en maintenant, lui ordonne-t-il.

En une milliseconde, Orion obéit.

Il n’est parti que depuis une seconde seulement que déjà Regulus se tourne vers Sirius et soudainement son attitude change complètement. Il a l’air d’un gamin de 5 ans, un enfant obligé d’agir tel un adulte. Il se sent certainement honteux, honteux d’avoir été observé par Sirius dans cette position. Mais Sirius n’en a rien à faire et il veut le lui faire savoir.

Regulus n’a pas le temps de se stresser de ses actions ou de la réaction de Sirius car en une seconde il est intégralement nu et Sirius est sur lui.

\- Prend-moi. Maintenant, supplie-t-il.

Regulus ne pourrait être davantage surpris et pourtant il obéit immédiatement au désir de son frère. Un regard en direction du corps de Sirius et il est aussi excité qu’avant que leur père les interrompe. C’est ce qui est bien avec les Serpentard, ou peut-être les Black – puisque Sirius semble dans le même état d’esprit – ils parviennent à changer de sujet en l’espace d’une seconde. Ils peuvent tuer leur ennemi un instant puis baiser leur amant la minute suivante sans en être dérangé, comme si ce n’était pas grave, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Le passé est oublié. Ils se concentrent sur le présent, sur leur plaisir.

Et Sirius est définitivement concentré sur son plaisir.

\- Putain, ça fait longtemps, gémit-il alors que Regulus le pénètre.

\- Tu es trop bon, réplique Reg avant d’embrasser Sirius avec passion.

\- Tu étais parfait avec Orion. Je t’aime encore plus pour ce que tu as fait.

Pire, les Black peuvent parler de ce qu’ils ont fait auparavant tout en baisant au même moment sans en être dérangé. Ou peut-être, c’est un truc de frère. Après tout, ils se comprennent très bien.

\- Je t’aime aussi, répond Regulus.

Et alors leur danse reprend, leur père complètement oublié. Pour l’instant mais pas pour très longtemps…

-

Le matin suivant, Regulus et Sirius sont blotti dans les bras l’un de l’autre, oublieux du monde extérieur quand le hibou de Walburga interrompt leur matinée, transportant une note de leur mère apparemment urgente.

Le parchemin est tout trempé et Reg se demande pourquoi ils n’entendent pas la pluie tomber. Mais quand il lit les mots de sa mère, il comprend que cela n’a rien à voir avec une quelconque météo pluvieuse.

_« Regulus, Orion est mort. Suicide. Rentre dès que tu auras cette lettre. J’ai besoin de toi. »_

Étrange la façon dont quelque chose qui devrait vous affecter ne vous touche absolument pas. Regulus regarde Sirius, pas troublé pour un sous. Il lui donne la note, puis regarde attentivement la succession de réactions de Sirius.

\- Je suppose que voir ses fils amoureux étaient un peu trop pour lui à gérer, sont ses premiers mots.

Il embrasse alors Regulus sur les lèvres.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demande-t-il après quelques minutes.

\- Bien, je pense. Ce que j’ai fait été nécessaire. Je ne me blâmerais pas pour son geste égoïste.

\- Tant mieux, car tu ne devrais pas. Ce que je vais dire est horrible mais je me sens au contraire rassuré, ça nous fait un problème de moins à gérer.

\- Je suis d’accord mais il a quand même réussi à nous gâcher la journée.

\- De toute façon, on savait qu’on ne pourrait pas rester ici beaucoup plus longtemps. C’était déjà dangereux de rentrer ensemble hier, mais rester ici maintenant est complètement suicidaire, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Regulus sourit avant de se rapprocher de son frère, l’embrassant puis lui murmurant à l’oreille :

\- Fais-moi l’amour une dernière fois, s’il te plait… Je vais en avoir besoin si je veux être capable de tolérer cette journée et les prochaines semaines. On ne sait même pas quand on va pouvoir se revoir.

\- J’ai intérêt de me surpasser dans ce cas si je veux que tu t’en rappelles.

Pour l’instant, ils en blaguent mais dans quelques heures, ils ne seront que tristesse, pleurs et regrets.

…

_1 er Janvier 1980_

Regulus observe Voldemort depuis trente minutes maintenant. Trente minutes d’une visite surprise et pourtant pas surprenante du tout. Six mois qu’il parvient à échapper au leader des Mangemorts. Six mois qu’il vit de nouveau avec sa mère. Six mois depuis qu’il a très probablement poussé son père au suicide. Six mois qu’il n’a pas vu Sirius… et même s’ils ont la possibilité de s’écrire beaucoup plus à présent, cela n’est en rien mieux. Car être avec Walburga 24h/24 n’est pas quelque chose qu’il conseillerait même à son pire ennemi. Et pourtant sa mère représente son seul alibi. Peut-être que suivre Voldemort ne serait pas si mal après tout… Sauf qu’il devrait alors se prostituer et ça, il ne peut l’accepter. Mais peut-être ne va-t-il plus avoir le choix. Après tout, Voldemort est là devant lui. Il lui a laissé du temps depuis la mort de son père. Mais il est maintenant là, à venir le chercher. Et il fait de son mieux pour le convaincre. Comment pourrait-il dire non ?

\- Cela fait six mois, Regulus. Assurément, ta mère peut se passer de moi, insiste Voldemort pour la énième fois.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, mon Maitre. Je n’ai manqué aucune de nos réunions ni n’ai failli dans aucune mission que tu m’as assigné, même les pires.

Et là il parle bien sûr de son elfe, Kreattur et des choses horribles qu’il a demandées de lui.

\- Je le sais bien, Regulus. C’est pour ça que j’ai besoin de toi à plein temps. Tu es précieux. Précieux pour moi, personnellement. Assurément, ta mère peut le comprendre.

Regulus regarde son Seigneur avec attention, pensif en même temps. Que peut-il lui dire ? Certainement pas la vérité, que le suicide d’Orion ainsi que la dépression nerveuse de Walburga lui ont donné une bonne excuse pour rester éloigné de lui. Malheureusement, sa période libre de la menace constante de Voldemort semble être bel et bien finie. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de répondre cependant, un message privé de Severus arrive pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous la forme du Patronus de Rogue.

Voldemort regarde le serpent, écoutant attentivement ses mots en Fourchelang. Tout à coup, ses traits se tendent. Il semble inquiet, ce qui n’est pas une expression faciale dont il est habitué.

\- Quelque chose s’est passé hier soir. J’ai besoin de toi maintenant, Regulus. Je dois savoir que je peux te faire confiance entièrement. Tu dois choisir maintenant ce que tu veux, qui est la personne la plus importante pour toi. Viens et reste avec moi, s’il te plait ? dit-il au jeune Black d’un ton particulièrement doux qu’il n’use qu’avec lui.

Regulus pèse le pour et le contre. Bien sûr, il pourrait dire à son Maitre que sa mère a encore besoin de lui, qu’il ne peut la laisser seule. Mais malgré ce mensonge évident, cela signifierait la fin de sa mission, cela signifierait la fin de tout. Et puis, Regulus veut savoir ce qui se passe. Il sent pratiquement sur sa langue le gout du succès, de l’explication décisive. Mais pourquoi a-t-il l’impression de trahir Sirius en agissant ainsi ?

Alors qu’il répond à Voldemort qu’il le choisit lui car c’est lui depuis le commencement, il se sent certainement en porte-à-faux. Mais, est-il vraiment en train de trahir son frère ? Et même si c’est le cas, pourquoi a-t-il le sentiment que cela pourrait en valoir la peine ?

Alors que Voldemort lui sourit puis l’embrasse quelques secondes plus tard, Regulus ne voit certainement pas ce qui en vaut la peine. Mais heureusement pour lui, alors qu’il devient l’un des trois témoins de la prophétie la plus importante au monde, tout prend finalement un sens et il parvient même à voir le bout du tunnel, la fin de son calvaire.

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 13 : BLACK is the New Prophecy**


	14. BLACK is the New Prophecy

**Chapitre 13 : BLACK is the New Prophecy**

_1 er Janvier 1980_

En un éclair, Voldemort les transplane lui et Regulus directement dans ses quartiers où Severus Rogue est en train de marcher de long en large et en travers de la pièce. Dès leur arrivée, Severus se fige et incline sa tête devant son Maître.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Severus ? Qu’as-tu entendu exactement entre Dumbledore et cette voyante ? demande Voldemort immédiatement.

\- Permettez-moi de vous montrer directement de mon esprit, mon Maître.

En un instant, les deux hommes partagent les pensées de Severus. Regulus les observe, pensif. Il se concentre sur Voldemort de qui il est capable de voir des flashs provenant des souvenirs de son ami. Il y a donc une prophétie, ce qui est des plus intéressants. Surtout que Voldemort ne semble plus seulement inquiet maintenant mais bien effrayé. Vision inestimable mais Regulus n’est pas un imbécile. Il ne va pas vendre la peau de l’ours avant de l’avoir tué.

Aussitôt que Voldemort revient de l’esprit de Severus, il remercie à peine l’homme avant de le renvoyer. Alors, Regulus et Voldemort se retrouvent seuls. Le jeune Black n’a pas à attendre avant d’être averti de la raison de la mauvaise humeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, car il se met immédiatement à parler, presque tremblant :

\- J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Regulus. Vraiment mauvaise. Vois par toi-même.

Et enfin, Regulus entend pour la première fois quelque chose qui va changer sa vie pour toujours.

**« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »**

\- Mon Maître, dit Regulus à un Seigneur troublé après avoir réfléchi une minute. Cela ne veut rien dire. De ce que j’ai entendu, Sybil Trelawney n’est qu’un simulacre de voyante.

\- De toutes les personnes que je connais, Regulus, tu es celle qui devrait savoir qu’une prophétie est toujours importante et devrait être écoutée. Après tout, tu fais souvent toi-même des prédictions.

\- Pas vraiment, répond le jeune Black même s’il pense, ‘Et c’est pourquoi je sais que tu ne peux rien faire contre une prophétie car si une chose est censée se produire, est prédite et destinée, alors elle est sûre d’arriver quoi que tu puisses faire.’

\- Ne la crois-tu pas ? Veut savoir Voldemort, intrigué.

\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai besoin de faire des recherches pour être sûr. Mais ne te précipite pas dans quelque chose sans avoir idée de quoi il retourne.

\- Nous ne possédons pas beaucoup d’informations pour l’instant. Voilà pourquoi j’ai besoin de toi, Regulus, depuis le début. Je savais que tu me serais encore plus utile que tu ne l’es déjà. Tu es intelligent, Regulus. Peut-être encore plus intelligent que moi-même, je te veux donc sur cette prophétie. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses mon sale travail. J’ai d’autres personnes pour ça. Cela ne vaut pas ton talent. Mais j’ai besoin que tu me fasses entièrement confiance. Je dois être sûr que je peux te faire confiance. J’ai besoin d’être sûr que tu dévoueras ton énergie entière à cette mission. M’aider à comprendre la signification de cette prophétie va être la tâche primordiale de cette guerre, d’autant plus lorsque Dumbledore sera dans le camp adverse, à chercher à la comprendre pour son propre intérêt. Et tu en seras le responsable.

Voldemort s’arrête avant de déclarer d’un murmure à peine audible : ‘et pendant ce temps, je ferais de mon mieux pour me rendre indestructible.’

Mais Regulus entend bel et bien ces mots et ils ne sont pas tombés dans l’oreille d’un sourd.

Les yeux de Voldemort sont de nouveau sur lui. Il sait qu’il doit montrer son soutien à l’homme. Il sait qu’il doit dire quelque chose de réconfortant, surtout quand Voldemort semble si humain, si troublé par les paroles qu’il a entendues. S’il n’est pas prudent avec lui, cette nuit pourrait bien être celle où Voldemort le force à se donner à lui : il semble après tout en désir d’affection.

\- Je ferais tout pour toi, mon Seigneur, répond Regulus pour le calmer.

\- Je suis ravi que tu dises cela, Regulus, car j’ai vraiment envie et besoin de toi ce soir. Alors je saurais que tu as toujours mérité mon attention. Je pourrais même décider de me lier à toi définitivement…

‘Mais putain, qui lui a donné cette idée ?’

\- … lorsque je serais sûr d’être éternel, Regulus et ensuite je pourrais partager mes connaissances avec toi.

‘Ce sera ta ruine, mon putain de Maître, ta ruine… Pas que j’ai besoin de toi pour accéder à cette connaissance. Tu as fait une immense erreur quand tu m’as demandé d’emprunter Kreattur’, pense Regulus et pourtant rien ne se voit sur ses traits.

\- Alors, Regulus, es-tu enfin prêt à t’offrir à moi ? demande Voldemort.

Regulus fixe l’homme, conscient qu’il doit se résoudre au pire. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Comment se fait-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un être censé malfaisant soit tombé amoureux de lui ?

Heureusement pour Regulus, un coup frappé à la porte interrompt leur échange de regards et Voldemort reprend instantanément son masque de Seigneur Noir.

\- Ce doit être la dernière information que j’attendais, informe-t-il Regulus. Attends-moi dans ma chambre, darling, veux-tu ?

Regulus se redresse immédiatement avant de marcher jusqu’à la porte. Il regarde discrètement le visiteur de Voldemort et il se doit de camoufler sa surprise alors qu’il voit Peter Pettigrow, l’un des amis de son frère. Regulus ne réagit pas et poursuit sa marche, satisfait d’avoir une nouvelle info à passer à Sirius : Pettigrow était donc le traitre depuis tout ce temps.

Alors que Regulus arrive dans la chambre de Voldemort, il se rappelle ce qu’il est censé faire et de nouveau il doit se résoudre au pire… à moins qu’il trouve une solution. Il y a des sacrifices qu’il n’est pas prêt à faire, même pour sa mission. Et donc le pire n’exigera pas que lui et Voldemort finissent dans un lit. Il sait qu’il ne devrait pas prendre de risque, qu’il ne devrait pas faire ce qu’il est sur le point de faire mais il ne va quand même pas écarter les cuisses pour le bien de l’humanité. Son corps est déjà la propriété d’un autre. Et cette personne n’est autre que Sirius Black lui-même.

Finalement sûr de lui et de son plan, Regulus sert deux verres de ‘Brandy Sanglant’ la boisson préférée de Voldemort avant d’écrire une rapide note qu’il place contre la bouteille :

_‘Je me prépare pour toi, mon maître. Attends-moi.’_

Puis il part. Il se dissimule sous un sort de Désillusion avant de se positionner devant la pièce qu’il a quitté à peine dix minutes plus tôt. Il attend alors que Voldemort sorte du room. Immédiatement après, il pénètre à l’intérieur de celle-ci et lance un Impéro sur un Pettigrow tremblant. Franchement, l’acte en lui-même est trop aisé. C’est comme si Peter le suppliait pratiquement de le faire. Regulus sait qu’il se doit d’être rapide et heureusement il transporte toujours avec lui son set de potions – sa matière préférée à l’école après tout. Regulus sort sa fiole de Polynectar puis jette une mèche de ses cheveux dedans et enfin force Peter à la boire. L’homme obéit, bien sûr. Son esprit est si faible que c’est un vrai mystère qu’il ait atterri chez les Gryffondor. On ne pourrait pas faire davantage Poufsouffle.

Ceci fait, Regulus place un glamour sur les yeux brouillés de Peter ainsi que sur sa baguette, afin d’être sûr que Voldemort sera totalement dupe. Dans un coin sombre de son esprit, Regulus sait qu’il ne devrait pas faire ça mais il n’a pas d’autre solution. Il l’aurait prise autrement. Et puis, Peter n’est qu’un traitre ; alors la fin justifie les moyens.

L’ordre qu’il donne à Peter est des plus simples : il se doit d’agir comme lui-même le ferait, excepté qu’il accepte de se plier – littéralement – à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peter le regarde et acquiesce, telle une marionnette entre ses mains. Regulus a presque envie de vomir. Et le pire est qu’il va devoir regarder toute la scène. Après tout, de loin, il pourra donner facilement ses instructions. Peut-être que cette expérience sera pire que celle de tuer un homme.

Et ça l’est réellement mais pas forcément pour la raison que Regulus pressentait. Observer les deux hommes en pleine activité sexuelle ne lui prodigue aucun sentiment de regret vis-à-vis de Peter, alors qu’il aurait dû. Non, Regulus n’est qu’un spectateur dégouté. Il n’apprécie absolument pas la vision qui se présente à lui et il est même forcé de repasser dans son esprit la liste complète des ingrédients nécessaire à la fabrication du Polynectar, juste pour ne pas dégueuler.

Enfin, la petite affaire est faite et les deux hommes s’écroulent sur le matelas. Regulus sait que le jeu ne fait que commencer. Il n’hésite donc pas à stupéfixer Voldemort par derrière. Comme il serait aisé de le tuer maintenant… Aisé mais inefficace. Regulus abandonne ses sombres pensées pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il change les souvenirs de Peter puis le force à s’endormir et fait de même pour Voldemort, ce qui est beaucoup plus délicat. Il se doit d’être prudent, si prudent, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres verrait immédiatement un travail bâclé et désordonné. Voilà pourquoi il était nécessaire que Peter couche réellement avec, il devait avoir un support ou Voldemort aurait vu la supercherie.

Cela prend deux heures complètes à Regulus pour achever son œuvre correctement et il est complètement épuisé après coup.

Sa mission réalisée, il vide la bouteille de Brandy qu’il avait abandonné derrière lui, plaçant même les empreintes de doigts et de lèvres de Peter sur l’un des verres.

Un dernier regard à la pièce, sa scène de crime et Regulus pense que tout est en ordre, sous contrôle. Il est prêt à partir. Heureusement pour lui, il possède à présent une chambre dans le manoir de Voldemort car sa tête a à peine touché l’oreiller qu’il est déjà endormi.

Le matin suivant, il est le premier à se réveiller avant de pénétrer dans la chambre du Lord. Il fait délibérément beaucoup de bruits, qui finissent par éveiller Voldemort. Regulus regarde son Maître avec dégout et choc, presque blessé et Voldemort ne comprend évidemment pas ce qui s’est passé. Il regarde Regulus, puis Peter, puis son propre corps, encore nu. Il voit la bouteille vide et décide donc de vérifier l’état de sa mémoire et même celle de Peter. L’acte en lui-même réveille Pettigrow mais Voldemort n’en a rien à faire. Le traitre rougit alors qu’il observe son corps. Il sursaute lorsque Voldemort lui ordonne de s’en aller, puis fait la grimace en se levant. Regulus a presque envie de sourire, ‘oui, Peter, c’est ce qui se passe quand tu te prends Voldemort en plein cul… pas si bien de devenir un traitre maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?’ mais il se souvient alors qu’il est à l’origine de la douleur de Peter et cela l’aide à garder son masque.

Peter est parti depuis longtemps lorsque Voldemort se décide enfin à regarder Regulus. Il porte un air désolé au visage lorsque le jeune Black lui tend des vêtements pour s’habiller, afin d’être à nouveau présentable.

\- Je pensais que c’était toi. J’étais sûr que c’était toi, explique Voldemort et si Regulus n’était pas l’homme qu’il est, peut-être qu’à cet instant se serait-il senti désolé pour son maître mais ce n’est clairement pas le cas.

S’il pouvait, il remuerait le couteau dans la plaie… Et le fait est qu’il le peut, voilà pourquoi il dit :

\- Et bien, si c’est comme ça que tu me vois, tu n’es certainement pas mieux que lui.

Et l’identité du ‘lui’ est tellement évidente, même et surtout pour Voldemort que cela l’atteint méchamment. Regulus s’attend presque à recevoir des excuses mais ce ne serait pas Voldemort s’il le faisait et il permet donc seulement à Reg de s’en aller. Regulus hoche la tête avant d’avertir son Maitre qu’il va probablement aller voir sa mère avant de rentrer à son appartement de Pré-au-Lard puis il s’en va.

Une fois hors des quartiers de Voldemort, il s’accorde un sourire. Il sait qu’il vient de s’offrir une pause vis-à-vis des propositions indécentes de Voldemort. Après cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va le laisser tranquille pour quelque temps, pour la simple raison qu’il l’aime vraiment, qu’il se soucie réellement de lui… Ce qui constitue probablement sa plus grosse erreur. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux de n’importe qui et tout aurait fonctionné parfaitement pour lui. Mais Regulus n’est pas n’importe qui. Regulus est un homme qui a non seulement la plus puissante des motivations pour entrainer sa chute, il en a à présent les moyens.

-

Sirius est en plein rush lorsque la note arrive. Ses clients sont en plein assaut de son bar lorsqu’il voit le hibou de Regulus passer à travers le champ d’invisibilité pour s’engouffrer dans la pièce du fond, son bureau. Sirius doit se réfréner pour ne pas quitter immédiatement son poste. Avec une patience qui est loin de lui être commune, il sert jusqu’au dernier des clients avant de donner la main à l’un de ses collègues. Puis il s’enferme dans son bureau et ne tarde pas à ouvrir la lettre de son frère.

_« Ce soir à ton bar. Je serais le joli blond. Demande à James d’être là. Lily et Remus également mais personne d’autre. »_

Le mot le fait sourire si largement qu’il a probablement l’air d’un idiot. Son cœur bat si fort qu’il risque de s’arrêter. Sirius est heureux, pour la première fois en de si longs mois. Après avoir informé ses employés de la durée étendue de leur service, il se précipite chez James pour mettre au courant ses amis.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sont tous de retour au bar et Sirius, malgré ses efforts pour agir tel le bon patron qu’il est, a du mal à ne pas fixer l’entrée. Le fait est que Regulus ne lui a pas donné d’heure et alors que la soirée s’entame, chaque mouvement en direction de la porte lui fait lever les yeux et sursauter son cœur.

À 22h environ, soit bien plus tard que prévu par Sirius, un jeune homme blond soit dit en passant délicieux fait son entrée et Sirius reconnait immédiatement son frère sous les traits transformés. Les boucles de cheveux, les pommettes, la couleur des yeux, le profil délicat, la stature aussi masculine que féminine : tout cela appartient à Regulus. Sirius ne peut le quitter du regard. Oubliée la conversation avec ses amis. Oubliée leur question. Sirius doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sauter sur Regulus immédiatement, après qu’il ait repris ses traits originaux, bien sûr. Regulus lui fait un signe de tête pour lui indiquer son bureau et Sirius acquiesce. Il veut s’enfermer là-dedans et ne plus jamais en sortir. Malheureusement, l’heure n’est pas vraiment aux réjouissances et Regulus le lui rappelle en lui pointant ses amis. Sirius en lève les yeux au ciel. D’autant plus lorsque James lui donne un coup de coude, en lui disant d’arrêter de fixer un autre que son frère.

\- C’est lui, murmure-t-il en réponse. Donnez-nous juste une minute et venez frapper ensuite.

Puis il se lève et engage la voie vers son bureau. Toujours discret, Regulus passe inaperçu dans la foule et il faudrait un réel observateur pour le voir se glisser derrière Sirius. C’est son rôle en tant que Mangemort. Son rôle en tant qu’espion.

À la différence de leurs précédentes retrouvailles après séparation, Sirius et Regulus ne prennent pas leur temps pour se réhabituer l’un à l’autre. La porte à peine fermée, Regulus est déjà de nouveau lui-même, Sirius l’embrassant avec passion et désespoir. Pour une fois utile, le bureau sert de surface pour assoir Regulus et le jeune homme écarte immédiatement les jambes pour approcher Sirius au plus près de son corps. Le contact de leurs peaux se fait déjà sentir même s’ils savent qu’ils ne peuvent aller très loin. Et effectivement, lorsque la porte s’ouvre pour laisser place à James en tête de file, ils ont l’impression de ne s’être retrouvés que depuis une seconde.

\- Je t’avais dit de frapper, avertit Sirius en abandonnant à regret la bouche de Regulus. Et je t’avais demandé une minute…

\- Ca fait déjà cinq minutes qu’on poireaute et je me suis dit que si on ne vous interrompait pas maintenant, il faudrait carrément revenir demain matin. Or, j’ai cru comprendre que l’annonce de Regulus était plutôt urgente.

\- Effectivement, répond l’intéressé qui accepte finalement de se détacher de Sirius.

Les deux frères ne sont absolument pas gênés d'être vus dans cette position par leurs amis. Ils y sont après tout habitués désormais, même si cela fait un certain temps qu'ils ne les ont pas vus ensemble. Mais Sirius n'a pas été avec son frère depuis trop longtemps, il ne va donc pas s'embarrasser de faux semblant. Il prend donc la main de Reg alors que celui-ci reprend son sang-froid. Même s'il préférerait, et de loin, être seul avec Sirius, Regulus n'a pas vraiment le choix et ils ont de toute façon du travail devant eux.

Ils s'assoient tous sur le canapé et les chaises du bureau de Sirius, Regulus très proche de son frère, leurs mains emmêlées. Reg rassemble ses pensées, regardant à la ronde. Il fait durer le suspense, un sourire Serpentard aux lèvres. Puis il plante son regard dans celui de Sirius et s'exclame:

\- Je l'ai. J'ai Voldemort. J'ai toutes les infos nécessaires. Je sais ce qu'il est en train de préparer et je sais comment le faire tomber. Ou en tout cas ce sera le cas dans quelques semaines. Mais avant de vous en dire davantage, j'ai besoin que vous juriez tous le secret et prêtiez serment. Seul Dumbledore peut être au courant de ce que je vais vous dire. Vous avez un traître dans vos rangs, un dont je suis sûr mais je ne peux pas être certain qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres. Je ne fais confiance à personne, à part vous quatre.

\- Qui est le traître? Demande James, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis désolé d'annoncer la nouvelle comme ça mais c'est Pettigrow, répond Regulus.

\- Peter! Souffle Remus. Comment peux-tu en être persuadé?

Regulus regarde Sirius avec inconfort et mord sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Dis-nous, l'encourage-t-il. Ils ont besoin de savoir la vérité pour te croire.

\- Ça ne va pas être beau à voir... Murmure Regulus.

\- Peu importe ce que tu as dû faire pour connaître cette information, _petit roi_ , ça ne changera rien pour moi.

\- Tu n'en sais rien... Mais je n'ai rien envie de te cacher, ni te mentir, je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel. Je ne vais pas commencer maintenant.

Et sur ces mots, Regulus explique aux quatre amis l'histoire de sa nuit passée. Et effectivement, ce n'est pas beau à voir, ou plutôt à entendre. Regulus voit immédiatement que James, Remus et Lily sont choqués de son attitude, même s'il essaye de ne pas donner trop de détails. La réaction de Sirius est inestimable en revanche.

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait, dit-il, regardant Regulus en souriant.

\- Sirius! S'exclame Remus. Personne ne mérite d'être violé.

\- Tu aurais préféré quoi dans ce cas? Que Regulus soit celui qui le fasse pour de vrai? Je suis désolé mais je suis content qu'il ait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Je suis content qu'il me soit resté fidèle. Et juste au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est parvenu à changer la mémoire de Voldemort, il lui a soutiré des informations.

\- Exactement. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait dès le départ? Avant que quoi que ce soit n’arrive.

\- Car c'était déjà difficile de cette façon, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a un problème avec ce qu'il a fait? Demande Sirius à présent en colère. Si c'est le cas, je serais heureux de lui changer moi-même sa mémoire et il sera ainsi capable d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.

Ses trois amis secouent la tête à la négative et Regulus peut donc continuer à parler, ses yeux fixés sur Sirius seulement. Il leur parle alors de la prophétie, de Kreattur, du fait que Voldemort ignore que l'elfe est encore en vie, de la manœuvre de Voldemort pour devenir immortel et tout ce qui peut les intéresser. Bien sûr, ses amis restent silencieux, complètement choqués.

\- Voldemort m’a confié la mission de m'occuper de cette prophétie et cela va nous aider énormément. Je vais pouvoir ainsi cacher certaines de mes découvertes à Voldemort et dans le même temps je travaillerai sur les Horcruxes. Je continuerai à correspondre avec vous par l'intermédiaire de Sirius mais nous devons être prudents, bien plus que nous l'étions déjà. Toutes les recherches que vous pourrez faire m'aideront mais vous devez être discrets. Si qui que ce soit apprend que nous nous intéressons à cette forme de magie noire, cela pourrait être la fin de tout. Est-ce qu'on est tous d'accord?

Son audience hoche la tête.

\- Très bien, c'est parfait dans ce cas.

Encore bouleversés par la nouvelle, Remus, James et Lily ne comprennent pas le soudain besoin de Regulus et Sirius de se retrouver seuls. Maintenant que sa livraison a été faite, il n'y a plus rien que Regulus peut faire pour ses amis mais il aimerait autant profiter de son opportunité de passer du temps avec son frère.

Sirius parvient à saisir l'attention de James et ces deux-là communiquent silencieusement. Une minute plus tard, James se racle la gorge avant de dire à sa femme et son loup-garou d'ami qu'il a besoin de boire un verre. Finalement, ils comprennent le message et se lèvent quasiment au même moment.

\- On va sécuriser l'endroit, murmure-t-il à Sirius en passant.

Une fois parti, Sirius n'attend pas une minute supplémentaire pour prendre Reg sur ses genoux. Puis il caresse les joues de Regulus, geste qu'il aime particulièrement.

\- Tu sais, je pensais ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Je ne suis pas en colère pour ce que tu as fait. Si je dois être honnête, il y a même une partie obscure de mon cerveau qui est heureuse que ce soit arrivé à Pettigrow mais ne le dit pas aux autres. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais inquiet de ta réaction. J'aurai du me rappeler que tu m'as pratiquement remercié pour la mort de notre père. Ta réaction était presque attendue.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. On se comprend parfaitement, Reg. On est fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu ne peux même pas te rendre compte à quel point je suis fier de toi pour ce que tu as fait. Je ne peux pas croire à ma propre chance à l'idée d'être avec toi.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu es. Tu es même plus que cela. Un héros.

Regulus lève les yeux au ciel, même s'il ne parvient pas à contrôler le rougissement de ses joues.

\- Mon héros, murmure Sirius.

Ils plongent leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre, la seconde suivante, ils s'embrassent. Alors que le baiser s'intensifie, leurs mains naviguent sur le corps de l'autre, tous deux conscients qu'ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre. Voilà pourquoi Sirius continue leur conversation.

\- Ton rôle va être encore si dangereux, dit-il alors qu'il embrasse et mord le cou de Reg.

\- Hmm, marmonne Regulus qui fait de son mieux pour poursuivre leur discussion.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il te laisse faire ça, t'occuper de la prophétie. Je veux dire, c'est un travail important. Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui-même?

Regulus est déjà libre de sa chemise et son pantalon est à demi ouvert.

\- Il me fait confiance, répond-il ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius, l'encourageant à poursuivre ses baisers. Il ne peut pas s’imaginer que quiconque et surtout pas moi ait le pouvoir de le doubler.

\- Et pourtant il t’a dit qu'il t'aimait.

Les mains de Sirius se glissent à l'intérieur du pantalon de Reg, caressant ses cuisses.

\- Il aime ce qu'il croit que je suis. Il aime m'imaginer faible, docile sous ses assauts, répond Regulus alors qu'il pousse Sirius contre le canapé, son frère maintenant totalement nu. Plus je me débats pour finalement rendre les armes, plus il se sent puissant. C'est ce qu'il fait avec tout le monde, mais avec moi, cela prend un sens beaucoup plus sexuel.

\- J'aimerais voir son visage lorsqu'il comprendra que tu étais un espion tout ce temps-là, dit Sirius, ses doigts taquinant le sexe de Reg.

\- Et moi donc, gémit Regulus, empreint d'un plaisir évident. À cause de lui et de ma mission, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir être capable d'agir normalement, si l'on considère qu'on va s'en sortir, de réussir à lâcher prise et me sentir en sécurité.

\- N'es-tu pas en train de lâcher prise en ce moment? Demande Sirius, ses yeux laissant apparaître un désir sexuel évident.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis avec toi, répond Regulus, cessant ses mouvements avant d'embrasser son frère avec passion sur la bouche.

\- Heureusement que je ne te veux pas avec qui que ce soit d'autre, dans ce cas, murmure Sirius avec intensité dans son oreille.

Durant de longues minutes, ils oublient complètement leur capacité à parler tant ils sont pris par le plaisir de la friction de leurs corps. La sensation est exceptionnelle mais après quelques minutes, ils parviennent à retrouver leurs mots.

\- Sais-tu vraiment ce à quoi tu as à faire avec les Horcruxes ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose pour ma part. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que c'est de la magie particulièrement noire et je préférerais ne pas te voir près de ça.

\- C'est pourtant déjà le cas, Sirius. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment expliqué ce qui s'est passé pour Kreattur. Voldemort a eu besoin de lui pour une expérience mais il l’a presque tué. Heureusement, Kreattur est revenu à moi comme je le lui avais ordonné. Il était dans un sale état, c'était horrible mais j'ai réussi à le guérir. Puis il m’a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte. C'était attendu que Voldemort tenterait quelque chose de si stupide pour rester en vie éternellement. J'espère qu'il n'a fait qu'un Horcruxe mais je ne peux pas en être certain pour l'instant. Je vais devoir effectuer des recherches dans son bureau ou son esprit...

Durant le discours de son frère, Sirius continue de le caresser mais tout à coup s'arrête alors que son index se trouve juste à l'entrée de Reg.

\- Sois prudent, s'il te plait.

\- Je le serai mais je ne vais pas faire machine arrière quand je suis si proche de ce que je veux, Sirius.

Et sur ces paroles, Regulus s'empale sur le doigt de Sirius. Alors leur discussion est clairement finie.

-

Une heure plus tard, Regulus a repris l'apparence du blond qu'il était. Sirius et lui sont de nouveau habillés mais alors que Regulus est propre et élégant, Sirius est complètement débraillé. Il se fiche complètement de ce que les gens peuvent penser de lui. Quant à ses amis, ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Et en effet, au moment où ils sortent du bureau, les visages de leurs amis se tournent instantanément sur eux et ils rougissent dans différentes nuances. Sirius a presque envie de rire, ils ont l'air d'adolescents.

Quand Regulus lui dit au revoir cependant, il n'a plus franchement envie de rigoler. Il suit son frère à l'extérieur ou ils se cachent dans un recoin obscur de la rue. Sirius prend Reg dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur ses lèvres malgré ses traits inhabituels.

\- C'est moi ou tu aimerais faire des jeux de rôle dans le futur? Demande Regulus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Certainement pas. J'aime bien trop ta beauté pour avoir envie de quelqu'un d’autre, répond Sirius gentiment.

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois, incapable de se séparer l'un de l'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

\- Je ne le veux pas non plus, Sirius. Mais cette fois, notre ‘au revoir’ n'est pas entièrement triste.

\- Vraiment? demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, car maintenant on sait comment le combattre.

\- C'est ce que tu penses, blondinette, s'exclame la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange, leur cousine.

Elle apparaît, sortie de nulle part, son sourire dément habituel aux lèvres. Sa baguette est sortie, pointée directement sur la poitrine de son jeune cousin.

\- J'avais raison te suivre, mon petit chéri. Depuis le départ, je savais que tu n'étais pas avec nous. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je l'ai dit à mon maître mais il ne m'a pas écoutée, il ne fait pas confiance à ce que tout le monde appelle l’intuition féminine. Mais je savais que tu l'avais laissé te pervertir, Regulus. Tu me dégoutes. Quand je t'ai vu porter un Glamour, j'ai su que j'allais finalement avoir ce que j'attendais.

\- Arrête de parler maintenant, Bellatrix, la prévient Sirius.

\- A qui crois-tu parler? Et qui crois-tu être pour me parler ainsi? Tu n'es qu'une espèce d'ordure dont je vais me débarrasser.

Puisque la baguette de Bellatrix est sortie, Regulus sait qu'il est désavantagé mais il ne va pas accepter la défaite sans se battre, il prend donc sa chance de sortir sa propre baguette. Mais bien sûr, sa cousine l'en empêche, le liant à l'aide d'un mauvais sort. Elle a toujours été une grade duelliste après tout. Mais elle a également toujours été trop sûre d'elle pour son propre bien. Persuadée qu'elle n'a pas besoin de surveiller son traître de cousin Sirius, elle ne le voit pas sortir sa baguette discrètement.

Sans réfléchir, Sirius la désarme avant de la fixer au mur le plus proche et libérer son frère aussi vite que possible. Regulus est sur sa cousine immédiatement.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis là? Demande-t-il d'une voix à la fois menaçante et craintive.

\- Tu aimerais le savoir, rigole-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'il sait. Je l'ai appelé.

\- Je ne te crois pas, dit Sirius qui lance un maléfice d’entaille sur la gorge de sa cousine.

La jeune femme réagit à peine, même si du sang commence à couler de sa plaie.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'il sait, demande Sirius.

\- Comme si j'allais te répondre, toi qui as perverti ton propre frère.

\- Je pensais que toi plus que quiconque ne serait pas dérangée par l'inceste, sourit Sirius vicieusement.

\- Je me fous complètement de savoir que vous baisez ou faites Salazar sait quoi d'autre ensemble. Ce qui me dégoûte est l'impureté de ton sang.

Sirius rigole sur ces mots.

\- Si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas ce genre de choses, surtout à quelqu'un qui tient une baguette contre ta gorge.

\- Tu es incapable de vraiment me faire du mal, Sirius. Tu n'as jamais été un bon Black. Et tu n'as pas été capable de rentrer chez les Serpentard, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Sauf qu'il y a un élément que tu as omis dans l'équation. Tu viens de blesser l'homme que j'aime et pour lui, je ferais n'importe quoi.

\- Mais tu restes incapable de me tuer, glousse Bellatrix.

\- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, intervient Regulus d'une voix ferme.

\- Je t'ai certainement vu faire beaucoup de choses mauvaises, affirme la jeune femme au cas où elle parviendrait à diviser les deux frères.

\- Et maintenant tu vas me voir te tuer, répond Regulus.

- Non tu ne vas pas le faire, déclare Sirius.

Et alors, sans sourciller, il prononce les deux mots impardonnables. Un éclair de vert et le corps de Bellatrix devient complètement mou.

\- Sirius, murmure Regulus, complètement confus.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas utiliser plus d’impardonnables que nécessaire, répond son frère qui ne semble pas perturbé le moins du monde.

\- Mais tu viens de tuer quelqu’un.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, je te l'ai dit il y a très longtemps et ça ne changera jamais.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller?

\- Bien sûr, je ne regrette rien, c'était toi ou elle.

Et même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, Regulus hoche la tête car il comprend.

\- Est-ce que tu vas savoir quoi faire du corps? Demande Reg. Car je ne peux pas t'aider pour l'instant. J'ai besoin d'y aller pour savoir ce qu'elle a dit à Voldemort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Les gens peuvent penser différemment mais j'ai encore du sang Black dans mes veines. Tu dois être prudent en revanche. Veux-tu que j’efface ce moment de ta mémoire de? Voldemort ne peut pas découvrir que tu as vu Bellatrix ce soir.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Mon esprit est imperméable à ses assauts.

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi. J'aimerais le pouvoir.

\- Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, _petit roi_ , cet ‘au revoir’ n'est pas complètement triste. On sait comment se battre maintenant, grâce à toi.

\- C'est vrai, admet Regulus. Et si on est prêt à faire tout ce qui est nécessaire, au final, on pourrait bien être capable de gagner.

Ces derniers mots ne sont qu'un murmure: l'adieu de Reg. Puis il transplane sous le regard de Sirius. 

…

À suivre avec :

**Chapitre 14 : BLACK is the New Plan**


	15. BLACK is the New Plan

**Chapitre 14 : BLACK is the New Plan**

En Janvier 1980, Regulus n’hésite pas, ni remet à plus tard le début de son investigation concernant la prophétie. Le moment est venu, celui qu’il attendait depuis longtemps. Et il a du travail à abattre.

Trois mois plus tard, en Avril, il profite des vacances scolaires pour discrètement interroger Sybil Trelawney. Rien n’est mieux que de remonter directement à la source. Ce qu’il apprend est d’une importance capitale : Dumbledore a caché la date réelle de la prophétie en n’en parlant à personne, puis il l’a extraite une seconde fois de Sybil, au moment où il savait que Rogue écouterait. Regulus parvient à trouver la date exacte, à savoir le 31 Octobre 1979 et il comprend immédiatement qu’elle concerne la conception de l’enfant élu. Sans en parler à quiconque, il décide de confronter Dumbledore et ce qu’il entend ne le réassure en rien. L’intention de Reg étant de parler à son Maître de ses conclusions, Albus et lui se livrent un combat acharné. Et même si Regulus parvient à s’échapper – étonné que le Directeur puisse être si puissant et presque indestructible, sa baguette toujours sur son chemin – Dumbledore profite de son temps gagné pour prévenir les membres de l’Ordre de la trahison de Reg et de son changement de camp.

Bien sûr, personne ne le croit, particulièrement Sirius. Les amis de Reg disent à Albus qu’il doit avoir mal compris quelque chose dans son attitude. Mais ce qu’eux ne comprennent pas, est que le vieil homme a toujours des intentions cachées.

Les temps sont sombres après cela et le Côté de la Lumière a désespérément besoin d’une bonne nouvelle ou au moins d’un peu d’espoir. Il apparait que Regulus a réellement donné à Voldemort des informations qu’il n’était pas obligé de dévoiler et le pire est qu’il a de moins en moins de contact avec son frère. Dumbledore dit que c’est un signe de sa réelle allégeance. Sirius réplique qu’il peut aller se faire foutre. Mais au même moment, le Côté Obscur gagne du terrain. Voldemort devient de plus en plus impitoyable. Et alors que les jours passent, ce fait commence à les inquiéter grandement. Car même s’ils obtiennent la victoire, il se pourrait qu’il n’y ait plus personne à sauver.

Heureusement, le 31 Juillet 1980, la lumière pour les guider qu’ils attendaient tous, finit par s’éclairer. Harry nait et il ne faut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde fasse le calcul et comprenne qu’il est le garçon de la prophétie. À cause de la menace constante de Voldemort, il est décidé que les Potter se cacheront.

Aussitôt qu’ils ont la possibilité de parler à Dumbledore, James et Lily lui disent que sans Regulus, il aurait été trop tard pour eux et qu’ils seraient donc probablement déjà morts. Dumbledore se doit de se faire une raison concernant Regulus, surtout lorsque Severus Rogue vient à sa rencontre et celle de l’Ordre sur les conseils de Reg lui-même pour demander l’asile.

À cause de la fuite de James, Lily et Harry, Voldemort est dans une furie innommable et Regulus est en première ligne des coups. Mais il est également le seul en qui Voldemort a confiance et donc il aide le Seigneur des Ténèbres à les rechercher. Mais James est intelligent et il a pris des cours d’évasion avec les Maraudeurs, il parvient donc à garder sa famille en vie. Ils doivent bouger toutes les semaines et ne jamais rester dans le même pays, ce qui en devient épuisant, tant nerveusement que physiquement mais James et Lily n’échangeraient cette vie pour rien au monde. Ils ont après tout la possibilité de voir leur fils grandir.

-

En un an, Voldemort ne fait aucun progrès et cela l’énerve de plus en plus. Sa peur empire ce qui obscurcit son âme du fait des maléfices qu’il lui a fait endurer. Les attaques s’intensifient, plus seulement chez les Moldus ou les Sangs-de-Bourbe mais bien chez tout le monde. Et pas seulement en Angleterre mais dans le monde entier. Les gens tombent les uns après les autres et tout le monde prend peur, même quand il est question de sortir de chez soi. Il est évident que Voldemort devient fou, encore plus qu’il ne pouvait l’être déjà. Ses actions n’ont plus de but désormais, seulement de lui garantir une vie éternelle. Ses partisans le soutiennent de moins en moins et cherche même à se cacher de lui et de sa folie. Regulus informe ses amis que même les Mangemorts commencent à douter de leur Maitre. Sans Bellatrix pour les mener vers l’insanité, ils comprennent qu’ils pourraient très bien ne pas être dans le meilleur des camps. Seul avantage à l’état mental dévasté de Voldemort est sa perte d’intérêt vis-à-vis de Regulus. Il le laisse désormais tranquille et même si ce n’est pas très sûr d’être en sa compagnie en cette période, c’est néanmoins une bonne chose.

Malgré sa folie, alors que les semaines passent, Voldemort parvient à se rapprocher de ses cibles et il devient de plus en plus urgent de trouver un autre plan pour cacher la famille Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant finalement compris leur schéma de cachettes.

Sur l’idée de Sirius, Regulus convainc sa mère d’accueillir leurs amis chez elle, les protections de la maison étant infranchissables. La cohabitation est délicate, Lily et James préfèrent donc rester à l’étage supérieur, dans les chambres de Sirius et Regulus, Kreattur étant leur elfe de maison personnel. Malgré la morosité de l’endroit, ils s’y sentent en sécurité et passent de bons moments ensemble. Ils savent que leur temps est désormais compté, ils apprécient donc chaque instant.

Et effectivement, en Septembre 1981, Regulus est finalement certain du nombre d’Horcruxes créé par Voldemort, le moment est donc venu de mettre en place ce plan sur lequel il travaille depuis des semaines et ce particulièrement lorsqu’il ne dort pas – à savoir toutes les nuits.

Alors qu’ils se retrouvent pour la dernière fois dans les quartiers de l’Ordre du Phoenix, la première fois que Regulus et Albus se revoient depuis leur dernière débâcle, les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien que prévu entre les deux hommes – entre le leader auto-proclamé et celui désiré.

S’ignorant du mieux qu’ils peuvent, ils discutent de la localisation des Horcruxes pour savoir précisément qui s’en occupera, Dumbledore n’étant pas de la partie puisqu’il s’occupera lui-même de l’attaque principale sur les Mangemorts, au même moment, pour donner aux chasseurs le temps d’agir.

Le pire des Horcruxes – le seul qui pose problème en réalité – est le journal intime de Voldemort car celui-ci le conserve toujours sur lui, le gardant précieusement.

\- Je pourrais me débrouiller pour l’avoir, déclare Regulus avec réticence après de longues minutes de réflexion, mais pour ce faire, j’aurais besoin de passer la nuit dans sa chambre et je ne suis pas prêt à lui donner la compensation nécessaire pour y être accepté.

\- Tu dois être disposé à faire des sacrifices, Regulus, le prévient Albus.

\- J’en ai déjà fait beaucoup, Dumbledore. Celui-là est trop important.

\- De ce que l’on a entendu, ce sacrifice n’en est plus un depuis déjà quelques semaines.

\- Je suis surpris que tu écoutes les rumeurs, Albus mais puisque tout le monde ici semble pressé d’en apprendre davantage à propos de ma sexualité – ou de mon manque plutôt – avec Voldemort, allons-y. Pour que ce soit clair, le jour où il a cherché à m’avoir, j’ai trouvé un autre homme pour coucher avec lui, quelqu’un à qui j’ai donné du polynectar pour qu’il me ressemble et c’était très certainement un viol puisque je l’avais placé sous le sortilège de l’Impérum. Si j’étais donc disposé à faire quelque chose comme ça, crois-tu vraiment que je vais y renoncer si facilement maintenant ? Tu sais, Dumbledore, je m’attends encore à sortir de cette guerre en vie. Je suis prêt à perdre beaucoup pour le bien de tous, mais certainement pas ma vie de couple avec Sirius. Si je savais que notre mission était impossible, je prendrais Sirius maintenant et on s’enfuirait sans aucun remord. Je sacrifierais toutes vos vies pour lui.

Le ton est menaçant et sa magie pulse autour de Regulus.

\- Je vais le faire, interrompt Severus tout à coup. Je ne suis peut-être pas son favori comme Regulus mais il me fait confiance dans une certaine mesure. Je réussirai à récupérer le journal et à le détruire.

\- Ce sera dangereux, Severus, le prévient Regulus. S’il te trouve, tu seras mort avant d’avoir la chance de dire ‘non’.

\- Je serais mort dans quelques jours de toute façon, réplique sombrement l’homme.

Severus ne l’explique pas mais Lily le regarde et comprend qu’il veut dire que par sa mort à elle, sa vie ne sera qu’une pale couleur de ce qu’elle était.

Cette nuit-là, tous les aspects du plan de Regulus sont examinés et chacun prend connaissance de son rôle final. Les visages qui quittent la réunion sont tous très tristes et ce n’est donc pas une surprise que les couples aient besoin de se retrouver ensemble, particulièrement Lily et James. Ils ont après tout une importante décision à prendre : qui sera en charge de leur bébé après leur mort. La décision n’en est pas réellement une, puisque les personnes en qui ils ont le plus confiance sont connues de tous. Des personnes sur qui ils peuvent compter entièrement. Mais les papiers sont longs à remplir.

Dans les jours qui suivent, Sirius et Regulus prennent connaissance du choix de James et Lily et c’est avec une émotion toute particulière qu’ils acceptent la charge de parents adoptifs. Regulus est très ému. Ce geste venant de deux de ses meilleurs amis signifie énormément pour lui. D’abord, car c’est la démonstration ultime de leur acceptation concernant leur couple. Ensuite, c’est le moyen pour lui d’avoir cette famille dont il rêve depuis qu’il est avec Sirius, quelque chose qu’il pensait impossible il y a encore peu de temps de cela. Et puis, enfin, c’est une nouvelle chance que la vie lui offre et il compte bien la saisir pour la faire fructifier.

Cette nuit-là, Sirius et Regulus restent au Square Grimmaurd, le besoin de partager une soirée spéciale avec ses amis plus important que jamais. Cette nuit leur donne le carburant nécessaire pour s’acquitter de la dernière ligne droite de leur mission.

Et doucement mais sûrement, la date où tout est censé être mis en place arrive en vue. Le jour avant l’attaque, le stress est à son maximum pour toutes les parties concernées. Les pièces du Square Grimmaurd sont toutes réquisitionnées par des membres de l’Ordre et lorsque certains préfèrent passer la nuit avec leurs amis, d’autres préfèrent rester avec l’être aimé. Sirius essaye d’être le meilleur hôte possible, même si son esprit est concentré sur son frère et à la première occasion, lorsque ses services ne sont plus requis, il se dépêche de rejoindre sa chambre où Regulus l’attend.

Son frère est à sa fenêtre, en train de fumer et tout à coup, Sirius a une sensation de déjà vu, même s’il a davantage l’impression de voir un évènement passé depuis un autre point de vue que le sien. C’est étrange mais alors que Regulus se tourne vers lui, son visage si pale dû au stress, ses cernes si prononcées dû au manque de sommeil et ses traits si creusés dû à son manque de nourriture, Sirius oublie ses étranges sensations, tout en les prolongeant. Il rejoint son frère à la fenêtre et ils fument en silence durant de longues minutes. Ils savent parfaitement qu’ils ne vont pas dormir cette nuit. Regulus en est de toute façon incapable. Il sait que la fin est là. Bientôt, ils sauront si son plan a marché. Et il a des difficultés à faire face aux émotions qui l’assaillent. Lorsqu’il est avec Sirius seulement, Regulus montre ses faiblesses, il montre qu’il n’est pas sûr de lui, qu’il a peur, particulièrement à l’idée que le destin du monde repose sur ses épaules. Il n’a que 20 ans et cela fait des mois, des années même qu’il se bat en tant qu’espion, sans se rappeler la plupart du temps quel est son camp ; son état psychologique n’est donc pas parfait. Bien sûr, Sirius fait de son mieux pour l’aider. Mais le fait est qu’il n’a pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Sa seule présence a toujours été suffisante pour Regulus, suffisante pour lui prodiguer une sécurité des plus bénéfiques, mais pas seulement. Avec Sirius, il est aimé et donc heureux.

Une fois n’est pas coutume, l’atmosphère entre les deux frères se retrouve lourde, épaisse sans raison. Comme si l’univers leur disait chaque fois qu’ils ont besoin d’être ensemble, d’être là l’un pour l’autre, de cette façon bien particulière. Ils ne sont plus des adolescents désormais. Ils n’ont plus peur de leurs sentiments, plus peur de ce qu’ils pourraient faire ensemble. Au contraire. Ils s’en délectent. Ils apprécient ce moment où leurs regards se saisissent l’un de l’autre, quand leurs corps se mettent à flirter. La sensation est agréable et ils ne précipitent rien. Ils en ont besoin. Petit à petit, la distance se réduit entre les deux frères. Jamais ils ne cessent de se regarder. Pas une fois ils ne se parlent. C’est une partie de l’amusement, quand ils peuvent entendre les battements de leurs deux cœurs, fonctionner à l’unisson. La sensation est unique, intense, tout simplement parfaite.

Quand leurs bouches se touchent finalement, leurs corps brûlent déjà d’un désir immense. Le besoin d’être réunis particulièrement en cette potentielle dernière nuit sur terre est palpable. Ils ne souhaiteraient être nulle part ailleurs qu’ici dans une fusion de leurs corps.

Être frères leur a toujours permis de partager plus que leur sang. Être amants leur permet maintenant de partager bien plus que l’amour. Ils en sont tous les deux conscients ; conscients de la singularité de leur couple et c’est ce qu’ils désirent, ce qu’ils ont toujours désirés. Au fond, ceci est la signification du fait d’être un Black : être unique, être fier de l’être et vivre pour le rester. En un mot, accepter de croire au désir de son sang.

-

Le matin suivant, Regulus est bien entendu le premier à se réveiller – ou plus spécifiquement à se lever pour rejoindre les cuisines en sous-sol. Il est convaincu de la solitude du lieu et pourtant, depuis le temps qu’il connait son ami, c’est la première fois qu’il croise le chemin de James au moment du petit déjeuner.

\- Tu as dormi ou pas du tout ? lui demande James dès qu’il voit le visage de Reg.

Vu sa tête, c’est en effet une surprise que le jeune homme soit capable de se tenir debout.

\- Pas vraiment, admet Regulus sans complexe.

\- Était-ce raisonnable ?

\- C’était nécessaire, répond Reg en souriant avec suffisance.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmure James pensivement après quelques secondes.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Comment tu fais pour marcher après une nuit entière de sexe.

Regulus regarde James curieusement et comprend que son ami a besoin d’une distraction pour le moment. Il va mourir aujourd’hui après tout. Le moins qu’il puisse faire est de lui faire plaisir.

\- Puisque ma sexualité semble intéresser tout le monde, laisse-moi t’expliquer, James, répond-il d’une voix légèrement perverse qui ne lui est définitivement pas habituelle. Premièrement, je ne suis pas le seul à recevoir même si, étant donné ta réaction, je suppose que Sirius ne t’a jamais dit ça. Oui, ton cher ami l’aime aussi bien profond. Deuxièmement, nous n’avons pas seulement baisé. On a parlé. On s’est câliné. Ce que les couples normaux font, en réalité. Et enfin, j’aime réellement la sensation de le sentir encore en moi à mon réveil. Car, oui, je suis bien celui qui reçoit la plupart du temps, je prends mon pied quand il est au plus profond de moi. Il n’y a donc pas de meilleure façon que de passer ta potentielle dernière journée sur terre qu’en ayant les vestiges du sexe de Sirius dans mon cul.

Et Sirius arrive juste à ce moment-là.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en train de parler de ton cul avec quelqu’un d’autre que moi, veut-il savoir, prenant Regulus dans ses bras par la même occasion.

\- J’étais seulement en train de faire à ton meilleur ami l’éloge de tes talents au lit. Tu devrais me remercier.

\- C’est la vérité en même temps, dit-il en rigolant.

James est déjà rouge à ce point et en même temps mort de rire, un son plaisant lorsqu’on sait qu’ils n’auront plus l’occasion de l’entendre dans un futur proche.

\- N’es-tu pas censé apporter le petit-déj à Lily maintenant ? demande Sirius alors qu’il se concentre sur la préparation de James.

\- Ouais, ouais, je vais le faire. Mais, ça vous dérangerait de garder Harry pour une heure ou deux. J’aimerais un peu de temps seul avec ma femme avant qu’on retrouve les autres.

Regulus comprend. Sirius également. Et ils éclatent de rire.

Votre dernier jour sur terre devrait toujours être le plus joyeux de votre vie. Toujours.

-

Et les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place.

Chaque évènement menant à cet instant fatidique

-

_31 Octobre 1981_

Le salon du Square Grimmaurd est rempli d’individus que personne n’aurait jamais pu imaginer ensemble. Walburga elle-même a préférée se cacher à son étage. Même si elle a autorisé la rencontre – non qu’elle ait réellement eu le choix – elle n’a pas signé pour être le témoin de la souillure de son intérieur.

Bien sûr, il y a Regulus, l’héritier des Black, le réel leader de leur groupe et le créateur du plan. Son frère, son amant, est à ses côtés : Sirius Black, aussi beau que d’habitude, malgré les larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. Il tient la main de Regulus dans la sienne, resserrant tellement sa prise que Reg est presque heureux que ce ne soit pas celle qui tienne sa baguette. En réalité, il n’aurait rien dit si c’était le cas. Le temps est aux adieux, après tout.

De l’autre côté de Regulus et Sirius sont situés leurs deux meilleurs amis, deux hommes qui se sont voués une inimitié éternelle presque dès leur rencontre : Severus Rogue et James Potter. Sa main tenue par son mari mais ses yeux dirigés vers son ancien meilleur ami se trouve la femme à l’origine de leur discorde : Lily Potter. Pourtant, malgré les mésententes de ce trio, ils sont bel et bien présents. Parfois, dans la vie, il y a des choses plus importantes que la haine ; l’amour par exemple et ce désir de liberté. Et c’est probablement le petit paquet enveloppé d’une couverture dans les bras de Lily qui en est le plus grand signe. Car même s’il n’a qu’un an environ, Harry Potter est le garçon le plus aimé de cette pièce et la raison d’être de leur réunion. Qui aurait imaginé qu’il suffisait d’une prophétie et d’un garçon spécial pour que ces personnes se rassemblent ?

Pour boucler la boucle, il y a Remus Lupin, l’ami loup, Andromeda Tonks, la cousine bannie et son mari Ted, un né-Moldu. Tous les membres de la Société sorcière sont représentés et ils ressemblent presque à une famille. Une étrange famille peut-être bien mais une quand même. Et alors que les ‘au revoir’ sont de rigueur, ils n’en n’ont plus seulement l’air, ils en sont réellement une. Car, malgré les relations différentes qu’ils entretiennent, ils se disent tous adieu. Bien sûr, certains ‘au revoir’ sont plus émotifs que d’autres – comme celui de Lily et Severus ou encore de Sirius et James. D’autres sont plus passionnés et pas nécessairement ceux attendus. James ne peut s’empêcher de le remarquer quand il voit Sirius et Regulus ensemble, les derniers à se dire adieu, les derniers à s’embrasser.

\- Comment est-il possible qu’ils soient les plus passionnés de cette pièce ? Du monde entier, probablement. Est-ce que c’est un truc de frères ?  Je veux dire, Lily et moi savons pertinemment que c’est notre dernier jour sur terre mais ces deux-là, si tout se passe comme prévu, ils sont censés vivre heureux pour toujours et pourtant ils s’embrassent comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain… C’est incroyable.

Malgré les quelques rougissements, les mots sont reçus avec beaucoup d’humour, jusqu’à ce que Sirius et Regulus comprennent enfin qu’ils sont le sujet de la conversation. Avec une réticence visible, ils se détachent l’un de l’autre. Puis, pour la dernière fois – en tout cas il l’espère – Regulus reprend son masque de Serpentard ainsi que son sang-froid.

\- Vous êtes tous prêts ? demande-t-il d’un ton ému qu’il ne peut éviter.

Seuls des hochements lui font face.

\- C’est parti, dans ce cas. Bonne chance à tout le monde et que la magie soit avec vous !*

Les uns après les autres, ils transplanent.

-

Comme la plupart des plans, celui de Regulus est simple et pourtant, il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent foirer. La coordination est requise tout comme nécessaire est la ponctualité, et bien d’autres qualités également. Mais s’il est une chose que tous les participants sont sûrs de posséder, c’est la motivation, cette résolution, cet espoir.

-

Lily est la première à partir et donc la première à arriver à sa destination prévue. Little Hangleton. Grâce aux informations de Reg, la cabane des Gaunt n’est pas difficile à localiser. Trouver un moyen de pénétrer la ruine ne l’est pas également. La bague aux armoiries familiales en revanche est bien cachée mais Lily est préparée. Elle connait des sorts capables de l’aider à détecter la plus noire des magies et quand elle met finalement la main sur le bijou, elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Elle vérifie l’heure et comprend qu’elle doit se dépêcher. Détruire la bague n’est pas une sinécure mais avec le bon sort, le bon objet et la bonne volonté, tout est possible. Et Lily y parvient finalement.

Quand elle revient au Square Grimmaurd, James est déjà en chemin pour la grotte où Kreattur a été envoyé des mois de cela. Lily prend Harry avec elle, libérant ainsi Andy et Ted et permettant ainsi aux Tonks de rejoindre le champ de bataille. Puis elle se dirige chez elle.

Au même moment, Sirius est à Poudlard, cherchant le diadème de Rowena dans la Salle sur Demande ; Regulus est dans le coffre-fort de la famille Lestrange à s’occuper de la coupe d’Helga et Severus risque sa vie pour réussir à ne serait-ce que voir le journal de Voldemort.

-

James n’est toujours pas rentré lorsque Lily contacte finalement Peter. Elle n’est pas particulièrement heureuse à l’idée d’avoir le traitre si proche de son bébé mais elle n’a pas tellement le choix. Dès l’arrivée de l’homme potelé, Lily lui explique leur désir à James et elle de créer un Sortilège de Fidelitas pour qu’ils puissent revenir chez eux.

\- On a un mauvais pressentiment concernant Sirius, dit-elle. Il n’est plus vraiment le même depuis que son frère. On aimerait donc que tu sois le gardien du secret.

Peter rayonne quasiment quand elle le fait jurer et lance le sortilège.

\- James revient dans quelques minutes, veux-tu l’attendre ? propose-t-elle.

Mais bien sûr, Peter n’en a pas l’intention. Il a un Maitre à prévenir.

Et c’est exactement ce qu’il fait, et ce bien plus vite qu’attendu. Comme quoi, il semble pressé de trahir ses amis.

Lorsque James arrive donc, il n’a pas le temps d’atteindre sa femme. Voldemort est déjà dans la maison, lui faisant face. James ne sait pas si leur plan a marché. Son propre Horcruxe est détruit mais les autres ne l’ont pas encore joint. Alors qu’il se retrouve devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, James est certain d’une seule chose : il va donner sa vie pour sa famille, pour son bébé, Harry.

Au final, le destin finit toujours par gagner, de même les prophéties. Malgré le meilleur des plans, quand le sort décide de ce qui va arriver, on peut être sûr que c’est ce qui finit par se passer.

Malheureusement, il y a une chose que le groupe d’amis ignore, une chose qui pourrait ruiner complètement leur plan. Une chose que Dumbledore sait depuis le début. Même s’il est parvenu à convaincre les Potter qu’Harry se devait d’être dans la maison pour réaliser la prophétie, qu’ils devaient tous les deux mourir en protégeant Harry afin de lui donner une force contre laquelle Voldemort ne pouvait combattre, le laissant ainsi dans la possibilité d’être tué par le premier venu, le reste de la Prophétie était claire : Harry est celui qui doit vaincre le Seigneur Noir, celui qui se doit de mourir avec l’homme. Pas ses parents, ni leurs amis. Et alors que Voldemort tue finalement Lily pour se retrouver face à Harry, face à son destin, la Vie sait qu’elle est parvenue à faire un pied de nez à tous ceux qui fomentent les plus parfaits des plans qu’ils viennent de l’Ombre ou de la Lumière.

-

Quand Sirius et Regulus arrivent à Godric’s Hollow puis dans la maison de Lily et James Potter, ils savent que quelque chose n’est pas normal. D’abord, ils voient la dépouille de James et même s’ils y étaient préparés, c’est un choc difficile à encaisser par leurs corps, particulièrement après leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Ce qu’il voit ensuite est néanmoins bien pire et ils n’y étaient clairement pas préparés : le corps de Lily est tout flasque sur le sol et Voldemort est en train d’observer Harry, caressant sa joue gauche de son doigt recourbé. Le sang de Sirius ne fait qu’un tour et il crie. Bien sûr, l’attention de Voldemort est sur eux, mais seulement pour une milliseconde. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voit Regulus, l’homme qu’il a aimé quand il était lui-même encore un homme – il n’est déjà plus qu’un serpent, un dernier morceau d’âme dans un corps répugnant – et il ne réagit pas… pour l’instant.

Certain qu’il s’occupera de Regulus et de sa propre déception plus tard, Voldemort ferme la porte derrière lui et Harry, le petit bébé pleurant dans son berceau.

Le silence les accueille ensuite. Sirius et Regulus font tout ce qu’ils peuvent pour rentrer dans la pièce mais sans succès. Puis, il voit un flash vert et ils s’effondrent à genou, un ‘non’ muet sur leurs lèvres. Mais tout à coup, la porte s’ouvre et ils voient Voldemort, ou plutôt ce qu’il reste de lui.

\- Tu vas payer pour ça, Regulus, dit la silhouette presque détruite de Voldemort, son dernier souffle, sa dernière force. Je reviendrai pour toi et tu souhaiteras alors que la mort t’ait pris.

Puis il frappe Regulus en pleine poitrine, le mettant au sol et Voldemort éclate alors en morceau.

Sirius est là pour supporter Regulus, le réveillant et vérifiant ses signes vitaux mais son frère ne reste pas inconscient très longtemps pour la simple raison qu’il entend les cris d’Harry et son instinct parental se fait sentir.

\- Harry, murmure-t-il à Sirius et son amant reprend finalement ses esprits.

Aidant Regulus à se déplacer, ils pénètrent dans la chambre d’Harry où le petit homme est debout dans son berceau, ses bras tendus, prêt à être pris. Sirius l’attrape sans même réfléchir.

Quand Harry se calme enfin, Regulus et Sirius repoussent les mèches déjà folles du garçon qui se pressent sur son visage. Et alors ils voient pour la première fois ce qui va devenir le signe de la liberté et de l’espoir du monde sorcier et ce pour des décennies : une cicatrice en forme d’éclair sur le côté droit du front d’Harry.

…

À suivre avec le dernier chapitre :

**Chapitre 15 : BLACK is the New Start**


	16. BLACK is the New Start

**Chapitre 15 : BLACK is the New Start – BLACK is the New York**

**Épilogue**

Le soleil vient juste de se lever sur le ciel fait de buildings lorsque Sirius, Regulus et Harry atterrissent à New York. Leur Portoloin international les conduit directement dans Manhattan, près de leur nouveau lieu de vie.

Une nouvelle maison dans une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie.

Cela fait une semaine que Voldemort a été définitivement effacé de la planète et depuis, la fête est à son comble et n’a cessé pour aucune raison dans le Monde Magique, tout autour du globe. Les sorciers sont tellement heureux qu’ils ne font même pas attention aux Moldus. Au centre de ces célébrations réside Harry. Le Héros. Le Sauveur de l’humanité. En moins de sept jours, tout le monde connait déjà son nom, son histoire, son visage et ils veulent tous un bout de l’enfant. Dans ces conditions, il est évident qu’Harry ne pouvait rester en Angleterre, les choses ne faisant qu’empirer plus les jours passent. Et étant donné son nouveau style de vie de famille, cela ne ferait qu’encourager l’intérêt des sorciers sur leur nouvelle célébrité.

De toute façon, Sirius et Regulus ont tous deux besoin d’un changement d’air. La raison pour laquelle ils ont choisi New York est simple et ne tient qu’en un mot : Quidditch ou plus exactement l’équipe locale, les Liberty Flyers. Même si cela fait longtemps que Regulus n’a pas fait de ce sport, à Poudlard, il était destiné à devenir professionnel en tant qu’attrapeur. Et il espère encore pouvoir l’être.

Alors qu’ils arrivent à New York, Sirius et Regulus comprennent immédiatement qu’ils ne sont pas prêts de regretter leur choix. Ils sont encore jeunes alors même s’ils sont à présent parents, ils ont besoin de vivre en ville, dans LA ville.

Après avoir repérés la nouvelle propriété qu’ils ont achetée grâce à leurs coffres maintenant bien remplis, Regulus et Sirius pénètrent dans l’immense building, dirigé par un concierge arborant une classe et une exigence requises dans la profession. Les deux frères saluent l’homme avant de se diriger vers le tout proche ascenseur. Une fois arrivés dans leur duplex, Sirius et Regulus découvrent avec plaisir et étonnement la maison que Kreattur leur a préparée. L’endroit est immense. Ils possèdent les deux derniers étages, dont un incroyable penthouse avec une vue donnant sur Central Park. Sirius et Regulus visitent toutes les pièces avec plaisir, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Mais tout à coup, les cris et sanglots de bébé Harry éclatent et Sirius qui transporte l’enfant dans ses bras sursaute. Sirius regarde Harry avec inquiétude avant de faire une tête dégoutée. Puis il se tourne vers Regulus :

\- Je crois qu’il vient de faire caca.

\- En effet, Sirius, c’est ce que font les bébés. Un problème peut-être ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?

\- Le changer serait une bonne idée.

\- Quoi ? Par nous-mêmes. Je ne vais pas faire ça. C’est dégoutant.

Regulus lève les yeux au ciel puis tend ses bras. La magie d’Harry commence à s’extraire de son corps et quelques objets se mettent à trembler, Reg comprend qu’il y a urgence et qu’Harry n’est certainement pas patient.

\- Donne-le moi, je vais m’en occuper, dit-il avant de s’arrêter et d’appeler Kreattur. Viens m’aider, s’il te plait. J’aimerais que tu m’apprennes comment changer Harry.

\- Je peux le faire pour vous, Maître Regulus.

\- Non c’est bon. Je veux le faire moi-même. J’ai seulement besoin de ton expertise. Après tout, tu es celui qui t’es occupé de nous.

Alors l’homme, l’elfe et le bébé quittent la pièce en direction de la nursery. Sirius n’est pas loin derrière.

\- Hey ! Ne commence pas sans moi, s’exclame-t-il.

\- Je pensais que ce n’était pas digne de tes parfaites mains, réplique Regulus en souriant malicieusement.

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça. Je veux juste regarder.

Et Sirius semble à présent excité.

\- Ca ne va pas être très joli à voir, tu sais, explique Regulus pour calmer son frère mais cela ne marche pas.

Alors que Regulus change Harry sous les conseils de Kreattur, Sirius est en admiration.

\- Ce n’est que du caca, comme tu l’as dit si indélicatement il y a seulement cinq minutes, Sirius… et tu es désormais sur le point de pleurer.

Sirius regarde Regulus avec de réelles larmes dans les yeux, absolument pas découragé par la remarque. Il caresse la joue de Regulus avant de prendre Harry parfaitement propre dans ses bras.

\- C’est notre bébé, maintenant, murmure-t-il dans l’oreille de son frère.

Après un sourire échangé, ils sont de retour au salon, et Harry porte un air de pur délice au visage. Il prend son pouce dans sa bouche, son vif d’or miniature dans sa main, prêt à dormir. Sirius l’embrasse sur le front, juste sur sa cicatrice, puis il embrasse Regulus sur ses lèvres, conscient qu’ils ont un merveilleux futur devant eux, heureux surtout que Reg et lui soient sur le point de le partager.

-

Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir à propos des frères Black, quand ils aiment, ils aiment complètement, pour la vie. Quand ils sont heureux, ils comptent bien le rester. Et malgré tout ce qu’ils ont vécu dans leur jeune vie, ils sont à présent totalement heureux. Ensemble est pour eux le seul moyen d’être heureux, partageant de la façon la plus pure et la plus puissante leur sang aussi bien que leur amour.


End file.
